The Sweetest Troublemaker
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Cantik, populer, namun kerap kali mematahkan hati para lelaki. Itulah yang orang pikirkan tentang Byun Baekhyun. Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik sifat penggodanya, Baekhyun hanyalah perawan naif yang percaya akan ucapan cenayang tentang kutukan yang menimpanya, dan kutukan itu akan lenyap jika ia melepas keperawanannya kepada seorang pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **(OOC)**

.

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahjussi, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Baekhyun, gadis itu bertanya dengan santai seakan pria dewasa yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah seorang polisi yang bisa saja memasukkannya ke dalam jeruji besi saat itu juga.

Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini dirinya tengah berada di kantor polisi karena terlibat keributan dengan sekawanan gadis lainnya di sebuah _Club_ elit ternama.

"Nam—

"Aku memang bukan selebriti, tapi kau tahu? Aku lebih terkenal dari mereka." Baekhyun tidak peduli dikatai tidak sopan karena menginterupsi ucapan orang lain, toh ia sudah biasa. Dengan santai Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menumpukan kedua siku keatas meja, lalu menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Mata nakalnya mulai menelisik pria dewasa di hadapannya "Hmm, tapi Ahjussi ini benar-benar tampan." Lanjutnya dengan nada sensual tanpa lupa menganugerahkan senyuman berkekuatan ribuan voltase yang biasanya akan mampu membuat lutut setiap kaum adam berubah menjadi agar-agar dalam waktu sekejap.

"Nama?"

Namun sepertinya Ahjussi yang menurutnya tampan itu tidak terkecoh sama sekali, pria dewasa itu terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sedari tadi, membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Ahjussi, kau akan menyesal karena telah memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku bukan sembarang orang yang bisa kau interogasi seenaknya." Baekhyun menghempas punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, dengan gerakan anggun sekaligus menggoda ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya, memamerkan paha mulus yang terbalut _Mini Dress_. "Ck, kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku." Lanjutnya bergumam tenang seraya menelisik _Nail-art_ yang sedikit rusak akibat perkelahiannya tadi.

"Nona!" Seorang wanita cantik namun terkesan _boyish_ karena mengenakan stelan serba hitam dan membuatnya tampak seperti _Bodyguard_ itu berjalan tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Akh, Eonni kemana saja?! Aku hampir mati bosan berada di sini." Gerutu Baekhyun sembari bangkit. "Cepat selesaikan , aku ingin pulang" Perintahnya kepada Tao, pengawal pribadinya. Gadis itu hendak melangkah dan berlalu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berbalik. "Ahh, pastikan mereka semua mendapat hukuman setimpal karena telah membuat wajahku lecet." Ujarnya lagi seraya menunjuk beberapa gadis lain yang sejatinya kondisi mereka terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan luka-luka lebam di wajah.

Tao mengernyit melihat keadaan sekawanan gadis yang ia yakini adalah korban tindakan radikal seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas panjang, terkadang dirinya menyesal karena telah mengajarkan ilmu bela diri kepada nona mudanya tersebut.

Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa di balik sifat anggun nan elegan seorang Byun Baekhyun tersembunyi sosok barbar yang mampu membuat setiap orang berubah menjadi seonggok daging yang dipenuhi luka lebam.

Wanita itu menelisik keadaan Baekhyun, terlihat baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, tunggu.. Apakah yang dimaksud Baekhyun dengan wajah lecet itu adalah luka kecil seukuran semut hitam yang bahkan tak akan terlihat jika tidak di telisik dari dekat?

Tao memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dimana pengacaraku?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Tao.

"Dia tengah menuju kemari, nona." Sahut Tao.

"Bagus! Biarkan mereka semua tahu, bahwa aku adalah Byun Baekhyun! pewaris tunggal Byun Corp." Ujarnya bangga. Matanya mulai menatap tajam sekawanan gadis yang tampak memucat mendengar ucapanya tersebut. "Aku mempunyai pengacara hebat ternama! Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos!" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Memangnya mereka siapa hingga berpikir akan hidup tenang setelah berurusan dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Tunggu sampai mereka tahu bahwa menggores luka sekecil apapun kepadanya sama dengan membuat masa depan mereka semua hancur dalam sekejap.

Hentakan _Stiletto_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal Byun Corp yang terkenal reputasinya seantero negeri ginseng itu berhasil membuat mereka yang berada di ruangan itu bungkam.

Berbagai ekspresi terkejut pun terpatri di wajah mereka.

Bahkan sekawanan gadis yang terlibat perkelahian dengan Baekhyun tampak ketakutan, wajah mereka semakin pucat ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja selama beberapa tahun ke depan mereka akan mendekam di dalam sel jeruji besi.

Dan Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menjalani proses hukum.

Ya. Setidaknya itulah satu dari sejuta pengaruh yang dimiliki Byun Corp.

Sebuah perusahaan konglomerasi yang membawahi beberapa anak perusahaan yang bergerak hampir di segala bidang meliputi industri hiburan, perhotelan, property hingga pusat perbelanjaan dengan beberapa cabang _Shopping mall_ yang terdapat di sejumlah kota besar di Korea Selatan. Tak lupa Byunhan Cancer Hospital yang bergerak di bidang medis dengan fasilitas dan berbagai peralatan yang canggih. Rumah Sakit itu bahkan memiliki sejumlah dokter terbaik yang sudah diakui oleh dunia.

 **.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar, berjalan layaknya puteri bangsawan dan mengundang decak kagum dari beberapa petugas kepolisian yang berpapasan denganya sebab bukan hanya cantik, gadis itu tampak terlihat menggoda dengan balutan _Mini Dress_ berwarna merah menyala yang membuat tubuh indahnya tercetak sempurna. Ia masih berjalan sembari melempar tatapan genit ketika berpapasan dengan lelaki yang menurutnya tampan, namun ketika sampai di bibir pintu ia berjengit terkejut ketika dua orang polisi terlihat menggiring beberapa pemuda dan praktis membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberi akses kepada mereka untuk masuk. Gadis itu memangku kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan satu persatu pemuda yang melempar tatapan nakal seolah ingin menelanjanginya di tempat.

Well, bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak menjadi pusat perhatian.

Namun ada yang menarik. Oh ralat. Maksud Baekhyun, ia tidak tertarik pada lelaki dengan wajah yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar atau pun darah mengering di sudut bibirnya dan hanya mengenakan kaos putih dipadu jaket kulit berwana hitam serta celana denim dengan sobekan tak beraturan di bagian lutut, sungguh ia tidak terarik. Baekhyun hanya penasaran apakah lelaki tersebut tidak normal? Oh ayolah, disaat semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan memuja, lelaki itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan sorot datar dan malah terkesan tidak berminat sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendecih seraya memperhatikan punggung si lelaki yang kian menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk ruang interogasi.

Sial. lelaki itu berhasil membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk. Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kasar, kemudian melanjutkan langkah sembari menghentakkan kakinya, kesal.

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, dan sang mentari mulai menampakkan diri.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari keramaian kota, tepatnya sebuah keluarga sederhana tengah menikmati sarapan pagi. Di kursi utama tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul, mata yang terbingkai kacamata itu tertuju pada surat kabar, sesekali matanya menyipit ketika mendapati tulisan-tulisan kecil yang membuatnya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Sementara di kursi sebelah kiri seorang lelaki yang lebih muda tengah sibuk mengunyah roti tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam kedua wanita yang berada di hadapannya, tepatnya duduk di kursi sebelah kanan.

Park Chanyeol. Mata mengantuknya sesekali mengerjap pelan, "Kalian bisa berhenti menatapaku seperti itu." Ucapnya datar, ia balas menatap kedua wanita yang sejatinya adalah ibu dan adiknya. "Hei boncel, habiskan sarapanmu!" Lanjut lelaki itu ketika netranya sepenuhnya teralih pada gadis muda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah. Park Haru, adik semata wayangnya.

Haru menekan bibirnya menjadi satu garis lurus, matanya mendelik ketika kata tabu itu keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Hanya karena Chanyeol memiliki tubuh tinggi bak model profesional yang sering ia lihat di majalah _fashion_ ternama milik temannya, bukan berarti lelaki itu bisa sesuka hati mengatainya 'boncel' bukan?

Haru itu tinggi, hanya saja untuk manusia tiang listrik macam Chanyeol, ya.. mungkin ia tidak lebih dari seorang kurcaci.

Huh! Jika bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan berlebihan, Haru akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyamakan sang kakak dengan model seksi eropa.

"Oh ayolah!" Chanyeol mulai jengah ketika sang ibu masih saja menatapanya tajam seakan ia adalah seorang narapidana hanya karena semalam ia berakhir di kantor polisi, meskipun sudah berulang kali ia katakan bahwa ia hanya membela temannya dan tidak pernah berniat terlibat perkelahian.

"Kau! Jika sekali lagi berbuat seperti itu, Omma tidak akan mengampunimu!" Kecam Nyonya Park penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya,"Omma sudah mengatakannya lebih dari seratus kali." Sahutnya tenang sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Nyonya Park hendak meneriaki putranya tersebut namun sang suami menyela dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, tidak seperti kau mengenal putramu saja. Kenapa membuat keributan di meja makan sepagi ini?!" Tuan Park berdeham kemudian tanpa meninggalkan sifat wibawanya sebagai kepala keluarga. Sementara netranya masih menelusuri susunan kata yang tercetak di surat kabar.

"Eiiy Appa ini benar-benar," Celetuk Haru yang kemudian memberi jeda sejenak untuk meneguk segelas susu, "Tapi ada benarnya juga, Oppa selama ini tidak pernah terlibat skandal apapun." Lanjutnya.

"Skandal? Apa yang kau maksud skandal? Oppa-mu bahkan bukan seorang selebriti!" Gerutu Nyonya Park yang diakhiri dengusan.

Haru mengedikkan bahunya, gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya, "Aku berangkat!" Pamitnya dengan nada ceria.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya ia sangat membenarkan ucapan Haru, meskipun terkadang ia merasa putranya memiliki tampang yang sedikit sangar dan penampilannya yang seperti preman namun Chanyeol bukanlah anak nakal yang bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk kantor polisi karena terlibat kasus.

Lantas apa yang salah dengan putranya kali ini?

Oh well, pertanyaan itu memang sedikit berlebihan, akan tetapi tetap saja ia merasa cemas. Hatinya teriris ketika melihat putranya duduk menghadap petugas kepolisian dan diinterogasi layaknya pelaku tindak kejahatan.

Nyonya Park bertekad dalam hati, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di pagi hari yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda. Tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Byun, teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar membuat seisi rumah terutama para pelayan dilanda panik, karena sungguh tidak ada yang lebih membuat mereka kalut selain dari menghadapi tingkah laku Baekhyun yang setiap harinya cukup membuat mereka semua terkena _migrain_ secara serempak.

Tak terkecuali Tao.

Setengah berlari ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamar Byun Baekhyun. Ia takut terjadi seseuatu kepada majikannya tersebut. Wanita itu membuka pintu ganda kamar Baekhyun, menghampiri gadis yang masih mengenakan piyama dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan tampak tengah sibuk mengamati wajahnya di sebuah cermin hias yang ia pegang.

"Apa yang terjadi, nona?" Tanya Tao tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Tao, memasang ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan. "Eonni, kau tidak lihat kantung mata menjijikan ini?" Katanya sembari menunjuk ke bawah matanya.

Tao sedikit terkejut ketika ya, ia dapat melihat garis hitam yang melingkar di bawah mata Baekhyun, meskipun terlihat samar. Namun,

"Bunuh saja aku, Eonni. Bunuh aku!" Ratap Baekhyun, masih mempertahankan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, nona. Anda masih terlihat cantik—

"Apa katamu? Kantung mata sama dengan aib bagiku! Lebih baik aku mati saat ini juga!" Kata Baekhyun seraya meringis.

"Apa anda tidak tidur dengan nyenyak?"

Baekhyun mematung sejenak ketika Tao menanyakan hal tersebut. Karena sungguh, pertanyaan itu yang paling ia hindari hari ini.

Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, "Tidurku nyenyak, sangat nyenyak." Sahutnya setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tao mengernyit melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun pagi ini, baru ia akan hendak menggerakan tangannya untuk merapikan ranjang, teriakan Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi menginterupsi,

"Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Nona? Panggil aku Baekhyun! Eonni kaku sekali!"

Tao tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang diiringi gerutuan khasnya.

Well, ketika semua orang beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun gadis sombong dan angkuh serta kerap kali berbuat seenaknya, akan tetapi Tao tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang manis dan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas, melajukan _Ferrari_ nya dengan sangat kencang dan bahkan mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas yang sebenarnya mengharuskannya mengurangi kecepatan.

Oh, jika saja Tao bersamanya saat ini, mungkin wanita panda itu akan menceramahinya tanpa henti. Terakadang ia merasa jengah dengan sikap _protective_ Tao yang sangat berlebihan.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Tao bersikap demikian. Ya, jika bukan karena perilaku Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan siapapun akan mengira bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu adalah salah satu _Death Eater_ yang diutus oleh _Voldemort_ untuk memporak-porandakan bumi beserta isinya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena kakek tua itu tidak menugaskan Tao untuk mengawalnya ke kampus.

Well, meskipun kala itu ia harus berpura-pura mogok makan demi mendapatkan kesepakatan tersebut.

Gadis licik.

Baekhyun menginjak pedal rem ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah menyala, jemarinya mulai meraba isi tas, mencari _Cushion_ kesayangannya. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau yaitu memperbaiki riasan wajah atau setidaknya memastikan bahwa penampilannya masih sempurna.

Baekhyun nyaris terlonjat ketika kantung mata yang membuatnya menjerit histeris tadi pagi –dan bahkan berhasil membuat seisi rumahnya dilanda panik seakan tengah dikepung oleh ratusan ribu pasukan romawi— itu terpampang jelas di cermin _Cushion_ yang ia genggam.

Seketika ia teringat akan apa yang membuat lingkaran hitam itu bersarang di bawah matanya.

Oh sebenarnya ini sangat melukai harga diri Byun Baekhyun, namun harus ia akui bahwa semalaman suntuk pikirannya berkecamuk hanya karena memikirkan lelaki yang ia temui di kantor polisi tadi malam.

Jangan salah paham! Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tertarik pada lelaki berwajah datar itu hingga membuatnya bergulingan tak menentu di atas ranjang tanpa rasa kantuk sedikitpun. Hanya saja, selama eksistensinya yang selalu dapat membuat setiap lelaki bertekuk lutut memohon agar dapat berkencan dengannya, baru kali ini ada yang berani mengabaikannya seperti itu.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Gadis itu kembali menelisik lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Oh, ia merasa jelek saat ini.

Tidak! Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sejatinya adalah panutan bagi para gadis remaja berseragam sekolah sebagai cerminan wanita idaman masa depan yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Oh, mendadak Baekhyun merasa pengap dan suhu tubuhnya mulai naik. Dengan cepat gadis itu membuka kaca mobil dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun pada saat yang sama, sebuah _Ducati_ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di samping mobilnya, Baekhyun melirik pada si pengendara motor yang tengah memperhatikan lampu merah sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tersentak dan nyaris melompat dari kursi mobilnya ketika si pengendara motor tersebut membuka kaca helm yang ia kenakan, bahkan lebih dari itu lelaki yang mengenakan _outfit_ khas anak berandalan masa kini tersebut menoleh kearahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya sekilas!

Sama seperti tadi malam, lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar selama kurang dari lima detik sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling seraya menutup kaca helm dan kemudian melajukan sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi ketika akhirnya lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau.

Baekhyun mematung diam, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan matanya membola sempurna.

Demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis yang dapat dengan mudah diabaikan oleh setiap orang terutama kaum lelaki, setidaknya mereka akan meneteskan air liur ketika melihat wajah cantik yang dipadu padankan dengan tubuh seksi nan mulus miliknya. Tapi apa?! Ada apa dengan lelaki itu? Dia sudah mengabaikan Baekhyun dua kali!

Baekhyun mulai menelisik penampilannya sendiri, ia rasa ia cukup menarik dan bahkan seksi meskipun hanya mengenakan _Mini skirt_ dengan atas kemeja tipis yang sedikit menerawang tubuh langsingnya.

Oh tidak! Apa karena kantung mata sialan itu? Tidak, tidak! Tao bilang itu tidak akan terlihat dalam jarak pandang lebih dari satu meter.

Lantas apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Baekhyun masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya bunyi nyaring klakson yang saling bersahutan di belakangnya menyadarkan gadis itu.

Ia kembali menggeram kesal, dengan nafas memburu Baekhyun mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya terluka lebih jauh. Gadis itu mulai mengejar sepeda motor yang berada jauh di depannya, ia bahkan menambah kecepatan agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun mengernyit ketika sepeda motor itu berbelok dan memasuki kawasan perguruan tinggi dan berhenti tepat di halaman gedung fakultas ekonomi.

Apakah dia mahasiswa disini juga? Pikir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menepikan mobilnya di tempat yang sama. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk keluar dari mobil setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup untuk membius seisi kampus.

Oh lupakan soal itu.

Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah anggun, tentu saja! Tidak seorang pun yang boleh tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu sangat ingin berlari menghampiri si pemilik _Ducati_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, namun tetap saja, seorang Byun Baekhyun harus jaga _image_ jika di tempat umum seperti itu.

Karena perlu diketahui bahwa, di dalam kamus Byun Baekhyun tidak ada yang namanya mengejar lelaki. Maka diberkatilah lelaki yang saat ini akan ia hampiri.

Karena dia yang pertama.

Well, meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan niat Baekhyun menghampirinya hanya untuk memaki lelaki tersebut karena sudah berani mempermalukannya.

Oh, berlebihan sekali.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat, dapat ia lihat lelaki itu tengah merapikan rambutnya setelah melepas helm.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu berdiri di depan si lelaki sembari memangku kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang wajah angkuh. Sesaat netranya terkunci, hatinya bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa lelaki itu terlihat sangat keren meskipun rambut berwarna merah gelapnya sedikit berantakan? Dan bahkan, bagaimana bisa ia terlihat sangat tampan ketika luka memar di wajah serta warna keunguan di sudut bibirnya masih terlihat jelas?

Oh. Astaga. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun?

Lihatlah penampilannya yang sangar dan membuatnya tampak seperti _Debt Collector_! Orang-orang bahkan tidak akan percaya bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang mahasiswa. Pikir Baekhyun.

 _Okay, stay cool!_

Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, mengusir pikirannya yang tak waras beberapa saat yang lalu serta menakankan dalam hati bahwa lelaki itu tidak memiliki daya tarik apapun.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan si lelaki yang tampak sibuk mendial nomor di layar ponselnya.

Entah lelaki itu berpura-pura atau memang tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di dekatnya.

"Hn. Aku sudah sampai."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara baritone itu, terlebih si pemilik suara kini menyadari kehadirannya. Sesaat mereka bertemu pandang, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun terperangah, sungguh ia tak percaya, lelaki itu melenggang pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya tepat ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap punggung si lelaki dengan mata yang membulat sempurna serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini, wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna saat beberapa teman satu kampusnya melihat kejadian tersebut. Namun tak ada yang berani mencela ketika bahkan mereka semua tak sanggup untuk menatap mata Baekhyun yang tengah menyipit tajam.

Marah. Gadis itu akhirnya memilih melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung fakultas, mungkin kedua temannya bisa membantu mendinginkan otaknya yang semakin memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

.

Siang itu, nyonya Park tampak terlihat keluar dari sebuah rumah tua yang lokasinya berada di pinggiran kota. Wajah wanita paruh paya itu berseri-seri setelah menemui seorang cenayang di tempat tersebut.

Dengan hanya berbekal nama lengkap dan tanggal lahir yang ia berikan, sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega. Putranya, Park Chanyeol telah dilindungi oleh para dewa. Dan sudah pasti tidak akan berakhir di kantor polisi dengan luka memar di wajah seperti malam tadi.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang cenayang katakan kepadanya.

Awalnya ia sempat ragu, melihat betapa mudanya cenayang tersebut. ia bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah cenayang itu benar-benar mendapat panggilan dari para dewa?

Namun, nyonya Park adalah tipe orang yang mudah kagum akan sesuatu, karena ketika cenayang itu melakukan sedikit atraksi –seperti membengkokkan sendok— ia langsung percaya bahwa wanita muda itu benar-benar seorang cenayang.

Oh siapapun tolong ingatkan nyonya Park bahwa cenayang berbeda dengan pesulap!

Entahlah. Wanita paruh baya itu memiliki pemikiran yang sangat ketinggalan zaman, dimana ia masih mempercayai hal-hal seperti cenayang dan semacamnya serta lebih mempercayakan keselamatan putranya kepada hal-hal yang berbau mistis.

Sekalipun ia harus mengeluarkan uang yang tak sedikit hari ini.

Well, ia hanya berusaha membuat putranya terjauh dari bahaya bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama, tiga orang gadis yang berada dalam sebuah mobil tengah menelisik bangunan tua di depannya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada salah satu temannya yang memiliki mata besar bak burung hantu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, wajahnya menampakkan kesungguhan yang mendalam. "Namanya madam Zhang, dia sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan sosialita dan membantu memecahkan permasalahan mereka."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya gadis lain yang sebenarnya lebih mirip jelmaan rusa, Luhan.

Kyungsoo memandang kedua temannya dengan tatapan datar, "Ibuku salah satu pelanggannya." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada pahit. Oh, sungguh. Mempunyai seorang ibu yang kerap kali berkonsultasi dengan seorang cenayang sangat tidak keren sekali.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin madam itu bisa membantu permasalahanku yang rumit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meratap yang dibalas dengusan malas oleh kedua temannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Permasalahan rumit yang Baekhyun maksud hanya karena ia merasa harga dirinya terluka akibat diabaikan oleh satu lelaki. Meskipun Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa lelaki yang sebenarnya patut diberi penghargaan karena dia adalah orang pertama yang tidak tergiur akan pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk." Ajak Kyungsoo kepada kedua temannya.

Hal pertama yang membuat ketiga gadis itu berseru kagum ketika membuka pintu ruangan sang cenayang ialah,

"Saya tahu anda akan datang kesini, nona Baekhyun." Ujar seorang wanita yang tengah bersila kaki menghadap sebuah meja yang di penuhi oleh lembaran kertas berisikan nama-nama.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan kekagumannya, gadis itu segera duduk menghadap sang cenayang. Sementar Luhan dan Kyungsoo tampak menelisik ruangan yang mereka masuki, begitu banyak benda-benda aneh yang terdapat disana. Seperti beberapa dupa menyala yang tertancap pada setiap patung berukuran sedang ataupun bunga-bunga berbagai warna yang sebenarnya jarang mereka lihat diluaran sana. Aroma ruangan yang sedikit temaram itu pun sangat khas.

"Whoa, Eonni ini benar-benar hebat. Kau bahkan tahu namaku!" Ucap Baekhyun diiringi binar kagum di kedua matanya.

Cenayang itu berdeham, "Hmm, siapa yang kau panggil Eonni?" kembali ia berdeham, "Aku adalah madam Zhang, panggil aku madam!" Lanjutnya dengan nada memerintah, meninggalkan kesan formal saat ia menyapa Baekhyun pertama kali.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya patuh.

"Baik, apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan lelaki?"

"WHOA!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun ikut berseru kagum.

Mereka yakin wanita muda berdimple itu benar-benar seorang cenayang. Meskipun tetap saja mereka masih dibuat bingung dengan penampilan sang cenayang. Jubah merah gelap yang ia kenakan, riasan wajah yang cukup tebal di bagian mata, dan ikat kepala bertuliskan tulisan china yang malah lebih membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pendekar pada zaman dinasti kuno.

"Betul, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Tanya Baekhyun sejenak, "Maksudku, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun yang mampu membius setiap lelaki dengan pesona yang aku punya." Lanjutnya dengan nada bangga. "Tapi kemarin dan hari ini aku diabaikan oleh lelaki yang sama! Apa aku sudah tidak cantik? Apa yang salah dengan diriku?" Lanjutnya lagi seraya melempar tatapan meratap seolah ia adalah manusia paling menderita di muka bumi ini.

Sementara madam Zhang terlihat memangku kedua tangannya di dada, matanya terpejam seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Kau terkena kutukan." Ucapnya tenang -atau asal-, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"APA?!" teriak ketiga gadis itu serempak. Mereka memasang ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan.

Madam Zhang membuka matanya seraya melempar tatapan tajam, "Kecilkan suara kalian! Anakku sedang tidur!" Perintahnya yang diakhiri dehaman.

Sementara ketiga gadis itu langsung bungkam dan menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi, apakah Eonni sudah menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah polos dan kembali memanggil wanita di hadapannya dengan sebutan 'Eonni'. sementara kedua temannya memasang ekspresi antusias menunggu jawaban sang cenayang.

Madam Zhang berdeham untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, seharusnya ia tidak berbicara mengenai anaknya. Akan tetapi ia tidak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu, karena sepertinya ketiga gadis di hadapannya itu bodoh dan tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya seorang cenayang asli tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikah. "Sshh, seorang pelanggan tidak diperbolehkan bertanya mengenai hal pribadi sang cenayang! Apa kalian tidak tahu? Jangan membuat para dewa murka!" Desisnya dengan nada marah yang meyakinkan.

Kembali ketiga gadis itu terkejut dengan penuturan madam Zhang, dengan patuh mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Kutukan itu berasal dari hantu mesum yang terus berada di sekitarmu!" Jelas madam Zhang.

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutannya, gadis itu mulai takut mendengar penjelasan cenayang tersebut.

Sumpah. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa pesona yang ia miliki sangat kuat sampai hantu saja tertarik padanya.

Oh, sekarang ia merasa memiliki sebuah anugerah sekaligus musibah.

"B-benarkah itu?" Tanya Baakhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Madam Zhang mengangguk sembari mengusap dagu layaknya seorang kakek-kakek yang memiliki jenggot. Tingkahnya untuk meyakinkan setiap orang bahwa ia benar-benar seorang cenayang memang berlebihan. "Selama hantu itu masih berada di dekatmu, kau akan terus terkena sial. Daya tarikmu di mata para lelaki akan berkurang dan bahkan.." Ujar wanita itu dan memberi sedikit jeda.

"Bahkan apa? Katakan padaku!" Mohon Baekhyun.

"Hsshh, tunggu sebentar. Aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat kelam!" Kata madam Zhang menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa itu? katakan apa yang Eonni lihat?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

Madam Zhang membuka matanya kemudian, "Kau akan menjadi perawan tua jika hantu itu tidak di usir! Dan mungkin saja kau tidak akan memiliki pasangan hidup!"

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, meredam teriakannya karena takut membangunkan anak sang cenayang yang sedang tidur. Wajah gadis itu tampak menampakan keterkejutan mendalam. "Eonni bahkan tahu bahwa aku masih perawan! Bagaimana ini? aku harus bagaimana?" terdengar nada meringis dari kalimat yang terlontar. Karena, meskipun selama ini ia kerap kali membuat hati para lelaki hancur berantakan dan tidak pernah tahu rasanya benar-benar menyukai seseorang, namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika suatu hari ia akan mengidamkan pasangan hidup yang akan menemani hingga akhir hayat.

Oh, mengapa Baekhyun mendadak melankoklis seperti itu?

Awalnya madam Zhang sempat bingung harus memberikan saran apa kepada gadis bodoh itu, namun ketika gadis itu berkata bahwa ia masih perawan, perlahan sudut bibir wanita itu terangkat. "Apakah kau tahu bahwa hantu mesum akan terus mengganggu manusia jika hasratnya belum terpenuhi?" Tanya kemudian, sorot matanya tertuju secara bergantian kepada ketiga gadis di hadapannya.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggeleng secara serempak, tak mampu berkata-kata. Karena mendengar Baekhyun terkena kutukan saja sudah cukup membuat mereka terkejut, dan sekarang cenayang itu mengatakan hantu dan sebagainya. Oh andai ketiga gadis itu mengidap penyakit jantung, mungkin mereka sudah tewas di tempat.

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mengusir hantu itu?" Kembali madam Zhang bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"A-aku a-akan melakukan apapun! Tolong bantu aku, Eonni!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Madam Zhang kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, kau tahu? Informasi dariku sangat berharga dan—

"Aku akan membayarmu mahal untuk ini! berapapun yang Eonni minta akan aku berikan." Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. Tidak peduli lagi soal biaya yang harus ia keluarkan, ada yang lebih penting untuknya saat ini. Harga diri dan reputasinya sebagai gadis yang paling diinginkan oleh setiap lelaki –kecuali lelaki berandal itu— sedang dipertaruhkan.

Sudut bibir madam Zhang kembali terangkat, kini ia mulai tergiur dengan penawaran Baekhyun. "Maka kau hanya harus melepas keperawananmu kepada seorang lelaki istimewa yang telah dipilih oleh dewa." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang.

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, karena mendadak pipi gadis itu merah merona ketika mendengar ia harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang cenayang. Gadis itu menutup kedua sisi pipinya dengan punggung tangan dan kemudian mengipasinya pelan.

Mengapa pipinya mendadak memanas?

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal-hal jorok?" Tanya madam Zhang dengan tatapan datar.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli, mereka memang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis yang kerap kali memikirkan sesuatu yang liar ketika menyangkut status keperawanannya.

"T-tidak, hmm" Baekhyun berdeham untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Jadi, apakah dewa-nim sudah menentukan siapa lelaki beruntung yang akan merenggut keperawananku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang diakhiri kikikan pelan, gadis itu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Oh, bahkan sekarang Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun ikut merona karenanya.

Dan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Baekhyun, madam Zhang mulai panik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutkan nama apa saat ini, wanita itu sibuk memutar otaknya. Ia kini bahkan berpura-pura tengah berkomunikasi dengan para dewa, wanita itu mendongak seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara, matanya setengah terpejam dan tubuhnya sengaja ia buat seolah terlihat bergetar.

Ia masih tidak menemukan ide, wanita itu kini menunduk menyembunyikan kegugupannya, namun pada saat yang sama netranya tertuju pada tumpukan kertas yang masing-masing tertulis sebuah nama dan tanggal lahir. Matanya menelisik tulisan yang tercetak pada kertas yang berada di urutan paling atas. Dan perlahan sudut bibirnya mulai naik.

이름 : 박찬열

생년월일 : _**1992**_ _ **년**_ _ **11**_ _ **월**_ _ **27**_ _ **일**_

띠 : 원숭이띠

"Aku mendapatkan satu nama." Ucap Madam dengan nafas tersengal, seolah tenaganya telah habis terkuras.

"Siapa dia? Siapa lelaki beruntung itu? Apakah dia tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun, binar di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat antusias mendengar jawaban dari madam Zhang.

"Park Chanyeol." Sahut madam Zhang penuh keyakinan, dan untuk lebih meyakinkan ia menambahkan,"Kutukanmu akan lenyap dan hantu itu akan pergi jika kau menyerahkan keperawananmu kepada seorang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol. Tetapi jangan sembarangan, lelaki yang memiliki nama tersebut harus ber-Shio monyet."

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berbicara serempak. Mereka saling melempar tatap satu sama lain.

Oh. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus bekerja keras untuk mencari lelaki tersebut. dan ia akan mendapatkannya. Baekhyun akan mendapatkan lelaki itu, merayunya, dan mengajaknya bercinta.

Baekhyun sudah bertekad, meskipun ia harus mencari satu dari puluhan juta penduduk Korea Selatan. Baekhyun harus menemukannya.

Karena hanya lelaki itu yang bisa melepas Baekhyun dari kutukan yang menjeratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Zhang Yixing atau kerap kali di sebut madam Zhang itu masih terdiam dalam posisi duduk setelah ketiga gadis tadi meninggalkan tempatnya, namun tak berlangsung lama karena kemudian ekpresinya berubah senang, matanya berbinar ketika mendapati fakta bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengenggam sebuah amplop tebal yang ia dapatkan dari gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Ia tertawa pelan ketika tangannya menelusuri bawah meja dan meraih sebuah _Mobile Tab,_ perlahan jemari lentiknya membuka salah satu file yang berisi daftar nama anak-anak konglomerat Korea Selatan. Dan nama Byun Baekhyun berada dalam urutan paling atas, tentu saja ia tahu tentang gadis itu.

Yixing bahkan hafal dengan baik bagaimana wajah Baekhyun atau bahkan kelakuan gadis itu yang kerap kali memainkan laki-laki.

Oh, tabiatnya benar-benar tidak bisa dibanggakan. Pikir Yixing

Sebagai seorang cenayan palsu, ia telah melakukan riset termasuk mengumpulkan data orang-orang kaya yang akan ia kelabuhi. Baginya, mendapatkan informasi tidaklah sulit, mengingat ia mempunyai banyak pelanggan dari kalangan atas.

Terkutuklah hidup yang sulit ini sehingga membuatnya mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu, demi menghidupi putra semata wayangnya.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi.

Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol.

Mengapa ia merasakan energi yang kuat pada kedua nama itu?

Well, mungkin Yixing adalah cenayang palsu dan memanfaatkan profesi tersebut serta mengatakan berbagai omong kosong untuk medapatkan uang, namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia mempunyai sedikit kemampuan dalam hal itu.

Dan hari ini Yixing merasakannya.

Ia merasa bahwa di masa depan kedua nama itu akan saling terhubung satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Oh hai~ kkk**  
 **Raisa bawa yang baru niihh :V**

 **Sebelumnya Raisa udah melakukan voting di Instagram tentang dua fanfict baru yang mau dipublish, berhubung banyak yang pengen The Sweetest Troublemaker dulu, so yeah… Semoga Readers-nim pada suka ya.**

 **Baekhyun? Sudah saatnya dia bangkit dari keterpurukan/? Haha gak apa-apa lah ya dibikin Bitchy gitu :D dan jujur Raisa antusias bgt sama karakter dia di sini :V**

 **Chanyeol? Tetep ya, Raisa gak bisa move on dari karakter dia yang cuek ganteng gitu meskipun di chapter awal ini porsi dia gak banyak. Tapi tenang, next chapt dia akan bersinar, eaakkk :V (Oh ya, Chan disini sama kayak di exo monster comeback stage, babak belur ganteng gitu) haha**

 **Panda gak apa-apa ya dituain dikit hehehe**

 **Kuy ah review :***

 **Saran dan kritik dengan Bahasa yang baik ya sayang :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

"Kau yakin?"

Tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara serempak dan mengundang kerutan di dahi Baekhyun. Gadis itu merasa penasaran, sejak kapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat sehinga membuat mereka begitu sangat kompak di setiap kesempatan?

Oh ya, lupakan saja tentang mereka yang sering mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama secara bersamaan, karena hal tersebut adalah sebagian kecil dari sekian banyaknya kekompakkan penuh kekonyolan yang kerap kali mereka tunjukan.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun nyaris selalu mendengus melihat penampilan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian sama dan tentu membuat mereka lebih terlihat seperti saudara kembar namun dalam klasifikasi yang berbeda.

Ya, Rusa dan Burung hantu.

Gadis itu kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan, melirik kepada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya sementara Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang. Hari ini ia memang menjemput kedua temannya itu untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama.

"Aku sangat yakin" Sahut Baekhyun seraya meraih cermin hias kecil dari dalam _Makeup Pouch_ dan kemudian menelisik penampilannya dengan sedikit meringis.

Well, penampilan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian sama ternyata tidak lebih aneh dari penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sebuah kain yang melingkar di kepalanya membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti pendekar dalam bentuk tubuh seksi bak supermodel.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata.

"Tapi, umm.. Apakah aku memang harus memakai ikat kepala ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit memasang wajah cemberut ketika merasa penampilannya terlihat sangat konyol.

Kyungsoo mendengus sementara Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Perlu aku ingatkan, ikat kepala ini sudah dimantrai oleh madam Zhang. Apakah kau lupa yang dia katakan? Kau harus memakainya pada siang hari dan kemanapun selama satu minggu ke depan untuk mengurangi kadar kutukan yang ada pada dirimu." Jelas Kyungsoo seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sembari membawa kepalan tangan ke udara untuk menyemangati temannya itu.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun masih terdengar ragu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat yakin, ia menganggukkan kepala kepada kedua temannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun dapati ketika berjalan di koridor kampus ialah beragam tatapan dari setiap orang. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia memasang wajah angkuh seraya berjalan dengan gestur menggoda, sesekali ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya centil. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan nyaris terjatuh ketika seseorang dari arah depan menabraknya.

"Hei, idiot! Apa kau tidak mempunyai mata?!" Bentak Baekhyun pada seorang gadis berkacamata yang tengah membereskan beberapa buku di lantai.

Teriakan Baekhyun itu sontak menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi. A-aku tidak sengaja." Sahut gadis itu terbata. Mencari masalah dengan Byun Baekhyun sepagi itu bukanlah awal yang bagus untuk memulai hari yang indah.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak memaki karena nyaris setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya melempar tatapan mencemooh akibat penampilannya yang konyol. Dan gadis culun itu membuat kesabarannya di ambang batas.

"Minggir sialan! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Kembali Baekhyun membentak dengan kasar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara _Baritone_ itu.

Entah darimana datangnya lelaki itu, mendadak ia sudah berada dalam posisi berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang berdiri angkuh seraya memangku tangannya. Lelaki itu membantu membereskan buku milik gadis berkacamata tadi.

Sementara gadis tersebut mendadak bisu ketika mendapati lelaki di sampingnya, mungkin ia tengah bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya pangeran tak berkuda yang membantunya membereskan buku saat ini? "Oh, a-aku.. ba-baik-baik saja. T-terimakasih." Sahutnya terbata, mendapati wajah tampan dan secerah mentari pagi membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya berucap dengan benar.

Wajah Baekhyun yang masih digelayuti terkejut itu kembali berubah angkuh setelah si lelaki membantu gadis culun tadi berdiri.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ssi" Gadis itu kembali berucap seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, atau tidak mendengarnya sama sekali karena perhatiannya sudah lebih dulu teralihkan pada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Seperti kemarin, sosok itu kembali membuat otot-ototnya menegang seketika. Bedanya kali ini penampilan lelaki itu jauh dari kata berantakan khas anak berandal seperti yang Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ hitam, rambutnya ditata rapi sedemekian rupa layaknya bintang iklan minyak rambut.

Rambut? Ya, lelaki itu bahkan mengubah warna rambutnya.

Cokelat karamel membuatnya semakin tampan.

Mempesona.

Serupa mahakarya yang dipahat sempurna oleh seniman ternama, Baekhyun bahkan yakin tangannya akan teriris jika ia menyentuh rahang tegas itu. Oh mengapa bibir tebal itu begitu..

Begitu..

Baekhyun menelan salivanya.

Oh tidak! Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun!

Ingat, lelaki yang berada di hadapanmu tidaklah lebih dari seorang berandalan yang kebetulan terjebak dalam wujud setampan _Adonis._

Dengan cepat gadis itu mendelik kepada si lelaki.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus mati-matian menetralkan detak jantungnya, lelaki itu justru terlihat biasa saja.

Park Chanyeol, dahinya mengkerut ketika memandang Baekhyun. Ah bukan gadis itu, ia hanya sedikit heran dengan ikat kepala yang dikenakannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Bentak Baekhyun galak seraya mendelik kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala ketika suara melengking yang ia yakini berpotensi membuatnya tuli itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Sebuah suara dari arah lain membuat Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo mengernyit. Bukan karena tertarik pada si pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang wanita cantik itu, hanya saja ekspresi wajah lelaki di hadapan mereka berubah drarstis setelah melihat wanita tersebut.

Tampang datarnya tergantikan oleh wajah yang digelayuti senyuman, lelaki itu bahkan melambaikan tangannya kearah si wanita sebelum akhirnya berlalu menghampirinya.

Baekhun mendecih.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang beberapa saat lalu terhenti, disusul oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ketiganya berjalan bersama namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat bingung seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah ada yang aneh?" Itu Luhan.

"Aku yakin kita melewatkan sesuatu." Kemudian Kyungsoo

"Aku pun merasa begitu, apa yang.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dahinya semakin berkerut.

Mereka bertiga kembali menghentikan langkah, saling melempar tatap dengan ekspresi wajah yang perlahan berubah terkejut.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!"

Seru ketiganya secara serempak dengan mata membulat sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki kafetaria kampus, berjalan menghampiri sekumpulan pemuda yang terdiri dari empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

"Yo what's up Chanyeolie!" Seru Wendy seraya meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun yang tengah menyantap ramennya seketika terkekeh mendengar sebutan yang amat tabu bagi Chanyeol terlontar. Namun satu detik setelahnya ia mendengus saat Chanyeol dengan santai melemparkan cemilan yang tengah Jongdae nikmati kearahnya.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu penampilan Byun Baekhyun hari ini?" Wendy bertanya dengan gelak tawa.

"B Noona?" seru Sehun antusias.

Wendy memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya.. B Noona mu yang sombong dan angkuh itu menjadi topik panas karena penampilan konyolnya." Kembali Wendy tergelak, kemudian ia menyalakan ponselnya, menunjukan foto Baekhyun yang terpampang di media sosial kepada Sehun.

Mata Sehun berbinar, "Bukankah dia terlihat lucu memakai ikat kepala itu?" Katanya dengan senyum merekah.

Wendy memandang jengah kepada temannya itu, bertanya dalam hati mengapa Sehun begitu mengidolakan sosok centil seperti Byun Baekhyun itu?

Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat sekilas foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel Wendy kemudian menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Ber-Oh-ria dalam hati ketika mengetahui nama gadis galak yang ia temui pagi tadi,

Dan kemarin,

Dan juga malam itu.

Chanyeol mendecih, mencemooh setiap orang yang berasumsi bahwa pertemuan lebih dari satu kali dengan orang yang sama dalam waktu yang intens adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan rencanakan.

Chanyeol memang sering mendengar tentang gadis cantik dan populer di fakultas ekonomi, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang sering Wendy ceritakan dengan sinis. Selain karena Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang akan repot-repot mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting, ia juga termasuk orang dengan kadar acuh paling tinggi. Selama ia tidak mengenal orang itu, Chanyeol hanya akan bersikap sewajarnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian melirik kearah Wendy yang masih terkikik seraya memainkan ponselnya, ia tahu gadis itu kini tengah menuliskan berbagai cemoohan di kotak komentar foto gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai pakaian perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah sembari menelisik penampilan Wendy.

Jemari Wendy yang sedari tadi menari-nari di layar ponsel terhenti, dan kemudian ia memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan omelan yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol tujukan kepadanya.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya yang memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan dengan _Ripped Jeans_?

Bukankah ia terlihat keren?

"Tidak." Seolah tahu apa yang Wendy pikirkan, Chanyeol membantah dengan tegas. "Kau aneh."

Wendy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wendy bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang suami bukan seorang istri, sampai mati pun kau akan tidak melihatnya memakai gaun dengan belahan dada rendah." Jongin yang sedari tadi mematut wajahnya di sendok akhirnya buka suara, berbicara dengan nada santai.

Tawa Jongdae meledak. "Eiyy, Sudah sudah." Tuturnya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wendy "Sekarang katakan padaku.." Lanjutnya dengan nada serius. "Apakah kau sering memakai pakaian dalam laki-laki?" Tanyanya dengan mimik muka yang dibuat sangat serius, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya tawanya meledak, disusul oleh Sehun dan Jongin.

Ketiga lelaki itu terbahak-bahak sehingga mengundang perhatian dari beberapa orang yang ada di kafetaria tersebut dan bahkan sampai membangunkan Johnny yang sedari tadi tertidur dengan posisi kepala tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Johnny mengabaikan keempat makhluk hidup absurd yang tengah beradu mulut meski lebih banyak didominasi oleh omelan Wendy, gadis itu bahkan telah menjelma menjadi sosok barbar dengan menyerang dan memukul Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae yang tak henti-hentinya membully dirinya.

Johnny menguap tak elit seraya mengucek sebelah matanya. Kemudian mengangguk untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Wendy menghentikan aksi radikalnya, gadis itu melirik kearah Johnny dan memukul punggung lelaki itu. "Kau! Jika berani bertengkar dan menyusahkan pangeran Dobby ku lagi seperti kemarin malam, akan kuhajar kau!" Tuturnya diiringi delikan tajam.

Chanyeol mendengus ketika lagi-lagi Wendy menyebutnya dengan sebutan konyol itu. Lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya tatkala melihat Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae yang sudah menyerupai korban kekerasan rumah tangga.

Sedangkan Johnny meringis merasakan panas di punggungnya akibat pukulan Wendy yang semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah versi perempuan dari _Hercules._

Wendy itu cantik, sungguh. Hanya saja tenaganya seolah melebihi kekuatan seribu pasukan _Persia_. Terlebih fakta akan kelakuannya yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mungkin saja ada kesalahan cetak saat gadis itu dilahirkan ke dunia. Orang-orang akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka setiap kali mendapati kelakuan Wendy yang melebihi anak laki-laki.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih anggun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Wendy.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Jongdae yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan akibat serangan Wendy harus mati-matian menahan tawa ketika pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut terlontar. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin kembali diserang oleh gadis jadi-jadian itu dan berakhir menjadi gundukan tanah yang dihiasi batu nisan.

"Jika aku berubah menjadi anggun, apakah pangeran Dobby ku ini akan menyukaiku setengah mati seperti ia menyukai Noona nya itu?"

"Konyol." Gumam Sehun.

"Mustahil." Jongin mendecih.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Ejek Jongdae.

Wendy kemudian menatap bosan kepada Johnny.

"Apa?" Kata Johnny seraya mengangkat bahu.

Mata Wendy memicing kearah Johnny, membuat lelaki itu siaga dalam mode waspada. Johnny tahu jika sudah seperti itu ia harus hati-hati dalam berucap, lelaki itu menyeruput habis jusnya kemudian bangkit dari kursi, tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Wendy seraya berucap, "Chanyeol tidak menyukai perempuan jadi-jadian sepertimu." Kemudian memundurkan kursi dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae yang sudah tidak mampu menahan gelak tawa, mereka tertawa seraya memukul bahu satu sama lain layaknya sekumpulan _Fangirl_ yang girang ketika melihat idolanya berada diatas panggung.

Johnny mempercepat langkah kaki ketika mendengar teriakan Wendy yang membahana memenuhi seisi kefetaria. Ia tahu jika satu detik saja terlambat pergi dari tempat itu, esok hari keluarganya akan berkabung dan teman-teman satu fakultasnya akan berbondong-bondong menghadiri pemakamannya.

Sementara Chanyeol memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut akibat kelakuan teman-temannya itu. Lalu matanya menatap ke sekitar, ia mendengus. Chanyeol tidak pernah nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian, berbeda dengan Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae yang seolah sengaja tebar pesona pada sekumpulan gadis yang tak pernah absen menatap mereka penuh puja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya dengan dramatis setelah membaca sederetan informasi tentang seseorang yang ia peroleh dari Luhan.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

"Shio nya monyet" Kemudian Kyungsoo dengan nada hati-hati.

Baekhyun meremas kertas dalam genggamannya, kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak. "Apa dia satu-satunya—

"Ya, dia satu-satunya yang bernama Park Chanyeol di kampus kita." Luhan Menyela dengan cepat.

"Dia dari fakultas teknik." Kemudian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Kemudian menghempaskan dirinya keatas ranjang. "Mengapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Mengapa harus dia?" Kembali Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sedikit meratap.

Karena sungguh, dari sekian banyak lelaki tampan di dunia ini mengapa harus lelaki bertampang datar itu yang harus merenggut kesuciannya?

Meskipun Baekhyun tak mengelak bahwa mungkin saja tubuh tinggi tegap lelaki itu akan membuatnya tak berdaya selama ritual melenyapkan kutukan itu berlangsung..

Oh tidak! Tidak!

Mengapa Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat mesum akhir-akhir ini?

Gadis itu kemudian menggigiti kukunya denga gusar, niatnya untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tersisa kini seolah terpatahkan.

Karena lelaki itu.

Lagi.

Park Chanyeol seolah menyentil integritasnya sebagai wanita yang digadang-gadang menjadi penerus dari kecantikan dewi _Aphrodite_.

"Kau bilang dia dari fakultas teknik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku melihatnya dua kali berada di fakultas ekonomi, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Mungkin dia mempunyai teman di sana. Well, hal yang wajar mengingat fakultas ekonomi dan teknik saling berdekatan." Jelas Luhan. "Dan, umm B.. aku baru tahu bahwa dia adalah teman dekat Se-Se.." Ucapan Luhan tersendat karena mendadak ia kesulitan mengucapkan satu nama.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Se? Se siapa maksudmu, Lu?"

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Kyungsoo menyahut seraya melempar ekspresi jengah. Diam-diam ia tahu bahwa Luhan kerap kali memperhatikan mahasiswa teknik yang gemar membawa _Skateboard_ ke kampus itu.

Maka, Kyungsoo tidak akan heran jika wajah Luhan akan merona dengan sendirinya ketika nama Oh Sehun menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Yang benar saja! Kau tidak tahu? Manusia albino yang kerap kali memanggilmu 'B Noona, B Noona' dan mengejarmu untuk sekedar meminta berfoto bersama, dia Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir, "Ahh aku ingat, dia salah satu penggemar fanatikku. Benar, lelaki yang mirip dengan _Draco Malfoy_ itu bukan?" Seru Baekhyun diiringi kekehan renyah.

"Oh astaga!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menepuk jidat, bukan karena menyangkal akan ucapan Baekhyun yang menyebut Sehun sebagai penggemar fanatiknya, hanya saja dalam situasi genting seperti ini Baekhyun masih saja sempat antusias terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut _Harry Potter d_ an antek-anteknya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menonton film _Harry Potter_?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan berucap gemas.

"Hei, tidak bisa. Itu film kesukaanku!" Baekhyun merengut seraya mendelik kepada kedua temannya seolah mengibarkan bendera perang, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Well, seharusnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa mereka tidak lebih berharga dari cerita fiksi tentang dunia sihir yang begitu Baekhyun sukai tersebut, dan hal itu mengingatkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo pada hal konyol dimana Baekhyun akan selalu menangis tersedu-sedu setiap kali menonton adegan ketika Profesor _Snape_ membunuh _Dumbledore._ Baekhyun bilang orang tua berjanggut putih panjang itu sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri.

Oh yang benar saja! Seingat Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kerap kali membuat kakeknya sendiri naik darah karena ulahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Apa? Bagaimana apanya?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah memutuskan akan menjadikan Park Chanyeol itu sebagai orang yang akan merenggut.. keperawananmu?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah merona.

Kyungsoo ikut tersipu.

Sementara Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tesenyum meskipun wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Kau frontal sekali, Lu." Tuturnya dengan malu-malu, gadis itu menutupi wajah dengan bantal, menyembunyikan kekehan yang lolos dari mulutnya. "A-aku, aku tidak tahu. Haruskah?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan ikut membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang Baekhyun, kini ketiganya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Dia tinggi.." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tampan.." Kemudian Luhan.

"Dan sepertinya dia perkasa." Tutur Baekhyun polos, membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dan sepersekian detik setelahnya mereka tergelak. Ketiga gadis itu saling melempar pandang dengan ekspresi yang sangat mesum

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari menuruni tangga, membuat Haru dan sang ibu yang tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga menyipitkan mata. Ya, jika mereka tidak mendapati Chanyeol yang tampak terburu-buru.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada kedua wanita itu.

"Oppa mau pergi?" Tanya Haru dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu terheran-heran seraya melirik jam dinding.

Terang saja, karena Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang jarang keluar malam.

Sungguh.

Jika bukan karena alasan paling masuk akal seperti membantu Johnny kemarin malam meskipun dirinya harus berakhir di kantor polisi, Chanyeol akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan keluar rumah ketika jarum pendek jam mengarah pada angka delapan.

Teman-temannya tahu Chanyeol adalah anak rumahan.

Bukan karena lelaki itu kurang pergaulan atau culun, hanya saja selain karena ayahnya kerap kali pulang larut karena harus bekerja lembur dan membuat Chanyeol merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menemani serta melindungi ibu dan adiknya di rumah, Chanyeol juga merasa tidak perlu menghabisakan semalaman suntuk diluar rumah dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna dan melewatkan jam tidur yang sudah pasti akan berimbas pada kegiatannya di kampus.

Big No!

Park Chanyeol bukanlah Johny yang kerap kali melewatkan mata kuliah hanya untuk tidur di perpustakaan.

Jika dipikir-pikir, diantara teman-temannya hanya Chanyeol lah yang bergaya hidup bersih dan teratur.

Dia tidak seperti Jongin dan Johnny yang gemar melakukan _One Night Stand_ dengan beberapa wanita.

Dia tidak seperti Sehun dan Jongdae yang kerap kali keluar masuk _Club_ malam.

Well, meskipun alasannya keluar malam kali ini untuk pergi ke tempat itu, bukan berarti ia berniat bercumbu dengan sloki-sloki berisikan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Melainkan karena seseorang.

Seseorang yang menghubunginya dengan nada suara mabuk berat, membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya, sedikit mengutuk pengguna jalan lain yang menghalanginya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi hingga membuat jari-jari kukunya memutih, menandakan bahwa emosinya tengah berkecamuk. Rasa cemas kian menyesakki dadanya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di depan sebuah _Club_ elit. Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras sebelum kemudian berlari memasuki bangunan besar tersebut.

Matanya menyapu bersih setiap sudut ruangan yang didominasi oleh beragam warna cahaya yang temaram serta dipenuhi oleh suara musik keras yang menghentak. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata ketika melihat sosok wanita yang ia cari tengah menyandarkan kepalnya pada _Counter Bar._ Kakinya yang hendak melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia merasa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat seorang lelaki menghampiri wanita itu, Chanyeol kemudian memalingkan wajah ketika si wanita terbangun dan bergelayut manja pada lelaki itu sebelum kemudian menciumnya mesra.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol terkepal.

Dari awal, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang akan wanita itu hubungi dan memintanya untuk datang.

Merasa keberadaannya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan berniat untuk keluar. Namun sebuah lengan yang tiba-tiba melingkar pada perutnya membuat lelaki itu terkejut seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah _Dancefloor_ , gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati alunan musik tanpa mengindahkan tatapan lapar dari para lelaki yang memandang tubuh seksinya yang hanya terbalut oleh _Mini Dress_ ketat. Seolah tidak peduli paha mulusnya menjadi tontonan gratis, gadis itu justru semakin meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan gaya menggoda dan sesekali mengerling nakal, membuat lelaki manapun akan berlari menuju toilet terdekat untuk menuntaskan hasrat.

Setelah berhasil memperdaya Tao dengan segala tipu muslihat, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bersenang-senang malam ini.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi ia mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo?

Kemana perginya Rusa dan Burung hantu itu?

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan _Club,_ pengaruh alkohol membuat penglihatannya sedikit memburam dan membuat gadis itu kesulitan menemukan kedua temannya. Matanya terus mencari dan menelisik setiap orang hingga berhenti pada sosok lelaki tinggi tegap yang berdiri di seberang _Dancefloor,_ gadis itu semakin menyipitkan matanya, memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah benar. Berjalan gontai karena kepalanya yang terasa pusing, Baekhyun mulai mendekati sosok itu. Ia merengut ketika melihat si lelaki tersebut berbalik dan hendak berlalu, namun gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menggerutu karena ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sebelum kemudian ia melingkarkannya pada perut lelaki itu. Aroma khas yang ia cium pertama kali dari punggung si lelaki membuat Baekhyun membenamkan hidungnya lebih dalam.

Ahh, Baekhyun menyukai aromanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian tangannya terlepas ketika lelaki itu berbalik menghadapnya.

Park Chanyeol mengernyit, menelisik gadis di hadapannya dari bawah hingga atas. Lelaki itu kemudian memalingkan wajah ketika netranya tertuju pada belahan dada dari _Dress_ yang gadis itu kenakan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya.

Sekarang ia ingat, gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang Wendy bicarakan tadi siang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Terang saja, untuk lelaki seperti Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh wanita dengan sembarangan tentu tidak suka dengan kelakuan gadis itu yang seenaknya memeluknya. Terlebih mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Baekhyun terkekeh renyah, kemudian menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, "Brengsek!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala ketika mencium bau alkohol yang sangat kuat dari gadis itu. Kemudian ia melepas tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, "Kau mabuk!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia naikkan berharap gadis itu mendengar karena tempat itu begitu bising.

Baekhyun terhuyung namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungilnya, membuat tangan Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak cantik?" Tanyanya dengan nada meratap seraya mendongak, menatap Chanyeol .

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa kau mengabaikanku, huh?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, "Apa kau pikir kau tampan?" Tanyanya lagi masih menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah bingung. Tangan kekarnya masih setia menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut, "Kau memang tampan, Brengsek!" gadis itu kemudian terisak namun sesaat kemudian ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya, "Park Chanyeol, kau…" Mata sayunya memicing, "Tampan!" Gadis itu berseru dengan nada kesal kemudian tertawa renyah.

Dahi Chanyeol kian mengkerut ketika namanya lolos terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya dalam hati darimana gadis itu tahu namanya?

Oh itu tidak penting!

Untuk saat ini bagaimana caranya menangani gadis mabuk ini.

Chanyeol kembali menelisik penampilan gadis yang saat ini tengah bersandar pada dadanya, tak ia hiraukan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang gadis itu gumamkan. Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bagaimana bisa anak kecil sepertinya bisa masuk ke _Club_ ini? dengan pakaian yang sangat minim seperti ini?

Oh, ralat. Maksud Chanyeol tubuh Baekhyun itu mungil seperti anak kecil, terlebih saat ini ia tidak tahu gadis itu bersama siapa.

"Hei, kau datang bersama siapa? Kau sudah mabuk berat dan harus pulang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menahan bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

Baekhyun meronta, kembali mengumpat kasar sebelum kemudian menyandarkan dirinya kembali pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mendengus, mencoba menata kesabarannya yang mulai menipis. Meskipun ia tahu gadis itu sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar, namun kelakuannya yang memeluk dan bahkan menyentuh Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya merasa terganggu.

Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Chanyeol memilih merangkul gadis itu. Namun sebelum memapah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melepas jaket dan menutup tubuh Baekhyun yang sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu sedari tadi banyak mata keranjang yang mengincarnya.

Hal itu pula yang membuatnya memilih membawa gadis itu keluar dari _Club_ tersebut, Chanyeol tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis dalam keadaan mabuk seorang diri. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingin ambil resiko jika terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu.

Dan ini murni karena Chanyeol ingin menolongnya, mengingat gadis itu sudah seperti anak ayam teler yang kehilangan induknya.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun di sebelah kursi kemudi dan di susul olehnya, ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, kemudian menghela napas. Beruntung Chanyeol menemukan selimut Haru di kursi belakang. Dengan segera ia menutup paha Baekhyun yang terekspos dengan selimut tersebut.

Chanyeol menyalakan ponselnya dan menekan _Speed dial_ , menghubungi Sehun. Tidak sampai setengah menit suara lelaki itu sudah terdengar di seberang sana.

" _Yo bro!"_

"Berikan alamat Byun Baekhyun, sekarang!"

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Sehun tak kunjung menyahut, ia merasa tidak salah meminta alamat Byun Baekhyun kepada Sehun, karena Wendy bilang Sehun adalah penggemar Byun Baekhyun dan sudah pasti tahu segala informasi tentang gadis itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telingnya ketika mendengar ocehan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Jangan bertanya apapun, cukup berikan saja alamatnya!" Tutur Chanyeol dengan nada tegas dan membuat Sehun bungkam seketika.

Lelaki itu kemudian memutuskan panggilan setelah Sehun mengatakan akan mengirim alamatnya melalui pesan.

Helaan napas ke sekian kalinya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, membayangkan nasibnya esok hari, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya lolos dari pertanyaan seputar Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun bergerak dan berganti posisi menyamping, menghadap dirinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap, mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot lugu. Membuat Chanyeol lupa bahwa ia harus menghirup oksigen, namun tanpa disangka-sangka Baekhyun bangkit dan melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Chanyeol kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada leher lelaki itu.

Chanyeol terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan gadis itu, namun hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk merapat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja melepaskan Baekhyun dengan sekali hempas, hanya saja jika ia melakukan itu akan terkesan sangat kasar. Karena demi apapun Chanyeol tidak berani bersikap kasar terhadap perempuan. Karena menurutnya mereka itu adalah makhluk rapuh yang sudah semestinya dijaga dan dilindungi.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat liar karena beberapa saat yang lalu nyaris saja ia terperdaya oleh sorot matanya yang lugu. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun tengah mabuk berat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tutur Chanyeol seraya berusaha melepaskan gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol, kemudian menatap lelaki itu lamat-lamat "Kau.." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "Maukah kau bercinta denganku?" Lanjutnya kemudian seraya mengerjap lucu, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya ia kembali tak sadarkan diri dan berakhir di pangkuan Chanyeol yang sudah membatu dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Raisa update yang ini dulu ya sayang-sayangku, soalnya kan kemaren kita udah nangis berjamaah nah skrg kita santai-santai dulu, masa mau nangis lagi? haha untuk yang neror Raisa di ig atau pm tenang aja yang lainnya akan diupdate secepatnya :***

 **Btw itu anak solehnya siapa ya? duh bikin emezzzh wkwkwkk :D**

 **Yang belum nonton Trailer The Sweetest Troublemaker link nya ada di bio ya :)**

 **See you CHU~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Mungkin memang benar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol kerap kali bersikap aneh dan mengundang tanda tanya besar dari ibu dan adiknya. Terlihat dari bagaimana kedua wanita itu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur dengan pandangan waspada, bukan karena cemas lelaki itu akan membuat seisi rumah dipenuhi asap hangus, mereka tahu Chanyeol bukanlah pemuda malas yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak. Hanya saja apa yang ia buat di pagi buta seperti ini?

"Apa yang keuntungan yang kalian dapat dengan mengawasiku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada ibu dan adiknya. Malah ia sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran sebelum kemudian ia masukan sebagai pelengkap sup yang dibuatnya.

"Kita hanya penasaran, apa yang Oppa masak pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" Haru menyahut, melempar kembali pertanyaan kepada kakaknya.

Sementara nyonya Park memangku tangan, ia mengernyit seraya membawa bibirnya ke dalam satu garis. Sebentuk ekspresi yang terlihat seperi ibu tiri tersebut bukan tanpa alasan jika ia tidak mengingat putranya tersebut pulang larut semalam. Oh, nyonya Park bukan tipikal seorang ibu kuno yang mengharuskan putranya menetap di rumah ketika jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, malah terkadang ia merasa Chanyeol memang harus sedikit bergaul dengan teman-temannya ketimbang berdiam diri di kamar dengan sebuah gitar. Meski pemikirannya tersebut berbuntut pada kejadian di luar perkiraannya. Pertama, Chanyeol berakhir di kantor polisi karena terlibat perkelahian. Dan untuk kedua kalinya putranya tersebut pulang larut tadi malam, awalnya memang tidak ada yang aneh sebelum kemudian nyonya Park menyadari bahwa jaket yang dikenakan putranya itu menguarkan aroma floral khas seorang wanita. Benak seorang ibu tentu sangat luas dalam berimajinasi, nyonya Park cemas jika putranya itu telah menggauli seorang wanita. "Apa kau pergi dengan seorang wanita tadi malam?" Tanya nyonya Park masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Sebagai tambahan, nyonya Park bukannya tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol, hanya saja semakin bertambah dewasa putranya itu membuat nyonya Park harus pasang badan terhadap berbagai kemungkinan, beliau hanya cemas jika putranya itu tidak dapat menahan godaan-godaan wanita yang kerap kali memandangi putranya dengan gemas seolah ingin menerkam.

"Apa?! Daebak! Oppa mempunyai pacar?" Haru berseru antusias.

Tangan lihai Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengaduk masakannya seketika terhenti, lelaki itu memandang lurus ke depan sebelum kemudian terkekeh remeh tanpa suara. Ia berbalik lantas memandang ibunya. "Bagaimana jika Omma kembali tidur dan aku yang membuat sarapan?" Tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu atensinya beralih pada Haru. "Haru-a.. Oppa akan membuatkanmu _Omurice_ jika kau kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

Seolah dikomando, kedua wanita itu berbalik dengan langkah cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Bagi nyonya Park tidak ada yang lebih menggiurkan dari penawaran tersebut, setidaknya pagi ini beliau terbebas dari kegiatan membuat sarapan dan memanfaatkan sisa waktu tidurnya dengan baik. Dan bagi Haru, tidak ada yang lebih diingankannya selain _Omurice_ buatan Chanyeol, gadis itu bahkan rela menukar jiwanya demi makanan lezat tersebut.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, diam-diam ia bersyukur karena mengatahui kelemahan ibu dan adiknya. Dengan begitu ia akan terlepas dari rasa ingin tahu berlebihan mereka. Lelaki itu menyadandarkan tubuhnya pada lemari es, lalu menatap lurus ke depan saat kejadian tadi malam berputar di benaknya.

Kejadian paling konyol yang pernah ia alami.

Chanyeol menghela berat. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu? Oh, mengingatnya saja membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. "Gadis mesum!" Gumamnya seraya mengusap wajah pelan.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkannya selain daripada sosok gadis bertubuh liliput dalam keadaan mabuk yang mengajaknya bercinta. Chanyeol bahkan masih merasakan bagaimana hidung gadis itu mengendus setiap inci lehernya tadi malam.

Chanyeol kembali bergidik ngeri.

Lelaki itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, namun ketika mendapati Baekhyun pingsan setelah mengajaknya bercinta, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Chanyeol merasa sangat lega dan bersyukur. Karena Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah liar Baekhyun yang mungkin saja akan semakin menjadi-jadi, maka ketika Sehun mengirimkan alamat gadis itu dengan segera Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, meskipun ketika sampai di rumahnya, Chanyeol harus di sambut oleh tatapan garang dari seorang wanita yang ia yakini adalah pengawal pribadi Byun Baekhyun.

Hei, jika di ingat-ingat lagi wanita itu menatapnya seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang pelaku pelecehan pada anak di bawah umur.

Padahal sebenarnya di sini Chanyeol yang menjadi korban pelecehan karena tubuhnya sempat digerayangi oleh gadis mesum bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Oh, yang benar saja!

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala lantas menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu memastikan bahwa masakannya sudah matang sempurna dan setelah itu ia bersiap membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

 **.**

Bagi Baekhyun, alkohol sama menyebalkannya dengan kakek tua. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus melalui paginya dengan merintih seraya meremas kepala akibat denyut yang tak kunjung mereda. Niatnya adalah berlindung di bawah selimut sepanjang hari, namun apalah daya gadis itu tidak mungkin membolos kuliah karena sudah pasti kakek tua akan mengetahuinya. Dan dengan terpaksa ia meminta Tao untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Karena ia tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan berkendara dalam kondisi yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat mabuk berat semalam.

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong soal semalam, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pasti sangat kerepotan saat mengantarnya pulang. Karena Baekhyun sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa dirinya akan menjelma menjadi gadis dengan kadar kewarasan nol persen ketika dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Gadis itu terkekeh sambil bersenandung sementara netranya sibuk meneliti _Nail art,_ mengangkat sebelah kaki menyentuh jok mobil bagian depan layaknya seorang puteri, sementara Tao menyetir dalam diam.

"Kau sudah lebih baik? Haruskah kita mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman pereda mabuk?" Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. " _I'm okay, Eonni."_ Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan atensi.

"Kumohon jangan tersinggung, tapi apa kau nyaman dengan ikat kepala itu?" Tao melirik sekilas ke belakang.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, memasang pose berpikir sebelum kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Awalnya aku merasa risih, tapi berkat ikat kepala ini nama Byun Baekhyun menjadi lebih terkenal." Ujarnya dengan nada bangga berlebihan. "Lihat, bahkan banyak yang mengunggah fotoku di sosial media." Serunya sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Tapi, B. Nyaris dari mereka semua menggunakan _Caption_ cibiran." Celetuk Tao tanpa sadar, wanita itu tahu karena memeriksa akun sosial media Baekhyun adalah bagian dari tugas yang diberikan oleh ketua. "Lagipula apa untungnya memakai ikat kepala itu?"

Baekhyun mendelik pada Tao, "Mereka itu hanya iri padaku." Katanya terdengar kesal, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Eonni, aku menguras kartu kereditku hanya untuk ikat kepala ini. Jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa benda ini sangat sakti, jika tidak ingin terkena sial maka hati-hati dengan ucapanmu." Lanjutnya seolah memberi petuah sebelum kemudian kembali ke posisi duduk.

Tao menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya maklum. Bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bersikap di luar nalar.

"Ahh ngomong-ngomong kapan orang tua itu kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

Tao tersenyum, ia sangat hafal bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dan kakeknya yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mereka akan selalu terlibat pertengkaran kecil dan adu mulut saat bertemu, namun seperti yang sudah diketahui darah lebih kental daripada air, mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Baekhyun bisa saja berdalih, namun tentu saja saat ini gadis itu tengah merindukan kakeknya.

Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia milikki di dunia ini.

"Sajangnim akan kembali lusa, nona." Sahut Tao kembali pada kesan formalnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, lalu merapikan penampilannya saat mobil yang dikendarai Tao mulai memasuki kawasan kampus.

"Jangan menungguku. Aku akan pulang dengan Luhan." Kata Baekhyun kepada Tao sesaat setelah dirinya keluar dari mobil dan kemudian berjalan melewati pelataran kampus.

Tidak seperti kemarin ketika ia merasa risih dengan tatapan heran dari setiap pasang mata yang melihat eksistensinya, hari ini Baekhyun terlihat tidak peduli. Karena gadis itu yakin seperti apapun penampilannya tidak akan mengubah apa yang telah Tuhan anugerahkan kepadanya. Bahkan Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa parasnya akan mampu membuat dewi kecantikan enggan menampakkan dirinya ke dunia.

Anggap saja berlebihan, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Dia memang cantik.

Seksi.

Dan menggoda.

Atau penggoda?

Dilihat dari bagaimana gadis itu mengerling nakal ketika mahasiswa-mahasiswa berwajah cerah berpapasan dengannya.

Oh lihatlah bagaimana mereka semua seolah kehilangan kesadaran dan memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot penuh puja.

Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya dengan bangga, lalu mempercepat langkah saat netranya menangkap sosok Luhan dan Kyungsoo di koridor kampus.

"Lu! Kyung!" Seru gadis itu seraya merangkul kedua temannya.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga, aku dan Luhan sangat mencemaskanmu. Semalam kau—

"Aku tahu, aku tahu sudah menyusahkan kalian berdua." Baekhyun menyela diiringi kekehan geli, ekspresi Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat begitu lucu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesulitannya kedua temannya itu semalam saat ia mabuk berat. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kalian sudah mengantarku pulang semalam tanpa melupakan satupun bagian tubuhku…" Baekhyun tergelak, menjeda ucapannnya sejenak. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian mengakses kartu member VIP di salon langgananku selama sebulan penuh." Lanjutnya dangan seruan membahana, merentangkan kedua tangan seolah tengah memberi kejutan, gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandang, keduanya mengernyit dalam ekspresi bingung yang begitu kentara karena mereka tidak merasa mengantar Baekhyun pulang, justru mereka harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun semalam. Lantas, siapa yang mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang?

"Tapi, B.. Kita—"

"Dasar penggoda!"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat seorang wanita berseru marah dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"What the.." Baekhyun meringis pelan lalu berbalik, seketika wajahnya berubah marah. "Apa kau cari mati Kim Yerin?!" Baekhyun berseru lantang sembari mengangkat dagu, menantang dengan ekspresi angkuh.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" Balas Yerin tak kalah lantang, matanya tampak memerah. "Kau perusak hubungan orang! Kau merebut Daehyun dariku! Kau menggodanya!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang kian meninggi, menarik perhatian beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar.

Butuh waktu beberapa jenak untuk Baekhyun mencerna kalimat Yerin, dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia tertawa renyah, memangku tangan lalu mendecih remeh. "Biar ketegaskan satu hal. Bukan aku yang menggodanya, tapi dia yang menggodaku. Jadi bukan salahku jika dia mengabaikanmu." Baekhyun menelisik Yerin dari bawah hingga atas dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Lagipula aku sudah menolaknya. Ambil saja jika kau mau."Lanjutnya dengan enteng. "Oh lihatlah kerutan di sudut matamu, kuberi saran jangan terlalu sering marah, itu membuatmu menua dengan cepat." Baekhyun mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mendekat, melempar wajah prihatin.

Wajah Yerin tampak semakin memerah karena merasa dipermalukan, matanya mengilatkan amarah yang begitu lekat. "Kau memang penggoda! Jalang sialan, akan kubunuh kau sekarang!" Raungnya seperti serigala lapar, tangannya terangkat dan hendak memukul Baekhyun namun hanya tertahan di udara manakala sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

"Lepas, sialan!" Yerin memaki dan kemudian berbalik, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengenal sosok lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi terkejut karena hendak diserang langsung memusatkan netranya pada si lelaki yang sejatinya telah menolongnya dari tindakan barbar Yerin.

"C-Chanyeol sunbae.." Cicit Yerin seperti anak ayam ketakutan.

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah sedari tadi berbinar dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Yerin dan berjalan melewatinya, lalu berdiri menghadap Baekhyun yang masih membatu di posisi. Lelaki itu menelisik Baekhyun dengan cermat, lalu tanpa disangka ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan, membawa gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang di dominasi oleh pekikan heboh kaum hawa saat melihat Park Chanyeol dengan jaket melekat sempurna di tubuh tegapnya, serta rambut setengah basah yang terlihat berantakan menutupi dahinya.

Baekhyun meronta hebat, mencoba melepas cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol. "Lepas! Sakit, bodoh!" Ujarnya masih setia mengikuti langkah lelaki di depannya.

Mendengar itu praktis membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, lalu melepas tangannya. Lelaki itu berbalik, lalu mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan waspada, namun naas Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal ke belakang akibat kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing dan untungnya Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh gadis itu hingga posisi keduanya bak dua sejoli dalam adegan romantis sebuah drama.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari melirik ke sekeliling. Tanganya mendarat dengan sempurna pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut dan memilih menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya, lelaki itu mengernyit tidak bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun karena terhalang oleh ikat kepala aneh yang dikenakan gadis itu. lalu ia berinisiatif lain dengan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjengit terkejut. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Berani sekali kau menyentuhku! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Serunya berlebihan. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu pikirannya didominasi oleh beberapa hal erotis seperti bagaimana rasanya jika ia meremas dada bidang Chanyeol secara langsung tanpa terhalang sehelai benang pun. Atas bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengigit bibir tebal menggoda lelaki itu.

"Sorry." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus, ia tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar, hanya saja ia harus memastikan kondisi Baekhyun.

Hei, mengapa gadis itu bersikap seolah dia adalah manusia tak berdosa?

Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa tindakannya semalam nyaris membuat kesucian Chanyeol terenggut?

Oh mengingat hal itu lagi, Chanyeol kembali bergidik lalu melirik Baekhyun. "Ini sup pereda mabuk." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang kepada Baekhyun. "Makanlah, dan pastikan kau baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun tengah lupa bagaimana caranya mengerjap.

Gadis itu memandang punggung Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, lalu menelan salivanya perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-The Sweetest Troublemaker-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel di kafetaria kampus ketika mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas.

Itu Sehun.

Lelaki albino itu duduk di seberang Chanyeol sebelum kemudian meneguk _Coke_ milik temannya tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di kampus? Setahuku kau tidak ada kelas hari ini." Tanya Sehun sembari melirik ke sekitar kafetaria yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Chanyeol menengadah, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana sebelum kemudian bertumpu tangan. Mengangkat bahu, "Ada sedikit urusan."

"Apa urusanmu yang tidak aku ketahui?" Tanya lagi Sehun dengan nada malas. Lalu menguap tak elit sebelum kemudian membawa kepalanya tergeletak tak elit ke atas meja.

Chanyeol bungkam, merasa kalah telak dengan kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan. Memang benar jika Sehun adalah salah satu makhluk absurd yang kerap kali masuk ke dalam daftar mahasiswa berperilaku buruk, namun lelaki itu tidak melulu bersikap abnormal, kadang Sehun akan menjelma menjadi manusia dengan otak bersih serta mampu berpikiran jernih, dan jika sudah seperti itu dia akan menjadi sosok sahabat dengan tingkat kepekaan yang sangat tinggi.

Bahkan Johhny sekalipun akan kalah peka.

Maka, sia-sia saja jika Chanyeol berdalih denganmengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan di kampus. Sehun tahu betul, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang akan menghabiskan seharian tanpa kelas dengan duduk di kafetaria kampus.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Byun Baekhyun." Kata Chanyeol.

Mendengar nama itu secara praktis membuat Sehun menengadah, matanya mulai berbinar. "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, jadi bagaimana semalam? Untuk apa kau menanyakan alamatnya?"

"Untuk mengantarnya pulang." Sahut Chanyeol apa adanya.

Sehun nyaris tersedak, "Kau pergi bersamanya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mata membulat.

"Tidak, hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di Club dan dia mabuk, aku hanya menolongnya."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah aslinya, mudah ditebak mengapa Chanyeol pergi ke Club. "Kau kesanabuntuk menemuinya lagi?"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab sebelum kemudian ia menghela pelan. "Yeah"

"Dan sudah pasti terabaikan untuk ke sekian kalinya."

Sebuah suara lain berceletuk dengan santainya, Chanyeol dan Sehun melirik kearah Johnny yang baru saja ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat, tidak merasa aneh dengan nada sindiran yang kerap kali dilontarkan Johnny ketika menyangkut seseorang yang Chanyeol suka.

Karena menurut Chanyeol itu adalah cara Johnny menunjukan kepeduliannya.

"Lantas? Urusan apa lagi yang kau punya dengan B Noona sekarang sampai kau menyempatkan diri datang ke kampus?" Lagi, Sehun bertanya denga rasa ingin tahu yang melambung tinggi.

"Aku hanya memberinya sup pereda mabuk." Sahut Chanyeol seadanya.

Sehun tersedak minumannya, sementara Johnny mengurungkan niatnya ketika hendak menyandarkan kepala ke atas meja. Mereka berdua menatap Chanyeol dengan kornea yang mulai melebar, tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika ditatap sebegitu intens oleh kedua temannya.

Sejenak hanya ada sunyi diringi suara jangkrik yang entah datang darimana.

"Wow!" Johnny akhirnya buka suara.

"Jangan bilang kau sendiri yang memasaknya?" Dan Sehun ikut menimpali.

Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam, lalu mengangguk."Yeah, tadi pagi aku memang bangun lebih awal untuk membuatnya."

"Daebak!" Seru Sehun dan Johnny bersamaan.

"What the heck!" Chanyeol berdecak seraya menyentakkan kepala."Apa yang salah dengan kalian?"

"Chanyeol-a, bukankah pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan kepadamu?" Johnny berujar gemas.

Dia mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik, meski temannya itu sangat menghormati makhluk bernama perempuan namun hanya ada tiga yang dia prioritaskan.

Ibunya.

Adiknya.

Dan seorang Noona yang begitu ia gilai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, karena sungguh ia tidak mengerti.

Sehun mendengus kasar. "Dengar, aku sangat bersyukur karena kau mau menolong B Noona tadi malam dan mengantarnya pulang dan aku rasa itu hal yang wajar, tapi.. bangun di pagi buta demi membuatkannya sup pereda mabuk lalu memberikannya secara langsung itu.. Umm sedikit tidak terduga." Jelasnya panjang lebar, sementara Johnny mengangguk setuju.

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut untuk menyahut, namun urung terjadi. Sejenak ia berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, Chanyeol hanya merasa ia harus bertanggung jawab. Akan tetapi apa yang Sehun katakan perlahan membuatnya sadar, Chanyeol tidak berpikir apapun sebelumnya, bangun pagi buta dan membuat sup pereda mabuk meskipun ia membuatnya bukan hanya untuk gadis itu saja. Namun jika dipikir ulang, Chanyeol hanya memikirkan bagaimana kelakuan liar Baekhyun ketika membuat sup itu.

Ya. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya seperti semalam. Itu sebabnya ia membuatkannya sup pereda mabuk.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak mempunyai maksud apapun." Dan kemudian ia buka suara.

Dan selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol akan menganggap semua tindakannya yang terlampau polos itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Ya, Chanyeol itu polos.

Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan penampilan luarnya yang bahkan siapa pun akan beranggapan bahwa ia tidaklah lebih dari seorang anak berandalan yang terdoktrin pergaulan liar ala ibukota.

Sehun dan Johnny memandangnya datar sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu, tak berminat melanjutkan percakapan dan memilih bungkam satu sama lain.

Sejenak, dunia seolah terasa damai. Namun suara Wendy yang membahana meluluhlantakkan segalanya.

Gadis itu memasuki kafetaria dengan merangkul Jongdae dan Jongin yang berwajah nista menyerupai korban perbudakan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, sementara Johnny sudah lebih dulu memejamkan mata sebelum kemudian pergi ke alam mimpi.

Mungkin dia satu-satunya manusia yang akan tertidur di mana pun ketika kepalanya menemukan titik nyaman sebagai sandaran.

Wendy menepuk kepala Sehun sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae memilih melipir untuk memesan makan siang mereka.

"Akh aku benci kelas hari ini." Ujar Wendy lesu, hendak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun dan tentu saja si lelaki dengan sigap menahannya dengan telunjuk sebelum kemudian menoyor gadis itu.

"Aish. " Wendy mengacak rambutnya dramatis, "Yak Jong sister! Pesankan untukku sekalian!" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar, mengundang beragam decak dari semua penghuni kafetaria.

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan minuman, dan Chanyeol menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Dan bagai dikomando, Jongin dan Jongdae yang seharusnya marah karena mendapat julukan 'Jong Sister' malah menyahut dengan patuh.

Wendy menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, lalu terkikik geli. "Tenang saja, mulai hari ini Jong sister adalah ajudanku." Ujarnya dengan santai. "Aku memegang rahasia terbesar mereka. Dan meraka akan tamat jika berani menentang perintahku." Lalu tertawa jahat.

Wendy mengernyit saat mendapati respon seadanya dari Sehun dan Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia mengharapkan kedua temannya itu memasang tampang yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tentang rahasia Jongin dan Jongdae yang ia pegang. Wendy akan dengan senang hati memberitahu mereka, karena menistakan Jongin dan Jongdae sudah menjadi kewajiban yang jika tidak dilakukan maka gadis itu yakin neraka akan melahapnya. "Kalian tidak penasaran?" Tanyanya kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus malas. "Sia-sia saja jika rahasia yang kau pegang tidak jauh dari hal-hal mesum."

"Apa ini? Jadi hanya aku saja yang baru tahu bahwa Jong sister adalah pengelola situs dewasa?" Wendy berseru tidak terima. Lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol. "Pangeran Doby-ku juga sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, selebihnya ia malas mendengar ocehan Wendy yang sebenarnya tidak berfaedah sama sekali. Lelaki itu masih memusatkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah ketika mendadak sosok gadis dengan penampilan yang masih terlihat aneh namun tetap percaya diri sembari mengangkat dagunya angkuh memasuki kafetaria, Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis ketika langkah gadis itu semakin intens tertuju kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat setelah kelas Baekhyun berakhir, gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tidak melakukan apapun selain memandangi tas kecil berisi termos sup yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Mengapa lelaki itu memberinya sup pereda mabuk? Darimana dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih belum pulih dari pengaruh alkohol? Dan mengapa lelaki itu bertindak seolah dia peduli? Memangnya siapa dia?

Oh memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa akan pecah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi termos itu?" Luhan yang sedari memperhatian Baekhyun akhirnya berujar dengan jengah.

Baekhyun masih menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan, tak berminat sama sekali untuk menyahuti temannya.

"Ayolah, Lu. Bukankah ini semua memang aneh? Bahkan aku masih bingung darimana Park Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mabuk?" Kyungsoo ikut bersuara, gadis itu memangku tangan seraya memasang wajah berpikir.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kutukanmu, B?" Kata Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan poisisi duduknya, lalu menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Ahh benar! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sejak tadi? Mungkinkah itu pengaruh dari ikat kepala ini?" Serunya bersemangat.

"Jika itu benar, berarti sihir madam Zhang benar-benar luar biasa bukan?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin ikat kepalamu itu mampu memikat setiap lelaki dan Park Chanyeol mungkin sudah terjebak ke dalam pesonamu, B." Lanjutnya dengan khidmat.

Baekhyun tersenyum jumawa, lalu tersipu. "Benarkah?" Ujarnya dengan nada halus yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku rasa begitu, jika tidak untuk apa Park Chanyeol memberimu sup itu. Mungkin para dewa yang memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang mabuk." Luhan ikut menimpali.

"Oh jantungku kembali berdetak kencang saat mengingat bagaimana tadi Park Chanyeol membawamu pergi, B. Kau tahu? Semua orang tengah memperbincangkan kalian berdua saat ini." Kyungsoo kembali berucap.

Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan malu. "Dia membawaku ke tempat sepi hanya untuk memberi sup itu, nakal sekali." Baekhyun terkikik. "Oh bahkan rasa supnya benar-benar lezat, mungkin dia membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." Katanya diiringi kekehan. Lalu kemudian matanya membulat. "Astaga, astaga!" Ia berseru panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika dia memasukkan obat perangsang dan sebagainya ke dalam sup astaga! Apa para dewa juga memberitahunya untuk merenggut kesucianku? Tuhan, lelaki itu benar-benar licik. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Oh mengapa tubuhku mendadak panas? Oh!" Baekhyun menggeliat tidak elit, mengibaskan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain meloloskan satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Kau kepanasan?" Tanya Luhan datar.

"Oh ya, panas sekali. Aku yakin obat perangsangnya tengah bereaksi." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Perlu kau tahu Byun Baekhyun-ssi. _Air Conditioner_ di kelas ini sedang dalam perbaikan, jadi bukan kau saja yang kepanasan." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan jengah.

Seketika Baekhyun berhenti menggeliat, lalu menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah dibanjiri keringat di dahi dan pelipis mereka. Baekhyun meringis malu lalu berdeham penuh wibawa. "Ahh begitu." Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Tapi tetap saja, aku harus mencari tahu bahwa sup itu tidak diberi obat perangsang." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan gerutuan tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan Baekhyun menyesal karena baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di fakultas teknik, jika dia tahu bahwa tempat itu dipenuhi dengan segudang lelaki tampan dan menggoda maka sudah dipastikan bahwa fakultas teknik masuk ke dalam daftar tempat yang wajib ia kunjungi setiap hari.

Setelah pencarian panjang dan bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang menatapnya penuh puja, akhirnya Baekhyun tahu di mana Park Chanyeol berada saat ini. Kakinya melangkah memasuki kafetaria, matanya berbinar karena tempat itu dihuni oleh kaum lelaki berwajah tampan rupawan, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengoleksi mereka semua dan membawanya pulang.

Tapi untuk saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menyapu pandangannya ke setiap arah, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama ia mendapati sepasang iris kelam tengah menyorotnya dari jarak beberapa meter. Mengabaikan rasa malu karena ia tahu beberapa dari penghuni kafetaria tersebut menatapnya geli.

Ya. Masih tentang ikat kepala yang dikenakannya.

" _We need to talk, right now!"_ Ujarnya kepada Chanyeol yang tengah berkumpul dengan sekumpulan pemuda-pemudi dalam satu meja.

Chanyeol mengernyit sementara teman-temannya memberi reaksi beragam. Seperti Wendy yang menatap sinis, Jongin dan Jongdae yang tengah menahan tawa melihat penampilan Baekhyun, Sementara Johnny masih berada di alam mimpi.

Dan Sehun.. dia yang terlihat paling menggelikan.

Lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan mata berbinar, dan ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan para wanita yang tengah mendapati diskon besar-besaran di sebuah department store.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya, mengabaikan seruan heboh dari seluruh penghuni kafetaria.

Baekhyun berdecak malas. "Tentu sa—

"Noona?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bordering tanda sebuah panggilan masuk dan dengan cepat diangkat oleh lelaki itu.

 _"Hei, hei calm down. Okay? What's going on_?" Chanyeol bertanya denagn cemas kepada seseorang di seberang sana. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit, menyambar jaketnya. " _I'll be there._ " Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kafetaria. Meninggalkan kernyitan heran dari teman-temannya.

Dan mata Baekhyun membola tidak percaya.

Apa baru saja dia diabaikan oleh lelaki itu?

Lagi?

Gadis itu menggeram marah, kesabarannya sirna. Dengan langkah cepat ia mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang, dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk lelaki itu dengan kakinya yang panjang. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun harus berlari demi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu terengah-engah. "Apa kau tuli? Kita harus bicara?!" Ujarnya dengan marah.

Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu mobil lalu menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Untuk apa? Apa yang harus kita bicarakan? Apa kita sedekat itu?" Sahut Chanyeol terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Balas Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol berdecak dengan jengah. "Apa kau memang selalu seperti ini? Tidak mempunyai sopan santun dan bertindak semaumu?" Lelaki itu bertanya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil namun tanpa di sangka Baekhyun ikut masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun!" Ujarnya memerintah.

"Sudah kubilang kita harus berbicara!" Kukuh Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi sebelum kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Dengar, aku sedang buru-buru dan tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Jadi, turun sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, masih dengan pendiriannya. Memangnya siapa lelaki itu berani berkata seperti itu kepadanya?

Kesabaran Chanyeol menipis, dengan emosi yang memuncak ia mulai melajukan kendaraannya membabi buta. Membelah jalanan secepat kilat, dia tidak peduli dengan apapun karena saat ini tujuan hanya satu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, terlalu takut untuk sekedar melihat ke jalanan saat Chanyeol membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman.

Jika saja ia mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin sedari tadi ia sudah tewas.

Dan tak lama penderitaannya berakhir saat Chanyeol menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan ketika mendapati dirinya berada di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis, gadis itu turun dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki bangunan yang ternyata adalah sebuah _Tattoo Studio._

Baekhyun memangku tangan melihat adegan yang begitu picisan di hadapannya, di mana Chanyeol memeluk seorang wanita dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun mendecih, lalu memilih kesibukan lain yang lebih bermanfaat daripada menonton orang berpacaran. Gadis itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam, mengeksplor isi studio itu dengan seksama. Ruangan itu tidaklah besar namun cukup bersih dan terawat, ada beberapa bingkai foto berukuran besar yang menggantung di setiap dinding, menampakan figur seorang model dengan berbagai jenis tattoo yang terlukis apik di tubuh mereka. Lalu Baekhyun menemukan satu bingkai yang sedikit menarik perhatian dengan Park Chanyeol sebagai modelnya.

Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa lelaki itu memiliki beberapa tattoo di tubuhnya.

Apa? Tubuh?

Baekhyun baru sadar dalam foto itu Chanyeol tidak mengenakan pakaian, lelaki itu bertelanjang dada. Mendadak jantung Baekhyun berpacu tanpa kendali, jika di teliti lebih lekat lelaki itu memiliki tubuh yang terlampau sempurna.

Oh bagaimana bisa dada bidangnya terlihat begitu menggoda Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu ingin meremasnya dengan ganas.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya lapar.

"Aku di sini. Hei.. kumohon jangan menangis." Chanyeol masih memeluk Irene dengan erat. Selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol akan selalu memeluknya ketika wanita itu menangis. Dia merasa sudah seharusnya melindungi wanita itu. "Sshh, tenanglah." Ujarnya seraya mengelus rambut Irene dengan lembut.

Irene masih tersedu di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Aku melihatnya dengan wanita itu lagi." Ujarnya pelan, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sebelum kemudian menghela pelan, ia melepas dekapannya lalu menangkup wajah Irene. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, okay?" Katanya memberi perhatian. Mengusap cairan bening yang membasahi wajah wanita itu.

"I'm sorry." Irene memberi jeda. "Kau selalu melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Katanya masih terisak.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Hendak menedekap kembali wanita itu namun suara Baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Excuse me! Ada orang lain di sini jika kalian lupa!" Baekhyun berucap dengan sinis, sedikit merasa jengah dengan apa yang ia saksikan sedari tadi.

Chanyeol dan Irena menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Ahh sekarang Baekhyun ingat, dia adalah wanita yang Chanyeol temui kemarin.

Irene melirik Chanyeol. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya kemudian kepada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik Noona pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Setelah Irene mengangguk setuju, Chanyeol merangkul wanita itu sebelum kemudian menggandengnya keluar studio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku naik mobilmu tentu saja." Baekhyun menyahut enteng.

"Turun." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

"Hei jika tas dan dompetku tidak ketinggalan aku juga tidak sudi ikut denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu ikut denganku, jadi turun sekarang."

"Tidak. Kau harus mengantarku pulang."

"Turun atau—

"Sudahlah Chan, biarkan saja dia." Irene menengahi dengan suara lemah sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Irene, lelaki itu menghela pelan lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman wanita itu, diabaikannya decihan Baekhyun yang begitu mengganggu.

Lelaki itu melirik sekilas kepada Baekhyun lewat kaca sebelum akhirnya melajukan kendaraannya.

"Membosankan sekali." Gumam Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit terjebak dalam keheningan. "Bisa kau nyalakan musik? Ini membosankan sekali."

"Jangan berisik, Irene Noona sedang tidur." Chanyeol menyahut datar, fokusnya masih kepada jalanan di depan.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya. "Tapi ini benar-benar membosankan, sebenarnya berapa lama lagi?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia membelokan kemudi membawa mobilnya memasuki sebuah kawasan apartment.

"Ahh jadi dia tinggal di sini.. hmm not bad." Gumam Baekhyun sembari menelisik gedung apartment mewah di balik kaca mobil. "Kau akan menggendognya? Hei, kau bisa membangunkannya, berlebihan sekali." Seru Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol merangkul Irene dan menggendongnya.

"Lebih baik kau diam dan jangan kemana-kemana. Urusan kita belum selesai!" Sahut Chanyeol penuh ancaman dan kemudian membawa Irene memasuki gedung apartment.

"Heol! Dia benar-benar berlebihan. Padahal aku yakin wanita itu hanya pura-pura tidur. Licik sekali." Umpat Baekhyun dengan sinis, gadis itu bangkit dan berpindah ke kursi depan dengan susah payah. "Apa dia bilang tadi? Urusan kita belum selesai? Astaga! Bagaimana jika dia.. Astaga, aku belum siap melepas kesucianku." Gadis itu berseru panik namun wajahnya sudah dikuasai oleh rona merah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Chanyeol kembali. Lelaki itu menoleh ke sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini sekarang." Ujarnya kemudian.

 _Apa?_

 _Sekarang?_

 _Di sini? Di dalam mobil?_

Pikiran Baekhyun melanglang buana, membayangkan hal-hal erotis.

Apakah ini saat ia harus melepas kesuciannya?

Oh Ya Tuhan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan waspada, bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja ekspresi Baekhyun sekarang sama persis dengan tadi malam saat di mana gadis itu mabuk dan hendak menerkamnya, seketika Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa dejavu?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, ia merasa pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama sebelumnya. Lalu ia menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kita pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

Chanyeol membola tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kejadian tadi malam?" Katanya kemudian.

 _Kemarin malam?_

 _Apa ini?_

 _Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?_

Baekhyun membatin, gadis itu memasang wajah berpikir, mengingat dengan pasti. Perlahan korneanya melebar.

 _Kau.._

 _Maukah kau bercinta denganku?_

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dengan gerakan pelan ia melirik lagi kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah ingat.. betapa liarnya dirimu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya terlihat begitu berbahaya di mata Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berjengit, wajahnya sudah memerah malu. "Apa sudah?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengernyit. " _S_ _orry?_ "

"Ya ampun, apa kemarin malam kita sudah melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan heboh, kemudian ia memundurkan tubuh sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Katakan padaku! Apa kau sudah menyentuhku?"

Chanyeol berdecak frustasi. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sesuatu, gadis lain mungkin akan merasa malu dan melarikan diri saat ini, namun Byun Baekhyun sepertinya memang terlahir tanpa urat malu.

Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol. "Katakan padaku, huh? Apa aku seliar itu?"

"Astaga apa yang kau bicarakan, Byun Baekhyun? Aku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali, lagipula aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Chanyeol menyahut dengan frustasi, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Baekhyun.

Namun gadis itu semakin gencar mengguncang bahunya dengan segala kalimat tak berfaedah yang terlontar, hingga keduanya terlibat pergelutan yang sedikit sengit untuk beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepas tangan si gadis dari bahunya, namun naas saat itu terjadi tubuh Baekhyun tercondong ke depan.

Keduanya membatu dengan mata membulat sempurna, sementara bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa dan langsung menarik diri sebelum kemudian menepuk bibir Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya seolah menyalahkan lelaki itu tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Ehehehe yang katanya kangen sama TST mana suaranyaaahhh..**

 **B nya emang sengaja dibikin polos-polos liar, termasuk polos-polos minta dipolosin *okeinigakjelas :V**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

Umpatan kesal tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut mungil Byun Baekhyun.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sejak sepuluh menit tersendatnya mesin mobil yang entah karena apa menyebabkannya terlunta-lunta di tepian jalan raya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu melirik arloji yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan, lalu menghentakkan kakinya seperti bocah. Ia mempunyai kelas pagi, dan dua puluh menit tersisa adalah penentu masa depannya. Bukan karena Baekhyun tipikal gadis rajin yang kerap datang tepat waktu pada setiap mata kuliah, hanya saja kakek tua itu tidak akan mentolerir jika tahu Baekhyun membolos.

Oh, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia hidup tanpa fasilitas mewah yang saat ini dinikmatinya.

Astaga, adakah di negeri ginseng ini transportasi umum serupa _Limousin_? Karena Baekhyun begitu antipati dengan transportasi umum seperti bus dan taksi.

Selain karena tidak mengerti sistem dan tata cara menaiki transportasi umum bernama bus, gadis itu juga terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan tubuh bak supermodelnya harus berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain, dan lagi setiap orang bertanya-tanya mengapa seseorang serupa jelmaan bidadari sepertinya harus terjebak di dalam bus umum? Belum lagi beberapa asumsi yang pasti menduga bahwa ia adalah seorang selebriti ternama dengan penampilan elit yang hanya akan ditemui di seputaran Gangnam.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Mengorek kenangan buruk dengan menaiki taksi adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan di dunia ini. Karena ia begitu membenci transportasi umum yang satu itu.

Baekhyun masih mengumpat dengan segala makian sembari menendang-nendang roda kendaraannya ketika suara baritone serta aroma maskulin menyapa inderanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa."

"Hn."

"Apa Oppa tidak ingin punya pacar?"

"Jangan konyol. Pegangan yang erat."Tegur Chanyeol sementara tangannya memutar _handle_ gas, menaikkan laju sepeda motornya.

Haru sebagai penumpang sontak mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang sang kakak, sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa kakaknya tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya bertanya." Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Apa sesulit itu menyukai orang lain selain Irene Eonni?" Gumam gadis itu pelan meskipun masih dapat didengar oleh kakaknya.

Chanyeol bungkam, membagi fokusnya pada jalanan meskipun benaknya sedikit terpengaruh oleh pertanyaan dari sang adik.

Bagi Chanyeol, menyukai seseorang tidak semudah membencinya. Namun terlepas dari semua itu Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Ia menyukai wanita itu, memang benar. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya kerap memanas setiap melihat orang yang disukainya itu bersama dengan lelaki lain. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bersikap lebih jauh, tidak ada sensasi yang mendorongnya untuk meneriakkan kemarahan dan kecemburuan.

Apakah hal seperti itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai perasaan cinta?

Jika ya, apakah cinta memang sehambar itu?

 **.**

Selang sekian menit setelah melewati jalan bertikung, Chanyeol menghentikan sepeda motornya di depan halte bus. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dan merapikan rambut Haru sesaat setelah adiknya itu membuka helm.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Haru mendesis di balik gemertuk giginya ketika menyadari teman-teman sebaya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh di balik helm. Mengabaikan gerutuan Haru, lelaki itu kembali menghidupkan mesin kendaraannya, ia hendak akan memutar handle gas jika saja netranya tidak menangkap sosok wanita dalam jarak beberapa meter di depannya tengah menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti bocah kecil yang merajuk.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa belakangan ini semesta kerap mempertemukannya dengan gadis aneh itu?

Tepat setalah berhenti di di belakang gadis itu, Chanyeol turun dari sepeda motor dan membuka helmnya. "Ada masalah?"

Baekhyun setengah mengutuk gerakan jemari Chanyeol yang menyisir rambut berantakannya serupa bintang iklan shampoo tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu nyaris kehilangan seluruh persendiannya dan mati lemas jika saja kesadarannya tidak cepat kembali.

Sebenarnya kebaikan apa yang telah Byun Baekhyun lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga hidupnya saat ini terlampau begitu berwarna oleh beragam keindahan salah satunya dengan menjumpai wajah setampan Park Chanyeol sepagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya si gadis tak bersahabat. Sebenarnya sempat terbesit kejadian dua hari lalu di benaknya, saat di mana ciuman pertamanya yang berharga direnggut oleh lelaki jelmaan _debt collector_ di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau kaya, tapi bukan berarti jalanan ini milik keluargamu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan datar sementara matanya masih mengamati kendaraan Baekhyun yang sepertinya bermasalah.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya. "Akh aku bisa terlambat ke kelas!" Gadis itu berdecak frustasi sesaat setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Sisa berapa menit?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan atensi.

Baekhyun membeo membuat lelaki di hadapannya berdecak.

"Sisa berapa menit sebelum kelasmu dimulai?"

"Lima belas menit."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Naik." Katanya seraya berjalan dan menaikki sepeda motornya.

"Maaf, apa katamu?" Baekhyun harap ia tidak salah dengar.

Chaneol menyentakkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik dan duduk di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh malas. "Yang benar saja! Kau sudah tidak waras rupanya. Apa aku terlihat sudi naik rongsokan ini?" Ia bertanya lagi, dengan menendang roda depan sepeda motor Chanyeol seraya melempar ekspresi dengan kadar keangkuhan yang membumbung tinggi.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada helm terlalu malas untuk menggubris kesombongan Baekhyun yang anehnya sudah membuatnya sedikit terbiasa. "Kenapa berbicara seolah kau mempunyai pilihan?" Tanyanya seraya menatap si gadis.

Baekhyun menangkap pandangan itu, seolah menegaskan bahwa Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Chanyeol. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan selangkah dan mencoba naik ke atas sepeda motor.

Chanyeol masih menata kesabarannya saat gadis itu masih berupaya naik dengan susah payah. "Apa membuang-buang waktu adalah kebiasaanmu?" Tanyanya dengan jengah.

Baekhyun semakin frustasi saat upayanya naik keatas sepeda motor tidak membuahkan hasil. "Kau pikir ini mudah?" Gadis itu meringis hampir menangis, mengutuk rok pendek di atas lutut yang ia kenakan hari ini.

Astaga! Chanyeol akhirnya turun dari motor, meneliti penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit banyak membuatnya kepalanya pusing.

Apakah benar gadis itu orang kaya? Kenapa setiap pakaian yang dikenakannya selalu tampak kekuarangan bahan?

Chanyeol membuka jaket lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang ramping Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melilitkan jaket tersebut menutupi area pinggul hingga paha mulus si gadis yang sejak tadi terekspos. Lalu si lelaki mengambil satu helm yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh Haru dan memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Naik." Chanyeol berbicara lagi dengan nada memerintah.

"Tidak bisa, rongsokan ini terlalu tinggi."

"Ini sepeda motor, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan rongsokan." Chanyeol menggeram rendah.

Baekhyun kembali menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu mengikuti intruksi Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berhasil duduk di belakang si pengemudi.

"Kenapa tidak jalan? Cepat jalan, aku bisa terlambat, bodoh!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Kau harus pegangan."Chanyeol menghela berat di balik helmnya. tangannya terulur ke belakang untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di sekitar perut.

Baekhyun tercengang, otaknya berteriak kencang agar jemari mungilnya bergerak nakal dan mengelus setiap kotak yang tercetak di balik kaus yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak kuasa atas semua godaan ini.

Ini gila, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhku lagi seperti itu." Kata gadis itu dengan nada mengancam.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut dan memilih mempercepat laju kendaraannya yang sontak membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Seru gadis itu sembari memukul punggung Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika kau terus memukulku." Balas Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam, ini menyangkut keselamatanku!" Baekhyun berteriak tak mau kalah. Perasaan takut dan terkejut mendominasinya kala sepeda motor itu kian melaju.

"Aku memintamu untuk diam dan berhenti memukul punggungku!" Chanyeol berseru diselingi ringisan samar akibat pukulan yang ia terima dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua masih sibuk beradu mulut hingga membuat fokus si lelaki sedikit terpecah dan tanpa sadar sepeda motor yang dikendarainya keluar dari jalur hingga menyebabkan mobil yang tengah melaju di belakangnya menghantam.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, nyonya Park berniat pergi ke pasar tradisional. Ia akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lain yang diperlukan untuk besok, karena pada ahri itu Haru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

Wanita paruh baya itu berniat memasak berbagai hidangan lezat di hari istimewa putrinya tersebut.

Setelah turun dari bus umum, beliau membawa kakinya ke sebuah pasar tradisional yang dituju dan mulai mendatangi beberapa lapak pedagang yang menjual hal-hal yang diperlukannya. Satu-persatu kantong plastik berisi barang belanjaannya mulai memuhi kedua tangan, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju area pedagang ikan yang berjajar rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki.

"Permisi, apa ikan ini segar?" Tanyanya pada seorang wanita yang membelakanginya di dalam lapak.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ikan-ikan itu baru saja tiba." Sahut si pemilik lapak sebelum akhirnya berbalik, wanita yang mengenakan kain pelindung di bagian depan tubuhnya dengan tudung khas penjual ikan bertengger di kepala serta sepatu _boat_ yang menghiasi kakinya tersebut tengah sibuk menghitung lembaran uang yang baru di dapatnya dari salah satu pembeli.

Dari awal nyonya Park memang tidak asing dengan suara si pemilik lapak ikan tersebut, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut ialah.."Madam Zhang?" Beliau mengernyit dalam melihat cenayang favoritnya menjelma menjadi penjual ikan.

Awalnya Yixing begitu terkejut dan nyaris menjatuhkan uang yang tengah dihitungnya, namun sebagai sosok yang dikenal berwibawa, ia haru terlihat tenang. Wanita itu berdeham, mengusir perasaan gugup karena tertangkap basah tengah melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya.

"Ternyata benar memang kau." Nyonya Park berseru heboh lalu berhambur memeluk Yixing ala sosialita. "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, madam?" Beliau menelisik setiap sudut lapak yang dipenuhi akuarium kecil berisi bermacam-macam jenis ikan.

Yixing lupa, bahwa salah satu pelanggannya tersebut memang selalu berisik. Jika dibiarkan terus berbicara, bisa bahaya. Yixing menarik lengan nyonya Park dan membawanya ke sebuah kedai makanan ringan yang tak jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

Nyonya Park masih mempertahankan ekspresi senangnya ketika duduk menyamping dan menghadap Yixing.

"Demi Dewa! Jangan sembarangan menyebutku madam di tempat umum seperti ini." Yixing mengingatkan dengan suara pelan hingga membuat nyonya Park mengangguk paham diiringi gerakan tangan di depan mulut seperti menarik resleting.

"Bibi, bawakan soju." Seru Yixing pada si pemilik kedai dan tak lama setelahnya pesanannya tersebut datang.

Yixing membuka sarung tangan dan tudung kepala, ia meraih botol soju dan menuangkannya pada sloki lalu meneguknya dengan ekspresi pahit seolah ia adalah makhluk paling malang di dunia ini.

Melihat itu, nyonya Park ikut meringis. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa madam mempunyai lapak di sini." Lalu kembali bicara. "Memang tidak salah aku mengagumi, madam. Meskipun pelangganmu berjumlah banyak dan uangmu sudah pasti berlimpah tapi kau tetap rendah hati dan rela berjualan ikan." Ujarnya dengan nada segan seraya menuangkan soju pada sloki milik Yixing.

 _Itu karena semua uang yang kudapatkan hasil menipumu dan yang lain habis oleh hutang._

Yixing menggerutu dalam hati. "Hidup tidak menyenangkan jika kita terus berada pada satu titik, nyonya." Katanya dengan nada bijak ala motivator hingga membuat nyonya Park bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum.

Yixing mengangguk wibawa seraya mengibaskan tangannya pelan.

"Apa madam lapar? Pesan saja biar aku yang traktir." Kata nyonya Park.

"Baiklah jika nyonya memaksa." Sahut Yixing dengan tenang, berbalik dengan hatinya yang bersorak soray karena ia bisa menghemat pengeluaran dan menyimpan uangnya sendiri untuk membeli susu putranya.

Berbagai hidangan ringan yang Yixing pesan sudah tersaji di depan mata dan wanita itu tanpa ragu menyantapnya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum, menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan dan memperhatian Yixing yang saat ini terlihat menyerupai tunawisma kelaparan. "Berhubung madam berada di sini, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Dengan mulut penuh Yixing mengangguk.

Nyonya Park menengakkan posisi duduknya. "Ini tentang putraku, apa madam melihat sesuatu tentangnya? Seperti wanita atau apapun itu.."

Yixing menelan makanannya, lalu meneguk air. "Kenapa, apa nyonya mencium adanya wanita?"

Nyonya Park melotot lalu mengangguk keras. "Bagaimana madam bisa tahu?" Beliau memang pernah mencium aroma floral khas wanita dari jaket putranya.

Namun jelas, bukan itu maksud Yixing.

 _Padahal aku hanya berbicara asal._ Yixing membatin. Wanita itu menyeka mulutnya, lalu duduk dengan tegak. "Nyonya pikir apa mantra yang aku gunakan terhadap putramu?"

Nyonya Park menggelang tidak mengerti.

Yixing menerawang jauh ke seolah ia dapat melihat masa depan. "Mantra itu mempunyai beberapa pengaruh lain, selain melindungi putramu dari bahaya juga mampu berperan sebagai pemikat. Jadi jangan heran jika putramu dekat dengan wanita atau banyak yang mengelu-elukan dirinya." Ujar Yixing penuh dusta.

"Oh astaga! Benarkah? Tapi dari lahir putraku sudah banyak diidolakan oleh setiap wanita." Katanya sedikit keheranan. Karena putranya adalah Park Chanyeol, pemuda tampan rupawan yang membuat setiap wanita di sekitaran komplek perumahan berkumpul dalam satu komunitas yang disebut 'ChanyeoLovers'.

Yixing berdeham keras, pertanda bahwa ucapannya bukanlah hal yang meragukan. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, nyonya." Katanya kemudian.

Nyonya Park meringis pelan. "Maaf, madam. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan putraku bermain wanita sesukanya.

"Biarkan saja dia, karena itu salah satu proses untuk menyempurnakan mantra tersebut. Biarkan dia bermain wanita. Siapapun wanita anda tidak boleh menyergah, karena jika anda bersikap buruk mantra yang aku sematkan ditubuh putramu akan lenyap."

Yixing memang pandai bersilat lidah. Sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berdusta, karena saat ini merasa begitu mengantuk setelah menyantap banyaknya makanan. Dan membuat nyonya Park puas dengan jawabannya akan lebih cepat membuat mereka menyudahi perbincangan tidak berfaedah tersebut.

Nyonya Park sempat bimbang dengan usul Yixing, namun jelas itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kekagumannya pada cenayang muda tersebut. "Baik, madam. Aku akan mengingatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Syukurlah tidak ada luka berat karena benturan yang dialami tidak terlalu keras." Kata seorang dokter kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baaekhyun yang mulai bangkit dari ranjang sesaat setelah mendapati pertolongan pertama dari dokter.

"Oh yang benar saja! Apa Dokter bercanda? Aku bisa saja mengalami gegar otak, atau lumpuh." Baekhyun menyahut lantang lalu meringis di ujung kalimat seolah ia tengah merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Percayalah, itu hanya pura-pura.

Sang dokter tersenyum lembut. "Saya pastikan nona baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku—

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dan suara rendah serta tatapan galak seorang Park Chanyeol membuat gadis itu bungkam seketika. Ia mencebikan bibir sementara matanya memicing kearah Chanyeol.

"Saya akan resepkan obat untuk menghindari trauma pasca kecelakaan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berterimakasih sesaat setelah menerima resep. Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di atas brankar. Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya ke depan, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk duduk sedikit menyamping.

Baekhyun terlalu malas atau malah segan untuk membantah hingga sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menurut meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengulurkan kedua tangan, lantas sedikit demi sedikit merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan, lelaki itu dengan telaten mengelus dari puncak kepala hingga ke belakang mengumpulkan setiap helai rambut Baekhyun dalam bentuk ekor kuda sebelum akhirnya melilitkannya dalam kepangan sanggul.

Lelaki itu membantu Baekhyun turun dari brankar dan menuntunnya keluar dari klinik.

Sementara Baekhyun seperti lupa di mana dunianya, mengapa seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam tubuhnya? Netranya itu hanya berfokus pada Chanyeol yang menggandengnya menuju sebuah halte bus terdekat.

"Perhatikan jalanmu." Chanyeol bergumam tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu berdeham canggung sesaat setelah ia duduk di kursi halte. "Sekarang apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak mau! Kakek tua itu pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu aku bolos kuliah."

"Jangan merengek, kita pulang!" Tegas Chanyeol tak terbantahkan.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" Baekhyun berteriak seraya bangkit dari kursi, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya ia nyaris terhuyung akibat pening yang menjalar di kepala jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahannya.

"Ini semua salahmu dan rongsokan sialanmu itu, jika tidak mungkin kita tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkanku bolos kuliah."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. Disaat ia merasa itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salahnya ia juga tak kuasa membantah tuduhan gadis yang saat ini tengah memberengut kearahnya.

Astaga.

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kadar kesabaran yang ia tata sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun enggan menyahut dan memilih membuang muka.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu netranya menangkap bus yang bergerak kearah halte. "Terserah, kita berpisah di sini saja." Katanya kemudian dengan mantap melangkahkan kaki ke depan bus sebelum kemudian jemari Baekhyun menarik kausnya pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melempar ekspresi seolah bertanya 'Apa lagi?'

"Aku ikut denganmu." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, maksudku kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan keadaanku sekarang, kau nyaris membuat nyawaku melayang jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari dariku." Sialnya, gadis itu adalah jelmaan iblis yang pandai beralibi. "Akh, sakit sekali." Baekhyun meniup luka lecet yang tidak seberapa di pergelangan tangannya, melempar wajah kesakitan untuk menarik simpati.

Chanyeol masih bungkam, memperhatikan segala tingkah konyol Byun Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik kepada Chanyeol lalu kembali meringis. "Akh kepalaku sakit, sepertinya aku benar-benar gegar otak." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada meratap.

Chanyeol menyerah, ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis itu naik ke dalam bus. Hingga sampai mereka duduk berdampingan, barulah keduanya sadar bahwa tangan mereka masih bertaut.

Baekhyun yang lebih dulu melepasnya, gadis itu berdeham dan mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar. "Whoa.." Ia berseru saat semilir angin yang masuk melalu jendela bus yang ia buka beberapa saat lalu menyapa wajahnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan setengah kepalanya keluar. "Whoa.." Kembali berseru saat mendapati gedung tinggi seolah berlari ke belakang karena kecepatan bus yang ditumpanginya.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia sudah menghitung banyaknya 'Whoa' yang keluar dari mulut Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, itu berbahaya." Chanyeol mengingatkan saat Baekhyun semakin menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya. "Aku baru tahu naik rongsokan jenis ini lumayan menyenangkan." Katanya dengan enteng.

Beberapa pasang mata sontak tertuju kearah Baekhyun saat gadis itu berkata demikian. Ekspresi tajam pun mendominasi tatapan mereka.

Chanyeol nyaris membenturkan kepalanya, frustasi. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala pada setiap orang yang berada di dalam bus tersebut sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf. "Dengar, Baekhyun." Ia kembali bersuara. "Ini bus, bukan.. rongsokan." Ia berbisik pada kata terakhir. "Dan sebaiknya kau diam, berhenti membahayakan dirimu dan duduk dengan manis."

Baekhyun mencebikan bibir, namun terlepas dari rasa kesalnya karena Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerintahnya ini dan itu, ia tetap menurut dan diam selama perjalanan sebelum kemudian bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte lain.

Baekhyun baru menyadarinya setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama bahwa Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Gadis itu enggan untuk sekedar bertanya apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja? Dan memilih mengekori Chanyeol yang membawanya ke studio tattoo yang beberapa hari lalu pernah ia datangi.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah mereka berada di dalam studio.

"Seingatku kau yang memaksa ingin ikut." Chanyeol menyahut ringan seraya melepas kaus tanpa beban, tanpa berpikir panjang tentang efek yang akan didapat oleh gerakan terkutuknya yang serupa model pakaian dalam terkenal dunia. Lelaki itu meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit yang sedari tadi melingkupi seluruh tubuh bereaksi oleh gerakannya.

Baekhyun yang nyaris meneteskan air liur karena melihat secara langsung enam kotak berwarna coklat mengilat di atas perut Chanyeol dengan cepat menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, merapalkan segala doa dalam hati agar ia tidak melakukan tindakan radikal seperti menerkam tubuh lelaki itu dengan ganas.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, terlepas dari segela pikiran mesum yang berputar di otaknya, gadis itu dibuat mengernyit oleh beberapa luka memar keunguan di sekitar punggung dan lengan Chanyeol. Ia mendekat lalu menyentuh luka memar itu dan sontak membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Lelaki itu sedikit menepis tangan Baekhyun, tidak bermaksud kasar hanya saja mendadak ia menyesali perbuatannya, lelaki itu lupa bahwa membuka kaus di depan Byun Baekhyun hanya akan membuatnya berakhir menjadi makhluk paling frustasi mengingat betapa mesumnya gadis itu.

"Itu, sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan binar polos.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya sembari meneliti satu persatu _rotary tattoo machine._

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke segala arah sementara tangannya bermain menelusuri deretan botol _tattoo ink._

Well, ia hanya tidak tahu harus menyahut apa? Chanyeol jelas tengah kesakitan, mengingat kecelakaan kecil yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi, Baekhyun masih ingat tubuh lelaki itu terbentur keras dan bergulingan di atas aspal hitam hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun yang kala itu berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau bisa mati." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan dunianya kini menoleh dan melempar ekspresi bingung.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lalu duduk di kursi pelanggan. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya? Kenapa membahayakan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkanku? Kau bahkan bukan _superman_." Baekhyun bertanya diselingi cibiran.

"Lantas, apa aku harus membiarkanmu terlindas truk tadi?"

"Oh ya, kau tidak melakukannya dengan percuma. Ingat? Tadi kau memelukku seolah aku ini adalah boneka beruang. Perlu ketegaskan bahwa tidak sembarangan orang bisa menyentuh atau bahkan memelukku sesuka hati, kau lihat ini?" Baekhyun melepas jaket Chanyeol yang melilit di sekitar pinggul lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki dengan gerakan layaknya supermodel dunia yang tengah memamerkan lekukan pahanya yang mulus dan mengelusnya secara perlahan. " Tubuh dan kulitku ini berharga, apa kau tahu berapa banyak kandungan emas dalam air yang kupakai untuk mandi? Oh jelas rakyat biasa sepertimu tidak akan tahu." Gadis itu masih berceloteh panjang hingga sepersekian detik setelahnya ia bergerak mundur dengan waspada saat Chanyeol melempar ekspresi seksi yang berbahaya dan berjalan mengikis jarak.

Bokong Baekhyun menabrak meja kerja sang _tattoo artist,_ geraknya terkunci sementara Chanyeol sudah berhasil mengikis jarak.

Lelaki itu menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuh yang praktis membuat Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya.

Tuhan. Baekhyun ingin menjilat leher mengilat itu. Kerongkongan Baekhyun naik turun, masih memikirkan seberapa manisnya keringat Park Chanyeol sementara netranya terkunci oleh tatapan Chanyeol yang sulit diartikan.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke bagian belakang Baekhyun, lalu ia memundurkan tubuhnya kembali sesaat setelah berhasil meraih sebuah botol kecil berisi antiseptik.

Baekhyun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Demi Tuhan. Tidak bisakah lelaki tu bersikap biasa saja tanpa harus membuat Baekhyun lupa bagaiaman caranya bernapas? Gadis itu berdeham, melenyapkan perasaan gugup. "Pokoknya, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyelamatakanku. Lagipula itu semua salahmu. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa bermain licik dengan menggunakan alibi tersebut untuk mendapat keuntungan dariku."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu sedikit menarik sudut bibir. Hanya sedikit sehingga diperlukan kaca pembesar untuk melihat senyumannya itu. "Sama-sama." Lalu ia menyahut tenang dan kembali menyiapkan beberapa paralatan untuk mentattoo.

"Hei, aku tidak berterimakasih." Baekhyun berseru tak terima.

"Hn."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku tidak bilang terimakasih."

Chanyeol menoleh lagi, lalu mengangguk kentara. "Hn."

Baekhyun berdecak frustasi dan nyaris menendang tulang kering si tampan jika saja dua orang wanita yang ia tebak seumuran dengannya tidak memasuki studio tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Chanyeol menyambut.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah kadar keramahan Park Chanyeol hanya sebatas itu? Bagaimana bisa ia menyambut pelanggan dengan wajah datar dan suara yang terdengar malas-malasan. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti kenapa dua wanita itu seolah tidak mempermasalahkannya? Malah mereka melempar wajah girang seolah baru saja disapa oleh seorang selebriti.

Oh. Yang. Benar. Saja.

Baekhyun mencebikan bibir dan duduk merapat di sofa ketika Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Gadis itu menguap bosan seraya membolak-balik majalah dan sesekali melirk Chanyeol yang tengah bekerja. Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah ketika melihat si pelanggan tak henti-henti menatap Chanyeol dengan binar berlebih. Dan sialnya Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal, lelaki itu masih belum mengenakan kausnya.

Demi semesta _Potter_ yang ia puja, gadis itu mendadak kebakaran jenggot. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berteriak kencang, tidak mengijinkan siapapun melihat keindahan tubuh Chanyeol selain dirinya.

Gadis itu masih meremas majalah sembari memicingkan mata ketika sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengaplikasikan tinta di atas kulit pelanggannya dengan praktis berhenti lalu melirik Bakehyun yang tengah meringis kesakitan, dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Setelah meminta ijin kepada pelanggan, lelaki beranjak untuk mendakati Baekhyun. "Hei, kau baik?"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Sayang, sakit." Gadis itu menyeringai di balik pepotongan leher Chanyeol, selain karena ia merasa yakin sandiwaranya terdengar meyakinkan, gadis itu juga tengah menikmati aroma khas memabukkan yang menguar daru tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis lalu mencoba melepas pelukan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas, Baekhyun. Ada pelanggan di sini." Bisik Chanyeol dengan sedikit meronta.

Baekhyun nyaris terkikik. "Baik, tapi dengan satu syarat. Pakai kembali kausmu, jika tidak aku akan berteriak bahwa kau telah memerawaniku. Bagaimana?" Ia bernegosiasi dengan strategi yang amat licik.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Sebenarnya kau berasal dari dunia mana? Dan apa tujuan diciptakannya dirimu?" Chanyeol mendesis geram. "Lepas sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Baekhyun merengut kesal seraya melepas pelukannya, namun terlepas dari semua itu ia masih bisa tersenyum senang karena ketika Chanyeol beranjak, lelaki itu meraih kaus dan memakainya kembali.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua kaki dan memangku tangan, membawa punggungnya bersandar pada sofa lalu melempar ekspresi angkuh penuh kemenangan kepada dua wanita yang sedari memperhatikan interaksinya bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka terlihat sinis dan tidak suka kepadanya.

 _Well,_ bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika ia disukai oleh kaum wanita. Karena mereka semua selalu dibuat frustasi memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan pesona sang dewi yang yang dimilikinya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan di sana? Hanya mengamati Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan dunia seninya, lalu menguap bosan hingga matanya benar-benar terasa berat.

Rasa kantuk membuat Baekhyun tak sadar membawanya tubuh mungilnya berbaring di sofa, lalu ketika setengah kesadarannya mulai terenggut, suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Ini bukan hotel, lebih baik kau pulang." Tegur Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mengerjap dan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Gadis itu menguap di balik telapan tangan. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya saat menyadari hanya ada mereka di dalam studio tersebut.

Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya. "Ya, terimakasih berkat ulahmu, mereka pulang dengan wajah masam." Katanya.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan gelak tawanya, sayang sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi terluka dari kedua wanita yang mencoba mencuri perhatian Chanyeol.

Tunggu!

Memang kenapa jika mereka melakukannya? Lalu apa peduli Baekhyun?

Oh, Baekhyun yakin otaknya bermasalah akibat kecelakaan kecil yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

Gadis itu berdeham sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Lalu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sesaat setelah melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang tidak biasa duduk di kursi pelanggan.

"Buatkan aku tattoo." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau?"

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya pelan, lalu kembali manatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seolah ia ragu dengan keinginan Baekhyun. "Tapi kondisimu sedang tidak baik."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memberi jeda. "Maksudku ini tidak seberapa, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari kecelakaan tadi pagi."

Lagipula semua kesakitan yang Baekhyun perlihatkan kepada Chanyeol hanya sandiwara, selebihnya ia merasa tubuhnya sangat baik-baik saja.

Berterimakasihlah pada tubuh besar Chanyeol yang melindunginya dari setiap benturan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

Chanyeol membuang napas pelan. "Baiklah, pilih salah satu yang kau suka." Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah katalog kepada Baekhyun yang langsung diteliti oleh wanita itu.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun dibuat bingung harus melakukan apa, karena jujur saja niatnya ingin membuat tattoo hanya satu dari sejuta alasannya untuk lebih lama berada di sana.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, hanya saja ia mulai suka melihat ekspresi datar Park Chanyeol.

Itu gila!

Gadis itu masih membolak-balik katalog dengan malas hingga otaknya yang dipenuhi pikiran absurd itu mendatangkan sebuah ide. "Aku pilih ini." Baekhyun menunjuk sembarang gambar yang menampilkan sehelai batang tanaman yang dihiasi daun kecil dan bunga berwarna biru.

Chanyeol menarik sudut bibir, sedikit kagum dangan selera Byun Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu rumit. Namun kekaguman itu tak bertahan lama, berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa saat mendadak Baekhyun meloloskan pakaiannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan waspada sementara Baekhyun berdecak malas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ingin membuat tattoo?"

"Lantas?" Chanyeol memalingkan muka saat netranya menangkap gundukan sintal yang tertangkup oleh bra berwarna merah menyala.

"Karena aku ingn kau membuatnya di sini." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di bawah payudaranya sementara tangannya yang lain memalingkan kembali wajah Chanyeol pada area yang ia tunjuk.

Leher Chanyeol naik turun dengan susah payah. "Sekarang aku percaya kau benar-benar gegar otak."

Baekhyun menaikkan bahu. "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh membuatnya di sini? Oh, aku pikir kau seorang professional, tapi ternyata—

Baekhyun terpekik, salahnya ia tidak tahu bahwa kalimatnya tersebut membuat Park Chanyeol tersinggung. Kini, ia harus mati-matian menahan degup jantungnya kala Chanyeol merampas pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi area di sekitar payudaranya.

 _Well_ , Chanyeol memang bisa sedikit terprovokasi jika itu menyangkut seni yang ia gemari.

Baekhyun masih tidak tahu caranya berkedip saat Chanyeol merendahkan kursi hingga membuat gadis itu setengah telentang.

Chanyeol masih memusatkan fokusnya pada area yang akan ia lukis dengan tinta, tanpa berniat sedikitpun melirik kearah manapun. Ia hanya tidak ingin matanya tertuju pada payudara mulus di balik bra yang saat ini tersaji di depan wajahnya. "Kau bisa menahannya? Ini akan sedikit sakit."

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapa Chanyeol dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Well, bagi pemula." Chanyeol menaikkan bahu.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan pelan?"

"Itu terdengar sangat ambigu, Baekhyun."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Oh, jadi gadis mesum berteriak mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Ya, kau mesum."

Chanyeol seharunya tidak melirik sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun ketika berkata demikian karena justru fokusnya terbagi pada beberapa titik, entah itu pada wajah memerah Baekhyun, atau pada lehernya yang jenjang, tulang selangkanya yang mulus dan bahkan pada belahan payudara itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Baekhyun berseru panik dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, menata kesabarannya sedemikian rupa. "Kau menyalahkanku karena melihat itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah dada Baekhyun. Tentu saja, itu bukan salah Chanyeol karena gadis itu sendiri yang memaksanya melihat itu semua.

"Tapi kenapa kau memasang tampang mesum seperti itu?" Baekhyun beringsut.

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Dan jujur saja aku tidak tertarik pada tubuh seukuran anak kecil sepertimu." Chanyeol melempar senyum mengejek menatap Baaekhyun dan dada gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Hei, punyaku cukup besar!" Harga diri Baekhyun terluka.

Chanyeol menggeleng ragu dan melempar ekspresi menilai.

"Oh, yang benar saja!" Baekhyun adalah gadis yang begitu anti direndahkan, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menbaut setiap orang percaya bahwa ia tidak memiliki cacat sedikitpun. "Kau yakin tidak tertarik? Lalu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya seperti ini?" Gadis itu membuka pengait bra hingga membuat kedua gundukan sintalnya terekspos di depan mata Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sangat marah sekaligus tertantang. Dan juga..

Gila.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenanangan. "Jadi, kita lihat seberapa professionalnya seorang Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. Lelaki itu cukup tertantang, ia menarik kursinya untuk merapat. Bukan dengan maksud terselubung, harga dirinya sebagai _tattoo artist_ tengah dipertaruhkan saat ini dan tentu ia harus bersikap professional terlepas dari segala perasaan tak menentu yang menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa persiapan termasuk prosedur sterilisasi, Chanyeol menangkup satu payaudara Baekhyun dan mulai menggambar desain di bagian bawahnya.

Baekhyun terperangah, ia menahan napas karena ini pertama kali dalam hidup, payudaranya disentuh oleh orang lain terlebih seorang lelaki. Meskipun lelaki itu memakai sarung tangan, namun sentuhannya berhasil mengalirkan sengatan asing di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang terkesan sangat intim.

 _Apa ini? kenapa dia terlihat biasa saja?_

Baekhyun yakin setiap lelaki pasti akan bereaksi ketika melihat payudara wanita, tapi Chanyeol tetap dengan tampang datarnya.

Setelah mendesain, Chanyeol mulai mengisi jarum dengan tinta sebelum kemudian menghidupkan _tattoo machine_ dan mendorong jarum ke dalam kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis pelan saat jarum itu bergerak dengan tempo cepat dan menarik sedikit-demi sedikit kulitnya.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol bungkam, lebih memilih fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini.

"Ahh, tentu saja kau pasti sudah melihat ratusan payudara dari pelanggan-pelangganmu." Baekhyun mencibir.

"Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan." Chanyeol mulai bersuara. "Ketika dia lahir, aku sangat senang hingga membuatku tak ingin jauh darinya. Aku melakukan tugasku sebagai kakak dengan baik, aku membantu ibuku dengan menyuapinya makan, menggantikan popok atau bahkan memandikannya." Lelaki itu memberi jeda, lalu mengganti _tattoo machine_ dan mengisi dengan cairan tinta berwarna lain. "Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga dia berusia enam tahun aku berhenti memandikannya dengan maksud memberinya ruang, lagipula akan sangat tidak pantas bagiku melihat tubuh adikku yang mulai beranjak dewasa." Chanyeol tersenyum samar. "Dan semenjak saat itu, selain melihat payudara gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang bahkan belum layak disebut payudara, aku tidak pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana bentuk payudara seorang wanita." Chanyeol mematikan _tattoo machine_ lalu melirik kepada Baekhyun dan menatapanya dalam-dalam.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

 _Jika ini debutnya melihat langsung payudara seorang wanita, lalu kenapa dia bersikap biasa saja? Apa dia tidak normal?_

"Apa kau yakin menyukai wanita? Apa kau bahkan normal?" Dan Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Karena jika Park Chanyeol tidak menyukai wanita, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menghilangkan kutukan sialan dari dalam tubuhnya. "Ups, aku tidak sengaja." Baekhyun sengaja menjatuhkan pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi payudaranya yang lain sehingga kedua gundukan sintal itu kembali terpampang nyata di depan wajah Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa benar lelaki itu tidak normal?

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan nada mengantuk. "Kau sudah keterlaluan, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol meletakkan peralatannya ke atas meja lalu melarikan kedua tangannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun dan menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk merapat, posisi Chanyeol yang lebih rendah dari Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit mencondongkan tubuh.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Kau salah besar jika berpikir aku tidak akan terprovokasi." Chanyeol bergumam seiring dengan kepalanya yang terus meluncur masuk ke pepotongan leher Baekhyun. Ia menghirupnya dengan sensual sebelum mencecapnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mehanan segala efek yang ditimbulkan, dalam hati ia mengutuk keadaan studio yang begitu sepi.

"Akhh.." Baekhyun gagal, ia merintih saat merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil di telinganya.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih menegang kaku sementara wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna saat Chanyeol menarik diri.

Lelaki itu mencetak senyum miring, sebentuk ekspresi yang seolah mengibarkan bendera kemenangan dan membuat lelaki itu terlihat berjuta kali lipat lebih seksi. Baekhyun menangkap pandangan itu, Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tegas seperti sebuah peringatan yang mengatakan 'Berhenti berulah jika tidak ingin aku lumat habis tubuh kecilmu'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Akhirnya update juga kan? kkk**

 **Fanfict ini sengaja Raisa buat seringan mungkin ya, dan dipastikan gak akan ada konflik berat. Ok ok? Nice~**

 **Raisa mengidolakan Chanyeol di sini karena apa? Like, seriously.. dia baik tentu saja. Penyayang? Banget! Nakalnya gak berlebihan, solehnya juga dalam porsi yang pas dan gak terkesan munafik (Buktinya dia bereaksi pas disodorin susu) *apasih**

 **But still.. He's the kind of guy who would never think like a pervert when he saw woman's body.**

 **Gemes kannn ugh!**

 **Dan plis jangan judge Baekhyun karena kalo udah sama Chanyeol jangankan buka bra, buka yang lain aja dia mau~**

 **Yang penting ena~**

 **Aku sih suka karakter dia yang polos-polos gadungan gitu hahaha**

 **Yaudah deh sebelum aku meracau kearah hal-hal yang tidak berfaedah lainnya mending aku cabut.**

 **Ciao chu :***


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu senang berlama-lama berada di sebuah tempat yang disesaki oleh keramaian.

Bukan karena ia seorang penyendiri, Chanyeol tidak sekaku itu. Meskipun tidak sering, Chanyeol kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya entah itu di kafe, _pub_ atau tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi orang-orang sebagai destinasi _hangout_.

Namun terlepas dari sosoknya yang sebenarnya sudah begitu akrab dengan pergaulan masa kini dan mengenal berbagai tempat yang lekat akan kebisingan, lelaki itu tetap berpendapat bahwa sunyi jauh lebih baik dari jutaan suara yang mengudara di luaran sana.

Selain itu, jika bukan oleh agenda rutin dan wajib seperti mengantar ibunya ke pusat perbelanjaan, atau menemani Haru yang sesekali merengek ingin pergi ke kedai es krim, maka Chanyeol akan berpikir dua kali sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk demi menjejakkan kakinya di tempat yang dipenuhi lautan manusia.

Ah, Chanyeol melewatkan satu hal. Selain Ibu dan juga Adiknya, sosok wanita yang kini berjalan menelusuri deretan sepatu hiking di sebuah _specialty store_ di hadapannya tersebut bisa dibilang termasuk ke dalam prioritasnya, membuat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya jarang mempunyai kegiatan di hari minggu itu buru-buru menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak di atas nakas sesaat setelah mendapati sebaris pesan dari wanita tersebut.

Dan yeah, meskipun sebaris pesan itu harus membuat Chanyeol berakhir di _shopping mall_ seperti saat ini. Sebuah tempat yang selalu ramai dikunjungi orang dan menjadi salah satu pemicu dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian setiap pasang mata.

Selalu seperti itu dan mungkin hal tersebut pula yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman terjebak dalam keramaian.

Tidak seperti Jongin dan Johnny yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian, Chanyeol adalah kebalikannya. Lelaki itu akan lebih memilih menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan duduk di sudut kafe ketika Sehun dan Jongdae tengah sibuk tebar pesona. Dan tidak seperti Wendy dengan mulutnya yang tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan celotehan, Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang lebih banyak diam, mendengarkan lalu memahami.

Semua tentangnya seperti satu hal yang lekat dengan ketenangan.

"Menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana?" Irene yang dari awal memimpin langkah kaki kini berbalik dan memamerkan dua jenis sepatu kepada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Dua-duanya bagus." Chanyeol menyahut apa adanya.

"Pilih satu."

"Tapi, Noona. Bukankah itu sepatu untuk laki-laki? Ukurannya juga tidak sesuai denganmu."

Irene menggeleng. "Aku akan membelikan satu pasang untukmu, lagipula jenis ini bisa untuk laki-laki dan perempuan. Bukankah akan terlihat lucu jika mengenakan sepatu yang sama?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Noona, kita akan pergi ke hutan, menelusuri bukit terjal, atau mungkin mengikuti saran Johnny untuk mendaki gunung, bukan untuk berkencan." Ujarnya seraya mengusak rambut Irene pelan.

Samar, Irena bisa menangkap pekikan tertahan dari penjaga toko yang sejatinya sedari tadi tidak mampu melemahkan atensi mereka dari sosok tampan namun berantakan khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Ah kenapa? Apa dilarang berkencan di hutan?"

Chanyeo hendak menyahut, namun gurauan Irene tersebut terasa sedikit menohok perasaannya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Benar. Itu dilarang untuk kita yang tidak terikat dalam hubungan apapun." Sahutnya seraya berjalan melewati Irene.

Irene memperhatikan punggung lebar itu dengan tatapan yang sukar terdefinisi, lalu sepersekian detik setelahnya wanita itu mengangkat bahu dengan acuh dan menyusul langkah Chanyeol.

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol dengan sigap menenteng barang belanjaan Irene dan keluar bersama wanita itu dari toko tersebut.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang membayar semuanya?" Irena yang masih menggandeng lengan Chanyeol memberengut kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengijinkannya untuk membayar satu pun dari barang yang ia beli.

Chanyeol berhenti lau melirik Irene. "Ada apa dengan tatapan iba itu? Noona pikir aku tidak cukup punya uang untuk membayar semua ini?" Tanyanya dengan gurauan alakadarnya.

"Tapi tugasmu hanya menemaniku, bukan menjadi mesin uang yang membayar semua barang belanjaanku."

"Tugas laki-laki bukan hanya sekedar menemani wanitanya saja. Itu prinsip."

Irene mencibir lalu mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. "Aku bukan wanitamu." Balasnya dengan tertawa pelan, bermaksud bergurau tanpa ia tahu bahwa ucapannya tersebut berhasil menohok Chanyeol untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tidak ada satu pun suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, lelaki itu melanjutkan langkah dan hanya meng-IYA-kan saat wanita disampingnya merengek sesuatu seperti ingin mengisi perut yang lapar atau sekedar mengajaknya berkeliling.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu seharusnya menjadi satu hari di mana Baekhyun sepenuhnya berperan sebagai seorang puteri.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang bersangkut paut dengan kegiatan membosankan di kampus.

Ya. Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun tengah bersantai di atas matras renang lengkap dengan segelas _cocktail_ atau paling tidak sedikit bersenang-senang dengan menyapu bersih etalase tas dan sepatu bermerk keluaran terbaru jika saja kakek tua itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah.

Baekhyun masih duduk bersimpuh dengan gaya anggun di belakang sang kakek yang sedari tadi bersembahyang.

"Aku bosan, kakek." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menguap lalu menyapu atensinya pada setiap bagian kuil yang dibangun oleh kakeknya sendiri di bagian belakang kediamannya tersebut.

Terdengar dehaman tegas yang membuat Baekhyun merengut. Gadis itu menunduk lalu memainkan _nail art_. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang alasannya. Aku mengalami kecelakaan, kakek." Ia menukas dengan nada yang lekat dengan permohonan iba. "Jadi, aku terpaksa bolos waktu itu."

Baekhyun terkesiap saat kakeknya berbalik dan menatapnya sorot tegas. "Itu akibatnya jika kau keras kepala! Jika Tao yang mengantarmu ke kampus, itu tidak akan terjadi."

Baekhyun menggeram rendah. "Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas itu lagi." Lalu melempar tatapan menuduh yang dibuat-buat.

Sang kakek memijat pelipsinya dengan dramatis, lalu beranjak yang dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Sejenak kakek meneliti penampilan cucunya yang terlihat begitu manis dengan _Hanbok_ yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi bagi Baekhyun, ia akan mengenakan _Hanbok_ jika menemani kakeknya bersembahyang.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau memakainya setiap hari." Gumam orang tua itu sembari berjalan keluar kuil dengan menggendong kedua tangannya di belakang.

Beberapa pengawal yang sedari tadi berjaga praktis menegakkan tubuh dengan siaga saat petinggi Byun Corps itu keluar dari kuil.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyuruhku memakai baju merepotkan itu setiap hari." Baekhyun menyusul langkah kakeknya seraya mengangkat _Hanbok_ yang menyapu permukaan tanah.

Sang kakek berbalik dan lagi-lagi melempar tatapan garang. "Anak nakal! Baju ini lebih baik daripada hanya memakai bra!"

Baekhyun melongo tidak percaya. "Kakek, itu bukan bra. Sudah kubilang itu _crop tee_. Pakaian anak muda masa kini."

Kakek memijat pelipis untuk ke sekian kali. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai pakaian lain selain yang hanya bisa memperlihatkan pusar dan pahamu itu? Berhenti membuat kakek sakit kepala, nak. Coba lihat ini," Kakek meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mana terdapat sedikit lecet di pergelangannya akibat kecelekaan beberapa hari yang lalu. "Ini tidak akan lecet jika kau memakai pakaian yang benar."

Baekhyun nyaris menghentakkan kaki, ia selalu jengah dengan petuah sang kakek. Namun terlepas dari rasa kesalnya, ada sebagian dari drinya yang menghangat karena ia tahu semua itu karena sang kakek menyayanginya, terbukti sorot cemas bergelayut di wajahnya yang sedikit keriput dimakan usia itu saat menelisik luka lecet yang sudah mengering tersebut.

Baekhyun membiarkan kakeknya berlalu terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah, sesaat setelah sosok orang tua itu sepenuhnya lenyap dari pandangan, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

" _Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku dan Kyungsoo lihat!"_

Sejenak Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga ketika dirasanya pekikan Luhan di seberang sana sedikit mengganggu. "Apa? Apa? Apa kalian melihat hantu atau semacamnya?" Tukas Baekhyun dengan malas-malasan sementara kakinya masih menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di atas permukaan rumput.

Luhan berdecak. _"Periksa kotak pesanmu."_

Walaupun masih dengan gestur malas, Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Luhan. Belum lagi satu detik setelah ia membuka pesan dari Luhan, matanya secara mengejutkan terbuka lebar melihat satu foto yang dikirim rusa betina itu.

Satu potret yang memperlihatkan Park Chanyeol tengah disuapi oleh seorang wanita di sebuah tempat makan.

" _Kau sudah melihatnya?"_

"Hn."

" _Hn? Hanya itu?"_

"Lalu?"

" _Demi Tuhan. Dia adalah mangsamu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan membiarkannya dengan wanita lain seperti itu?"_

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Lagipula tidak penting sekali, itu bukan urusanku."

" _Kau yakin? Kau benar-benar tidak peduli jika laki-laki yang sudah meremas payudaramu bersama wanita lain?"_

"Dia tidak meremasku!" Baekhyun meninggikan suara lalu merutuki diri sendiri setelahnya ketika pengawal yang sedari tadi berjaga di beberapa spot tertentu menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi beragam.

" _Ya. Ya. Anggap saja begitu, tapi jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh payudaramu."_

Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun dibuat merona karena ucapan Luhan tersebut. "Lagipula tidak ada gunanya memberitahuku. Kakek tua sedang ada di rumah, dan aku sedang dalam masa hukuman dan tidak diperbolehkan kemana pun."

Terdengar desahan lemas di seberang sana. _"Memang hidup tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap adil. Setelah kau merasakan nikmatnya disentuh payudara, kau juga harus merasakan kemalangan dengan dihukum menjadi gadis rumahan karena bolos kuliah."_

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan seputar payudara?" Baekhyun menggeram rendah sebelum kemudian memutus panggilan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Lantas, ia berjalan memasuki rumah dengan kaki yang dihentakkan seperti anak kecil.

Sebenarnya ia tidak seacuh itu, ada gelenyar aneh yang merambat di dadanya saat melihat potret Chanyeol bersama wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sehubungan dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sebenarnya sudah jarang mempunyai kelas yang harus dihadiri, Chanyeol dan juga Johnny bersama ke empat teman mereka seperti Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae dan Wendy kerap berkumpul di satu spot favorite.

Berlokasi di sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari kawasan kampus, satu persatu dari mereka berdatangan. Chanyeol dan Johnny datang lebih dulu disusul oleh Wendy, Jongdae dan Sehun. Terakhir Jongin yang langsung berjalan menuju rak mie _instant_ dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas lalu setelahnya duduk di sebelah Jongdae yang baru saja menyeruput kuah dari cup mie _instant_ miliknya.

"Akh sepatu hiking punyaku sudah usang, dan untuk membeli yang baru sudah tidak ada waktu. Bisakah kita undur satu hari kegiatan bercinta dengan alamnya?" Wendy melempar wajah memohon penuh binar yang sebenarnya tidak akan mempan mengingat tak sedikitpun terlihat menggemaskan bagi kelima temannya.

Sehun dan Jongdae tidak peduli dan lebih memilih berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel.

Jongin dengan khidmat menyantap mie _instant._

Johnny bersenandung kecil.

Mereka tahu, itu adalah satu dari sekian juta trik licik yang Wendy punya agar setidaknya bisa menguras dompet salah satu temannya untuk membelikan sepatu hiking baru.

"Pakai saja yang ada." Chanyeol menyahut tenang sementara netranya tertuju pada dua gadis di dalam minimarket yang mana terlihat sedikit aneh dengan menempelkan telinga masing-masing pada kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara luar dan dalam.

"Aku tidak mau." Rengut Wendy, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Johnny yang mulai bereaksi.

Bagi Johnny, senyuman lebar Wendy yang tertuju padanya sama dengan malapetaka.

Karena seperti yang kerap terjadi, senyuman penuh konspirasi jahat itu selalu berhasil menguras isi dompetnya oleh keinginan Wendy yang tak pernah terduga.

Dan anehnya, Johnny tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan gadis yang dipercaya titisan siluman tersebut.

Oh, mungkin setelah ini Johnny harus mampir ke suatu tempat.

"Chanyeol-a, aku sudah menentukan satu spot yang akan kita gunakan berkemah. Kau ingat ada lahan luas di ujung hutan pohon pinus pada hiking kita terakhir kali?" Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun terkesiap dan memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pembahasan hiking yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari.

"Ahh ya, yang kau maksud berlokasi tepat mengahdap danau itu?"

" _Gotcha!"_ Sahut Jongdae.

"Well, spot yang cukup bagus. Tapi mungkin akan sedikit lebih dingin pada malam hari karena berdekatan dengan danau." Chanyeol menukas lalu berpikir selama sejenak.

"Tenang saja, Jongin pembuat api unggun yang handal. Dan udara dingin tidak akan mengganggu Noona-mu itu." Celetuk Johnny dengan nada acuh.

Tidak sulit menebak arti dari raut cemas yang Chanyeol perlihatkan, karena itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sosok bernama Irene Bae.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

Lalu di detik berikutnya hanya ada perbincangan seputar kegiatan yang akan mereka akukan di alam terbuka selama beberapa hari, mereka memang telah merencakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena mungkin di waktu mendatang akan sangat sulit bagi mereka melakukan satu kegiatan menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

Ya. Sebelum satu persatu dari mereka benar-benar disibukkan oleh tugas akhir kuliah.

 **.**

"Kau dengar itu, Lu? Mereka akan pergi hiking!" Kyungsoo berbisik dibalik deretan giginya.

Luhan yang sesaat lalu menarik telinganya dari kaca minimarket mengangguk. "Kita harus memberitahu Baekhyun!"

"Tunggu! Untuk apa? Kau ingat kemarin saja dia terdengar tidak peduli."

"Kyungie-a," Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Tidak peduli dengan menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya itu berbeda tipis. Apa kau tidak ingat setiap detail yang Baekhyun ceritakan saat bersama Chanyeol di studio tattoo? Apa kau tidak melihat binar jatuh cinta dari kedua mata teman kita itu?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala dan berpikir selama beberapa jenak.

"Hah! Kau terlalu lamban. Baekhyun hanya mencoba berdalih karena mungkin ia tidak pernah menduga akan menyukai pemuda berantakan seperti Park Chanyeol." Bisik Luhan dengan gemas dan nyaris menancapkan kuku-kuku tangannya pada tembok.

"Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun akan terdengar sangat murahan jika jatuh cinta hanya karena Chanyeol menyentuh payudaranya?"

Luhan menyentil pelipis Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras hingga membuat temannya itu mengaduh. "Dangkal sekali pemikiranmu." Gadis rusa mendengus lalu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Sementara gadis burung hantu itu terlihat kesal meski tetap menyusul langkah Luhan, namun belum beberapa detik setelah melewati rak makanan ringan, Kyungsoo harus dibuat jengah dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang berubah menjadi manekin akibat Oh Sehun dan temannya yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo tahu namanya itu berdiri di depan kasir.

Kyungsoo melihatnya, saat pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sehun itu melirik kearahnya.

Dan karenanya Kyungsoo jadi tahu definisi nyata dari kata mesum setelah dirinya melihat senyuman aneh yang tercetak miring di bibir lelaki yang tidak putih tersebut. Oh bahkan Kyungsoo yakin kesuciannya akan terenggut jika ia terus mengamati wajah super mesum itu. "Lu, kita harus keluar dari sini." Tukasnya dengan panik seolah tengah berada di dalam sebuah kereta yang dipenuhi sekumpulan _zombie_ , dengan sigap ia menggandeng Luhan yang sudah tak berkutik atas pesona Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam, matanya yang besar melotot berlebihan entah mengapa mampu mengeluarkan bunyi pisau yang tengah diasah kala ia mendengar siulan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin saat mereka berpapasan.

Oh betapa Kyungsoo ingin menggunting mulut lancang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Mulanya, Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan informasi yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo sampaikan dengan ekspresi panik seolah dunia tengah berada di ambang kehancuran karena _Megatron_ telah berhasil melumpuhkan _Optimus Prime_ dan para _Autobots_

Akan tetapi, ketika mendengar bahwa ada seorang wanita yang biasa Chanyeol panggil 'Noona' terselip dalam satu kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan, Baekhyun tidak bisa seacuh begitu saja. Karena entah mengapa otaknya langsung memutar kilas kejadian di mana ia menyaksikan Chanyeol memeluk seorang wanita dengan kadar proteksi yang terasa begitu berlebihan saat di studio tattoo tempo lalu. Dan tentu Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu di balik tulang rusuknya menderu begitu saja hanya karena mengingat hal tersebut. Jelas itu adalah masalah pelik.  
Baginya itu lebih rumit dari sekedar menyelamatkan lini kehidupan dari amukan para _Decepticons._

"Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Ir.. Iran.. Iron—"

" _Iron Man?"_ Celetuk Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang Baekhyun dan kemudian disusul oleh gelak tawa Luhan.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari lalu melempar tatap secara bergantian pada kedua temannya. "Namanya Irene. Si mesum itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Irene Noona.. Irene Noona'_ sambil tersenyum bodoh." Dan Baekhyun mengucapkannya seraya mencebikkan bibir seolah tengah mengejek.

" . Sudah kubilang teman kita ini telah terjerat oleh pesona berantakan seorang Park Chanyeol." Tukas Luhan pada Kyungsoo seraya menuding Baekhyun.

"Maaf, apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada skeptis, sementara wajahnya sudah lebih dulu melempar ekspresi menampik yang begitu berlebihan.

Oh. Yang. Benar. Saja.

Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak terjerat oleh pesona berandalan itu. Hanya saja..

Sudah cukup! Okay?

Luhan berdecak jengah. "Dari yang aku dan Kyungsoo dengar, mereka akan berkemah selama beberapa hari di dalam hutan antah berantah sana." Ia menukas membelakangi Baekhyun. "Coba kau bayangkan, B." Luhan kembali berbalik seraya melempar wajah panik dramatis. "Di hutan sana sudah pasti dingin, gelap dan berbahaya. Menurutmu apa yang akan kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin jika terjebak dalam situasi seperti itu?" Lanjut gadis rusa itu dengan serius, sedang tangannya sibuk memeta kesana-kemari sesuai ritme bicara layaknya seorang professor.

Baekhyun memangku kedua tangan, masih mempertahankan gesture tidak pedulinya kepada Luhan.

"Pertama, dingin. Sudah pasti mereka yang pada dasarnya seorang laki-laki dan perempuan akan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dengan cara apa? Tentu saja berpelukan sepanjang hari!"

Kyungsoo yakin ada begitu banyak provokasi yang terselip di setiap kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan. Dan itu sedikit membantu ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun mulai menampakkan reaksi lain. Wajah temannya itu terlihat tegang meskipun ia masih diam seribu Bahasa.

"Kedua, gelap. Dan ini yang paling berpotensi membuat pasangan kehilangan kendali. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol bermaskud mengambil sesuatu namun karena keadaan gelap dia malah memegang sesuatu yang lain? Seperti sesuatu yang kenyal dan berisi." Sejenak Luhan membiarkan dirinya berfantasi ria, mengangkat kedua tangan seraya menengadah keatas langit-langit kamar seolah di atas tengah berputar gambaran-gambaran yang terlintas di benaknya. "Lalu apa menurutmu Chanyeol akan melepaskan tangannya begitu saja? Bagaimana jika dia sedikit liar dan mulai meremasnya?

"Apa yang kau maksud itu payudara, Lu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat provokatif. Well, setidaknya ia harus membantu Luhan untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk wibawa.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula terpangku di dada kini terhempas dengan gemetar, lalu jemari kecil itu mulai berkumpul pada satu kepalan erat. Mata sipitnya yang lucu memicing tajam kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo seolah kedua temannya itu adalah anak tiri yang hendak ia siksa.

Ini memang gila. Namun entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tangan besar itu hanya boleh menyentuh payudaranya.

"Terakhir, hutan itu sarat akan bahaya. Park Chanyeol pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi _'Irene Noona.. Irene Noona'_ itu." Final Luhan dengan nada yang menirukan gaya bicara Baekhyun saat menyebut satu nama itu di akhir kalimat.

Tangan Baekhyun kian terkepal, sementara bahunya sudah naik turun meredam amarah. "Jadi apa rencanamu, Lu? Kau tidak mungkin berceloteh panjang seperti itu tanpa sebuah skenario 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyusun rencana."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah melempar pandang dengan ekspresi licik kentara.

Sebagai teman yang baik, kadang konspirasi sejahat apapun harus dilakukan demi menyelamatkan temannya tersebut. Dan Luhan juga Kyungsoo yang terlampau menyayangi Baekhyun tentu ingin membantu setiap permasalahan yang gadis itu hadapi.

Ya. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendekatkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya hingga titik darah penghabisan mereka harus berupaya agar Baekhyun bisa bercinta dengan pemuda itu dan terbebas dari kutukan yang menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai merapalkan doa sebelum berangkat yang dipimpin oleh Kim Jongin –yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah siapapun sangka-sangka bahwa pemuda yang kerap bertingkah menjijikan seperti membawa _lotion_ dan duduk di bagian tersudut warung internet demi meredam erangan laknat karena konten dewasa yang menjadi objek fantasinya itu bisa memimpin sebuah doa dengan khidmat—, sekumpulan anak muda yang berbekal tas punggung menggunung itu mulai memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi _travel car_ yang secara khusus dicuri oleh Sehun pada deretan koleksi di bagasi milik ayahnya.

"Aku yang mengemudi." Seru Wendy yang secara langsung memekik saat Johnny menyentil dahinya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau berniat membunuh kita semua?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Wendy mendengus, jika bukan karena kebaikan Johnny yang telah membelikannya sepatu hiking baru, mungkin pemuda itu sudah berakhir menjadi butiran debu.

"Chanyeol-a, bisakah kau duduk di sampingku?"

Suara Irene tersebut sontak membuat kelima teman Chanyeol saling melempar pandang.

"Teman-teman dengar itu? Jangan meminta pangeran Dobby untuk mengemudi." Celetuk Wendy dengan memalingkan wajah dan pada saat yang bersamaan mencebikkan bibirnya kearah Johnny.

"Biar aku saja yang mengemudi."

Dan semua setuju saat Jongdae menawarkan diri.

"Memposting sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda puth pucat itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan para penggemarku resah karena ketiadaan postinganku." Sahut Sehun yang secara mendadak meringis pelan saat Jongin memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

Jongdae masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan, Wendy berceloteh tak jelas dan tugas Johnny meng-IYA-kan.

"Chanyeol-a, jalur mana yang lebih baik kita tempuh?" Tanya Jongdae melirik melalui kaca.

Namun belum lagi Chanyeol menyahut, seisi mobil tersebut nyaris dibuat terpekik saat Jongdae menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak.

Wendy sudah berakhir di pelukan Johnny karena terkejut dan takut. Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu melindungi Irene dari benturan, sementara Sehun berpegangan kuat pada kursi di depannya seraya merutuk tentang kebodohannya yang telah membiarkan iblis mesum seperti Kim Jongin yang memimpin doa untuk keselamatan.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka bahkan belum mencapai setengah perjalanan namun sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang entah datang dari mana nyaris membuat mereka semua kehilangan nyawa karena secara tiba-tiba menghadang jalan dan membenturkan badan kendaraannya pada _travel car_ yang mereka tumpangi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana jika aku mati, Lu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Rencana Luhan memang sangat brilliant namun jika gagal maka Baekhyun akan berakhir menjadi seonggok daging pucat yang tergeletak di ruang otopsi.

"Baekhyun-a.." Luhan memegang bahu Baekhyun seolah tengah memberi kekuatan. "Kau tidak harus membenturkannya dengan keras hanya lakukan pelan saja. Setidaknya kau butuh alibi yang kuat agar bisa menyalahkan kecerobohan mereka."

"Benar, B! Demi terbebas dari kutukan sialanmu itu." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Apa kalian yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo berseru serempak.

"Jika rencana ini berhasil dan kau jadi ikut bersama mereka, pastikan ingat tentang semua saranku."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan jengah pada Luhan. "Ya. Manfaatkan situasi sebaik mungkin agar aku bisa berakhir dengan bercinta bersama Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggantung kalimat hanya untuk membiarkan semburat merah terpatri di wajahnya. "Di dalam hutan."

"Auwooo!" Kyungsoo mengaum ala _Tarzan._

Setelah gelak tawa mereka mereda, ketiga gadis aneh itu memasuki mobil.

"I-ini.. Se-Sehun memposting sesuatu si akun media sosialnya."

Kyungsoo merebut ponsel Luhan. "B, posisi mereka masih jauh dari kawasan ini. Dan aku yakin mereka akn menentukan jalur di pertigaan depan sana. Kita harus berhenti di tempat yang strategis."

Baekhyun menghentikan kendaraannya di samping trotoar. . "Pastikan Tao Eonni yakin bahwa aku menginap di rumahmu Kyungie-a." Gadis itu mengingatkan sebelum kemudian membiarkan kedua temannya turun dari mobil untuk memberinya aba-aba dari kejauhan melalui sambungan telepon.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat tanda-tandanya?"

" _Itu dia!"_ Seru Luhan di seberang sana. _"Tadi malam Sehun memposting sebuah foto travel car. Di belakangmu, B. mobil travel berwarna kuning."_

Baekhyun melirik melalui kaca spion, dan ternayata benar di belakang sana ia melihat mobil travel yang Luhan maksud. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang sementara kedua temannya sibuk menghitung di seberang sana.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Tuhan. Jika aku tidak selamat, tolong jangan biarkan kakekku menguburanku di pemakaman umum. Biarkan jasadku terkubur di belakang rumah." Baekhyun merapalkan doa tersebut seraya menginjak pedal gas. Ia memutar kemudi lalu menghadang travel car dari arah kiri, bunyi decitan rem dari mobil yang beberapa detik lalu berbenturan dengan mobil yang dikendarainya pun terdengar pilu.

Sesaat setelah menginjak pedal rem, Baekhyun masih mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi.

" _Baekhyun tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut! Segera mulai aksimu!"_

Luhan yang pada dasarnya masih tersambung pada panggilan telepon mengingatkan dengan gemas.

Baekhyun menengadah sebelum kemudian meraih knop dan keluar sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, idiot! Apa kau tidak becus mengemudi?!" Maki gadis mungil itu seraya menunjuk pada beberapa anak muda yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut di dalam _travel car._

"Bu-bukankah dia yang menyalip lebih dulu?" Jongdae menukas terbata.

"Kelaur kau, sialan!" Baekhyun semakin bersungut-sungut, bahkan untuk menambah kesan dramatis ia meringis kesakitan seraya memijat kepalanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Ahh, jadi kau biang keroknya. Akhh.." Baekhyun menuding kepada Chanyeol lalu meringis setelahnya.

"B Noona! B Noona." Sehun menyusul Chanyeol dan berseru panik melihat raut kesakitan yang Baekhyun lemparkan.

"Hei, kotak! Keluar kau!" Yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah Jongdae sang pengemudi.

"Maaf, tapi setahuku kau yang menyalip kita lebih dulu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun terhuyung namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Noona!"

"Akkh kepalaku, sepertinya terbentur cukup keras."

"Ma-maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu.." Jongdae menukas lesu.

"Kenapa harus kau yang meminta maaf?" Celetuk Wendy yang baru ikut turun. "Sudah jelas-jelas dia yang salah."

Baekhyun tidak menyahut namun kemampuan bersandiwaranya semakin diuji, ia kembali meringis kesakitan. "Akh kepalaku."

Sehun semakin panik. Byun Baekhyun adalah idolanya sejak lama, maka ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu kesakitan lebih lama. Maka dengan cepat pemuda itu membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam _travel car._

"Hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?" Seru Wendy tidak percaya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sahut Sehun masih dengan wajah panik.

"Kau tahu kita masih ada satu perjalanan panjang yang harus ditempuh?" Tanya Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya diam di dalam mobil.

"Tidak usah hiraukan aku, sepertinya aku hanya butuh berisritahat sebentar. Lakukan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan. Akkhh kepalaku sakit…" Baekhyun bergumam masih dengan berjuta skenario liciknya.

"Masalahnya kita akan—"

"Akhh kepalaku.." Baekhyun meringis dan tersedu-sedu ketika menyela ucapan Wendy. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala seraya memejamkan mata.

Jongdae menoleh kearah Chanyeol, bertanya tanpa suara apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Ada hembusan napas keras yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Kita tidak bisa sampai di sana ketika matahari sudah meninggi." Gumam lelaki itu, ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya memang tengah kesakitan meskipun tidak terlihat begitu kentara. Namun ia juga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. "Sehun-a, kau bisa duduk di belakang bersama Jongin. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja." Mungkin benar, Baekhyun hanya butuh mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

Jika Chanyeol sudah berkehendak maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyergah. Maka Sehun dengan patuh pindah ke kursi belakang dan duduk manis di sebelah Jongin yang tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi. Sementara Wendy hanya bisa menghela napas berat, protes pun hanya akan percuma. Johhny dan Jongdae tidak banyak berkomentar, namun yang paling terlihat keberatan adalah Irene, wanita itu memang tidak berucap satu kata pun namun jelas raut keberatan akan kehadiran Baekhyun begitu terlihat di wajahnya.

Irene masih ingat siapa gadis yang kini duduk di sebelah kiri Chanyeol tersebut.

Dalam tidurnya yang penuh tipu muslihat, Baekhyun memekik girang dalam hati.

Ahh, aroma Park Chanyeol memang mengasyikan, gadis itu perlahan bergerak merapatakan diri pada Chanyeol sebelum kemudian meraih lengan lelaki itu dan memeluknya.

Dan Chanyeol harus kembali menata kesabarannya karena lagi-lagi berurusan dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak nyaman saat Baekhyun mengusakkan hidung pada bahunya seperti anak kucing.

Namun terlepas dari semua itu, Chanyeol tetap membiarkan Baekhyun. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan sika psi gadis yang kerap sesuka hati.

"Chanyeol-a bisa bantu aku mengikatkan rambut? Kau tahu aku sedikit payah dalam hal itu." Irene mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Memang terdengar konyol, namun entah mengapa ia sedikit terganggu saat melihat cara Baekhyun yang duduk begitu rapat dengan Chanyeol.

Fokus Chanyeol teralih, tanpa sadar ia melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengubah posisi duduk hingga membuat si gadis nyaris terbentur pada bagian belakang kursi depan.

Baekhyun menggeram rendah. "Permisi, apa kau berasal dari planet saturnus?" Tanyanya dengan kesadaran penuh, melempar wajah sinis kepada Irene. "Maksudku, wanita bumi mana yang tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya sendiri?"

Wendy yang duduk di kuris depan tidak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Dari awal ia memang sedikit risih dengan sikap Irene yang seolah selalu menuntut sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya, baik Johnny, Jongin, dan Sehun tengah mati-matian menahan tawa atas pertanyaan konyol yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Namun akan terkesan pengecut jika mereka menertawakan seorang wanita dan membuatnya malu.

"Apa?" Wendy melempar wajah bingung saat Johnny mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak tertawa berlebihan. "Bukankah pertanyaannya sangat lucu?" Tanyanya masih dengan gelak tawa.

Irene tersenyum manis meski sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit dongkol dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengikat rambutku sendiri. Hasilnya benar-benar berantakan." Katanya dengan tenang.

Dan Baekhyun melihatnya, saat bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum seolah tengah memamerkan perhatian Chanyeol yang tengah telaten mengikat rambutnya.

"Ahh apa kepalamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Irene kembali bertanya sesaat setelah rambutnya terikat sempurna, lalu matanya menelisik penampilan Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat seperti akan pergi mendaki gunung dan semacamnya. Penampilanmu benar-benar sangat kebetulan karena kita akan pergi hiking."

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun menangkap pandangan menuding dari semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut saat Irene bertanya demikian.

Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

"Apa? K-kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memakai stelan seperti ini?" Baekhyun melempar pandang pada semua orang. "Dan apa yang kau bilang barusan? Kalian semua akan pergi hiking?" Tanyanya dengan kadar kepolosan maksimum. "Whoa, daebak! Daebak!" Lalu berseru meski dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya karena berpenampilan terlalu mencolok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Noona. Aku justru senang jika kau ikut." Sehun menyahut seraya menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan. "Noona, say kimchi!" Sehun menyalakan mode kamera di ponselnya lalu mengambil satu gambar bersama Baekhyun.

Satu dari sekian ribu daftar keinginan yang ingin dilakukan bersama Byun Baekhyun akhirnya terwujud. Dan Sehun amat senang. Namun kesenangannya tersebut hanya dibalas oleh dengusan jengah dari kelima temannya.

"Sehun kembali ke posisimu." Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja." Baekhyun menyahut dengan sinis, ia masih merasa kesal mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana jika kepalanya terluka akibat terbentur? Bagaimana jika dia harus di operasi?

"Sehun-a.. Oh Sehun. Itu namamu 'kan? Kemarikan ponselmu, biar Noona mem-follow akun sosial media milikmu." Tukas Baekhyun dengan setengah badan yang menghadap ke belakang.

"B-benarkah, Noona?" Sehun berekasi berlebihan, ia bahkan tidak sadar tengah menjadikan Jongin sebagai boneka yang ia pukul-pukul dengan gemas. Baekhyun bahkan tahu namanya? Oh Itu adalah kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda.

"Tentu saja."

"Duduk dengan benar, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengingati, melempar wajah yang seolah memerintah si gadis dengan tegas.

"Apa pedulimu? Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Gumam Baekhyun dengan acuh diiringi senandung kecil sementara matanya sudah tertuju pada layar ponsel Sehun.

Jelas ia enggan menghiraukan Chanyeol. Masih sangat kesal.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa? Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tengah merajuk saat ini.

Oh benar-benar si mungil itu.

Separuh perjalanan terlah berlalu. Entah sejak kapan Wendy telah melanglang buana di alam mimpi, Johnny dan Jongdae masih sibuk berdiskusi tentang jalan yang ditempuh. Chanyeol dengan sikap perhatiannya dengan menjadikan bahu sebagai sandaran bagi Irene yang tertidur pulas. Sementara yang tersisa hanya suara riang Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jongin yang bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan dan sesekali bersenda gurau.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara kini menoleh kearah Baekhyun, dilihatnya gadis itu menguap kelelahan. Hal yang mau tak mau membuat senyum tipis di sudut bibir Chanyeol tercetak.

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Karena ketika ia membuka mata karena suara bisikan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk bangun, _travel car_ yang mereka tumpangi telah terparkir di sebuah halaman luas.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, teman-teman Chanyeol sudah berada di luar. Semantara hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol yang tersisa di dalam mobil.

"Kita di mana? Dan kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya si mungil dengan sinis.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mengikuti arah pandang si lelaki.

Tangannya melingkar erat pada lengan Chanyeol, hal yang sontak membuat Baekhyun melepasnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menundukan kepala demi mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud sekasar itu tadi." Tukasnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Yang Chanyeol maksud adalah ketika ia melepas tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikatkan rambut Irene.

Baekhyun tidak perlu tahu 'kan betapa menyesalnya Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu?

"Jika kata maaf bisa diterima, Ahjussi polisi hanya akan makan gaji buta. Bodoh!" Dan Baekhyun masih dengan nada sinis—

Atau merajuk?

"Cukup! Kau memang berniat membuat kepalaku terluka, Park Chanyeol." Si mungil menyela dengan cepat saat dilihatnya Chanyeol hendak kembali bersuara. "Aku benci padamu!" Finalnya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Ini memang salahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita sekasar itu. Dan Demi apapun ia menyesal saat ini.

Setelah mendapati surat ijin dan melewati pos pemeriksaan, rombongan anak muda itu harus berjalan kaki dan meninggalkan kendaraan mereka di pos penjagaan.

"Sehun-a, Ahjussi tadi bilang kita harus berjalan berapa jam?" Baekhyun berbisik pada Sehun yang ia gandeng.

"Dua jam, Noona."

Baekhyun melotot. "Apa Ahjussi itu gila? Aku tidak mungkin kuat berjalan selama ini."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Noona, itu bahkan hanya separuh perjalanan menuju pusat berkemah. Setidaknya kita akan sampai di sana sebelum petang."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, membuat Chanyeol dan juga teman-temannya memandang heran.

"Ini saja baru pukul satu siang. Aku bisa mati kelelahan, Sehun-a.." Rengek si mungil setelah mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Noona tenang saja, aku bisa menggendongmu jika kau kelelahan bahkan Jongin juga bersedia. Bukan begitu, Kim Jongin?"

Terdengar helaan napas Jongin yang mengudara, jika bukan karena kepribadian Baekhyun yang menyenangkan mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Terus berjalan, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Seru Johnny yang berada di barisan paling akhir.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berjalan kaki lebih dari sepuluh menit. Maka setelah satu jam perjalanan yang ia tempuh dengan mengadalkan kedua kakinya, gadis itu meronta pada Sehun.

"Noona baik-baik saja? Kita istirahat dulu." Sehun berseru pada semua orang.

"Lagi?!" Wendy terdengar protes. "Ini sudah ke berapa kali, Oh Sehun?"

"Tapi Noona terlihat sangat kelelahan, dia mungkin tidak terbiasa berjalan sejauh ini." sahut Sehun sembari menyodorkan air minum pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan, ia setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Baekhyun tampak begitu kelelahan, bahkan untuk nernapas saja terlihat kesulitan.

Sebenarnya itu sedikit menghambat perjalanan mereka. Maka ketika merasa tidak ada pilihan Chanyeol berniat menawarkan diri untuk menggendong si mungil.

Namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat oleh Jongin.

"Noona naik saja ke punggungku?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Merepotkan itu ketika harus membuat semua orang berhenti di tengah jalan hanya untuk menunggu satu orang. Bukan begitu, Chanyeol-a?" Tanya Irene seraya menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, lalu ia mulai beranjak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Aku masih kuat. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Katanya dengan tekad kuat.

Chanyeol menghela berat. Di antara teman-temannya mungkin hanya dirinya yang tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah menelusuri jalur bukit yang dipenuhi ilalang, lalu melewati jalur curam dan berbatu terjal dan melangkah dari bibir hutan pinus selama empat jam, akhirnya rombongan itu berhenti di sebuah lembah di ujung hutan yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah danau hijau.

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun tanpa suara, ia benar-benar kelelahan untuk sekedar berbicara. Atau mungkin penunggu hutan trersebut telah merenggut pita suaranya.

"Apahh.. Kita sudahh.. sampai?" Tanya si mungil dengan payah, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah panorama indah yang tersaji di depan mata. Sekumpulan pohon cemara yang terhalang kabut berdiri tegak menemani danau hijau yang berada di tengahnya.

"Whoa!" Baekhyun berseru dengan binar berlebih, ia bahkan melupakan rasa penatnya.

Gadis itu masih memanjakan matanya pada panorama yang baru pertama kali ia lihat secara langsung tersebut, sementara yang lain bersiap memasang tenda.

"Baik, Sesuai rencana awal kita akan membuat tiga tenda, karena personil tambahan hanya berjumlah satu orang. Satu tenda dikhususkan untuk ladies. Ayo bergerak sebelum hari semakin gelap!" Johnny memberi komando.

"Whoa!" Baekhyun kembali berseru. Bukan untuk objek yang sedari tadi ia pandangi, melainkan pada otot-otot mengilat berhias keringat di balik kaos tanpa lengan yang dikenakan oleh lelaki-lelaki yang tengah sibuk membuat tenda.

"Ladies.. apa tidak keberatan jika kalian berkeliling mencari kayu bakar? Tidak sulit 'kan?" Itu Jongdae yang bersuara.

" _Aye captain!"_ Seru Wendy dengan patuh.

Baekhyun dan Irene tidak bersuara, mereka hanya mengekori Wendy yang mulai menjauhi area perkemahan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu untuk ikut, namun posisinya sebagai orang asing yang terjebak di antara mereka setidaknya membuatnya sedikit tahu diri.

"Eonni-deul! Berhenti berjalan lamban, ambil kayu bakar apapun yang kalian lihat supaya tidak membuang-buang waktu!" Wendy menukas dengan gemas, hal yang paling membuatnya jengah adalah terjebak dengan dua wanita yang hanya tahu seputar salon kecantikan.

"Hn." Baekhyun menyahut pelan semantara tangannya meraih ranting-ranting pohon yang berserakan. Rasa lelah membuat fokus Baekhyun membuyar, ia mengumpulkan kayu bakar sebanyak mungkin agar penderitaannya cepat berakhir hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa ia telah melangkah cukup jauh.

"Aku ini Byun Baekhyun, tidak masuk akal sekali mencari kayu bakar. Benar-benar penghinaan!" Gerutu gadis itu masih memungut ranting-ranting kering. "Apa ini sudah cukup? Ahh sepertinya sudah lumayan banyak." Baekhyun beranjak setelah mengumpulkan kayu bakarnya. "Hei, aku sudah dapat banyak!"

Hening.

Mata Baekhyun menyapu ke seluruh ke berbagai arah. Dan ia tidak menemukan jejak Wendy maupun Irene di sekitarnya.

"Wendy! Irene-nim!" Baekhyun memanggil kedua wanita yang tadi pergi bersamanya.

Ia kembali menyapu atensinya ke sekitar hutan yang mulai dirambati oleh gelap, mengingat hari menjelan malam.

"Akh bagaimana ini?" Setengah berlari tak tentu arah sembari menenteng kayu bakar, Baekhyun mencoba mencari jejak Wendy dan Irene, namun sialnya ia tak tahu bahwa dirinya semakin masuk ke bagian terdalam hutan.

"Wendy! Irene-nim!" Baekhyun meringis putus asa, menit demi menit berlalu namun ia semakin kehilangan arah. "Bagaimana ini, kakek aku takut!" Di detik berikutnya ia terisak pelan.

Kakinya sudah meronta meminta untuk diistirahatkan, namun ketakutan yang kian merambat karena jarak pandang yang terhalang gelap membuat gadis itu enggan untuk berhenti mencari jejak Wendy dan Irene.

Suara jangkrik dan angin malam mulai menguar di udara, dan Baekhyun menyerah. Ia merapatkan diri pada akar pohon besar dan memeluk kedua kaki sementara tangisannya kian menjadi. "Tolong, tolong aku! Kakek, aku takut." Dan masih diiringi cicitan payah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eiyy tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti muncul." Wendy mencoba mencairkan suasana karena sejak beberapa puluh menit dari kembalinya mengambil kayu bakar, Baekhyun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Meskipun tak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga sedikit merasa panik oleh atmosfer menegangkan yang menguar di sekitarnya.

"Kau yakin Baekhyun Noona memintamu untuk kembali lebih dahulu?" Sehun bertanya pada Irene.

Wanita itu mengangguk sementara hatinya berdalih.

"Noona yakin?"

Irene mengernyit saat mendapati nada suara asing yang terselip dari pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan, bukan karena adanya ketidakyakinan di sana, hanya saja lelaki itu terdengar tengah menahan sesuatu. Seperti..

Marah?

"Ya." Sahut Irene dengan ringan.

"Mungkin gadis itu masih menikmati indahnya alam terbuka, mengingat dia terlihat kampungan sekali saat kita sudah tiba tadi." Celetuk Johnny, meskipun terdengar datar dan acuh namun semua temannya tahu bahwa itu sebentuk kalimat menenangkan.

"Masalahnya sudah nyaris satu jam dan ini sudah memasuki waktu malam!" Chanyeol menggeram rendah.

Sehun semakin kalut dan panik saat ia mengingat satu hal. "Akh bagaimana ini?" Pemuda itu memasang wajah cemas yang begitu kentara.

"Apa? Apa?" Jongin dan Jongdae bertanya serempak.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku penggemar berat B Noona, jadi aku tahu segala hal tentangnya."

"Berhenti berlarut-larut dan katakan apa itu, Oh Sehun?!" Dan kesabaran Chanyeol sudah nyaris habis.

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "A-aku takut Noona terjebak di dalam hutan karena dia phobia gelap. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa dulu saat B Noona menginjak usia remaja, dia pernah diculik oleh supir taksi dan disekap di sebuah gudang tanpa cahaya selama beberapa hari dan—"

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol memaki keras lalu berlari secepat kilat memasuki hutan seperti kesetanan.

Johnny menyusul di belakangnya.

Chanyeol terus berlari ke bagian terdalam hutan.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya dengan suara keras sementara kakinya semakin jauh melangkah.

Chanyeol memaki frustasi saat tak mendapati sedikit pun jejak Byun Baekhyun, namun ia tidak menyerah dan terus meneriaki nama si mungil berulang kali.

"Byun Baekhyun! Dimana kau?!"

"Byun Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun-a, tolong jawab aku!"

Chanyeol terengah-engah hebat, ia bahkan tidak peduli pada lengannya yang berkali-kali tersayat ranting pohon tajam. Lelaki itu masih melintasi akar-akar besar sembari memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan putus asa.

Sungguh, entah setan apa yang merasukinya saat ini? Chanyeol benar-benar kalut, ia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri dan terus meneriakan satu nama yang sama.

"Wendy! Irene-nim.. Kakek, aku takut!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, ia yakin mendengar suara mencicit diiringi isak tangis. Lelaki itu menyapukan atensi pada setiap arah yang didominasi oleh gelapnya malam.

"Tolong aku, tolong.."

Dan isak tangis itu semakin menjadi, Chanyeol mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada setiap arah. Lalu ketika ia menangkap sosok kecil yang duduk memeluk kedua kaki di balik akar besar yang berada sekian meter dari arahnya, lelaki itu langsung berlari menghampiri si mungil.

"Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Akh tidak, tidak, jangan sakiti aku! Lepaskan aku Ahjussi." Tangis Baekhyun kian menjadi, ia semakin merapat pada permukaan pohon yang begitu kasar.

"Hei, hei, ini aku!"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjerit semakin ketakutan.

Chanyeol berlutut lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Hei, sstt.. tidak apa-apa ini aku." Lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Kau bisa melihatku? Ini aku, Park Chanyeol."

Tangis Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Dalam kegelapan ia tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas, namun aroma Park Chanyeol jelas tengah memenuhi indera penciumannya saat ini. "Pa-Park Chanyeol?" Cicitnya dengan ragu.

"Aku di sini".

Baekhyun masih ragu, lalu telapak tangannya meraba pelan pada wajah si lelaki untuk memastikan."Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meraung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat menyadari lelaki yang saat ini menangkup wajahnya benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Dan di detik berikutnya ia direngkuh ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Sstt.. Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku di sini." Gumam si lelaki dengan nada lembut sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Semua ini salahmu! Aku tidak bisa mencari kayu bakar! Aku tidak pernah masuk ke hutan." Baekhyun masih tersedu-sedu. "Aku tidak pernah berjalan kaki selama empat jam! Aku.. aku.. Ini semua salahmu." Raung si mungil diiringi tangisan marah sementara tangannya memukul dada Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Ya. Ini salahku, maafkan aku. Maaf." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memohon ampun di sela-sela ciumannya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kita harus kembali ke perkemahan." Tukasnya seraya berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun. "Naik ke punggungku."

"Kakiku benar-benar sakit." Rengek si mungil.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu naik." Sahut Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Baekhyun punya, ia beranjak sebelum kemudian berakhir dalam gendongan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dan Johnny yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dari kejauhan cukup dibuat terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Temannya itu memang selalu bersikap baik dan lembut terhadap wanita, bahkan Johnny dan yang lainnya kerap bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol memang sepolos itu?

Apakah bahkan Chanyeol bisa membedakan apa itu rasa dan sekedar iba?

"Kau tahu? Leher adalah area sensitifku." Tukas Chanyeol dengan jujur karena sedari tadi Baekhyun mengusakkan hidungnya di sana.

 _Polos sekali._ Batin Baekhyun.

"Aku suka aromamu."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apa itu termasuk pujian?"

"Tentu saja dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Apa aku boleh menjilatnya?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara lucu.

"Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sebelum aku menemukanmu tadi?"

Si mungil itu, bagaimana bisa polos dan liar secara bersamaan?

"Ah kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya."

"Tidak. Leherku bukan permen." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah polosnya.

"Hei, leherku juga bukan permen tapi kau menjilatnya waktu itu."

"Itu hanya agar kau berhenti berulah."

"Curang!" Protes Baekhyun dengan nada merajuk.

Tanpa si mungil ketahui, lelaki yang menggendongnya saat ini tengah mengulas senyum. Menyadari satu hal bahwa Byun Baekhyun bisa sangat menggemaskan jika sedang merengek manja seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memilah jalan yang benar agar tidak tersandung kembali bersuara saat Baekhyun mengetuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Meskipun sebenarnya sedari tadi tangan si mungil tidak bisa diam, seperti mencubiti pipi Chanyeol, meremas otot-otot di bagian lengannya, atau bahkan mengukur seberapa lebar bahu si lelaki dengan jengkal tangan.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol, karena bisa saja bukan dan sebenarnya kau adalah hantu penunggu hutan ini. Berhubung Chanyeol asli tampan jadi kau menjelma menjadi dia."

Chanyeol terkekeh tanpa suara. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sangat dilarang membicarakan hal-hal mistis di tempat seperti ini?"

Mendadak Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati di belakangmu." Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada jahil.

"Aku mau pindah."

"Huh?"

"Apa bisa kau menggendongku dari depan? Aku tidak mau berada paling belakang, hutan ini menyeramkan." Bisik si mungil.

"Hei, bukankah itu akan terlihat sangat aneh jika aku menggendongmu dari depan."

"Park Chanyeoolll…" Rengek si mungil sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol karena takut.

Si lelaki tertawa. "Aku tidak serius, tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Kemudian ia meringis pelan saat Baekhyun memukul punggungnya berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disusul Johnny kembali ke perkemahan beberapa belas menit setelahnya. Hal yang membuat Sehun dan juga teman-temannya yang lain mendengus lega.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada teman-temannya untuk tidak berisik karena si mungil dalam gendongannya tengah terlelap pulas.

"sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah." Tukas Wendy sesaat setelah membantu Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di dalam tenda.

Si lelaki melirik pada Wendy. "Jangan ceroboh lagi, Wendy."

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku ingat bahwa ini yang pertama kali untuknya dan tidak membiarkannya seorang diri." Bisik wendy dengan penyesalan.

Chanyeol menghela napas lalu mengelus bahu Wendy, bermaksud menenangkan temannya tersebut.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makanan, yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Wendy beranjak dan keluar dari tenda.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, di tatapnya lamat-lamat si mungil di hadapannya. Tangan besar itu terulur lalu menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan.

Dan Chanyeol kembali diliputi rasa bersalah, di mulai dari rasa bersalah karena telah bersikap kasar di dalam mobil tadi siang, hingga hal yang menambah rasa sesalnya saat mendapati si gadis tersesat seorang diri di dalam hutan.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali memasuki hutan itu ikut mencari kayu bakar.

Seharusnya ia ingat, bahwa gadis itu tidak jauh layaknya seekor anak ayam teler tersesat yang tidak bisa pulang sendirian karena terjebak di sebuah _club_ dalam keadaan mabuk.

Satu lagi, bahwa si kecil angkuh yang ia temui di ambang pintu kantor polisi malam itu hanyalah gadis polos dan manja dengan berbagai rengekannya yang tak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Pertama-tama mau ngucapin #Happy5thAnniversary Untuk EXO ;) Doanya tentu yang terbaik dan yang penting semakin banyak CB moments yang berseliweran :***

 **Okay, kembali ke topik utama. Entah deh aku mah paling semangat aja gitu tiap ngetik ff ini haha mungkin karena ceritanya yang ringan dan gak perlu nguras lebih banyak emosi kaliyak~~**

 **Makanya suka sedih aja kalo isi reviewnya sedikit melenceng seperti nanyain kapan ff lain update dan sebagainya T.T**

 **Yash! Park Berandal Soleh still my fav!**

 **Chanyeol itu di sini cinta banget sama hiking, trekking atau sama sesuatu yang memacu andrenalin di alam terbuka lainnya. And he's definitely cowok penjelajah hutan/gunung yang lekat sama yang namanya berkotor ria, keringatan, panas-panasan dan otot-otot seksinya itu gak nganggur (dalam artian selalu dia gunakan untuk sesuatu yang menguras tenaga) *Kok Ambigu?* Dan hal lain yang bikin aku greget karena Baekhyunnya di sini like the real princess yang gak suka kotor, benci sama hal-hal berbahaya, takut sama gelap, anti terpapar sinar matahari dan pokoknya bertolak belakang banget sama Chanyeol :D**

 **Tapi, bukankah perpaduan yang tercipta dari suatu perbedaan itu akan terlihat lebih berwarna?**

 **Ciao Chu :***


	6. Chapter 6

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka mata ketika merasa pori-porinya terserang oleh hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk, ia mengerjap sekali lagi untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran seutuhnya lantas bangkit seraya merenggangkan tubuh. Merasa hanya mendapati dirinya sendiri berada di dalam tenda, gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk keluar. "Akh dingin sekali." Desisnya sambil merapatkan tubuh.

Dan Baekhyun harus dibuat bingung ketika hanya mendapati satu orang yang tengah duduk menghadap bara api. "Kemana semua orang?" Tanyanya.

Oh. Baekhyun lupa siapa nama teman Chanyeol yang berwajah sedikit _western_ tersebut?

"Mereka pergi ke danau." Sahut Johhny. "Kopi?" Lalu mengulurkan secangkir kopi mengepul pada Baekhyun.

"Thank you." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum kemudian ikut duduk menghadap sisa-sisa api unggun yang ternyata cukup ampun menjauhkannya dari udara dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Si mungil kembali bertanya sembari menangkup cangkir di atas lutut.

Johnny menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Dia tidak berani menyuruh siapapun untuk tinggal dan memastikanmu tidak sendirian sementara dia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan Irene untuk pergi ke danau."

"Dia?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mungkin tengah memahami setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Johnny. Meski hasilnya nihil.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Johnny berdecak, gadis di sampingnya saat ini mempunyai satu kesamaan dengan Wendy yaitu lambat mencerna informasi. Ya, Johnny rasa begitu. "Lupakan." Tukasnya singkat seraya mengangkat bahu.

Lagipula gadis itu tidak perlu tahu bahwa alasan Johnny tetap tinggal di perkemahan hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol tenang.

Well, Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan apapun namun kegelisahan tampak terpatri jelas di wajah temannya itu ketika hendak pergi ke danau, seolah ragu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tadi masih terlelap sendirian di perkemahan.

Johnny masih dalam lamunan ketika suara yang berasal dari perut Baekhyun terdengar begitu kentara.

Baekhyun merona, malu. "Well, aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Jadi wajar kalau aku lapar." Belanya.

Johnny menggeleng maklum sebelum kemudian berinisiatif membuka kotak makan berisi _sandwich_ buatan Wendy sebelum kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Whoa." Seru si mungil. "Oh ya, apa kau punya sikat dan pasta gigi cadangan? Aku benci makan sesuatu sebelum membersihkan mulutku."

"Oh yang benar saja." Gumam Johnny yang lalu beranjak dan berjalan menuju tenda. Lelaki itu membongkar isi tas namun tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia memaki karena menyadari apa yang ia cari mungkin tidak terbawa.

Mata Johnny melirik pada tas Chanyeol, mungkin temannya itu membawa cadangan.

Dan ya, Johnny menemukannya. "Pakai ini saja." Tukasnya seraya menyerahkan apa yang Baekhyun perlukan.

" _Thank you."_ Seru si gadis, tangannya terulur pada gelas plastik kecil dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

Si mungil bangkit lantas mulai menggosok giginya sembari berlalu lalang, meski sebenarnya fokusnya hanya tertuju pada danau dengan kepulan kabut yang tersaji beberapa ratus meter di bawah sana.

" _Good morning, Noona."_

Baekhyun menoleh ketika seruan Sehun dari jarak sekian meter menyapa.

Oh, mereka sudah kembali.

"Hn." Sahut Baekhyun di balik sikat gigi yang masih bertengger di mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, lalu menajamkan atensi. Sebentuk ekspresi yang timbul sesaat setelah pandangannya tertuju pada sikat gigi yang tengah Baekhyun pakai.

"Lihat apa kau?" Seru Baekhyun sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Fakta bahwa lelaki itu sudah menjamah payudaranya tempo hari cukup membuat Baekhyun trauma, okay?

Berlebihan sekali.

"Kau memakai sikat gigiku?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk memastikan, hal itu sontak membuat semua temannya menuding kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeo beberapa jenak sebelum akhirnya membersihkan mulutnya secepat kilat. Setelahnya gadis itu memicing kearah Johnny yang tengah menggaruk tengkuk disertai ekspresi meringis di wajahnya.

"Whoa. Bukankah itu secara tidak langsung kalian sudah berciuman?" Ledek Jongin yang sontak mendapat dua pukulan keras di bagian belakang kepala.

Sehun dan Jongdae pelakunya.

"Konyol." Tukas Irene yang sedari tadi masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh Chanyeol. "Bukankah tidak sopan memakai barang orang lain tanpa ijin?" Lalu bergumam setelah duduk di depan bara api.

"Hei, mana kutahu ini punya Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal." Sahut Irena masih dengan suara tenangnya. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kesal mendapati Baekhyun memakai barang milik Chanyeol. Oh mengapa ia merasa kekanakkan sekali? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Tunggu." Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Kenapa kau sinis sekali padaku, huh?" Seru si mungil sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ahh, apa kau iri tidak bisa memakai barang Chanyeol sementara aku bisa? Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?"

Irene mendongak sementara tangannya sudah lebih dulu mengepal di dalam saku jaket. Apa benar ia cemburu?

Oh. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah, hanya masalah sikat gigi. Kenapa ribut sekali?" Wendy menengahi dengan bijak yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin, Jongdae dan Sehun harus menggigit mulut dalam untuk menahan tawa.

Meski sebenarnya mereka cukup cemas karena munkin saja kiamat sudah semakin dekat, mengingat Wendy tidak pernah sebijak itu selama eksistensi sebagai gadis yang dipercaya renkarnasi dari penyihir paling mematikan pada era kerajaan Romawi tersebut.

"Ya, dan itu bukan salah Baekhyun. Aku yang memberikan sikat gigi itu kepadanya karena kupikir itu masih baru. Lagipula apa yang kau permasalahkan, Irene? Seperti kau peduli saja jika Chanyeol berbagi dengan wanita lain. Bukan begitu?" Johnny bersuara, ikut menengahi meski enggan melirik pada lawan bicaranya dan memilih masuk tenda setelahnya.

Tangan Irene semakin terkepal erat. Mengapa seolah teman-teman Chanyeol lebih membela Byun Baekhyun?

Membuat geram saja.

Setelah mengatur helaan napasnya yang semula berantakan serta berhasil mengedalikan diri, Irene kembali menengadah dan melempar senyum pada setiap orang. "Oh seharusnya aku bertanya lebih dulu, maaf mungkin karena kondisiku sedang tidak stabil jadi aku sedikit terbawa suasana." Tukasnya dengan suara pelan.

Melihat ekspresi lemah yang Irene tunjukan membuat Chanyeol dengan sigap berlutut di hadapan wanita itu. "Kenapa? Apa Noona sakit?" Tanyanya dengan cemas sembari menyentuh dahi Irene dengan punggung tangan.

Irene menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng samar. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Dustanya, lalu melempar senyum miring kepada Baekhyun. Seolah memperlihatkan perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya untuk ke sekian kali.

Entah mengapa Irene merasa Baekhyun harus tahu bahwa Chanyeol peduli sebesar itu kepada dirinya.

"Oh aku mual." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum kemudian duduk di samping tenda Sehun bersama Wendy.

Sementara yang lainnya telah lebih dulu melakukan _packing_ , menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk mendaki gunung.

"Eonni sudah makan?" Tanya Wendy, mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Setelah dipikir-pikir Baekhyun sepertinya cocok dijadikan sekutu untuk memerangi segala tingkah laku Irene yang dirasa terlalu menyusahkan Chanyeol.

Oh ayolah, Wendy sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti saudaranya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya tidak suka melihat Chanyeol yang selalu tunduk kepada Irene.

Wendy tidak akan sesinis itu jika Irene tidak mengabaikan perasaan Chanyeol danseolah tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu.

"Pacarmu memberiku sandwich ini. Rasanya enak." Gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut setengah penuh.

"Tu-tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud pacarku?" Beo Wendy dengan waspada.

"Dia." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Johnny yang baru keluar dari tenda.

Wendy nyaris tersedak meski saat ini ia tidak sedang makan atau pun minum. "Dia bukan pacarku." Sungutnya, menampik secara berlebihan.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Ahh, ternyata bukan. Aku kira kalian pacaran mengingat kemarin di dalam mobil kalian selalu memandang satu sama lain." Celetuknya dengan ringan.

"A-aku tidak memandangnya." Seru Wendy dengan terbata sebelum kemudian beranjak, menjauh dari Baekhyun disertai gerutuan pelan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ya sudah kalau tidak pacaran." Lalu menukas sembari menggigit potongan terakhir _sandwich_ nya.

"Sudah selesai makan?"

Oh, kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah terbiasa dan selalu dibuat bergidik oleh suara baritone itu?

Si mungil menoleh lalu mengernyit karena entah sejak kapan Park Chanyeol berada di samping tenda, setengah berlutut, menatap kearahnya.

"Hn." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Ini." Tukasnya sembari menyerahkan sesuatu.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada satu set pakaian lengkap dengan beberapa peralatan mandi.

"Tenang saja, ini semua punya Wendy dan aku jamin masih baru."

Baekhyun mengambilnya, lalu sesaat kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Bukankah peralatan mandi ini tidak akan berguna? Maksudku, hutan belantara mana yang menyediakan kamar mandi?"

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa. "Kau bisa mandi di danau."

"Kau gila?!" Sungut Baekhyun sembari mendelik lucu.

Tidak tahukah Park Chanyeol bahwa dibutuhkan air dengan kualitas terbaik untuk bisa membasahi seluruh tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Si lelaki mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, jangan mandi."

"Tapi itu menjijikan. Lihat ini," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan. "Kau tidak lihat seberapa kotornya kulitku?" Lalu merengek saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lengket dan kotor.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan. "Di sana," Tunjuknya pada danau. "Ada beberapa sungai kecil yang sediki tersembunyi dan cukup aman, airnya berasal dari danau dan benar-benar bersih. Percaya padaku kau bisa mandi di sana jika ingin."

"Kau sudah mencobanya? Mandi di sana?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kau pikir aku bersedia melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak mandi?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk. "Hanya Wendy saja yang membawa peralatan mandi sebanyak ini."

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh lalu mulai mengendus tubuh Chanyeol seperti seekor anak anjing.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tapi kau masih wangi, bagaimana bisa sedangkan kau tidak mandi sama sekali? " Tanya si gadis yang semakin gencar mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang memang sudah menjadi favoritnya.

Bukan sejenis aroma yang dihasilkan oleh parfum dengan harga selangit, aroma tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar tak terdefinisi. Baekhyun mencium aroma maskulin menyenangkan, lalu ada aroma keringat khas seorang lelaki. Ah tidak, aroma keringat khas seorang Park Chanyeol bercampur wangi _mint_ dari pasta gigi yang menguar di udara setiap kali lelaki itu menghembuskan napas.

Astaga. Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan di udara saat jemari nakal Baekhyun mulai bergerilya di atas dadanya.

Akan sangat berbahaya jika teman-temannya yang lain melihat semua itu.

Baekhyun mendelik lalu memundurkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-a, kita punya sepuluh menit sebelum berangkat." Seru Jongdae yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Baekhyun merasa penasaran.

"Menaklukan si cantik itu." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada sebuah gunung menjulang yang terlihat di seberang danau.

"Kalian mendaki gunung?"

"Itu suatu keharusan."

Baekhyun mulai panik, ia tidak mungkin ikut serta mendaki gunung sementara kakinya saja masih terasa sakit akibat berjalan terlalu lama kemarin.

"Kau tidak harus ikut," Tukas Chanyeo seolah mengerti kekhawatiran yang Baekhyun tunjukan. "Lagipula Irene Noona juga tidak kuijinkan untuk ikut. Sepertinya dia sedikit tidak enak badan." Chanyeol melirik pada tenda tempat di mana Irene tengah beristirahat.

"Kau mencemaskannya?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar asing.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

Baekhyun ragu namun sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Bisa kau jaga Irene Noona selama aku dan teman-temanku pergi?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sinis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Karena aku tahu kau bersedia melakukannya."

Karena Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik.

"Berapa lama kalian pergi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin sedikit lebih lama, tapi kupastikan kita akan kembali sebelum pukul tujuh malam."

Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Lalu meneliti arloji yang melingkar di sana. "Ini masih.. pukul sepuluh pagi." Rengek Baekhyun seolah tengah memberitahu bahwa sebenarnya ia enggan menjaga Irene seharian penuh.

"Kau bisa?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Bisa mati karena bosan." Dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir beberapa jenak sebelum kemudian ia merogoh saku celana. "Aku punya baberapa game yang lumayan ampuh mengusir rasa bosan." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Whoa." Baekhyun mengambilnya secepat kilat lalu mendelik kepada Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa disuap dengan game." Gerutunya meski jari-jarinya mulai bergerilya di atas layar ponsel Chanyeol. "Whoa." Seru si mungil saat mendapati _game_ kesukaannya.

Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu 'kan jika di ponsel Baekhyun terinstall beberapa _game_ yang biasa dimainkan oleh anak kecil?

"Aku dan teman-temanku harus segera berangkat."

"Hn. Pergilah." Sahut Baekhyun singkat, sementara seluruh perhatiannya sudah tersita pada layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Aku percayakan Irene Noona padamu."

"Hn. Baiklah." Si mungil menyahut lagi dengan singkat.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun berdecak, lalu melirik pada Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot tegas. "Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya." Ujarnya dengan gemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, seolah gadis itu adalah seekor anak anjing peliharaan yang begitu manis dan penurut.

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya Baekhyun harus mengutuk senyuman pemuda itu. _Sial! Dia benar-benar tampan._ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk bersimpuh, ekspresi keduanya penuh oleh harap dan cemas saat menghadap madam Zhang yang tengah sibuk merapalkan segala jenis mantra yang kedua gadis itu tidak tahu sebenarnya dari mana asal-muasal mantra yang terdengar tidak berguna tersebut?

Ritual madam Zhang usai dan diakhiri dengan menyatukan telapak tangan dan menunduk yang diyakininya sebagai bentuk perwujudan hormat kepada para dewa.

"Jadi bagaimana, madam?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan harapan yang semakin membumbung tinggi.

Yixing memangku kedua tangan. "Sulit. Ini sulit!" Terangnya seraya menggeleng ragu.

"Apa sesulit itu agar membuat mereka berdua bercinta di dalam hutan?"

Yixing menggebrak meja. "Kau pikir aku penjual obat perangsang yang bisa membuat siapa pun bercinta di mana saja?" Delik cenayang tersebut.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terperanjat dibuatnya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui madam adalah orang yang luar biasa pintar, jadi kita berdua percaya bahwa madam mampu melakukannya. Jangankan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercinta di dalam hutan, membuatHulk memakai kostum ballet pun kita berdua akan sangat percaya madam bisa melakukannya." Cicit Kyungsoo sembari menunduk lantas menautkan jemarinya yang basah karena berkeringat.

Sementara Luhan mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo yang meskipun terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

Yixing mengusap dagunya pelan. "Ini benar-benar sulit."

"Kita akan membayar dua kali lipat."

"Aku setuju." Sahut sang cenayang secepat kilat. Lalu berdeham demi kewibawaannya yang tersisa.

Lalu sepersekian detik setelahnya, Yixing mulai masuk ke dalam titik fokus. Meski permintaan dua gadis gila di hadapannya saat ini memang tidak masuk akal dan sulit, namun demi pundi-pundi uang yang tengah menanti, wanita itu akan sedikit menggunakan kemampuan yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari semua orang.

Karena sebenarnya, ada energi kuat yang berasal dari kedua nama itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Yixing merasa ada gejolak dan hasrat menggebu yang menguar dari kedua nama itu. Dan mereka mempunyai ikatan yang cukup kuat.

Dan lagi, Luhan beserta Kyungsoo kembali harus menyaksikan adegan di mana Yixing merentangkan kedua tangan di udara sembari merapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang kedua gadis itu yakini tidak akan mereka temukan di setiap kosakata dari belahan dunia manapun.

Setelah terjebak dalam atmosfer yang cukup menegangkan, Yixing kembali pada kesadarannya dengan terengah cukup hebat. Yang tidak pernah ia suka ketika mengandalkan kemampuannya ialah tenaganya akan selalu terkuras habis. Namun satu hal menarik ia temukan. "Mereka tidak akan pada tahap seperti yang kalian harapkan, tetapi sesuatu yang cukup menarik akan mereka alami. Akh apa ini?" Yixing memejamkan mata seraya mengernyit saat sekelebat bayangan menyapa inderanya, meskipun singkat namun ia masih dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas hingga senyuman lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh berantai itu tercetak di bibirnya. "Oh seharusnya temanmu berhati-hati pada pemuda itu."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih membeo saat mendapati informasi dari Yixing.

"A-apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan menelan kering setelahnya.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak mampu menahan perasaan cemas dan penasarannya. Oh, bahkan Yixing dibuat bergidik oleh mata besar Kyungsoo yang tengah melotot saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, hanya saja anak muda jaman sekarang tidak terlalu pandai mengendalikan diri. Meski bukan dalam waktu dekat, tapi semua itu akan terjadi." Yixing tertawa geli, seperti seorang sosialita kaya yang tengah berkumpul bersama kawanannya.

Sayangnya, seperti Baekhyun yang kerap lambat mencerna informasi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun sama. Mereka hanya mengangguk seolah paham dengan ucapan Yixing.

Meski pada kenyataannya mereka masih tidak mengerti, apa yang dimaksud Yixing itu anugerah atau justru musibah untuk temannya?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun menguap bosan, ponsel Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia mainkan sudah mati karena kehabisan daya. Sementara itu yang lebih membuatnya bosan setengah mati adalah harus terjebak bersama Irene yang ia yakini sebenarnya wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun yakin wanit aitu hanya memanfaatkan situasi untuk mendapat perhatian Chanyeol.

Wanita licik!

"Akh bosan sekali." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _sleeping bag._

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali?" Gumam Irene yang tengah sibuk dengan peralatan _make up._

Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

Memangnya wanita itu mau kemana?

Apa dia akan menjelma menjadi putri rimba?

Baekhyun melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan. Sudah semakin sore dan..

 _Mungkin sedikit lebih lama, tapi kupastikan kita akan kembali sebelum pukul tujuh malam._

Ucapan Chanyeol pagi tadi terngiang, Baekhyun melirik lagi kepada Irene.

Apa wanita itu merias dirinya dan bertujuan membuatnya terlihat cantik di depan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu kembali nanti?

Oh yang benar saja!

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, lalu menelisik penampilannya sendiri.

 _Astaga, aku bahkan belum mandi dari pagi._

Baekhyun meratap dalam hati, sebenarnya jika ia tidak mendapati kepercayan Chanyeol untuk menjaga Irene yang diyakini lelaki itu sedang tidak enak badan, Baekhyun bisa saja meninggalkan area perkemahan untuk sejenak dan menjejakkan kakinya di sungai dekat danau yang Chanyeol tunjuk tadi pagi.

Lalu, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan saat ini?

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya kalah telak dari wanita yang saat ini masih sibuk mematut diri di cermin itu.

Oh. Benar-benar tidak akan Baekhyun biarkan.

Gadis itu bangkit lalu menyambar satu set pakaian dan peralatan mandi yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit ragu saat keluar dari tenda karena langit sudah menampakkan bias jingga tanda akan memasuki waktu petang, namun ia bertekad bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun harus terlihat lebih mempesona dari wanita mana pun di muka bumi ini.

Gadis itu bahkan berani menantang dewi kecantikan sekalipun jika perlu.

Dengan berbekal senter yang mungkin akan penjadi penyelamat hidupnya karena akan menjauhkannya dari kegelapan, gadis itu akhirnya berjalan menuruni jalan setapak di sisi lembah dengan hati-hati.

Diam-diam Baekhyun bersyukur karena letak danau yang dituju tidak terlalu jauh meski melewati jalur yang sedikit curam.

Langit petang mulai bertahta, sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk memilah jalan agar tidak terpeleset dan berakhir menjadi mayat.

Demi Tuhan.

Selama hidupnya, gadis itu tidak pernah menemui jalan yang berliku seperti yang saat ini ia pijak.

"Oh yang tadi itu hampir saja." Gumam si mungil ketika berhasil turun dan berdiri beberapa puluh meter di seberang danau. "Okay, sungai sungai tersembunyi di mana letakmu berada?" Ia bersenandung sembari melirik ke berbagai arah.

Akhirnya si gadis mengikuti insting untuk memutari beberapa pohon besar yang sedikit mengarah ke dalam hutan. Meski awalnya sempat ragu, namun begitu mengingat wajah Irene yang melempar senyum angkuh seolah wanita itu lebih cantik darinya, semua ketakutan yang Baekhyun rasakan lenyap.

Baekhyun masih kebingungan mencari letak sungai yang Chanyeol beritahu kepadanya. Karenanya ia melangkah sedikit lebih jauh. "Tenang, B. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Gumamnya menenangkan diri lalu sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara gemercik air.

Oh, gadis itu bersyukur karena ternyata letak sungai tersembunyi itu berada sedikit lebih jauh dari bibir hutan. Meskipun terhalang oleh beberapa pohon besar yang begitu rimbun, namun ternyata hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan tak ragu untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan lantas menenggelamkan tubuh di sungai yang terhimpit oleh dua batu besar serta berair sangat jernih dan sejuk tersebut. "Okay lupakan kartu member vip pusat kecantikan, lupakan segala kemewahan dan nikmati momen-momen ini. Saat ini kau bukanlah Byun Baekhyun sang pewaris tunggal Byun Corps, melainkan gadis hutan yang akan dinikahi oleh tarzan" Gumam Baekhyun sembari memainkan air dan tertawa geli.

Mandi di sungai ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekyun terlalu asyik bermain air. Hingga tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia telah membuang begitu banyak waktu.

Langit petang mulai kalah, langit malam pun bertahta.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya waktu yang ia lupakan eksistensinya, namun Baekhyun melupakan segalanya. Ia seolah tidak peduli. Tidak pada langit gelap yang mencekam, tidak pada berbagai suara hewan malam yang mulai mengudara, tidak pada keadaan sekitar atau bahkan tidak pada seorang lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama di atas batu besar.

Chanyeol duduk di atas permukaan batu yang tidak terlalu kasar, kedua tangannya bertumpu ke bagian belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah, memperhatikan ratusan cahaya kuning yang berasal dari kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas kepalanya, lalu atensinya kembali beralih pada si gadis yang masih asyik bermain air seperti anak kecil. "Hei, kau bisa demam jika terlalu lama berada di dalam air."

Baekhyun terperanjat, lalu mulai memutar kepalanya ke berbagai arah. "Se-dang apa kau di situ?" Paniknya seraya menenggelamkan tubuh polosnya ke dasar air.

"Memastikanmu tidak tersesat lagi."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Sungut Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau terlihat seperti sedang mengintipku." Gadis itu memicing, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Untuk apa aku mengintipmu?" Tanya Chanyeol polos."Selesaikan urusanmu dan kita kembali ke perkemahan."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Chanyeol berdecak seraya memangku tangan.

Baekhyun mendesis. "Tutup matamu dan berbalik, bodoh. Aku tidak memakai apapun."

Oh astaga, Chanyeol baru sadar. "Maaf." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian berbalik lalu menutup mata.

Baekhyun mulai keluar dari air, namun belum lagi seluruh tubuhnya mencapai permukaan, "Akhh!" Ia meringis saat kaki sebelah kirinya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Berhenti main-main dan cepat kenakan pakaianmu, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol memperingati.

"Sakit, kakiku sakit." Baekhyun meringis tertahan. "Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan." Gadis itu masih mencoba menggerakkan sebelah kakinya namun sia-sia. Rasa ngilu semakin menjalar di sekitar pergelanganannya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengeryit masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Park Chanyeol, kakiku sakit."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol membuka mata meski posisinya masih membelakangi si gadis.

"Kakiku tidak bisa digerakan." Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang mulai terdengar bergetar. "Ja-jangan berbalik, bodoh!" Serunya saat melihat Chanyeol hendak berbalik kearahnya karena setengah tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terekspos di atas permukaan air.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa dengan kakimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya ngilu seperti kram."

Chanyeol mendengus seraya mengusak rambutnya. "Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Bantu aku keluar dari air. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan dinginnya. Tapi kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan." Rengek si mungil.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya. "Bagaimana caranya aku menolongmu, berbalik saja tidak kau perbolehkan."

"Ka-kau boleh berbalik, tapi jangan membuka matamu."

"Baiklah. Apa masih sakit?"

"Masih." Sahut si mungil dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol mulai berbalik, lalu dengan hati-hati menuruni batu karena matanya yang terpejam.

"Hati-hati." Cicit Baekhyun. "Ada batu di depanmu. Ya, terus lurus. Awas di situ licin."

Chanyeol nyaris terpeleset. Sebelum kemudian ia merasakan sentuhan air di sekitar kakinya.

"Aku di sini, di sebelah kananmu."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan lalu mulai mendekat saat terasa menyentuh rambut basah Baekhyun. "Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. "Sakit sekali. Jangan coba-coba berani membuka matamu."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sabar sebelum kemudian meletakkan lengan Baekhyun di sekitar bahunya, berniat membantu gadis itu keluar dari air.

Baekhyun kembali meringis saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bergerak. "Sakit." Lalu mengeratkan tangannya, melingkar pada leher si lelaki. Posisi yang mau tidak mau membuat gundukan sintalnya menekan dada bidang Chanyeol. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau berpikiran mesum?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga saat di dapatinya Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Jangan terlalu menekannya, itu tidak nyaman." Tukas Chanyeol dengan polos.

Baekhyun menelisik posisinya dengan cermat. Well, memang terlihat sedikit memalukan. "Awas saja jika berani berpikiran mesum tentangku."

"Seingatku kau yang sering melakukannya kepadaku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak!"

"Hn. Baiklah, kita harus keluar dari air sekarang."

"Tapi kakiku masih tidak bisa di gerakan."

Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata. "Kau ada ide?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Cicit Baekhyun ragu.

"Kalau begitu diam." Sahut Chanyeol singkat sebelum kemudian memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam air lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar dari air dengan langkah hati-hati. "Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di dada si lelaki.

"Baekhyun aku sedikit repot karena mataku terpejam."

Si gadis menarik diri. "Kalau begitu turunkan aku." Cicitnya terpaksa. Merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol kesulitan.

"Kau yakin? Kakimu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah." Tukas Chanyeol disertai helaan napas lega. Entah mengapa ia merasa cemas mengingat ringisan kesakitan Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Si gadis mulai menjejakkan kakinya perlahan, namun ketika ia mencoba menopang beban tubuhnya, rasa ngilu yang menjalar di kaki sebelah kiri semakin menjadi.

Baekhyun kembali merintih, kedua lengan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menggendongnya dengan posesif kembali merangkul tubuh si mungil, bukan hanya itu bahkan atensi si lelaki pun terbuka karena terkejut.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut cemas, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menahan tangis.

Tangan si gadis kembali melingkar di leher Chanyeol, rasa sakit dan ngilu di pergelangan kakinya membuat gadis itu tidak peduli tentang mata Chanyeol yang terbuka, tentang tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehali kain pun, atau tidak pada kedua tangan si lelaki yang melingkar di sekitar pinggul telanjangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Maaf jika aku lancang membuka mata, karena Demi Tuhan aku terkejut." Chanyeol menunduk, mengusakkan sisi wajahnya pada rambut basah rambut basah Baekhyun.

"Jangan melihatnya, aku malu." Cicit Baekhyun masih enggan menarik wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol. Fakta bahwa tubuh polosnya terekspos di depan lelaki itu benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak melihatnya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Si lelaki melirik pada batu besar yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya, lalu menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk bersandar di sana. "Kau bisa menahannya sebentar?" Tanyanya seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa karena gadis itu benar-benar terlihat malu, terbukti dari caranya memejamkan matanya erat seolah enggan menatap Chanyeol. "Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak melihatnya." Katanya mencoba memberi perhatian yang cukup membantu karena Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau berkata jujur?" Si gadis merengut, sementara rona merah di wajahnya semakin menguasai.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dan enggan mengalihkan atensinya kearah lain, karena ia tahu gadis itu ingin Chanyeol mengarahkan atensinya hanya pada wajah mungilnya saja. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tunggu di sini, tetap berpegangan pada batu ini. Aku akan mengambil pakaianmu di atas batu sana, kau meletakkannya di sana bukan?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun.

Si gadis mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol mengambilkan pakaiannya.

"Hei, aku akan menutup mataku. Jadi tidak usah cemas." Seru Chanyeol di atas batu.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Sahut Baekhyun sembari memberi Chanyeol petunjuk dimulai dari menuruni batu hingga berjalan kembali kearahnya dengan menenteng satu set pakaian bersih yang sebelumnya Baekhyun bawa.

"Kau bisa memakai celananya? Apa kakinya masih sakit?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang menurutnya adalah sosok dingin yang diyakininya berasal dari dunia es bisa sehangat dan selembut itu terhadapnya. "Aku sudah selesai." Setelah sedikit kesulitan memakai celana karena rasa ngilu di pergelangan kakinya masih sedikit terasa, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil memakai pakaiannya.

Chanyeol berbalik kearah Baekhyun lalu membuka mata. Dan di detik berikutnya ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas batu sebelum kemudian meraih pergelangan kaki si mungil dan memijatnya pelan. "Ini mungkin karena kau tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki air."

"Aku terlalu bersemangat." Cicit Baekhyun sembari menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Chanyeol bangkit setelahnya.

Baekhyun menengadah lalu melempar wajah manja yang sudah Chanyeol hafal dengan baik, di detik berikutnya gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangan di udara. "Gendong." Rengeknya serupa bocah kecil yang tengah memohon sesuatu kepada orang tuanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng maklum sebelum kemudian berlutut memunggungi Baekhyun dan menuntun gadis itu hingga berakhir di dalam gendongannya, seperti malam kemarin.

 **.**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Seru Sehun, menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang terasa begitu melegakan. Meski sedikit heran kenapa Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun? Dan kenapa baju temannya itu setengah basah?

Pertanyaan serupa juga memutari benak teman-temannya Chanyeol yang lain. Tak terkecuali Irene, sesaat setelah Chanyeol berhasil mendudukkan Baekhyun di depan api unggun, Irene langsung berhambur dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kanapa bajumu basah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Irene. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan Noona?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Chan." Sahut Irene balas tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu Aku ganti baju dulu." Tukas Chanyeol sebelum kemudian memasuki tenda.

"Dia memang baik-baik saja." Celetuk Baekhyun yang lalu bersandar pada bahu Wendy. "Ahh lelah sekali." Gumamnya.

"Eonni aku lebih lelah, bayangkan saja mendaki gunung." Sahut Wendy seraya menyuapi beberapa potongan daging bakar kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa mendaki gunung itu melelahkan sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengunyah potongan daging sembari melirik pada Chanyeol dengan sorot asing.

"Apa Eonni bercanda? Tentu saja itu sangat menguras tenaga. Ah benar-benar melelahkan."

 _"Noona, say kimchi!"_ Sehun berseru dari belakang seraya memotret serta dirinya bersama Baekhyun dan Wendy melalui _self camera mode_ di ponselnya.

"Sehun-a aku lelah." Protes Baekhyun dengan mulut setengah penuh. "Whoa. dagingnya benar-benar enak." Seru si mungil sambil memasukkan satu potongan daging lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Johnny dan Jongin yang tengah sibuk memanggang daging itu tersenyum puas dengan pujian Baekhyun. Well, mereka memang ahlinya.

"Chanyeol-a, apa kau sudah selesai? Makan malamnya sudah siap." Seru Jongdae yang sedari tadi mempersiapkan penganan lain untuk makan malam mereka.

Irene langsung menggandeng lengan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu keluar dari tenda, lalu mengajaknya duduk berdampingan menghadap api unggun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, seolah acuh melihat bagaimana Irene menyuapi Chanyeol. Gadis itu lalu memilih fokus pada makanannya sementara yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, mereka menyantap makan malam dengan serius tanpa satu pun kalimat yang keluar selain dari tawa kecil Irene dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit bercanda.

Meski sebenarnya ingin sekali Baekhyun memporak-porandakan seluruh isi hutan saat ini.

"Whoa. Aku suka dagingnya." Baekhyun mengacungkan dua ibu jari kearah Johnny dan Jongin sesaat setelah makan malam mereka berakhir.

"Termakasih, Noona." Sahut Jongin dengan nada bangga.

"Chanyeol-a.." Sehun yang keluar dari tenda melemparkan sebuah ukulele kepada Chanyeol yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh temannya itu.

Untaian nada rumit namun terkesan apik dimainkan dengan lihai oleh jemari tangan Chanyeol pada setiap senar ukulele.

"Whoa. Soju!" Baekhyun berseru saat Jongdae kembali menenteng beberapa botol soju beserta sloki. "Aku mau soju." Tukas Baekhyun girang sebelum kemudian mengambil satu botol yang tergeletak di atas kayu bakar.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dalam diam. Mungkin tengah memikirkan siasat tentang hal apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menangani Baekhyun yang mungkin akan mabuk beberapa saat lagi.

Baekhyun mendesis dengan ekspresi lucu saat rasa pahit dari minuman yang ia teguk membasahi kerongkongannya. " Ahh aku menyukainya."

"Eonni, aku juga mau." Pinta Wendy mengulurkan sloki pada Baekhyun.

" _Cheers!"_ Seru Baekhyun dan Wendy serempak sembari tertawa kecil yang lalu meneguk minuman beralkohol mereka.

Sehun sibuk bersenandung kecil dengan iringan petikan ukulele yang Chanyeol mainkan. Jongin dan Jongdae tampak asyik dengan soju yang mereka teguk. Irene masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol, sementara Johnny mulai bergerak mengambil sebuah meja lipat berukuran kecil yang ia bawa lalu meletakkannya di tengah tepatnya di samping api unggun.

Johnny merebut soju yang tersisa setengah dari tangan Baekhyun lalu meneguknya hingga kandas.

"Bagaimana dengan Truth or Dare?" Kata lelaki itu sambil meletakkan botol soju yang telah kosong di atas meja lipatnya.

"Oh tidak!" Jongin berseru panik.

Ia benci permainan itu.

"Aku setuju!" Seru Wendy dan Sehun bersamaan.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, mungkin tengah didera denyut samar di kepala akibat beberapa tegukan soju yang ia nikmati beberapa saat lalu.

Johnny mulai membekali satu persatu teman-temannya dengan satu botol soju, termasuk Baekhyun dan Irene.

"Aku akan memutar botolnya pertama." Wendy berseru sembari mencondongkan tubuh, lalu memutar botol kosong di atas meja sebelum kemudian botol itu berhenti dan mengarah pada Sehun. Wendy tertawa layaknya iblis palin menyeramkan di mata Sehun. "Oh Sehun-ssi, apa benar kau masih suka meminta dibuatkan susu pada ibumu ketika hendak akan pergi tidur?" Tawa Wendy kembali mengemuka.

"Apa?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sehun tidak menjawab melainkan protes.

"Hei kau harus menjawabnya."

Sehun mendesis kearah Wendy sebelum kemudian membuka tutup botol soju dan meneguknya sekali.

Oh lebih baik Sehun mabuk daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Itu masalah pribadinya, okay?

Jongin, Johnny dan Jongdae sudah lebih dulu tertawa.

"Sekarang giliranku." Tukas Sehun seraya melempar senyum licik kearah Wendy, seolah menegaskan bahwa ia akan membalas perbuatan keji gadis itu. Sehun memutar botol namun tidak tepat sasaran, kini semua orang menuding kearah Baekhyun karena botol itu berhenti dan mengarah kearah gadis tersebut.

"Akh kenapa aku?" Protes Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa. "Errr— apa yang harus aku tanyakan? Aku tahu semua tentang Noona." Gumam pemdua itu sebelum kemudian mendapat ide. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu memutari benaknya selama ini. "Noona, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

Kini semua orang menuding kearah Sehun sebelum kemudian kembali menuding kearah Baekhyun, menuntut jawaban.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, lalu atensinya beralih pada Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya.

Oh, perasaan Chanyeol mendadak tidak baik.

"Pernah. Belum lama ini seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Jawab Baekhyun setengah sinis lalu mendelik kearah Chanyeol.

Si lelaki mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu ia sadar bahwa yang Baekhyun maksud pencuri ciuman pertama itu adalah dirinya.

Apa benar itu ciuman pertama Byun Baekhyun?

Tapi, bukankah Chanyeol juga korban di sini?

Bukankah gadis itu juga mencuri ciuman pertamanya?

"Whoa. Andai pencuri itu aku." Seru Sehun yang beberapa detik kemudian mendapati dirinya dilempari oleh kerikil-kerikil kecil.

Jongin, Johnny dan Jongdae pelakunya.

"Dan sekarang giliranku." Seru Baekhyun yang lalu mendelik kearah Chanyeol dan Irene sebelum kemudian botol yang ia putar berhenti dan mengarah kepada Irene. _Sial._ Batinnya.

"Aku suka pertarungan ini." Bisik Wendy kepada Johhny.

Gadis itu memang senang melihat ekspresi menantang dan sengit yang kerap Baekhyun tujukan kepada Irene.

"Tanyakan saja apa yang membuatmu penasaran tentangku." Gumam Irene dengan tenang sembari menelisik _nail art_ , namun terdengar seperti menantang.

"Cih, aku tidak penasaran tentangmu sama sekali. Tapi aku akan bertanya satu hal." Balas Baekhyun dengan sengit. "Apa kau memandang Park Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki, atau hanya melihatnya tidak lebih dari sebatas adik?"

Dan semua mata kini tertuju kepada Baekhyun, namun gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

 _Karena kedekatan mereka tidak wajar._ Batin Baekhyun.

Ya. Tidak wajar hingga kerap membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri melihatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Desis Chanyeol yang masih bisa menjaga nada suaranya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Kukuh Baekhyun sembari menuding kearah Irene yang sudah lebih dulu mematung dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

Wanita itu merasa Baekhyun sengaja menanyakan hal itu untuk menantang dirinya. Oh tentu saja, Irene tidak akan kalah darinya.

"Kau tidak harus—"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Aku menyayangi Chanyeol seperti aku menyanyangi adikku sendiri."

Ucapan Chanyeol terinterupsi.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Irene, termasuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatapnya lemah sesaat sebelum kemudian beralih kepada Baekhyun. "Apa masalahmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya. Apa salah?"

"Apa hakmu bertanya seperti itu? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Geram Chanyeol dengan sorot asing, ditatapnya si mungil dengan ekspresi dingin yang membuat siapapun terserang gigil dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Apa hobimu mencampuri urusan orang lain?"

"Chanyeol, jangan keterlaluan." Johnny mengingatkan karena dirasanya Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu menahan emosi.

Chanyeol menghela berat, lalu sadar bahwa ia memang tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Kembali diliriknya si mungil yang kini memberengut ke arahnya. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata, menetralkan napasnya yang memburu saat dilihatnya Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan sembari menghentakkan kaki sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda.

Sebenarnya siapa yang salah di sini?

Kenapa si mungil itu yang justru merajuk?

"Ahh sepertinya kita harus istirahat, bukankah kalian lelah?" Wendy mencairkan suasana yang masih dipenuhi atmosfer menegangkan sembari tertawa kaku.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Lalu satu-persatu dari mereka mulai memasuki tenda masing-masing.

"Chanyeol-a, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Irene tanpa merasa sedikitpun telah berbuat salah.

"Noona tidur lebih dulu, aku masih ingin di sini." Sahut Chanyeol singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Sahut Irene sebelum kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol yang sontak membuat lelaki itu terperanjat lalu mengernyit setelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mencium pipimu?" Tanya Irene, merasa aneh mendapati reaksi Chanyeol.

"Terasa sangat aneh jika kau mencium adikmu sendiri semesra itu." Celetuk Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Irene bungkam seketika.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak menyukai apa yang Irene lakukan beberapa detik lalu.

Entahlah.

Chanyeol hanya tidak menyukainya.

Irene menjadi salah tingkah, lalu beranjak dan memasuki tenda tanpa satu pun kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendecih sebal saat Irene masuk ke dalam tenda, lalu menunggungi wanita itu setelahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya mendapati kemarahan Chanyeol? Aku penasaran karena dia tidak pernah marah kepadaku." Gumam Irene, menyombongkan diri yang memang dimaksudkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Jangan berisik! Aku mau tidur!" Gerutu wendy ketika dirasanya Irene mulai kembali memprovokasi Baekhyun.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan wanita itu?

Oh. Wendy benar-benar cemas dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Temannya itu pasti tengah patah hati. Menurutnya Irene benar-benar keterlaluan.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, matanya sulit terpejam. Mengingat betapa marahnya Chanyeol tadi membuatnya tidak tenang sekaligus kesal.

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol menatapnya dingin seperti itu.

Baekhyun benci.

"Oh pengap sekali di sini!" Gerutu Baekhyun sebelum kemudian bangkit dan berniat mencari udara segar. Namun ia sedikit menyesal ketika keluar dari tenda, karena ada sepasang iris kelam yang menyambutnya.

Lelaki itu seorang diri, masih duduk menghadap api unggun meski atensinya kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan tenda.

Baekhyun merasa serba salah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Akan sangat memalukan jika ia kembali ke dalam tenda. Namun ia juga tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan, Baekhyun berbalik dan berniat masuk kembali ke dalam tenda.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut sontak membuat gerak Baekhyun terhenti. Gadis itu berbalik lalu melempar wajah sinis. "Apa pedulimu?" Tanyanya sembari memangku tangan. Baekhyun masih kesal, okay?

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, selain karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena seharian ini tenaganya telah terkuras habis, ia juga merasa kesabarannya memang akan selalu diuji dan dipermainkan jika sudah menghadapi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memajukan jemari lalu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun masih mepertahankan segala pertahanan diri, mencoba memberitahu pada si lelaki bahwa ia tengah marah kepadanya.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Dan suara baritone yang memanggilnya dengan nada tegas mau tidak mau membuat pertahanan diri itu kalah, gadis itu berdecak lalu menghentakkan kaki, ia mulai menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Balas Baekhyun masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau marah?"

Baekhyun kembali berdecak kesal lalu menoleh pada si lelaki dan melempar tatapan sengit.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus. "Aku hanya mungkin karena terbawa suasana." Gumamnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kali. "Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi seraya menekankan dalam hati bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya untuk gemas dengan ekspresi wajah kesal Baekhyun yang lucu.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada lelaki di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian mengusap dagu seraya melempar ekspresi menilai. "Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah. Di sana," Tunjuk Baekhyun pada ujung lembah yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari perkemahan. "Tadi sebelum aku pergi ke sungai, aku melihat ada beberapa bunga lavender yang tumbuh di sana. Kau mau memetikkan beberapa tangkai untukku sekarang?" Pintanya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit sangsi dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang terasa sedikit tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tidak tahukah gadis itu seberapa lelahnya Chanyeol saat ini?

"Kau tidak mau?" Si mungil memicing saat mendapati reaksi Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu kembali mengatur helaan napasnya. Berharap kesabarannya tidak menipis. "Baiklah, aku akan memetiknya untukmu sekarang." Tukasnya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu membiarkan lelaki itu berlalu.

Si gadis masih menunggu, menit demi menit berlalu. Dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan langkah gontai, terlihat lelah namun beberapa tangkai bunga lavender berada di tangannya. "Apa ini cukup?"

"Whoa." Seru Baekhyun yang lalu mengambil alih bunga tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali duduk. "Apa aku sudah mendapatkan maaf darimu?" Napas lelaki itu masih tersengal. Jarak ujung lembah dari perkemahan memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun kondisi tubuh Chanyeol yang lelah membuatnya sulit untuk mengatur helaan napasnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Hm?" Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut sempurna.

"Aku tidak bilang akan memaafkanmu setelah kau memetikkan bunga ini untukku." Sahut Baekhyun ringan yang sontak membuat Chanyeol membeo tidak percaya.

"Tapi jika kau mau memasakkan air hangat untukku, akan aku pertimbangkan." Celoteh si mungil tanpa kenal rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol menunduk lalu memejamkan mata, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh terprovokasi oleh rasa lelah yang kian menjajah seluruh tubuhnya. Karena entah mengapa ia perlu mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya lalu mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak, menyalakan kembali sisa api unggun.

"Hei, kau bisa menggunakan itu dan isi penuh dengan air." Baekhyun menuding pada _nasting_ berukuran sedang, peralatan memasak yang kerap di bawa oleh para pendaki gunung dengan berbahan campuran aluminium dan berbentuk kotak itu tergeletak di atas persediaan kayu bakar

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menyahuti dengan sabar sebelum kemudian mengambil _nasting_ tersebut dan mengisinya dengan air mineral.

"Cukup hangat saja, jangan sampai mendidih." Baekhyun kembali memerintah dengan enteng sambil sesekali meneliti kedua tangannya, memberengut saat mendapati _nail art_ nya berantakan.

Chanyeol masih setia berlutut di depan api, memastikan air yang dimasaknya tidak terlalu panas dan hangat sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan dengan air hangat tersebut? Namun rasa lelah benar-benar sudah menguasai dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol terkantuk-kantuk.

"Astaga, airnya mendidih, Park Chanyeol!" Pekikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk sembari terkantuk-kantuk seketika terperanjat.

"Oh, maaf." Chanyeol panik lalu mulai mengangkat nasting tersebut dan meletakannya di atas tanah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, airnya harus hangat." Tukas Baekhyun dengan kesal dan menuntut kepada Chanyeol.

Napas Chanyeol masih tersengal karena terkejut, wajahnya benar-benar digelayuti oleh rasa lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak keras meminta diistirahatkan, kaki dan persendiannya benar-benar pegal. Namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan si mungil. Lelaki itu mengambil _nasting_ baru berukuran sama lalu menuangkan setengah air panas sebelumnya dan mencampurnya dengan air dingin. "Apa ini cukup?"

Baekhyn mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh air dan memastikan suhunya benar-benar pas. "Okay, ini cukup." Gadis itu tersenyum puas. "Tapi, jangan berpikir kau akan mendapatkan maaf dariku hanya karena memasakkan aku air." Ia mengingatkan dengan acuh. "Jika benar-benar ingin aku maafkan sekarang duduk di sini." Si gadis menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Astaga. Apa lagi sekarang?

Chanyeol nyaris menggeram namun nuraninya berkata bahwa kata maaf dari Baekhyun jauh lebih penting saat ini. Maka, ia mengangguk pasrah dan mematuhi perintah Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya, Baekhyun justru beranjak sebelum kemudian kembali duduk namun dalam posisi yang lebih rendah di hadapan lelaki itu. Si gadis dengan telaten memasukkan beberapa batang bunga lavender ke dalam air hangat lalu setelahnya tangannya terulur membuka sepatu yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan hati-hati serta menggulung ujung celananya hingga mencapai betis.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut sempurna tanda bahwa ia semakin tidak mengerti akan apa yang hendak gadis itu lakukan?

Sejenak Baekhyun meringis mendapati beberapa luka lecet di beberapa bagian di kaki Chanyeol. Lalu di detik berikutnya ia menuntun kaki lelaki itu masuk ke dalam _nasting_ dan merendamnya dengan air hangat bercampur bunga lavender tersebut.

"Meski tidak sering, tapi aku pernah melakukan ini beberapa kali kepada kakek. Dia bilang wangi bunga lavender cukup ampuh mengusir rasa lelah. Kau mencium wanginya?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil sesekali memijat kaki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak harus memberitahu semua orang bukan jika sebebarnya ia begitu mencemaskan Chanyeol yang berjalan sedikit gontai saat menggendongnya dari sungai hingga ke perkemahan? Atau pada saat lelaki itu sesekali terkantuk-kantuk sesaat setelah menyantap makan malam bahkan ketika bermain Truth Or Dare pun Chanyeol terlihat paling tidak bersemangat, hal yang membuat Baekhyun percaya pada Wendy bahwa mendaki gunung benar-benar melelahkan.

Oh, itu terdengar seperti Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki itu setiap saat.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, kosa katanya hilang entah kemana atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan terhadap dirinya. Selain satu pertanyaan yang mendadak muncul di dalam benaknya.

Adakah gadis lain yang memberikan perhatiannya dengan cara seperti itu? Dengan seunik itu?

"Aku memang menyebalkan hari ini." Cicit Baekhyun sembari menunduk sementara tangannya masih setia memijat kaki Chanyeol yang terendam air hangat.

Dan kini Chanyeol tahu, kadar menggemaskan yang berada dalam diri Baekhyun tidak memiliki batas. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol tahu gadis itu tengah meminta maaf dengan mengatakan dirinya sendiri menyebalkan.

Dia memang si mungil angkuh Byun Baekhyun.

Astaga. Dan mengapa itu terkesan sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol?

Dan membuat suasana hati lelaki itu membaik dalam sekejap, ia bahkan tidak kuasa menahan senyumannya saat ini. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau menyebalkan hari ini, hum?"

Baekhyun memainkan bola matanya tak tentu arah. "Aku menyusahkanmu di sungai, membuatmu tidak nyaman, dan memintamu menggendongku." Cicitnya lalu menengadah, menatap si lelaki. "Dan soal permainan tadi, aku tidak bermaskud membuatmu—"

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol menyela seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku soal itu." Lanjutnya sembari mencondongkan tubuh, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan si mungil. "Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmun berjalan dari sungai sampai kesini saat kakimu dalam kondisi tidak baik." Bisiknya disertai senyuman kecil meski raut lelah semakin mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar membuatmu lelah." Baekhyun merengut karena tidak suka melihat wajah lelah Chanyeol yang membuat ketampanannya berkurang nol koma sekian persen tersebut. Gadis itu mencuci sebelah tangan dengan air dingin lalu mengeringkannya sebelum kemudian membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang sedikit lelah. Tapi kau sudah mengobatinya." Tukasnya parau sembari menuding pada kakinya yang masih terendam lalu mengusakkan sisi wajahnya pada telapak tangan Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecupnya. "Terimakasih."

"Benarkah?" Cicit si mungil yang mulai merasa gugup karena Chanyeol enggan melemahkan atensi darinya. Gadis itu mengigit bibir lalu menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan. "Berhenti menatapku, itu memalukan." Katanya dengan rengekan yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menutup kedua matanya. Ditatapnya kembali si gadis yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya sekali lagi lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun.

Sunyinya malam diam-diam membuat Chanyeol sedikit cemas kalau-kalau Baekhyun mampu mendengar suara degup jantungnya yang tengah menggila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Eeeaakkk eeeaakkk :v **

**Karena kutahu nyaris dari keliyan semua jomblo jadi kusedekahin(?) yang manis-manis buat malmingan. Mayan kan sedikit mengurangi kepahitan akibat terlalu lama sendiri *bukancurhat* T~T**

 **Ini yang nanyain kapan CB naena, tanyanya sama madam Zhang coba wkwkwk**

 **Oh ya yang belum tahu Park Berandal sama Goddess B punya Instagram lho.. yang mau silahkan follow p_cy dan crispbe :) Siapa tau ada spoiler di postingan mereka. hihiyy**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **CHU :***


	7. Chapter 7

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit Humor)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menekan klakson mobilnya cukup keras, lalu untuk ke sekian kalinya mengutuk cara kerja lalu lintas yang membuatnya terjebak di antara ratusan mobil yang berderet rapat di kemacetan.

Itu buruk.

Bahkan mulut kecilnya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan gerutuan pada si pelaku yang terus-menerus membuat ponselnya tak berhenti berdering.

Kesal. Akhirnya si gadis meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ lalu menggeser tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan masuk. "Sudah kubilang biarkan aku sendiri, Tao!" Geram gadis itu tanpa mengindahkan segala kalimat penuh nada cemas yang Tao lontarkan di seberang sana. "Untuk apa aku pulang... Tidak... Berhenti mencemaskanku... Aku tidak akan mau bicara lagi padamu jika kau bersikeras mencari keberadaanku... Aku tidak peduli, lagipula kakek tua sudah bilang 'kan dia tidak akan pulang... Cukup... Jangan coba-coba mencari keberadaanku!" Final Baekhyun, memutus sambungan telepon secaara sepihak. Lalu setelahnya membuka kaca mobil dan menjulurkan setengah kepalanya keluar. "Hei idiot! Kau akan mati di tanganku jika sepeda motor sialanmu itu menggores mobilku!" Teriak si mungil dengan marah pada si pengendara motor yang menyalip dengan kecepatan tinggi melalui celah kecil di tengah kemacetan panjang.

Idiot!

Baekhyun kembali pada posisinya semula, lalu menghela napas panjang sembari menelisik ponsel yang masih berada di tangannya.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bersitegang dengan Tao. Oh atau setidaknya tidak kecuali pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

Katakan saja bahwa Baekhyun akan selalu berdebat dengan Tao di hari ulang tahunnya.

Okay, itu terdengar aneh namun jika kakek tua mengabarkan bahwa beliau tidak punya cukup waktu untuk sekedar memberi jeda pada perjalanan bisnisnya dan berada di rumah serta memberi waktunya untuk Baekhyun, maka sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun membuat seluruh pelayannya kebakaran jenggot karena gadis itu akan selalu melarikan diri jauh dari rumah.

Hal yang memicu sikap _protective_ Tao menjadi-jadi dan berakhir dengan membuat ponsel Baekhyun berdering tanpa jeda.

Namun seperti yang kerap terjadi, Tao akan kalah atau terlalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu seorang diri, memberinya waktu untuk sekedar meredakan segala hal yang membuatnya marah.

Ya. Baekhyun memang akan sekalut itu di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Gadis itu baru akan mengalihkan atensi jika saja layar ponselnya tidak kembali menyala. Bukan sebuah panggilan namun satu notifikasi dari akun sosial media miliknya.

 **p_cy sent you a message**

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, salahkan saja lelaki itu karena setelah sepekan pertemuan terakhir mereka pasca pulang dari hutan belantara dia tidak pernah muncul atau sekedar tertangkap oleh atensi Baekhyun sama sekali.

Oh. Jangan salah paham, Baekhyun tidak peduli atau bahkan merindukannya.

Astaga. Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak merindukannya, meski akhir-akhir ini gadis itu kerap bersungut-sungut pada hal yang bahkan terkesan sepele, seperti memarahi salah satu pelayannya karena lupa memberi perisa lemon pada tehnya, atau pada kesalahan kecil yang Tao lakukan seperti terlambat dua menit membangunkan Baekhyun -yang beralasan dia akan telat ke kampus- padahal sebelumnya gadis itu akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tao jika pengawal pribadinya itu tidak membangunkannya sama sekali.

Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pandai menahan emosi terlebih ketika ia tengah merindukan seseorang.

Astaga. Baekhyun tegaskan sekali lagi, ia tidak merindukan berandalan itu. Okay?

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan atensinya pada layar ponsel, tengah bertanya-tanya mengapa baru sekarang lelaki itu menghubunginya?

Si gadis menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian membuka pesan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit saat Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah gambar, salah satu foto yang Baekhyun posting dimana gadis itu tengah memamerkan tattoo yang lelaki itu buat.

 _ **Delete it, now!**_

Satu kalimat singkat namun penuh perintah itu mau tidak mau membuat saliva Baekhyun tertelan dengan susah payah, membayangkan wajah galak seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak terbantahkan membuat gadis itu merengut sempurna sebelum kemudian menuruti perintah lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan postingannya itu meski pada akhirnya ia benar-benar menghapusnya.

Park Chanyeol memang makhluk yang Baekhyun yakini berasal dari peradaban sunyi senyap, hingga membuat lelaki itu kerap jarang bersuara. Namun jelas, diamnya lelaki itu mengartikan banyak hal.

Baekhyun mulai sibuk mengotak-atik layar ponsel, kemacetan panjang yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir tersebut membuatnya bosan setengah mati, maka dari itu Baekhyun memilih memposting atau lebih tepatnya akan memamerkan kecantikannya yang hakiki kepada para penggemarnya, namun niatnya tersebut terinterupsi saat ia tak sengaja menekan tombol home pada aplikasi sosial media tersebut.

Baekhyun menutup mulut, matanya terbuka lebar penuh kejutan, bukan sejenis ekspresi kaget sepeti telah melihat hantu _Casper_ beserta kawanannya namun lebih ke binar antusias saat netranya tertuju pada satu gambar yang baru saja Chanyeol posting.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan dramatis lalu meraihnya kembali, gadis itu kembali menutup mulut, menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Astaga!" Pekikinya lalu kembalisi menjatuhkan ponselnya ke kursi di sebelah, meraih kembali dan meneliti layar ponselnya. "Sial, kau tampan sekali!" Geramnya sembari mencengkram kedua sisi ponsel dengan gemas.

Si gadis terkekeh kecil. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Park Chanyeol seksi sekali." Gumamnya lagi sambil memperhatikan pose yang Chanyeol ambil ketika berfoto.

Lelaki itu berada dalam posisi tidur tertelungkup,dan memotret setengah wajahnya dalam _close up mode._

Astaga! Bolehkan Baekhyun mengecup dahi cemerlang itu?

Dan..

Apa lelaki itu tidak mengenakan pakaian?

Baekhyun melolot sempurna saat menyadari bahu telanjang Park Chanyeol sedikit terekspos.

Oh itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa kesal saat membaca beberapa komentar yang memuji betapa tampan dan seksinya lelaki itu.

Demi Tuhan.

Hanya Baekhyun lah yang boleh melihat dan mengetahui seberapa seksinya lelaki itu.

Dia atau bahkan seluruh tubuhnya adalah aset berharga yang harus Baekhyun jaga dan hindarkan dari setiap pasang mata.

Berani sekali Park Chanyeol memamerkannya.

Itu milik Baekhyun. Okay?

Oh tidak. Maksudnya sampai kutukan Baekhyun sirna segala hal yang melekat dalam diri Park Chanyeol adalah mutlak hak Byun Baekhyun seorang.

Dengan geram Baekhyun menuliskan komentar dan meminta lelaki itu menghapus postingannya tersebut, namun balasan yang Baekhyun terima justru membuat gadis itu semakin bertambah kesal.

Apa Park Chanyeol akan terus mengacuhkannya seperti itu?

Berani sekali!

Satu notifikasi kembali terpampang di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

 **p_cy sent you a message**

 _ **I was going through my gallery and found these weird photos. What exactly have you done with my phone?**_

Mata Baekhyun kembali melebar saat foto-foto yang menampakkan kecantikannya yang berharga harus ternodai oleh satu kalimat tercela seperti.. "Weird photos kau bilang?!" Baekhyun mendesis marah.

Tidak tahukah Park Chanyeol bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya lelaki paling beruntung yang mana ponselnya Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengabadikan kecantikannya yang bahkan mengalahkan pemenang ajang kontes ratu sejagat tersebut?

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali karena mendadak suhu tubuhnya naik.

Oh ia benar-benar merasa terhina.

Andai saja Park Chanyeol tidak tampan, mungkin akan sulit memaafkan perangainya yang sok polos atau bahkan terkesan begitu naif tersebut.

Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa membiarkan harga dirinya terluka lebih jauh, ia butuh menemui lelaki itu sekarang juga.

"Awas saja kau, Park Chanyeol." Geram si mungil dengan desahan lega karena kemacetan yang sedari tadi menjebaknya mulai terurai.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun mencari salah satu nomor yang terpampang di daftar kontak sebelum kemudian menghubunginya.

 _"Eonni!"_ Teriakan Wendy terdengar memebuhi seisi mobil.

Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas lalu mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Wendy-a.. Kau di mana?"

 _"Oh? Aku di rumah, ada apa Eonni?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berteman dengan Wendy, dan ternyata gadis itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Umm tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu di mana Park Chanyeol sekarang?"

 _"Pangeran Dobby?"_

"Err- Ya."

Ada jeda sejenak, Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena bisa saja Wendy berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

 _"Pangeran Dobby pergi ke finess center dengan Johnny. Tadi dia mengabariku."_

"Johnny memberitahumu?"

 _"Ya. Dia selalu melapor padaku setiap akan pergi kemanapun."_

"Whoa. Romantis sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh, bermaksud menggoda Wendy dan ia berhasil.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan Wendy dengan segala penyangkalan terkait apa yang menyangkut dirinya dengan Johhny.

"Oh baiklah. Terimakasih." Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon lalu mempercepat laju kendaraan, _fitness center_ adalah tempat yang akan ia tuju.

"Berani sekali kau, Park Chanyeol." Gumam si gadis lagi setelah memantapkan niatnya untuk menghardik Chanyeol karena telah berani mengabaikannya.

Si gadis keluar dari mobil saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. "Apa ini? Bangunan ini terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni." Baekhyun sedikit ragu ketika akan melangkah memasuki pelataran gedung minimalis yang terkesan usang tersebut. "Apa benar ini fitness center?" si mungil bertanya pada salah seorang yang melenggang di hadapannya.

Baekhyun justru semakin mengernyit saat orang tersebut mengangguk.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, gadis itu akhirnya melangkah, menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Ada sebuah pintu besi yang kini berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melirik ke berbagai arah dengan ragu sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh dan meraih knop pintu.

Baekhyun mematung dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu yang sesaat lalu ia tutup. Tempat yang kini ia pijak memang sebuah pusat kebugaran, terbukti dari beberapa alat olahraga yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dan tertata dengan rapi, meski Baekhyun masih sedikit dibuat heran karena tempat tersebut sama sunyinya seperti kuburan. Hanya terdengar suara pukulan keras yang dilayangkan beberapa kali secara teratur.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sumber suara, ia melangkah lebih jauh dan ketika kakinya berdiri di kawasan _e_ _xercise class_ , beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak tersebut Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang lelaki yang hanya mengenakan celana olahraga sebatas lutut tengah sibuk melayangkan pukulan pada sebuah samsak yang menggantung di atas ring tinju.

Rahang Baekhyun nyaris menyentuh lantai. Gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli jika ada hewan kecil bersayap yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang saat ini tengah menganga sempurna.

Apakah lelaki dengan tubuh mengilat setengah telanjang yang saat ini memenuhi indera penglihatan benar-benar Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia yakin lelaki itu bukan Park Chanyeol melainkan jelmaan iblis penggoda yang dikirim oleh penyihir jahat untuk membuat seluruh saraf dalam tubuh Baekhyun lumpuh seketika.

"Oh aku ingin menjilatnya." Gumam Baekhyun dengan liar sambil sesekali menelan lapar.

Chanyeol masih tak menyadari kehadiran si mungil, lelaki itu melayangkan pukulan terakhir sebelum kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya terkapar di atas lantai ring tinju.

Ia terlihat tidak masuk akal dalam keadaan terengah dan basah tersebut.

Demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun gemas bukan main, gadis itu kembali melangkah, tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri di atas ring dan memperhatikan si tampan yang masih terkapar dan terpejam.

 _Astaga. Aku benar-benar ingin melumatnya_. Batin Baekhyun dengan kadar kemesuman tak tekendali.

 _Persetan!_

Baekhyun tidak cukup iman untuk tahan oleh godaan menggiurkan yang saat ini terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Gadis itu membungkuk lalu dengan pelan ia merangkak di atas permukaan lantai ring sebelum kemudian gerak liarnya menuntun tubuh mungil itu perlahan naik keatas tubuh raksasa yang kini mulai bereaksi.

Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun menggilai aroma keringatnya.

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat merasa tubuhnya tertindih, lelaki itu membuka mata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sementara korneanya sudah lebih dulu melebar dua kali lipat.

Terpejam sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan setelahnya."Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hei! Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat ia layangkan pada sosok mungil yang bahkan tengah sibuk merangkak naik ke atas tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan mengakhirinya semena-mena, menumpukan kedua tangan di atas dada bidang si lelaki seraya melempar ekspresi wajah jenaka seolah ia adalah makhluk paling lucu sejagat raya. _"Annyeong."_ Sapa Baekhyun dengan nada lucu sembari menangkup wajah sementara kedua kakinya sudah lebih dulu bergerak teratur dalam posisi terlipat.

Chanyeol kesulitan bergerak.

"Apa aku berat?" Baekhyun memicing tajam saat dirasanya Chanyeol melempar wajah tidak nyaman.

Lelaki itu menggelang lalu membawa kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantal.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sedikit lebih dalam lalu menelisik beberapa tattoo yang terlukis apik di area selangka Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil mengawasi si mungil yang mulai tidak bisa diam di atas tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lalu menyapukan jari telunjuk di sekitar dada Chanyeol dengan gerak seduktif.

Oh astaga!

Mengapa Chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat di luar batas tersebut?

Mengapa seolah Chanyeol harus terbiasa dan memaklumi segala tingkah pola gadis tersebut?

"Whoa. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, tubuhmu benar-benar bagus." Gumam si mungil sembari menempelkan hidungnya di atas permukaan leher Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berkata jujur.

Tubuh Park Chanyeol benar-benar bagus. Sangat ideal dalam artian lelaki itu bukan tipikal pemuda kurus tak bergizi namun juga jelas bukanlah sesosok binaragawan bertubuh kekar dipenuhi urat-urat menonjol.

Chanyeol adalah kesepedanan.

"Baekhyun, jangan berulah." Chanyeol mengingatkan saat hembusan napas hangat Baekhyun menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

Baekhyun bergidik, itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya sembari berbisik dan setengah mendesah.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjilatnya, boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memohon penuh binar menggemaskan.

Chanyeol nyaris terkecoh.

"Tidak. Sekarang turun dari tubuhku." Tegas lelaki itu.

Baekhyun merengut lalu menggeleng keras, di detik berikutnya ia menenggelamkan wajah di atas dada bidang dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol.

"Astaga. Jangan coba-coba merajuk seperti itu. Aku tidak akan tertipu." Chanyeol mendesis kecil.

Kesabarannya memang akan selalu dipertaruhkan jika ia sudah dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol dengan kesal, hal yang membuat satu tangan lelaki itu dengan refleks memegang pinggang ramping Baekhyun, sedikit posesif.

Chanyeol kembali mendengus kecil. Lalu setelahnya ada sunyi yang mengudara cukup lama.

"Apa kau sering diet?"

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengacak-acak rambut basah Chanyeol berhenti lalu menatap lelaki di bawahnya. "Tidak. Kenapa? Ahh aku tahu, tubuhku memang bagus dan ideal." Sahutnya percaya diri.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Kau sangat ringan." Tukasnya acuh lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lalu bersenandung kecil sembari memaikan jakun Chanyeol yang menonjol dan terlihat lucu baginya. Sesekali ia terkekeh saat dilihatnya Chanyeol mengernyit terganggu dengan ulahnya. Meski lelaki tidak melayangkan sedikitpun protes akan segala tingkah laku Baekhyun saat ini.

Hal yang membuat si gadis mau tidak mau tersenyum senang. Ia bahkan melupakan niat awal untuk menghardik lelaki itu karena berani mengabaikannya. Oh sungguh, berakhir dengan berada di atas tubuh setengah telanjang Park Chanyeol, menyesap aroma keringatnya, meremas otot-otot seksinya tidak terbesit sama sekali di dalam benak Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Hn." Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Chanyeol menyahuti si mungil yang terdengar mulai merengek.

"Apa aku boleh menghitung otot perutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun terdengar protes.

Chanyeol membuka mata lalu mengerutkan dahinya sempurna. Amat heran, apa gadis itu tidak merasa ada yang mulai bereaksi di bawah sana?

Oh. Chanyeol setengah telanjang, posisinya tertindih tubuh Baekhyun, seluruh pergerakannya terkunci, belum lagi tangan nakal si mungil yang senantiasa bergerilya pada setiap inci kulit sensitifnya. Dan yang paling masuk akal, Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki, muda, bugar dan normal. Jadi wajar saja jika ada yang bereaksi di bawah sana, okay?

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau turun sekarang? Kumohon." Chanyeol menggeram kecil.

Jika terus seperti ini, maka sisi kelelakiannya akan semakin terprovokasi.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya yang tergerai menyapu lembut sebagian wajah Chanyeol. "Ijinkan aku menjilat lehermu terlebih dahulu." Tukasnya bernegosiasi.

"Baekhyun, leherku berkeringat. Dan keringat itu rasanya tidak enak." Sahut Chanyeol mencoba memberi pengertian dengan kalimat yang teramat polos.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka.

Chanyeol mengangguk, meyakinkan. Sebelah tangannya terulur menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi." Tukas Baekhyun dengan nada lesu lalu kembali menenggelamkan sisi wajahnya dengan manja pada dada Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, irama detak jantung Chanyeol yang terdengar oleh telinga kanannya membuat gadis itu merasa tenang. Suasana hati Baekhyun pun perlahan membaik, bahkan dilupakannya segala perasaan sedih, marah, kesal mengingat betapa buruknya hari ini.

Chanyeol semakin tidak nyaman saat ini, ia benar-benar terprovokasi. Dan lelaki itu pikir cara satu-satunya agar terbebas dari belenggu Baekhyun adalah dengan memaksa gadis itu turun dari tubuhnya. Dan ketika tangannya mencoba mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun dengan maksud membuat gadis itu beranjak dari tubuhnya, sebuah suara seorang wanita yang amat ia kenali terdengar.

"Park Chanyeol.." Cicit Irene tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan saat ini. Wanita itu mematung, berdiri beberapa meter di bawah ring tinju. Terkejut luar biasa adalah hal yang paling mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, perlahan semburat merah yang sarat akan amarah pun terpatri di kedua pipinya.

Demi Tuhan.

Irena yakin Chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, maka menyaksikan lelaki itu dalam posisi yang begitu intim saat ini dengan wanita lain entah mengapa membuat Irene begitu syok, perlahan ada denyut tak nyaman yang memenuhi seluruh sarafnya, meski ia tetap mengelak bahwa perasaan asing itu bukanlah cemburu.

Chanyeol melirik ke sumber suara, sejenak ia pun merasa terkejut mendapati Irene berada di sana.

 _Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Aku menyayangi Chanyeol seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri._

Si lelaki mengeraskan wajah, tanpa berkeinginan bangkit untuk sekedar memperbaiki posisinya, ditatapnya Irene dengan sorot dingin kentara.

Irene menggeleng pelan. Tidak percaya bahwa Park Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu melempar senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang terhadapnya kini justru melayangkan tatap dingin yang membuat seluruh tubuh Irene menggigil seketika.

Baekhyun membuka mata sesaat setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita, namun ia tidak terkejut sama sekali mendapati Irene, wanita yang tidak ia sukai itu berada di sana. Lalu atensi Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol, ia mengernyit melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras, terlihat marah dan ditujukan kepada Irene.

"Oh baiklah." Gumam Baekhyun, mencoba mengerti situasi. Sepertinya dua orang itu sedang terlibat masalah. Gadis itu perlahan bergerak, mencoba menyingkir dari tubuh Chanyeol. Namun belum lagi ia berhasil bangkit, sebelah tangan Chanyeol sudah lebih melingkar di pinggangnya, posesif, dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Beo Baekhyun tida percaya.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, atensinya masih tertuju pada Irene.

"Park Chanyeol, lepaskan aku." Desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai mengeratkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

Irene menggigit bibirnya cukup keras. Cara Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun sembari menatap dingin kearahnya.

Irene tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol saat ini? Mengapa ia terlihat marah kepadanya? Apa kesalahan yang telah Irena lakukan?

Yang wanita itu tidak tahu dan sadari bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol tengah mencoba membuatnya cemburu.

Meski sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, ia hanya ingin membuat Irene tahu bahwa perlahan Chanyeol mempunyai prioritas lain. Bahwa mungkin di masa yang akan datang posisi Irene akan tergeser.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol berkali-kali. "Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol." Gadis itu meringis. "Sakit!" Ia meronta kecil saat tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremas pinggulnya cukup keras.

Namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming, tak diindahkannya si mungil yang tengah meronta di atas tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan keinginannya.

Irene mendengus kasar, melempar wajah sinis lalu berbalik dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Setelah Irene lenyap dari atensinya, Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mengatur helaan napas yang sedikit memburu. Lalu alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa tangannya masih meremas pinggul Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. Di tatapnya si mungil yang tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah marah.

Baekhyun berontak sekali lagi lalu dengan gerak cepat beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol diselingi ringisan kecil karena rasa ngilu di bagian pinggulnya.

"Apa aku terlihat semudah itu untuk kau jadikan tameng dan membuat wanitamu itu cemburu, begitu?" Baekhyun meraung marah. Lalu di detik berikutnya ia berbalik dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu namun Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Gadis itu kembali bersungut-sungut.

Tidak sulit mengartikan perbuatan Chanyeol terhadapnya beberapa saat lalu terlebih Irene berada di sana. Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu tengah mencoba membuat Irene cemburu dengan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, aku.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, ia tidak tahu baru berkata apa karena ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan itu benar-benar fatal.

Chanyeol tidak pernah kekanakkan seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, bahkan untuk memanfaatkan dan menyakiti orang lain demi kepuasannya sendiri adalah hal yang tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah ia lakukan?

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol." Cicit Baekhyun lalu berbalik dengan langkah tertatih sembari memegangi sebelah pinggulnya dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol yang tengah meremas rabutnya frustasi lalu menoleh pada Johnny yang baru saja kembali.

"Aku bertemu dengan Irene dan Baekhyun di depan." Johnny menukas. "Dua-duanya terlihat tidak bersahabat. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lagi sembari melempar minuman kepada temannya.

Chanyeol terduduk lesu di atas ring sebelum kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Well, berurusan dengan dua wanita memang memusingkan, bukan? Lagipula sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi pemain wanita, huh?" Gurau Johnny sembari mengangkat bahu lalu tertawa saat Chanyeol melemparnya dengan kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong.

"Aku yakin masalahmu lebih rumit. Ayolah, jangan membuat Wendy menunggu terlalu lama." Chanyeol bangkit lalu terkekeh ketika mendengar Johnny memaki kecil di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"B, sebenarnya kau di mana?" Luhan bertanya sesaat setelah menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Jangan banyak tanya, jika Tao Eonni menghubungimu atau Kyungsoo bilang saja aku bersama kalian_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

Oh, maksud Luhan temannya itu lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan kembali bertanya, sementara sebelah tangannya masih sibuk menelusuri deretan buku, mencari satu dari sekian banyak yang berjajar rapi dalam satu klasifikasi.

" _Ya. Aku baik."_

Luhan mendengus pelan. "Kau tahu, B? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau melarikan diri ke rumahku atau Kyungsoo." Gumam Luhan. "Kau sering melakukan ini di hari ulang tahunmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau berkeluh kesah kepadaku atau Kyungsoo. Kita teman 'kan?"

Ada jeda panjang di seberang sana, tak membutuhkan indera ke enam bagi Luhan untuk tahu apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan, gadis nakal itu pasti sedang duduk di suatu tempat, sendirian, merengut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Ingat pesanku, jangan membuat Tao Eonni cemas. Katakan saja aku bersamamu."_ Baekhyun menukas, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Kau tahu 'kan pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu? Dan ingat aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti tahun lalu." Ancam Luhan.

" _Hn."_

Luhan masih menatap layar ponselnya dengan gusar sesaat setelah Baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana, Lu? Di mana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo yang baru muncul di balik rak buku sebelahnya bertanya dengan air muka yang tak kalah cemas dari Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Dengusan pelan lolos dari hidung Kyungsoo. "Mungkin dia masih ingin sendiri, kita harus memakluminya." Gadis itu mencoba menenangkan temannya. "Apa kau sudah dapat bukunya?"

"Oh, masih belum. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Sahut Luhan sembari menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berlalu dari perpustakaan.

Sementara Luhan kembali sibuk menyapukan atensinya pada deretan buku, mencari salah satu yang tengah ia perlukan. Mata rusanya beralih pada deretan paling atas lalu di detik berikutnya ia berbinar senang karena buku yang ia cari berada di sana. Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih buku tersebut namun sayang ia harus kembali mengutuk tinggi badannya yang menyebalkan.

Ya, gadis itu kesulitan untuk menggapai buku tersebut.

Luhan masih mencoba dengan berbagai upaya, mulai dari menjinjit hingga melompat namun usahanya tersebut sia-sia. Gadis itu kembali mencoba mengulurkan tangan setinggi mungkin namun pada saat yang sama sebuah tangan lain ikut terulur pada buku yang sama.

"Ini akibat malas minum susu."

Luhan mematung, masih belum berani membalikan badan untuk sekedar mencari tahu si pemilik suara yang saat ini berdiri rapat di belakang tubuhnya.

Astaga, Luhan bahkan dapat merasakan punggungnya bergesekan dengan dada bidang seorang lelaki.

"Bukumu." Lelaki itu kembali bersuara seraya menyerahkan buku yang sedari tadi Luhan coba ambil dengan susah payah.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dan setelah menghabiskan beberapa liter saliva yang ia telah dengan sulit, Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Lelaki yang membantunya mengambil buku, bersuara rendah, beraroma _citrus_ bercampur _woody_ yang bahkan dapat Luhan cium dari belakang tersebut benar-benar Oh Sehun.

Refleks, Luhan memundurkan tubuh saat hidungnya nyaris menempel pada dada Sehun, namun lorong perpustakaan tidak selebar itu untuk membuat tubuh keduanya berjarak sedikit lebih jauh, karena itu punggung Luhan secara otomatis menabrak rak buku di belakangnya.

"Hei, hati-hati!" Sehun berseru pelan, sebelah tangannya dengan sigap melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan menarik wanita ke dalam dekap bermaksud menghindarkan kepalanya dari buku tebal yang tidak sengaja jatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" Sehun bertanya panik sesaat setelah melepas dekapannya.

Kerongkongan Luhan tercekat, apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Luhan merasa ia baru saja di peluk oleh Sehun, apa benar begitu adanya? Apa ia tidak sedang berkhayal?

Luhan menggeleng, gadis itu yakin bahwa ia sudah gila.

"Wajahmu, merah?" Sehun kembali mengernyit dalam lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Luhan. "Tidak deman." Gumamnya keheranan.

Gawat! Jika terus seperti ini makan Luhan yakin seluruh tubuhnya akan mencair seperti agar-agar. Maka dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, gadis itu meraih buka yang berada di tangan Sehun, membungkuk singkat, lalu berlari terkocar-kacir tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kebingungan. "Bukankah dia temannya B Noona?" Gumam lelaki itu, lalu kembali melirik pada pintu keluar perpustakaan, ditatapnya dengan seksama sebelum kemudian sudut bibitnya terangkat, tersenyum kecil. "How cute." Finalnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum.

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jongin harus mengutuk, tugas akhir kuliah yang begitu menyita waktu itu mau tidak mau membuat lelaki itu harus hilir mudik, keluar masuk perpustakaan yang selama eksistensinya sebagai mahasiswa hanya pernah ia datangi satu kali, itu pun karena Wendy yang menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Namun kali ini ia pergi bersama Sehun yang ia yakini masih berada di dalam perpustakaan yang tepatnya berada di pusat kota tersebut.

Jongin berdiri di depan _vending machine_ lalu membungkuk saat minuman yang ia beli keluar secara otomatis. Membuka tutup kaleng, lalu meneguknya pelan. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua perpustakaan untuk mencari udara segar di sekitar _rooftop_ , namun belum lagi kakinya melangkah pada anak tangga, ia sudah lebih dulu memaki ketika netranya menangkap kulit pisang yang tergeletak di anak tangga ke lima. "Sial! Siapa yang membuang sampah sembarangan?"

Jongin baru akan melangkah dan memungut sampah tersebut namun ia sudah lebih dulu melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menuruni tangga dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Awas, jangan injak itu!" Jongin berseru panik, namun sia-sia saja suara melengking puluhan oktafnya tersebut karena ia terlambat, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menginjak kulit pisang tersebut.

Kyungsoo terpekik kaget, ia bisa jatuh dengan tidak elit atau lebih parahnya kepalanya terbentur dan berdarah lalu gegar otak jika saja sepasang lengan tidak dengan sigap merangkul tubuhnya, menahan punggungnya ke dalam adegan yang kerap ia jumpai di drama-drama televisi.

Jongin membungkuk, kedua tangannya masih menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya si gadis yang berada dalam posisi lebih rendah darinya tersebut.

Tunggu. Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing, di mana ia pernah lihat wajah mesum yang berjarak beberapa senti dari atensinya tersebut?

Masih merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh sejenak pada tangga lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau jatuh dari tangga itu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan pertanyaan yang ia yakin tidak memiliki jawaban tersebut. Terang saja, gadis itu tidak mengerti maksudnya, sudah jelas ia jatuh dari tangga mengapa lelaki itu bertanya demikian?

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo ingin mencakar wajah mesum itu.

"Jawab aku!" Jongin mendesak dengan suara tegas sementara matanya sudah memicing kearah Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Balas Kyungsoo mulai tidak nyaman. Kapan lelaki itu akan melepas rangkulannya?

"Apa kau yakin jatuh dari tangga bukan dari langit ke tujuh?" Jongin menggigit mulut bagian dalam, lalu menaik turunkan kedua alis dengan ekspresi jahil.

Kyungsoo mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu di detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa Jongin tengah menggodanya. Gadis itu mendorong dada Jongin cukup keras berupaya lepas dari rangkulan lelaki tersebut. "Berani sekali kau menggodaku! Dasar kau laki-laki-berwajah-mesum-bodoh-menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut lalu melayangkan pukulan keras pada wajah Jongin. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh sembari menghentakkan kakinya, kesal.

"Yang barusan itu apa?" Jongin membeo tidak percaya sementara hidungnya sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan darah segar. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan di depan lubang hidung saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat berbau karat mengalir di sana. "Whoa. Darah." Cicitnya sembari mengerjap berkali-kali.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di depan gedung apartemen Johnny, setelahnya ia bergegas masuk, melalui elevator menuju lantai tempat di mana Johnny tinggal.

Setelah menakan sandi, pintu apartemen Johnny terbuka.

Johnny menyambutnya, Jongin dan Jongdae terlihat tengah bergulat dengan konsol game di depan layar plasma sementara Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya dan berbaring di atas sofa.

Johnny meletakkan satu bungkus rokok dan pemantik ke atas meja di depan Chanyeol yang baru saja medaratkan bokongnya di sofa. "Aku yakin kau sedang membutuhkannya." Tukas lelaki itu cuek sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju _pantry_.

Chanyeol menggesek hidung seperti tengah flu lalu meraih bungkus rokok dan mengambil satu batang sebelum kemudian membakarnya.

Kernyitan kentara terpampang di dahi cemerlangnya saat asap rokok terhisap sebelum kemudian keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Chanyeol meniup kepulan putih yang berterbangan di atas wajahnya dengan pelan, lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa lalu beberapa saat kemudian memejamkan mata.

Terlihat kacau di mata Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin. Namun mereka enggan berkomentar. Bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol pun akan terasa percuma. Mereka memang berteman dekat, namun Chanyeol terlalu tertutup untuk sekedar memberi apa permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi?

Okay. Chanyeol hanya masih merasa bersalah, okay?

Ia menyesal, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyakiti wanita apalagi secara fisik dan kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang pengecut, bajingan paling jahat.

Wajah marah, kesal dan kesakitan Baekhyun terus saja menghantuinya sedari tadi. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol kalut dan frustasi.

Dan ia yakin tidak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf dari Baekhyun kali ini.

"Chanyeol-a, aku pinjam ponselmu." Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol, Sehun meraih ponsel temannya itu dan membuka akun sosial media. Lelaki itu mengernyit dalam lalu mengutuk betapa kakunya Park Chanyeol terhadap kemajuan teknologi, lihat saja hanya terpampang beberapa foto di akun sosial medianya. Gemas, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan memposting sebuah foto. "Bajingan, kau memang keren, bro!" Umpat Sehun setelah berhasil memposting foto Chanyeol. "Whoa, penggemarnya banyak juga." Sehun berseru karena selang beberapa detik ia memposting, ada beberapa komentar yang masuk. Lalu diliriknya kembali layar ponsel miliknya dengan gusar. "Akh kenapa B Noona tidak membalas ucapanku?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Memang apa yang kau ucapkan?" Jongdae melempar bantal sofa kearah Sehun dengan jahil.

Jongin mengangkat bahu acuh, Johnny sibuk menyesap kopinya sementara Chanyeol secara ajaib membuka mata mendengar nama yang baru saja Sehun sebut.

"Oh aku lupa bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya penggemar B Noona, jadi tidak aneh jika di antara kita hanya aku yang tahu hari ini B Noona ulang tahun."

Celotehan Sehun tersebut sukses membuat Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Apa? Yang mana?" Sehun membeo.

"Hari ini Byun Baekhyun ulang tahun." Johnny mempertegas, tersenyum kecil di balik cangkir kopi yang ia sesap untuk ke sekian kali. _Menarik._ Lanjutnya membatin.

"Well, bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin itu hari isitimewa tapi seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa hari ulang tahun tidak seistimewa itu untuk B Noona. Ahh bagaiman ini? Apa B Noona marah gara-gara itu?" Sehun mulai panik.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Jongin menoleh sejenak. Ia memang bukan penggemar Baekhyun seperti Sehun namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa setiap cerita yang keluar dari mulut Sehun akan terdengar sangat menarik.

Sehun menerawang jauh ke depan dengan eksprsi yang perlahan berubah serius. "Tidak enaknya menjadi orang kaya seperti B Noona adalah hal sekecil apapun tentangnya akan selalu tercium dan diketahui oleh setiap orang, jika kalian mengunjungi salah satu website pembenci Byun Baekhyun di sana kalian akan mendapatkan berbagai fakta mencengangkan tentangnya."

"Semencengangkan apa itu, Oh Sehun-ssi?" Jongin kembali bertanya, sedikit geli melihat raut wajah serius dan nada intelektual yang yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Umm— tentang kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya, tentang penculikan oleh supir taksi, tentang nyaris diperkosa oleh tiga preman—ahh berita ini masih baru." Sehun menumpukan siku di atas paha sembari menautkan ke sepuluh jarinya. "Jadi tahun lalu B Noona pergi ke sebuah club dan mabuk berat untuk alasan yang simpang siur, ada yang mengatakan dia frustasi dan stress, ada yang mengatakan dia menggoda preman-preman itu dan masih banyak lagi, tapi menurut sumber terpercaya B Noona memang akan selalu pergi ke club dan minum-minum di hari ulang tahunnya untuk mengusir kesedihan, dan memang masuk akal. Mungkin B Noona masih terbayang-bayang kematian kedua orang tuanya, terlebih itu terjadi di hari ulang tahunnya." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar diakhiri dengusan iba.

"Jadi dia mabuk berat dan nyaris di perkosa oleh keparat-keparat itu?" Chanyeol bersuara, kedua tangannya mengepal sementara rahangnya terkatup rapat.

"Ya, dan—" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya saat satu notifikasi di terima ponsel Chanyeol. "Whoa, dia tidak membalas pesan yang kukirim sedari siang tapi sekarang dia mengomentari foto di akun sosial media Park Chanyeol?" Sehun membeo namun setelahnya dibuat terperangah saat Chanyeol merebut ponselnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menekan speed dial, menghubungi nomor Baekhyun.

Jangan tanyakan tahu dari mana dia nomor gadis itu.

"Sial!" Chanyeol memaki lalu bangkit dan berlalu lalang masih mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun namun tetap tidak tersambung.

"Errr— Chan.." Beo Jongin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang jauh dari kata tenang seperti biasanya.

"Biarkan saja dia." Johnny menukas sembari terkekeh pelan. Kapan lagi bisa melihat Chanyeol kalang kabut karena seorang wanita selain Irene?

Chanyeol mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya pada gadis itu, mengetahui Baekhyun ada di rumahnya, jauh dari tempat ramai dan berbahaya seperti club dan tidak menyentuh minuman beralkohol adalah hal yang harus Chanyeol pastikan saat ini.

Lelaki itu mendesis tajam karena Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan darinya. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memberitahunya melalui kolom komentar di postingannya namun gadis itu malah mengabaikannya. Okay, Chanyeol mengerti gadis itu tengah marah padanya, namun Chanyeol hanya perlu tahu di mana gadis itu sekarang?

Lelaki itu masih terlibat perdebatan kecil dengan Baekhyun di kolom komentar, masih mencoba membujuk si gadis agar mengatakan di mana dia berada namun gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan tidak memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Sehun-a, cari tahu di mana gadis itu sekarang." Tukas Chanyeol mutlak.

"O-okay, aku sudah meminta bantuan temanku untuk melacak keberadaannya. Tenang, kau harus tenang. Meskipun dia pernah nyaris diperkosa tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, malah preman-preman itu yang menjadi korban karena B Noona menghajarnya habis-habisan."

"Whoa, benarkah?" Seru Jongdae dan Jongin bersamaan, bermaksud ikut menenangkan Chanyeol yang terlihat semakin kalut.

"Dia tetap perempuan!" Desis Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya, dia tetap perempuan. Lagipula kecil kemungkinan dia sedang berada di rumah mengingat ini hari ulang tahunnya dan dari yang Sehun ceritakan gadis itu akan selalu pergi ke club." Johnny menerawang jauh.

"Chanyeol-a, B Noona ada di—"

Chanyeol merebut ponsel Sehun, lalu berlari menuju pintu apartemen dan keluar sesaat setelah menghafal alamat dari pesan yang Sehun terima.

" _Goodluck, bro!"_ Seru Johnny lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

Hal yang membuat ketiga temannya mengernyit tidak mengerti. Mengapa Johnny setenang itu?

"Biarkan saja, tidak akan selamanya dia kalut oleh wanita yang sama." Johnny mengibaskan tangan dengan acuh lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau menampatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, Byun Baekhyun!" Geram Chanyeol di balik helm sembari memutar handle gas dan menaikkan laju sepeda motornya.

Lelaki itu membabi buta membelah jalanan, berharap ia cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Mengingat cerita Sehun beberapa saat lalu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kalut, cemas jika gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang memicu bahaya.

Chanyeol menaklukan perjalanan hanya dengan memakan waktu puluhan menit untuk sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, lelaki itu melepas helm dan turun dari sepeda motor lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah club kenamaan yang berpusat di kawasan elit.

Suara bising pun sontak memenuhi indera pendengaran saat ia melangkah lebih jauh, suasana temaram dan minim pencahayaan itu membuat penglihatan Chanyeol harus bekerja dua kali lipat untuk mencari sosok mungil-keras kepala-nakal-manjanya tersebut.

"Oh yang benar saja!" Chanyeol mendesis geram saat dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di tengah _dancefloor_ dengan dikelilingi oleh keparat-keparat yang menatapnya lapar.

Chanyeol menyapu kumpulan lelaki yang mengerubungi Baekhyun lalu berdiri di depan si gadis yang masih sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya.

Lalu di detik berikutnya gerak itu terhenti. Baekhyun nyaris terpekik, sementara seluruh tubuhnya sudah diselimuti gigil saat atensinya tertuju pada sepasang mata memicing yang menatapnya galak.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Kita pulang, sekarang!" Tukasnya mutlak.

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun berteriak lantang di tengah-tengah kebisingan sementara kedua matanya balas memicing pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Ia benci, marah dan sakit hati.

Si lelaki memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, kita pulang sekarang." Ia meraih pergelangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya keluar.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Chanyeol masih bungkam sedang langkahnya semakin intens membawa si mungil keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Kau pikir siapa, huh?!"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku!"

"Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku membencimu."

Astaga!

Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk membungkam mulut kecil itu?

Chanyeol berbalik sementara Baekhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut harus dibuat bungkam saat lelaki itu menyudutkannya pada dinding lorong club. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepala, mengikis jarak hingga hidungnya dan juga gadis itu bersentuhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, ia tidak berharap apapun meski saat ini ia tengah menunggu.

Menunggu apa?

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu, dan gadis itu perlahan kembali mengerjap.

Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun, lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dalam pada jarak sedekat itu.

"Kita pulang." Bisik lelaki itu sembari mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun merengut, rasa kesal dan marah masih mendominasinya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, lalu setelah itu ia melenggang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah mendesah lega.

Ya. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak menolaknya lagi.

Baekhyun masih bungkam saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil, ia bahkan enggan menatap lelaki itu barang sedetik pun. Diabaikannya Chanyeol yang tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada dirinya. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku akan mengahajarmu jika kau berani membawaku pulang ke rumah kakek tua itu."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu berbalik menatap dirinya.

Lalu keduanya bersitatap dalam diam.

"Aku membencimu." Cicit Baekhyun sembari berkaca-kaca. Demi Tuhan, ia kesal juga sakit hati.

Rasanya tidak hilang sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku." Tukas Chanyeol parau.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu kali ini." Katanya dengan terisak pelan. "Kau bajingan dingin tidak berperasaan, aku membencimu!" Lanjutnya sembari tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol melepas kembali sabuk pengaman Baekhyun lalu merengkuh si mungil ke dalam dekapannya. "Sungguh, maafkan aku." Bisiknya dengan rasa sesal luar biasa.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, sebenarnya ia tidak secengeng itu namun entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi lebih sensitif setelah kenal dengan Park Chanyeol. Menjadi sosok yang lebih manja, seolah berharap lelaki itu akan merengkuh dan memeluknya dengan hangat setiap waktu.

"Aku membencimu." Cicitnya lagi lalu menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya di leher si lelaki.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Chanyeol penuh pengertian. Sebelah tangannya mendekap posesif sementara satunya lagi mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan berubah menjadi beberapa tepukan pelan, menenangkan, menggiring si mungil yang terkulai lemah di pelukannya ke alam mimpi.

Napas teraturnya membuat Chanyeol mendesah lega, diam-diam ia bersykur karena sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menyentuh sedikit pun minuman beralkohol.

Chanyeol mencium bahu sempit itu sebelum kemudian membaringkan si mungil, merendahkan posisi kursi lalu menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang sesaat lalu ia buka.

Diliriknya arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, Chanyeol menghelas berat dan tengah menimang opsi harus kemana ia bawa Baekhyun mengingat gadis itu bersikeras tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

Lelaki itu merogoh ponsel di saku celana lalu menekan speed dial.

" _Hm Oppa.."_

Suara parau khas bangun tidur Haru terdengar di seberang sana.

"Apa Omma sudah tidur?"

" _Sepertinya Omma masih membuat kimchi."_

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?"

" _Tadi Appa pulang sebentar dan pergi lagi, katanya harus segera berangkat ke luar kota."_

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan seolah Haru dapat melihatnya. "Haru-a.."

" _Hm?"_

"Ada seekor anak ayam, dia kehilangan induknya. Sekilas dia terlihat baik-baik saja karena hidup di tengah keramaian, tapi sebenarnya dia kesepian, sendirian dan menyedihkan."

" _Apa Oppa mencemaskan anak ayam itu?"_

"Oppa.. Sangat mencemaskannya. Dunia membuatnya marah dan sedih dan dia melarikan diri tapi sepertinya dia tidak punya tempat untuk dituju."

" _Apa anak ayam itu sedang bersama Oppa?"_

"Ya, dia bersamaku." Chanyeol menghela napas keras. "Haru-a, apa yang harus Oppa lakukan sekarang?"

Ada jeda panjang di seberang sana.

"Park Haru?"

" _Humm, Oppa tentu tahu kalau Omma sangat antipati terhadap orang asing."_

Chanyeol mendesah lesu. Ya, Ibunya memang seperti itu.

" _Tapi, Omma akan sangat marah jika Oppa membiarkan anak ayam itu sendirian. Omma tidak akan suka jika Oppa mengabaikan kesedihan orang lain."_

" _Dasar anak nakal! Di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berani menyentuh anak ayam itu! Bawa dia pulang kemari!"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, teriakan Ibunya yang membahana di seberang sana membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. "O-omma.." Cicit Chanyeol setelah kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

" _Tunggu apalagi? Aku tidak akan keberatan menambah satu set sendok dan sumpit di atas meja makan jika keadaan anak ayam itu benar-benar darurat seperti yang kau ceritakan."_

"Omma tidak keberatan jika aku membawanya pulang?"

" _Lalu apa kau akan membiarkan anak ayam itu terlunta-lunta di jalanan sendirian? Kurang ajar! Aku dan ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi orang jahat seperti itu. Awas saja kau!"_

Chanyeol mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan ia mencintai dan menyayangi Ibunya.

" _Tunggu apalagi?! Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu jika kau pulang di atas jam sembilan."_

"Oh baiklah, aku pulang sekarang."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menginjak pedal gas saat ia tahu bahwa ia hanya mempunyai waktu satu jam untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Lalu rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

Chanyeol berjanji akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika ia menyakiti gadis itu lagi.

Chanyeol bertekad akan menebus kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan tadi siang, dan ia akan melakukan apapun.

Ya. Lelaki itu bersumpah.

Laju kendaraan perlahan melambat lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang minimalis. Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil lalu melepas sabuk pengaman. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan sedikit mencodongkan tubuh, diulurkannya telapak tangan pada wajah Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan. "Hei, kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun mengernyit merasa terganggu lalu perlahan ia mengerjap. "Hm? Kita di mana?" Suara paraunya terdengar lelah.

"Kita di rumah."

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alis.

Oh sepertinya Chanyeol kurang tepat mengucapkannya. Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk, "Di rumahku." Lalu memperjelas.

Baekhyun menengakkan posisi duduknya seketika. "A-apa? Kenapa?" Tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Errr— tidak apa-apa. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Rumahku memang tidak sebesar rumahmu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan kaca mobil kearahnya. "Lihat, penampilanku sangat berantakan. Apa kata ibumu nanti? Oh ini memalukan, Park Chanyeol." Lalu merengek sembari menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.

Si lelaki terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, kau.." Chanyeol menggantung kalimat, menyapukan atensinya dari bawah ke atas penampilan Baekhyun, lalu tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. "Cantik." Gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun memasuki halaman rumah, semntara si gadis merapat, meremas lengan Chanyeol karena gugup.

Jujur saja ia takut jika ibu Park Chanyeol adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang digambarkan sebagai sosok mertua kejam dan ketus yang kerap ia jumpai di beberapa serial televisi keluarga.

"Omma.." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, lalu melirik pada gadis di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibuku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tidak sulit menebak pikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Chanyeol karena gugup jika saja pintu utama tidak lebih dulu terbuka. Praktis gadis itu melepas lengan Chanyeol dari dekapannya, lalu berdiri dengan posisi menegang kaku.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah lembut dan mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol muncul di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menganga sejenak sebelum kemudian ia tersadar. _"A-anye-annyeong-ha-seyo."_ Ucapnya terbata sembari membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Chanyeol menggigit mulut terdalam, menahan tawa.

"Ahh jadi ini anak ayamnya?" Nyonya Park berseru, lalu merangkul Baekhyun. "Biar kulihat." Lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menelisik dengan seksama. "Apa Park Chanyeol menyentuhmu? Apa dia membuatmu terluka? Katakan padaku, tidak apa-apa jangan takut. Aku berada di pihakmu." Katanya dengan celotehan panjang lalu melempar wajah sinis pada putranya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sementara Baekhyun menggeleng dan melempar wajah polos tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dimaksudnya anak ayam?

"Ahh syukurlah." Seru Nyonya Park sembari kembali merangkul Baekhyun dan menuntunnya masuk.

 _Siapapun wanita itu anda tidak boleh menampik, karena jika kau bersikap buruk terhadap wanita itu maka mantra yang aku sematkan di tubuh putramu akan lenyap._

Ucapan madam Zhang terngiang di benak nyonya Park, dan sekarang ia semakin yakin bahwa gadis yang dibawa pulang oleh putranya –yang sebenarnya sulit dipercaya karena Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat bersama seorang wanita— adalah kiriman para dewa untuk menyempurnakan mantra dari madam Zhang.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidur si ruang tamu!" Tukas Nyonya Park pada putranya. "Dan anak ayam ini akan tidur di kamarmu."

Alis Baekhyun sedikit bertaut. _Anak ayam? Aku?_ Batinnya tertohok.

"Apa kau sudah makan, nak?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Oh cantiknya." Seru Nyonya Park untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengerutkan dahi, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berubah menjadi gadis manis pendiam penuh tata krama?

Kemana perginya si nakal cerewet dan mesum yang selama ini kerap membuatnya migrain?

Lalu, apa yang salah dengan Ibunya?

Mengapa mendadak sebaik dan selembut ibu peri?

"Di mana Haru?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa/

"Dia sudah tidur." Nyonya Park menyahit lalu kembali beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku. "Ayo, nak. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar, kau bisa beristirahat di sana."

"Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol." Tukas Baekhyun dengan lembut kepada Chanyeol seraya tersenyum jumawa, menggoda lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak perlu memberitahu siapapun bahwa saat ini ia senang bukan main, membayangkan tidur di kamar Park Chanyeol, Astaga! Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Nah, ini kamarnya. Istirahatlah, nak." Tukas Nyona Park membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Cicit Baekhyun membungkuk sopan sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Park Chanyeol.

Hal yang pertama ia lakukan setelah menutup pintu adalah memejamkan mata, menghirup udara yang didominasi oleh aroma Park Chanyeol dengan rakus.

Astaga!

Baekhhyun berjingkrak girang sebelum kemudian menyapukan atensi pada setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol dengan binar kagum.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu sempit, sprei putih pada _single bed_ berukuran sedang tersemat rapi tanpa sedikitpun garis kusut. Beberapa stiker dari musisi internasional kenamaan menempel tertata di dinding bercat coklat muda. Lalu di sudut ruangan berdiri kokoh sebuah gitar coklat mengilat, ada sebuah rak berhias berbagai aksesoris khas laki-laki di seberang ranjang dan ada satu set _study table_ lengkap dengan _macbook_ terbuka di atas mejanya. Dari semua hal yang Baekhyun teliti, ia mendapai satu fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar seorang pemuda yang rapi, klinis dan steril berbeda jauh dari penampilannya visualnya yang kerap terlihat menyerupai preman.

Kamarnya benar-benar bersih dan tertata, sangat jauh berbeda dengan kamar Baekhyun yang ia yakini jika saja tidak memiliki pelayan mungkin kamarnya akan berubah menjadi tempat sampah.

Terakhir Baekhyun menemukan sebuah lemari pakaian.

Demi Tuhan.

Lemari pakaian!

Gadis itu berhambur dengan semangat membuka lemari tersebut.

"Astaga, pakaian Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan dramatis lalu mencium satu persatu pakaian Chanyeol yang masing-masing tergantung rapi. Jemari mungil itu menelusuri beberapa lalu pilihannya jatuh pada kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda. Dengan semangat Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya lalu memakai kaus milik Park Chanyeol yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya tersebut.

Aroma khas Park Chanyeol bercapur wangi segar deterjen sontak memenuhi indera penciuman Baekhyun. Gadis itu kembali berjingkrak dengan senang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Park Chanyeol.

Astaga!

Ranjang Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun tidak bisa membuang pikiran mesum dan liarnya, ia menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal, meredam kekehan lalu memeluk guling yang mungkin biasa Chanyeol peluk juga ketika tidur. "Gila, bagaimana bisa aku tidak waras seperti ini hanya karena aroma Park Chanyeol?" Gadis itu terkekeh lagi setelahnya.

"Akh lelah sekali." Baekhyun menguap ketika rasa kantuk kembali menyerang dirinya. Lalu perlahan ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menit demi menit mulai ia lalui dengan tertidur pulas.

Oh, sepertinya ia lupa mengunci pintu.

 **.**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubunya di atas sofa ruang tamu, matanya masih enggan terpejam meski pikirannya benar-benar sudah lega karena Baekhyun berada dalam pengawasannya dan jauh dari bahaya. Lelaki itu melirik pada tangga yang terhubung pada lantai dua tempat di mana kamarnya berada. Bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu sudah tidur?

Lalu tanpa disangka senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mengingat betapa lucunya gelagat Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang menempel di dinging ruangan, lalu mendesah pelan sebelum kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lelaki itu mengernyit mendapati pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci lalu nyaris mengumpat karena kecerobohan Baekhyun tersebut. Bagaimana jika posisi gadis itu berada di rumah orang lain yang tak dikenal?

Bagaimana jika ada yang bersikap kurang ajar terhadapnya? Dan lebih buruk bagaimana jika ada yang mencoba memperkosanya seperti apa yang Sehun ceritakan?

Chanyeol menggeleng keras lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Bedanya, Chanyeol terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan gelap namun si mungil yang terlihat mengenakan kaus miliknya dan tampak tengah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya membiarkan lampu kamar tetap menyala.

Chanyeol melangkah hati-hati, berdiri di depan lemari. Ia membuka pakaian yang saat ini melekat lalu menggantinya dengan yang bersih.

Lelaki itu berjalan memutari ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirannya dan menunduk, memperhatikan si mungil dengan wajah polos serupa bayi yang tak mengenal kata 'Mesum'.

Telapak tangannya terulur lalu menepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunduk lebih dalam saat dilihatnya Baekhyun mengernyit dan mulai mengerjap.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menajamkan atensi saat dilihatnya Chanyeol duduk di sampinya sembari membungkukan tubuh kearahnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi hari ini belum berakhir." Chanyeol berbisik lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Baekhyun mengernyit semakin tidak mengerti sementara Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baekhyun." Bisik si lelaki lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun hati-hati, di tatapnya sekali lagi simungil. "Terimakasih karena kau terlahir semenyebalkan ini." Tuturnya menggoda si mungil yang semula tersenyum lalu merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya pada kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap di mungil, tanpa sadar jarak wajah kedua semakin mendekat. "Aku minta maaf atas apapun kejadian buruk yang terjadi padamu di tanggal ini." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat dirasa tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi, menegang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini. Kau bisa meluapkan semua kesedihanmu padaku atau bahkan memakiku jika itu bisa membuat perasaan marah dan kesalmu menguap."

Yang baru Chanyeol sadari bahwa ia telah salah menilai, Baekhyun tidak semanja itu karena sebenarnya dia hanya kesepian. Baekhyun tidak seangkuh itu karena sebenarnya dia telah kehilangan, dan Baekhyun tidak sekeras kepala itu karena sebenarnya dia telah mengalami begitu banyak kesedihan.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas, berbagai perasaan mendominasinya saat ini. Senang, sedih, terharu, marah, kesal dan masih banyak lagi hingga tak mampu ia tampung dan membludak menjadi kumpulan tetes bening yang keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku di sini." Bisik Chanyeol menyatukan dahinya dengan si gadis.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol lalu di detik berikutnya ia bangkit dari posisi tidur dan memeluk lelaki itu erat. Menenggelamkan kesedihannya dalam dekap hangat yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuatnya candu.

Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya posesi pada tubuh si mungil, ia menuduk lalu menyesap aroma bahu Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

Senandung kecil terdengar, Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan suara pelan sambil sekali mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Nyanyiannya berakhir menyisakan sunyi yang penuh arti, Baekhyun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol dan sesekali mengusakkan hidungnya di sana. "Mana hadiahku?" Cicit si mungil sembari bergerak, merapat lebih dalam dalam dekap hangat favoritnya.

"Err—" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk seraya meringis.

Baekhyun menarik diri lalu memicing kearah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak punya?" Tanyanya terdengar protes.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir, hal yang membuat Chanyeol waspada karena sudah pasti ekspresi lucu itu menyimpan begitu banyak konspirasi.

"Apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"Umm yeah." Sahut Chanyeol dengan ragu. "Apa itu?"

"Maukah kau.. Umm.."

"Hm?"

"Park Chanyeol, ada satu hal yang sangat aku inginkan darimu." Baekhyun menukas pelan sementara kedua tangannya sudah saling bertaut, tanda bahwa ia gugup.

"Katakan apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin.. Umm.."

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin.. Bercinta denganmu." Jelas Baekhyun dan sepersekian detik setelahnya kembali memeluk Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali, sedang tubuhnya mendadak menegang. Baekhyun hanya bercanda 'kan?

"Aku serius." Cicit si mungil seolah tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Gadis itu kembali menarik diri. "Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau?" Untuk ke sekian kalinya gadis itu protes.

Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut sempurna.

Dan Baekhyun mulai merasa geram, gadis itu bergerak dan bangkit perlahan sebelum kemudian berakhir di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hei, hei. Mau apa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan waspada, meski ia tidak berontak dan malah melingkarkan satu tangannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun, memastikannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Tukas Baekhyun dengan konotasi yang mulai terdengar merengek.

Si lelaki kembali mengernyit. "Apa ini artinya kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu saat mabuk waktu itu, bahwa kau ingin.. bercinta.. denganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias lalu meletakkan kedua lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Mau 'ya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu mendengus keras setelahnya. "Tidak." Tegasnya dengan mata tertuju pada si mungil.

"Akh, kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali merengek sembari menepukkan dahinya berkali-kali pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu. Lagipula, dengarkan aku.." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Bericnta? Astaga itu bukan hal sepele, kau tahu?"

Mengapa Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan begitu enteng seolah ia tengah meminta sebungkus permen?

"Tapi aku ingin bercinta denganmu." Baekhyun kembali mendesak, rengutan sempurna sudah mendominasi keseluruhan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya denganku?"

"Itu.. umm.. " Baekhyun memainkan bola matanya sedikit gusar. Ia pasti akan dianggap sinting jika alasannya mengajak Chanyeol bercinta untuk menghilangkan sebuah kutukan. _Berpikir Baekhyun, berpikir!_ Batinnya mendesak. "Itu karena.. Luhan bilang sepertinya kau jantan di atas ranjang!" Refleks Baekhyun lalu menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Apa yang telah ia katakan?

Astaga memalukan!

Chanyeol menganga sempurna, adakah yang se-tidak masuk akal Byun Baekhyun di jagat fana ini?

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali sementara wajahnya sudah lebih dulu tenggelam di bahu Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Hei, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyun menarik diri dan menatapnya namun gadis itu terus menggeleng.

"Byun Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol tanpa mampu menahan kekehannya.

Astaga!

Apa gadis itu malu?

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun namun gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya, mengeratkan pelukan dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di leher Chanyeol.

Lagi, Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hei, bagaimana bisa kita melakukannya kalau kau saja tidak berani menatapku saat ini." Godanya dengan jahil.

"Park Chanyeoolll.." Rengek si mungil terdengar kesal.

"Hmm, penilaian temanmu boleh juga. Kenapa tidak kita coba? Siapa tahu aku lebih dari sekedar.. jantan."

Baekhyun semakin menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol, bergerak gelisah dalam pangkuannya, hal yang membuat tawa pelan lelaki itu pecah seketika.

"Kau yakin tidak mau?" Chanyeol menggodanya lagi. "Mau aku bukakan sesuatu? Apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan? Perlu bantuanku?"

Baekhyun menarik diri lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol cukup keras, menepuk mulut lelaki itu berkali-kali. "Dasar mesum!" Tuduhnya diselingi gerutuan kecil membuat Chanyeol tertawa untuk ke sekian kali.

Setelah tawanya mereda, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Baekhyun. "Dengar, aku tidak akan menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milikku. Tapi aku juga tidak cukup berani menyentuh milikku karena apapun yang berada dalam genggamanku itu sangat berharga." Tukasnya dengan suara parau, sedang jarinya terus bergerilya di wajah Baekhyun dan berhenti tepat di bibir merah gadis itu. Chanyeol memfokuskan netranya pada benda lembut yang terlihat manis itu dengan seksama."Aku memang rumit, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya parau. "Sehun bilang aku sekaku itu, padahal aku hanya merasa bahwa wanita bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disentuh sesuka hati. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk itu." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya, sedang netranya sedari tadi hanya berfokus pada bibir merah Baekhyun. "Tapi, apa aku akan dianggap sebagai pembual olehmu jika melumat benda kecil merah menyebalkan ini?" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menyapukan ibu jarinya dengan seduktif pada bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup lalu menggeleng pelan dan di detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata. Sementara tangan Chanyeol kembali bergerak, menyusuri rahang hingga tengkuk si mungil dan perlahan memajukan kepala untuk mengikis jarak.

Lelaki itu berhenti bergerak saat hembusan napas Baekhyun terasa mengenai wajahnya, mata sayunya mempertegas tatapan beberapa saat, menyapukan seluruh atensi pada wajah Baekhyun lalu kepalanya kembali bergerak dan di detik berikutnya ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada ujung hidung si mungil.

Baekhyun membuka mata, lalu menatap Chanyeol penuh arti. Atau mungkin tengah bertanya-tanya jika Baekhyun tidak berjodoh dengan lelaki itu, di manakah ia bisa menemukan sosok selembut lelaki itu memperlakukan wanita, sebaik sifatnya yang tidak mudah tergoda atau bahkan sesabar sosoknya yang Baekhyun yakini terlalu enggan mengenal kata 'Marah'?

Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun lalu merebahkan gadis itu kembali, dengan telaten ia menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh si mungil. "Istirahatlah." Lelaki itu membungkuk sekali lagi, membelai wajah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut. "Selamat malam." Finalnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar dengan seksama, tangannya terulur lalu ia letakkan di atas dada, ada deru tak biasa di balik tulang rusuknya tersebut. Seperti mempertegas bahwa mulai dari sekarang jantungnya akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika berada dekat dengan lelaki itu, seluruh tubuhnya akan menegang saat nama Park Chanyeol memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Atau bahkan hatinya akan tercubit merasakan rindu luar biasa jika atensinya tidak menangkap sosok tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Ciyee yang udah intim banget tapi bahkan Tjipokan aja gak pernah (Gak Jadi) ciyee~**

 **Ku sengaja update ini karena gak cocok aja update yang sendu-sendu di hari bahagianya Byun Baby Baekhyun.**

 **Dan Yeay! Happy Birthday kesayangan Raisa sejagat raya! Sumpah ya aku tuh sayang banget B sama kamu, makanya suka sedih aja kalau ada yang bilang aku benci kamu kerena selalu nistain kamu di tulisanku. BIG NO WAY!**

 **Ini yang kemarin minta HunHan sama Kaisoo moment sudah kuselipkan ya. Ada nadnad (BaekBeeLu) juga yang kemaren merengek(?) minta HunHan moment wkwkwk semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :***

 **Aku gak akan pernah bosan buat bilang makaciii untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan baca/fav/follow/review The Sweetest Troublemaker :* Ku sayang keliyan sumah T~T**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **BIG CHU :***


	8. Chapter 8

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (little bit humor)**

 **.**

 **DONT LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi keluarga, menyilangkan kedua kaki, sebelah tangannya memegang cangkir kopi sementara yang lainnya bersembunyi di saku celana. Seolah tidak peduli dengan dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menyorot penuh ceriga di hadapannya, malah lelaki itu kembali menyeruput kopi nikmatnya dengan seksama.

"Oppa!" Seru Haru dengan kesal sementara nyonya Park ikut mengangguk seolah menyeruakan protes yang sama karena Chanyeol mengabaikan mereka.

"Park Haru, ini masih pagi. Jangan teriak-teriak!" Tegur Chanyeol yang lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja sebelum kemudian membalas tatapan memicing penuh berjuta tanda tanya ala detefktif dari ibu dan adiknya.

Nyonya Park beranjak dari kursinya lalu memutari meja dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Katakan pada Omma, nak. Gadis yang kau bawa pulang semalam—Ahh si anak ayam itu sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan meski begitu ia tetap berharap bahwa putranya memberi jawaban yang sanggup mematahkan dugaannya.

Sebenarnya bukan sejenis dugaan tentang Byun Baekhyun yang berpicu pada beberapa pikiran negatif, nyonya Park hanya terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah mpbil mewah terparkir di halaman rumahnya yang mana setelah Haru selidiki bahwa mobil tersebut adalah kualitas impor yang hanya di produksi lima buah di dunia. Dan nyonya Park sangat yakin, beliau tidak pernah memuja iblis mana pun untuk memperoleh kekayaan untuk mampu membelikan putranya mobil semewah itu.

Maka sudah pasti bahwa mobil itu milik gadis yang dibawa pulang oleh Chanyeol semalam. Dan jika benar, dari mana putranya bisa mengenal gadis sekaya itu?

"Dia hanya anak ayam." Jawab Chanyeol acuh sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah ke dapur, memastikan masakannya sudah matang sempurna. "Haru-a.. bangunkan Baekhyun Eonni dan ajak dia turun untuk sarapan." Lalu berseru setelahnya.

"Baekhyun Eonni?" Beo Haru. "Ahh jadi namanya Baekhyun.. Eonni?" Lanjutnya dengan kernyitan sempurna di dahi, merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Meski begitu ia tetap menurut dan mulai beranjak menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan nyonya Park di ruang keluarga yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran tentang asal-usul si anak ayam.

Haru bergerak dengan menjinjitkan kaki sesaat setelah ia mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mulai meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ia kembali berjinjit dengan langkah pelan dan mulai berjalan kearah ranjang, gadis itu diam selama sejenak lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidur tersebut.

Lagi-lagi kernyitan heran terpampang di dahinya saat melihat wajah tertidur yang tersaji di depan matanya. "Di mana aku pernah melihat—" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh geraknya yang spontan merogoh saku celana, meraih ponsel. Kedua matanya mulai melebar sesaat setelah ia membuka akun sosial media miliknya. "Astaga!" Serunya dengan mencicit pelan sementara satu tanganya yang lain menyusul menutup mulut yang menganga. Ia mulai membandingkan wajah Baekhyun dengan foto yang terpampang di postingan salah satu pemilik akun yang begitu terkenal dan mempunyai banyak penggemar. Haru nyaris terpekik ketika menyadari bahwa seorang wanita yang kini tertidur pulas di atas ranjang kakaknya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selama ini ia kagumi. "Apa aku bermimpi?" Haru menampar wajahnya, memastikan bahwa mungkin saja ia tengah berada di dunia lain. "Byun B-Baekhyun.. Eonni?!" Gadis itu berseru untuk ke sekian kalinya, sementara binar senang telah berpendar di kedua matanya.

Oh, Park Haru adalah salah satu penggemar berat Byun Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan telah menjadi anggota VIP di salah situs penggemar Byun Baekhyun, bersama Sehun.

"Sehun Oppa harus melihat ini." Haru mulai menyalakan _camera mode_ dan memotret berbagai pose bersama Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. "Memangnya dia saja yang bisa memamerkan fotonya bersama B Eonni." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan jahil, mengingat betapa kesalnya ia karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun memposting sebuah foto bersama Baekhyun. "Oh astaga! B Eonni berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik jika dilihat secara langsung." Puji Haru, gadis itu menumpukan kedua lengan pada pinggiran ranjang lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Dia benar-benar terlhat seperti boneka. Ahh aku ingin menyentuh pipinya." Geram Haru menahan rasa gemasnya karena wajah Baekhyun dirasanya terlihat mulus seperti bayi.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap keheranan mendapati seorang gadis yang terlihat tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sejenak pikirannya terbagi, membayangkan betapa manisnya jika Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti itu, mengingat gadis yang kini masih terseyum kepadanya sangatlah mirip dengan si tampan-tak-masuk-akal itu.

"Park Haru. Namaku, Park Haru." Gadis itu mengenalkan dirinya tanpa dipersilahka, meraih tangan Baekyun dan menjabatnya. "Whoa, tangan Eonni benar-benar halus." Dielusnya tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk lalu sepersekian detik setelah itu atensinya beralih pada ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Haru, mata sipitnya memicing curiga sementara kedua tangannya telah lebih dulu terpangku di dada. Sebelah tangannya terulur bermaksud meminta Haru untuk menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Eonni.." Haru menggeleng, binar di kedua matanya redup sementara tangannya semakin erat menggenggam ponsel, seperti tahu apa maksud Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut menggeleng penuh wibawa, tangannya masih setia terulur sementara ekspresi wajahnya begitu serupa dengan seorang ibu yang tengah melarang anaknya berbuat nakal.

Haru merengut, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu ini adalah sebuah kejahatan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menunjukan beberapa foto yang Haru ambil ketika ia sedang tidur.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Eonni. Itu karena aku sangat mengidolakanmu." Sahut Haru seraya menunduk dalam.

"Itu dia maksudku!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara cukup keras hingga membuat Haru terlonjak. "Kau pikir aku akan memberikan foto-foto ini kepadamu? Oh lihatlah aku sangat tidak anggun di foto ini." Ratap Baekhyun. "Aku orang yang selalu memperlakukan penggemarku dengan sangat baik, maka kau tidak perlu mencuri-curi fotoku saat aku sedang tidur. Kau tidak ingin image ku menjadi jelek bukan?" Hardik Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Eonni benar! Harusnya aku berpikir panjang. Maafkan aku Eonni, tolong hapus saja foto-fotonya." Sesal Haru kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk wibawa, sementara tangannya dengan lihai menghapus fotonya di dalam galeri ponsel Haru. "Nah sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberimu yang lebih bagus." Gadis itu menyalakan _camera mode_ lalu merangkul Haru dan berpose bersama. "Senyum, kau harus senyum.. Tidak.. tidak, jangan kaku seperti itu.. ahh lucu sekali.. foto terakhir, say kimchi!"

"Eonni.." Binar di mata Haru kembali berpendar tatkala meneliti satu persatu fotonya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Haru dengan gemas. "Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini, hum?"

"Oh ya, Oppa memintaku membangunkanmu untuk sarapan." Sahut Haru masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Park Chanyeol mempunyai adik selucu dan semenggemaskan Haru, atau bahkan ibu sebaik dan selembut nyonya Park. Maksudnya selama ini Baekhyun selalu menganggap Park Chanyeol tidaklah lebih dari seorang lelaki yang diyakininya berasal dari peradaban eskimo dan tidak pernah menduga bahwa lelaki itu mempunyai anggota keluarga yang begitu menyenangkan, terbukti saat ia berhasil ditarik turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur oleh Haru, senyum hangat nyonya Park menyambutnya lalu tutur sopannya mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Di mana Oppa?" Haru bertanya sesaat setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi sementara perhatian Baekhyun telah lebih dulu teralih pada beberapa hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Hn."

Bukan nyonya Park yang menyahut melainkan Chanyeol yang terlihat turun dari lantai dua.

Haru menggerutu saat tangan jahil sang kakak mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum kemudian lelaki itu duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping ketika aroma seorang Park Chanyeol mulai berulah pada indera penciumannya. Setelahnya ia menggerutu dalam hati karena untuk ke sekian kalinya dosanya bertambah akibat makian yang terlintas di benak setiap kali ketampanan lelaki itu tertangkap atensinya.

Sial.

Belum lagi iris kelam itu berbalik menatap dirinya saat ini.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja, ada satu menu yang begitu asing. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu jenis masakan itu, Baekhyun sering melihatnya meski hanya lewat televisi.

"Eonni, selamat ulang tahun!" Seru haru disertai tepuk tangan meriah.

Senyum nyonya Park yang duduk di kursi utama ikut merekah, lalu dengan sigap ia menyodorkan semangkuk sup rumput laut kepada Baekhyun. "Nah, selamat ulang tahun, nak. Bertambahnya usia tidak lengkap tanpa sup rumput laut, bukan? Chanyeol yang membuatkannya untukmu. Jadi, semoga kau suka."

Chanyeol berdeham canggung, apa perlu ibunya mengatakan itu? Mengapa tidak sekalian saja bilang bahwa semua hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja adalah masakannya?

Baekhyun menatap nyonya Park tanpa berkedip, ada denyut hangat yang mengalir di dalam dadanya. Dan perlahan matanya terasa panas sebelum kemudian berkaca-kaca.

"Eonni?" Haru menyadari raut muka Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Asataga! Ada apa denganmu, nak? Apa aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya nyonya Park dengan panik.

Park Chanyeol pun ikut bereaksi dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu meraih sendok dan menyuap sup rumput lautnya dengan cekatan. Setelah tertelan, air matanya menetes. "Enak." Lirihnya. Lalu suapan kedua dan seterusnya. "Ini enak."

Ya. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa sup rumput laut seenak itu, karena seumur hidupnya ia baru pertama kali mencicipinya. Karena hari ulang tahunnya tidak pernah ia lalui dengan mencicipi semangkuk sup rumput laut yang tersaji hangat di atas meja makan.

"Makan yang banyak, nak. Oh lihatlah betapa kurusnya dirimu." Nyonya Park meletakan potongan ikan di atas nasi yang tersaji di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik pada nyonya Park.

"Kenapa? Apa makanan ini tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Tanya nyonya Park. Lalu pikirannya kembali teringat pada mobil mewah milik Baekhyun yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Membenarkan persepsinya bahwa Baekhyun mungkin benar-benar anak orang kaya dan mempunyai selera makan yang berbeda dengan kalangan mengengah ke bawah.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. "Sa..saya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali makan makanan rumah seperti ini." Tukasnya lalu melahap beberapa menu lain dengan semangat. "Ini enak." Katanya dengan mulut setengah penuh. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti, air matanya kembali menetes. "Enak sekali." Lanjutnya, lalu menunduk.

"Masakan Oppa memang tidak ada duanya." Celetuk Haru dengan tersenyum senang karena ia masih tidak percaya bahwa idolanya duduk di meja makan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun tersedak.

Refleks, Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air dan menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali. "Pelan-pelan saja."

Bahkan nyonya Park pun ikut panik.

Setelah makanannya tercerna sempurna, Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

Apa benar, semua makanan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun lahap dengan semangat adalah masakan Park Chanyeol?

Bagaimana bisa?

Dan kenapa bisa seenak itu?

Sial!

Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut.

 **.**

Setelah sarapan, Baekhyun yang kini membuat Park Chanyeol terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa mencuci piring dan bahkan merapikan dapurnya dengan telaten.

Okay, itu memang berlebihan, namun jika menilik gaya hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun siapapun akan mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipikal gadis yang akan terbangun dengan meja sarapan di atas ranjang disertai beberapa pelayan yang akan berjajar di dalam kamar sembari menungguinya terjaga.

Tidak terbesit dalam benak Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai keahlian membersihkan lemari es serta menata isinya dengan cara yang terorganisir.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras mengingat ibunya memberi reaksi berlebihan seolah Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang menantu idaman.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?

Lelaki itu berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamarnya sebelum kemudian mengetuk beberapa kali dan masuk setelah mendapatka izin. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan rapi dan memakai kembali pakaian miliknya. "Kau mau pergi?" Tanya si lelaki masih dengan wajah keheranan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham meski ia semakin heran melihat ekspresi wajah si gadis yang tampak begitu senang. Bukan karena tidak suka, ia hanya bertanya-tanya hal baik apa yang tengah dialami Baekhyun?

"Okay, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tukas Chanyeol seraya berjalan berniat menyambar mantel yang menggantung pada _coat racks_ meski beberapa langkah setelahnya ia berhenti karena Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menyambar lengannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak perlu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seseorang menjemputku dan—" Gadis itu menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi interupsi kepada Chanyeol untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara karena ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, bukan karena ia tidak mengerti setiap kalimat berbahasa inggris yang terucap dari mulut Baekhyun saat berbicara dengan seseorang yang saat ini meneleponnya, hanya saja ekspresi riang Baekhyun terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia sudah di depan." Baekhyun menukas sesaat setelah memutus sambungan telepon.

"Dia?"

"Seseorang yang menjemputku. Ahh ya, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu? Bisakah kau mengantarkan mobilku nanti ke rumahku?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

Ya, Chanyeol pasti tidak keberatan mengantarkan mobil gadis itu, hanya saja bisakah Baekhyun memintanya tidak kedua mata berbinar serupa anak anjing seperti itu?

Chanyeol memandang datar pada setiap adegan penuh haru yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Ibunya terlihat sangat keberatan melepas Baekhyun untuk pergi dan bahkan memeluk gadis itu berkali-kali.

"Omma, Baekhyun harus segera pergi."

"Pokoknya sering-seringlah mampir dan main kesini, setiap hari pun tidak masalah." Nyonya Park menangkup wajah Baekhyun lalu menjeda kalimat. "Umm apa aku harus menambah satu kamar baru?" Lanjutnya bergumam tanpa mengindahkan ucapan putranya.

"Baik Ahjumma, saya—"

"Omma!" Seru nyonya Park.

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat, tidak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Omma. Dan jangan kaku seperti itu berbicara dengan Omma-mu sendiri." Hardik nyonya Park.

"Ya?" Beo Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Y..ya, Omma." Tukas Baekhyun lalu setelahnya tersenyum jumawa kepada Chanyeol.

Apa dia sedang pamer?

"Kemana Haru?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, disusul oleh lelaki itu.

"Dia pergi ke perpustakaan." Sahut Chanyeol seadanya, berjalan mengekori Baekhyun menuju gerbang depan rumah.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Jangan lupa antarkan mobilku."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun tanda ia mengerti dan tidak akan membawa kabur mobil impor semahal itu, sesaat setelahnya lelaki itu membukakan gerbang untuk Baekhyun.

"Kriiiss!" Baekhyun berseru sesaat setelah atensinya menangkap sosok lelaki berkacamata hitam tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Park Chanyeol. Gadis itu berlari lalu berhambur ke dalam pelukan si lelaki yang tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Hei, sweetheart." Tukas Kris lalu menghujani pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan mesra.

Baekhyun tertawa riang dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

" _Missed me, huh?!"_ Tanya Kris seraya membelai wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kentara. _"I missed you! Why didn't you tell me that you'll comeback?!"_

" _Surprise?"_ Sahut Kris diselingi kekehan karena Baekhyun memukul dadanya berulang kali.

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa Kris akan selalu pulang di hari ulang tahunnya. "Tapi kau terlambat." Rengut Baekhyun.

"Oh, maafkan aku karena jadwalku benar-benar padat. Jadi, aku baru bisa pulang hari ini."

"Baik, aku mengampunimu asalkan kau bersedia menjadi pelayanku hari ini."

" _With my pleasure, princess."_

Baekhyun berjingkrak riang, lalu ia berbalik ketika menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan gerbang, mengantongi kedua tangan dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

" _Who is he?"_ Tanya Kris lalu menundukkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, bersopan santun.

Chanyeol balas menunduk.

"Ahh, dia.. kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menuntun Kris mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Dan, Chanyeol.. kenalkan ini Kris."

Chanyeol menyambut jabatan tangan Kris dengan sopan.

Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol. "Aku pulang sekarang, terimakasih Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya melambai sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Kris.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sesaat setelah kendaraan yang ditumpangi Baekhyun lolos dari atensinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Johnny menatap datar pada pintu kafe yang menampilkan seorang wanita yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf, aku terjebak macet." Tukas Irene sesaat setelah duduk di seberang Johnny.

"Langsung saja, untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Tukas Johnny terdengar malas.

Irene menyeruput minuman yang telah dipesan oleh Johhny sebelumnya, kemudian berbicara. "Tentang Park Chanyeol.."

Sebelah alis Johnny terangkat.

Irene menghela nafas pelan. "Aku merasa ada yang salah dengannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa yang salah?"

"Dia.. jarang sekali menghubungiku dan bahkan tidak pernah mengajakku bertemu sejak seminggu terakhir."

"Lantas?"

Irene mendengus kasar. "Jelas ini salah."

"Bagian mana yang kau maksud salah?"

Irene membeo. "Apakah dia mengacuhkanku sekarang? Jika ya, ini tidak bisa. Dia tidak boleh seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini dia terlau dekat dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa dia tidak boleh seperti itu?"

"Johnny, selama ini dia selalu memperlakukanku seolah aku ini adalah seorang puteri. Dia selalu memanjakanku, bersikap baik kepadaku dan selalu menuruti semua keinginanku. Hanya aneh saja jika dia berubah seperti ini hanya karena gadis itu!" Sungut Irene.

Johnny terkekeh remeh. "Kau benar-benar memuakkan, Irene. Bagaimana bisa kau setidak tahu malu ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Geram Irene.

"Memangnya Park Chanyeol siapamu sehingga kau merasa keberatan dengan sikapnya kepadamu? Perlu kau tahu, dia memperlakukan setiap wanita dengan baik dan—"

"Aku tahu, dia sangat menghormati dan bersikap baik terhadap wanita tapi kepadaku berbeda!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia memperlakukanmu berbeda, jangan konyol dengan mengatakan kau tidak tahu alasannya, kau tahu betul dia menyukaimu sejak lama namun kau bersikap acuh dan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari adikmu sendiri."

"Aku memang menganggapnya sebagai adikku dan—"

"Berhenti membual! Jika memang seperti itu kau tidak akan keberatan dia dekat dengan Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol pernah menyerukan keberatannya padamu ketika kau bersama lelakimu?"

Irene mengerjap pelan, perkataan Johnny memukulnya dengan telak.

"Berhenti memperlakukan temanku seperti sampah! Berhenti merasa bahwa kau yang paling berharga untuk Chanyeol, karena kurasa sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Belajar menerima itu." Final Johnny seraya memundurkan kursi kemudian berdiri dan berlalu tanpa berkeinginan untuk pamit.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu, setelah terlibat beberapa perdebatan kecil yang memang sudah biasa terjadi dengan Baekhyun di media sosial, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui gadis itu sekaligus mengantarkan mobil miliknya.

Oh ya, Chanyeol baru sempat mengantarkan mobil itu karena beberapa hari terakhir ia terjebak kesibukan akibat tugas akhir yang memang tidak bisa disepelekan.

Sebenarnya menemui gadis itu saat ini sama dengan bunuh diri, bagaimana tidak?

Gadis itu akan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai boneka percobaan untuk mengaplikasikan _make up_ yang katanya dibelinya di gerai cabang kosmetik yang baru resmi dibuka.

Demi Tuhan.

Mengapa Byun Baekhyun setidak masuk akal itu?

Dan bagaimana nasib Chanyeol selanjutnya?

Setelah menghentikan mobil, Chanyeol menelisik kearah luar, memperhatikan dinding pembatas rumah Baekhyun yang menjulang begitu tingginya. Lelaki itu baru akan meraih knop pintu mobil jika saja gerbang rumah Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu terbuka, menampilkan si gadis yang mengekori seorang kakek tua yang terlihat memasuki sebuah mobil lain.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya ialah wajah merengut gadis itu yang bahkan bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan.

Kenapa lagi dengan gadis itu?

Chanyeol menekan klakson, lalu ketika melihat Baekhyun bereaksi lelaki itu turun dari mobil dan mengampirinya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan garang, sedang wajah merengut itu semakin kentara terlihat.

Chanyeol menunjuk mobil Baekhyun. "Kau menyuruhku mengantarkannya jika kau lupa." Sahut Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil lalu memperhatikan si gadis dengan seksama. "Kau baik?" Tanyanya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku pulang." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian berbalik.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Kau akan mati ditanganku jika meninggalkanku sekarang."

Chanyeol berbalik, dahinya mengkerut sempurna.

"Kris sibuk dan pergi lebih awal, dan kakek tua itu pun lebih mementingkan bisnisnya. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga saat ini?" Geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa pedulinya? Dia bahkan tidak bertanya siapa Baekhyun sampai harus menahannya seperti itu?

Yang dilakukannya justru menyambar kembali kunci mobil dan menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. "Dan aku akan membuangmu di tengah jalan jika kau berani menangis." Ancam Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menginjak pedal gas.

"Ini mobilku jika kau lupa."

"Aku yang mengemudi."

"Aku bisa mengemudi sendiri."

"Ahh jadi itu maumu?"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia justru semakin merengut sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Aku membencimu."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya ratusan kali ketika kau merasa sedang kesal terhadap apapun, aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku membencimu."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut lagi, ia lebih memilih fokus terhadap jalanan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol, dan menatap lelaki itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekatnya. "Aku lapar." Lanjutnya dengan suara manja yang sudah sangat Chanyeol hafal.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Masakanmu." Sahutnya diakhiri kekehan jahil.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas, dahinya mengkerut ketika mendengar nada jahil yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar sekali memasak." Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduk. "Preman sepertimu?"

Dahi Chanyeol semakin mengkerut. "Siapa yang kau sebut preman?" Geramnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh untuk ke sekian kali.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku tidak akan memberimu makan."

"Memangnya kau ibuku?!" Kesal Baekhyun.

Kekesalan Baekhyun tak cukup sampai di situ, ia memicingkan matanya sempurna pada Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah kedai. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan tempatnya meski ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambil beberapa tisu yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan kursi di dalam kedai sebelum ia duduki, masalah utamanya saat ini di meja makan tersaji beberapa hidangan yang ia ketahui mengandung begitu banyak kalori.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Kau gila? Apa kau ingin membuatku gendut? Lihat semua makanan ini? Mereka semua berkalori tinggi. Dan kau menyuruhku memakannya, terlebih malam-malam seperti ini?" Geram Baekhyun.

"Lantas?" Chanyeol menaikkan bahu lalu dengan santai menyantap mie saus hitam miliknya.

Melihat Chanyeol makan dengan lahapnya mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Ahh, ini enak sekali." Gumam Chanyeol, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyerah. "Baik, aku akan memakannya hanya karena satu alasan. Aku menghargaimu."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

Baekhyun mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, awalnya hanya ada Byun Baekhyun si puteri bangsawan dengan segala keanggunannya dalam bersantap, lalu di suapan ketiga ia tidak bisa berdusta bahwa apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya benar-benar lezat dan menyantapa semua makanan itu dan menanggalkan keanggunannya. "Whoa." Serunya, lalu dengan semangat menyantap mie saus hitamnya. "Ini memang enak." Gumamnya dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyantap setiap makanan yang berbeda dengan ekspresi geli.

"Enak?"

"Enak sekali."

"Habiskan."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, membuat Chanyeol tertawa tanpa henti hingga pada suapan terakhir Baekhyun pun lelaki itu masih tidak bisa meredakan tawanya.

"Ahh perutku penuh, kurasa akan meledak." Tukas Baekhyun sedikit terengah setelah berhasil menyantap semua hidangan yang Chanyeol pesan.

Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali, ia tidak menduga bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mampu menghabiskan semuanya.

"Apa kau kelaparan?"

Baekhyun memicing pada Chanyeol.

"Maksudku.. whoa, kau benar-benar menghabiskan semuanya." Beo Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah memakannya sebelumnya."

"Hum?"

"Makanan ini, semuanya belum pernah kucicipi sebelumnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengajakku ke tempat kumuh seperti ini. Kebanyakan laki-laki yang mengajakku berkencan setidaknya menawarkan restoran berkelas dan terkenal yang sudah direservasi." Celetuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak sekaya itu." Gumamnya. "Lagipula.." Lelaki itu menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk tertawa. "Kita tidak sedang berkencan." Lanjutnya masih dengan tertawa.

Baekhyun membeo, disaat laki-laki lain selalu merasa bangga meski hanya berjabat tangan dengannya saja, Park Chanyeol malah mengatakan hal menyebalkan seperti itu?

Baekhyun geram bukan main, ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kedai dengan kesal.

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun keluar kedai.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Sahut Baekhyun masih kesal.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?!"

"Mau ku gendong?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, lalu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menatap sengit pada Chanyeol. "Aku masih punya kaki, lagipula untuk apa bersikap manis seperti itu? Kita tidak sedang berkencan!" Sungutnya marah.

Chanyeol tertawa untuk ke sekian kali, ia melirik jam tangan sebelum kemudian mendekat pada Baekhyun dan meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Mau kemana, bodoh?!" Baekhyun menggerutu meski ia tidak menolak dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sebuah taman yang mana tengah ramai dikunjungi oleh banyak orang.

"Ramai sekali di sini." Tukas Baekhyun sembari melirik ke setiap arah.

"Setiap tahun, di tempat ini selalu diadakan festival kembang api dan tepatnya pada hari ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari memandang gusar kearah langit.

"Whoa, aku suka kembang api!" Seru Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Tiga.. Dua.. Satu!"

Sepersekian detik setelah Chanyeol mengucapkannya, bunyi menggempita diiringi cahaya berwarna-warni bergerak dan menghiasi langit malam.

Baekhyun terpana, matanya tak lepas dari letupan-letupan kembang api yang indah nan gemerlap di atas langit.

"Hadiahmu, sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun, setelahnya ia kembali mendongak dan menatap gemerlapnya langit.

Baekhyun terpaku, ia melirik hati-hati kearah Chanyeol dan memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu tangannya beralih ke dada dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila, bahkan gempitanya mengalahkan suara letupan kembang api di atas langit sana.

Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terulur menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menatapnya sejenak lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir lelaki itu. Setelahnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia telah berbuat gila, wajahnya memerah sempurna, ia bahkan mengalihkan atensinya ke sembarang arah sementara batinnya tidak berhenti mengumpat ketika disadarinya Chanyeol diam mematung dengan mata yang mengerjap berkali-kali.

Kesal, karena Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun, emosi gadis itu akhirnya tersulut. "Ke.. kenapa kau diam saja?!" Tanyanya setengah menggeram. "Apa kau berpikir itu menjijikan? Apa kau berpikir aku melaukannya karena aku wanita gampangan?"

Chanyeol masih tidak menyahut, karena ia masih terkejut.

Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Baik, kalau kau tidak suka lupakan saja, anggap saja apa yang aku lakukan barusan adalah kesalahan!" Tukasnya dengan marah lalu berdiri, gadis itu hendak melangkah namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kembali duduk, bahkan lebih merapat kearah Chanyeol.

"Kesalahan kau bilang, huh?" Geram Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan sengit. "Baik, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan itu." Tukas si lelaki lalu mengulurkan tangan, membelai sisi wajah Baekhyun hingga mencapai tengkuk si gadis dan menariknya perlahan.

Setelahnya hanya ada dua bibir yang menyatu, gempita kembang api yang semakin meriah menuntun keduanya pada lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga akhirnya mereka termakan candu lalu saling memagut satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Hallo.. Hallo**

 **Ada yang kangen? #Gak**

 **Oh okay -_-**

 **Pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena baru memunculkan batang hidungku setelah sekian lama. Huhu T,T maapkeun.**

 **Mau cerita sedikit, jadi sebelum awal-awal puasa kondisi kesehatanku sudah mulai kurang baik dan itu terus berlanjut sampai kondisiku drop banget di pertengahan puasa, itu alasannya kenapa aku menghilang dari peradaban selama ini(?)**  
 **Tapi sudah seminggu ini kesehatanku sudah mulai pulih dan alhamdulillah kemarin-kemarin aku sudah dibolehin buat pegang hp dan buka-buka IG. Maaf banget buat yang dm, gak bisa aku bls satu persatu, tapi aku seneng kalian mencemaskan aku sebegitunya, juga buat yang pm dan menuhin kotak review sama kata-kata 'Kak kapan? Kapan kak? Update dong kak?' makasih buat kalian karena aku tau itu sebentuk animo kalian yang luar biasa terhadap tulisanku.**

 **Maka dari itu aku sempatin nulis chapter 8 ini untuk membayar kesabaran kalian yang sudah setia menunggu. Aku harap kalian memaklumi setiap kekurangan di chapter ini, lebih lagi semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Oh ya, tidak ada kata terlambat buat ucapin Happy ChanBaek day #ChanBaek614 :* doaku selalu sama, mami papi langgeng hingga akhir hayat. Amin**

 **At last..**

 **Raisa mau mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya sayang-sayangku.**

 **Saranghamnidaaa yeorobun.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **BIG CHU :***


	9. Chapter 9

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (lil bit humor)**

 **.**

 **Song Recomendation: You're so sweet by Vanilla man (vanilla acoustic) , Joo Yein**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Helaan napas berat terurai dari mulut Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang pimpinan fakultas. Lantas langkahnya terurai pelan menelusuri koridor.

Bingung menggelayuti wajah, namun disaat yang sama Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu merasa seperti itu.

 _Prestasimu yang luar biasa menjadi salah satu alasan ketertarikan perusahaan ini untuk merekrutmu sebagai salah satu junior programmer. Tentu kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini bukan?_

Ya. Tentu saja, menjadi bagian dari salah satu perusahaan IT terkenal di Amerika tersebut adalah impian terbesar seorang Park Chanyeol di samping persepsi kebanyakan orang yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang terlihat urakan tersebut tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup yang jelas.

Namun informasi yang didapatnya pagi ini dari pimpinan fakultas tersebut jelas mematahkan asumsi sinis dari orang-orang yang hanya menilai dirinya dari luar.

Park Chanyeol jelas sanggup mewujudkan impian terbesarnya.

Dan itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

Ya. Seharusnya rasa senangnya tidak boleh terusik oleh apapun. Tidak oleh langkah centil penuh tebar pesona yang tersaji puluhan meter dari tempatnya mengurai langkah saat ini. Tidak pada kerlingan mata sipitnya yang nakal. Tidak pada senyuman yang terulas dari bibir merahnya yang terasa manis di mulut Chanyeol malam itu. Dan seharusnya ekspresi malu-malu gadis itu saat ini tidak boleh menjadi beban untuk Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menandatangani kontrak kerja yang menjanjikan masa depan gemilang di belahan lain dunia sana.

Oh, pertanyaan konyolnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol sanggup meninggalkan gadis yang saat ini sudah seenaknya bergelayut manja pada lengannya?

 _"Hai, handsome._ " Bisik Baekhyun diakhiri kekehan yang lalu mengusakkan hidungnya di lengan kemeja Chanyeol.

Ahh, wangi pelembut pakaian lelaki itu memang sudah menjadi favoritnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, seolah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin seorang Park Chanyeol.

Meski saat ini jelas terasa aura dingin lelaki itu lebih kentara dari biasanya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi si hitam temanmu itu mengatakan kau sedang berada di departemen kantor pusat fakultas. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa di sini?"

Langkah keduanya terurai di sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan setiap pasang mata penuh tanda tanya dari mereka yang melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat bahunya, acuh. "Akh aku lapar. Tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan. Bagaimana kalau ke kafetaria sekarang?" Ajaknya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak pandai berbasa-basi. Namun demi mumuluskan niatnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol dan mencuri perhatian lelaki itu, ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya yang semakin terinjak. Jelas saja, diacuhkan seolah ia hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata masih menjadi satu hal yang memicu kemarahan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia tidak bisa direndahkan oleh kaum lelaki.

Namun, mengingat kedekatannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih jauh -oh Baekhyun bahkan tersipu mengingat ciuman mereka malam itu- gadis itu masih harus menekan kesabarannya hingga lelaki itu benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun bertindak sejauh ini hanya agar ritual mematahkan kutukannya dapat terwujud dengan mulus.

"Aku sibuk." Sahut Chanyeol seraya melepas tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di lengannya. "Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan, lebih baik kau kembali. Aku masih harus pergi ke perpustakaan." Mutlaknya kemudian. Masih dengan wajah beku tanpa berkeinginan berekspresi lain.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mempunyai tugas?"

"Sekali lagi ini bukan urusanmu, Byun Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol, lalu tanpa bersuara lagi lelaki itu berjalan melewati si mungil yang termangu kebingungan.

Hei, Baekhyun tahu seringkali Park Chanyeol akan menjelma menjadi manusia paling ketus yang pernah ia temui, namun kali ini Baekhyun merasa lelaki itu berlebihan, ketusnya bahkan melebihi seorang wanita yang tengah mengalami menstruasi. Namun sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli. "Kalau begitu aku ikut." Serunya seraya menggiring langkah, mengekori Chanyeol.

Anehnya Chanyeol merasa bahwa kata 'Tidak' adalah hal yang tak bisa ia berikan sebagai jawaban kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berceloteh tidak jelas ketika ekspresi galak Park Chanyeol berhasil membungkamnya. Tentu saja, perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang bisa gadis itu jadikan tempat untuk berbicara sesuka hati ketika papan peringatan yang melarang siapapun membuat kegaduhan terpampang jelas di setiap sudut.

Chanyeol berjalan menelusuri rak buku dengan sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya perpustakaan hanya alasan yang ia gunakan untuk menghindari Baekhyun, namun sialnya gadis itu malah mengekorinya seperti anak ayam.

"Sebenarnya kau mencari apa?" Jengah Baekhyun setelah menit demi menit ia lalui dengan mengekori Chanyeol mengelilingi beberapa klasifikasi rak buku.

Chanyeol bungkam lalu mengambil sembarang buku. Lekaki itu lantas berlalu melewati Baekhyun, lagi. Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Si mungil menarik napas panjang, kesabarannya mulai terasa diuji kali ini. Namun ia memilih untuk diam daripada protes, lantas kembali mengekori Chanyeol sebelum kemudian duduk di seberang lelaki yang mulai fokus dengan buku di tangannya tersebut.

"Buku apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu membalik jilid buku yang tengah Chanyeol pegang.

Si lelaki masih diam, seolah bacaannya lebih menarik daripada si mungil yang tengah menguap bosan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol, meneliti wajah tampan sok seriusnya, lalu beralih pada rambut serupa permen kapas hasil eksperimennya tempo hari. Senyum Baekhyun terulas sedikit mengingat betapa pasrahnya Chanyeol waktu itu. Lelaki itu tampak manis jika menjelma menjadi seorang penurut seperti itu.

Satu jam berlalu, Baekhyun masih setia mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan yang luar biasa dalam rupa setampan Park Chanyeol hingga rengutan kesal mulai bergelayut di wajah mungilnya.

Bagaimana bisa buku itu lebih menarik darinya?

Hentakan kecil terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, matanya melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang tengah menguap dan mungkin sudah merasa bosan karena menemaninya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan sebelah tangannya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang sejatinya posisi kepala gadis itu sudah terkulai tak elit di atas meja.

Si mungil bereaksi, meski wajahnya masih digelayuti bosan namun jemari mungilnya mulai bergerilya menainkan tangan Chanyeol sebelum kemudian ia menjatuhkan sisi wajahnya pada telapak tangan besar itu. Menjadikannya bantal yang nyaman hingga matanya kian terasa berat dan kelopaknya tertutup sempurna.

Helaan napas teratur yang terdengar membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat. Ditutupnya buku yang sebenarnya tidak ia baca sama sekali sedari tadi. Setelahnya Chanyeol memusatkan atensinya pada kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada permukaan lembut pipi Baekhyun yang menindih telapak tangannya.

Hati kecilnya merasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan gadis itu sedari tadi.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini kepada Baekhyun. Karena sepertinya gadis itu mulai bergantung kepada dirinya, dan itu adalah hal yang harus Chanyeol hindari mulai saat ini.

Ya. Mungkin dengan tidak memprioritaskan hal lain dan fokus terhadap apa yang akan menjadi tujuannya dapat menghindari Chanyeol dari beberapa hal yang akan membenaninya.

Baekhyun sama sekali bukan beban, hanya saja sebelum semua terlambat Chanyeol harus membatasi kedekatan mereka

Karena lelaki itu akan kesulitan melangkah jika si mungil semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hidupnya apalagi jika dia mulai menjadi hal yang harus Chanyeol prioritaskan.

Si lelaki menggeleng keras, mengapa ia berpikir sejauh itu?

Seharusnya Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut jika posisi Baekhyun tidaklah lebih dari seorang pengganggu kecil.

Ya. Byun Baekhyun tidaklah penting sama sekali bukan, Park Chanyeol?

Hari mulai sore, Chanyeol melirik jam yang menempel di dinding bersamaan dengan itu para penghuni perpustakaan telah undur diri. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih terlihat.

Chanyeol kembali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang malah terlihat semakin pulas. Dua jam berlalu dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan Chanyeol harus menahan sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi berontak merasakan pegal karena menangkup sebelah wajah Baekhyun.

Sunyi mengudara, perlahan kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap bersamaan dengan lipatan keningnya yang terlihat bingung. Gadis itu bangkit dengan gerak pelan lalu melirik ke segala arah. Keadaan perpustakaan sama sunyinya seperti kuburan, hanya terdengar detak jarum jam yang menempel di dinding. Si gadis lantas terhenyak ketika menyadari hari sudah begitu sore, ia melirik lagi ke segala arah dengan kesal karena Park Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sana.

Lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

Seorang diri?

Bukankah dia keterlaluan?

Baekhyun menyambar tasnya lalu dengan hentakan kesal ia berjalan hendak berlalu sebelum kemudian penjaga perpustakaan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Si mungil berbalik.

"Mungkin kau akan membutuhkan ini." Kata penjaga perpustakaan tersebut seraya menyerahkan sebuah payung. "Di luar sangat mendung." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian berlalu untuk merapikan sisa buku setelah Baekhyun menerima payungnya.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, mungkin karena ia baru saja terbangun dan pikirannya masih melanglang buana di mana-mana.

Ketika sosok mungil Baekhyun telah menghilang dari perpustakaan, Chanyeol yang sebenarnya berdiri di deretan rak buku paling ujung kini keluar dari persembunyiannya, setelah berterimakasih pada penjaga perpustakaan karena membantunya memberikan payung kepada Baekhyun, lelaki itu segera bergegas untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah semakin sore.

Dan ternyata benar, ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di luar gedung fakultas, langit mendung berhias awan hitam pekat beserta rintik hujan menyambutnya.

Sementara kabar baik dan buruknya Baekhyun tidak harus berputar menuju gedung fakultasnya karena ia tidak meninggalkan kendaraannya di sana.

Ya. Gadis itu tidak membawa kendaraan. Tadi pagi Luhan menjemputnya ke rumah untuk pergi ke kampus bersama.

Dengan hentakan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan keluar area kampus sembari menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

Namun ia harus mengutuk untuk ke sekian kali ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Tao.

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung ketika percikan air hujan terasa mengenai kulit mulusnya.

Ketika sudah berada di luar area kampus dan berteduh di halte terdekat, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah dengan bingung sembari merutuk kesal pada tindakan Park Chanyeol yang telah tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membalas rasa kesalnya terhadap pangeran eskimo tersebut.

Pekikan terkejut keluar dari mulut si mungil ketika gemuruh petir dahsyat menyapa indera pendengarannya namun disaat yang bersamaan sebuah SUV berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Sementara di seberang kampus, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun berniat menyerah dengan sikapnya dan menghampiri gadis itu untuk mengantarnya pulang harus mengurungkan niatnya dan bertahan sejenak di dalam kendaraannya ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang tak asing keluar dari mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan halte tempat di mana Baekhyun berteduh.

Yang tak Chanyeol sadari, pegangannya pada kemudi mobil mengerat ketika di seberang sana dilihatnya si mungil dipeluk erat oleh lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Kris tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Sweetest Troublemaker**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baik Sehun maupun Jongdae lebih memilih mengabaikan konsol game di tangan mereka dan menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang belakangan ini lebih sering terlihat berwajah kusut tak bersemangat yang mana mampu membuat siapapun beranggapan bahwa lelaki itu tengah mengemban beban berat melebihi seorang kepala negara.

Namun Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol, ia mampu membuat kedua temannya tersebut bungkam tanpa berkomentar, bukan karena mereka tidak peduli hanya saja dari semua, Park Chanyeol lah sosok yang akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum membuka mulut dan berbagi keluh kesah terhadap apapun yang mungkin tengah dialaminya.

Namun setahu Sehun dan Jongdae ini bukanlah saatnya bagi Chanyeol membuang waktu untuk merasa terbebani oleh apapun karena seharusnya Chanyeol tengah berbahagia karena setelah wisuda yang akan tergelar beberapa hari lagi, lelaki itu akan langsung terbang ke Amerika untuk memulai impiannya dan menghadapi masa depannya yang sudah pasti akan gemilang.

Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih membuat Sehun dan Jongdae merasa penasaran selain alasan paling masuk akal yang membuat temannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat selama beberapa hari ini. Mereka sudah berteman cukup lama, meski terkadang ada beberapa hal yang masuk ke dalam kategori pribadi namun tidak ada hal yang mereka tidak ketahui tentang teman-teman mereka termasuk watak masing-masing. Dan setahu mereka Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan menjelma menjadi manusia merana hanya karena suatu masalah.

Meski temannya itu masihlah orang yang paling tenang dalam menghadapi apapun, namun tentu saja kali ini terasa begitu berbeda.

Menyerah, Sehun melempar konsol game sembarangan dan bahkan tidak memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk seperti berakhir menjadi sasaran amukan Johnny karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa barang elektronik yang berada di apartemen Johnny lebih berharga dari seorang kekasih sekalipun bagi lelaki itu. Namun berhubung si empunya apartemen sedang tidak ada di lokasi dan tengah pergi bersama Wendy -dengan beralasan mengunjungi salah satu pusat busana formal untuk memesan _tuxedo_ yang mungkin akan dikenakannya pada _graduation party_ nanti- Sehun bisa sedikit leluasa.

Kini ketiga pemuda itu terpecah pada kesibukan masing-masing. Jongdae tengah menerima telepon dari Jongin yang seperti diketahui oleh teman-temannya bahwa lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak pernah melewatkan ibadah hari minggu nya di gereja sekitar rumah. Sementara Sehun sudah menyelam di media sosial begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Chanyeol telah lebih dulu bergumul di akun sosial medianya, bukan kerena ia tidak memiliki kesibukan lain hanya saja pasca pertemuannya terakhir kali dengan gadis yang saat ini tengah bertikai dengannya di dalam kolom komentar salah satu postingan terbarunya, Chanyeol tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya ia tengah berusaha menghindarinya.

Mulanya, situasi di kolom komentar tidak memanas seperti sekarang ini namun Chanyeol sadar apa yang ia tulis pada Baekhyun mampu membuat gadis itu meradang. Chanyeol bahkan merasa wajar saat gadis itu menghapus semua postingan tentang dirinya sesaat setalah mereka terlibat pertikaian di kolom komentar.

Setelahnya menutup sosial media, Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke sofa sebelah. Helaan napasnya yang kian memburu menambah kerut di dahi Sehun dan juga Jongdae.

Pasalnya Chanyeol terlihat marah.

Hal yang membuat Sehun maupun Jongdae tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali temannya itu marah hingga wajahnya terlihat merah padam.

Ya. Chanyeol memang tengah marah. Namun tidak pada siapapun melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Lekaki itu tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan, namun satu hal seolah jelas, alasan kesinisannya pada Baekhyun di kolom komentar itu karena ia mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol ingin menyangkal namun semakin ia menekan kesadarannya semakin ia merasa bahwa lelaki bernama Kris itu mulai sedikit mengganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Sweetest Troublemaker**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo termasuk segelintir anak dari fakultas ekonomi yang menghadiri _graduation party_ yang diadakan secara _non forma_ l oleh mahsiswa tingkat akhir fakultas teknik yang akan melewati pelantikan kelulusan lusa mendatang.

Ketiga gadis itu keluar dari dalam _van_ dan langsung menarik perhatian setiap pasang mata. Ya, kecantikan mereka malam ini seolah mampu mengubah pesta tersebut menjadi _grand final_ kontes kecantikan dunia.

Sebenarnya jika Sehun tidak merengek seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen kapas, Baekhyun tidak berniat hadir. Namun setelah dipikir lebih jauh tidak ada salahnya menuruti keinginan Sehun karena dengan begitu setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Oh jangan salah sangka, bukan karena Baekhyun merindukan pangeran eskimo itu. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol terakhir kali di perpustakaan, Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan melihat batang hidung lelaki itu untuk sekedar membalas kekesalannya karena sikap menyebalkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Si mungil meremas sisi gaunnya ketika mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol di sosial media beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebenarnya, hantu apa yang telah merasuki pemuda minim ekspresi itu?

 _Graduation party_ kali ini diadakan di salah satu resort mewah, mengingat acara tersebut bersifat _non formal,_ panitia tidak mendapat izin untuk menggelarnya dilingkungan kampus.

Baekhyun berpisah dengan kedua temannya ketika mereka sampai di _ballroom_ yang mana sudah dipadati oleh para tamu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pamit ke toilet untuk merapikan riasan.

Oh yang benar saja, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus mengomentari sikap berlebihan teman-temannya itu dengan cara seperti apa. Namun tentu saja, Baekhyun tak ingin ambil pusing, karena ia yakin penampilannya malam ini bahkan mampu membuat kaum hawa mencibir iri.

Gaun hitam panjang menjuntai tanpa lengan yang begitu lancang memamerkan bahu dan belahan dadanya yang mulus lengkap dengan _silver_ _medium heels_ juga _handbag party_ ditangan yang menambah kesan anggun dan _glamour_ nya.

Mata berhias _eyeliner_ itu menyapu ke seluruh tempat tanpa mengindahkan sapaan penuh harapan dari beberapa lelaki yang melihatnya, niat Baekhyun hanya untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dengan begitu ia bisa membalas rasa kesalnya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam diperlakukan seolah dia barang yang tak bernilai sedikit pun, itu melukai harga dirinya. Kesabaran Baekhyun sudah di ujung tanduk atau bahkan sirna saat ini, siapa lelaki itu berani bersikap baik di awal lalu membuat Baekhyun merasa terhina karena sikap menyebalkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Si mungil menggeram kecil, pantas saja sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan sosok berambut permen kapas karena pemiliknya telah mengubah warnanya kembali menjadi hitam. Di seberang _champagne table_ , lelaki itu berdiri bersama teman-temannya, mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam, rambutnya disisir rapi keatas, wajahnya secerah mentari pagi dan Baekhyun merutuk karena nyaris tergoda oleh wujud _Adonis_ tersebut.

Kian geram, Baekhyun mulai tidak sabar untuk menghampiri lelaki itu dan berbicara dengannya, namun sepersekian detik setelahnya tubuh mungilnya membeku, langkahnya seolah terpaku ketika dilihatnya sebelah tangan Chanyeol melingkar pada pinggang ramping seorang wanita.

Sialnya Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu sejak awal. Kedip mata Baekhyun berkurang, melemah begitu saja menyakisakan canda tawa yang Chanyeol dan Irena pertontonkan saat ini.

Itu dia! Iris kelam nan beku seorang Park Chanyeol kini tertuju kearahnya, selama beberapa saat Baekhyun benci terjebak dalam tatapan asing itu. Baekhyun bahkan terganggu oleh cara lelaki itu berbisik sensual di telinga Irene sebelum kemudian menarik wanita itu menjauhi keramaian.

Kemana mereka?

Sial! Baekhyun tidak harus merasa penasaran.

Sial untuk kedua kalinya karena ia merasa lelaki itu tengah bermain-main dengannya. Kini kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar telah lenyap, ia benar-benar marah meski alasan atas kemarahannya tersebut belum jelas dan hal itu yang justru membuat emosinya memuncak. Kaki ramping itu kini mulai mengurai langkah, dengan tekad penuh membawa pemiliknya mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan juga Irene, bahkan ia tak mengindahkan sapaan Sehun dan juga Wendy, niatnya saat ini adalah membuktikan dan mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa dia tidak seistimewa itu untuk mampu membuat perasaan Baekhyun terkecoh.

Ya. Byun Baekhyun masih tetap Byun Baekhyun yang tidak akan mudah goyah oleh apapun.

Langkahnya semakin terurai dengan geram, menulusuri lorong yang menghubungkan sisi lain resort, menuju area kolam.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Chan?" Irene bertanya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir penuhnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa senang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol malam ini meski wanita itu tidak tahu alasan Chanyeol mengajaknya adalah karena lelaki itu tahu Baekhyun akan hadir dalam pesta tersebut.

"Tidakkah di dalam sedikit pengap dan berisik?" Tukas Chanyeol sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Irene pada sisi kolam renang. Tentu saja itu sebuah alibi, Chanyeol hanya tengah menghindari Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ahh ya, di sini cukup tenang dan nyaman." Sahut Irene sembari sedikit mengucek sebelah matanya.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia merasa tak lagi beriringan dengan Irene. Berbalik dan dilihatnya wanita itu berhenti berjalan dan sibuk mengipasi matanya.

"Ada apa, Noona?"

"Mataku, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang masuk ke mataku." Sahut Irene terdengar tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Biar kuperiksa." Tukasnya lalu menangkup wajah Irene dengan kedua tangan dan mulai meneliti ke dalam mata kiri wanita itu.

Cahaya yang temaram menyulitkan Chanyeol untuk melihat secara detail pada mata Irene, karena itu ia lebih mendekat sehingga jarak wajahnya dengan Irene hanya terhalang hembusan napas, lantas ketika Chanyeol mulai meniupi mata Irene, atensinya justru telah lebih dulu tertuju pada sosok mungil yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Irene.

Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ke tanah saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, seharusnya ia memalingkan wajah bukan justru menatap intens dengan mata yang terasa memanas.

Chanyeol masih tetap di posisinya, malah ia sengaja ingin mengundang kesalahpahaman. "Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" Maksud kata 'melakukan' adalah meniupi mata Irene.

"Ya, dan aku senang karena kau masih peduli padaku, Chan. Terimakasih." Tukas Irene seraya membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, Noona." Iris kelam itu masih tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Dering ponsel dari tas tangan Irene terdengar, lantas Chanyeol melepas tangannya di wajah Irene.

"Aku terima telepon dulu." Irene pamit sebelum kemudian berlalu setelah mendapati anggukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, kakinya terasa berat untuk sekedar berbalik, ia bahkan tidak mengerti dengan gemuruh ribut di balik tulang rusuknya.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai bergerak seraya mengantongi kedua tangannya pada saku celana lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun, masih dengan tatapan bekunya.

Gemuruh di dada Baekhyun kian menjadi ketika ia berpikir lelaki itu akan berhenti dan menjelaskan sesuatu bukan justru terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kau.." Cicit Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti meski lelaki itu masih enggan berbalik.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa pertanyaan itu mulus keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Si mungil berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca.

Menghela pelan sebelum kemudian berbalik, Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu." Katanya lalu mengurai langkah, mendekat. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti ingin tahu semua hal tentangku?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan berani. "Oh sepertinya kau salah sangka, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan dan-"

"Lalu kenapa kau mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?"

"Kau menciumnya.." Cicit si mungil di ambang putus asa, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin peduli namun rasa sesak di balik tulang rusuknya tidak mampu diajak bekerja sama.

Ya. Ia marah.

"Lantas?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya terkekeh renyah.

Tatapan Baekhyun semakin intens, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berucap apa lagi atas pertanyaan sepele Chanyeol tersebut.

Lelaki itu seolah menganggap perasaan tak nyaman Baekhyun saat ini sebagai sesuatu yang tak harus dipusingkan.

"Aku mencium Irene Noona, lalu apa urusannya dengamu?" Tukas Chanyeol parau seraya menepuk bahu mulus Baekhyun dengan tegas. "Ahh.. apa kau pikir aku hanya menciummu saja?" Lelaki itu terkekeh di balik punggung tangan. "Aku tahu batas kemampuanmu dalam berpikir, kau dangkal tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau senaif ini, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya berbisik dengan rendah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menciumku malam itu?" Cicit Baekhyun, mencoba menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu baik padamu selama ini sehingga kau berpikir semua yang kulakukan padamu adalah hal yang istimewa. Dengar, aku bebas mencium siapapun yang kumau, dan kau tentu tidak berhak menanyakan atau merasa keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan tersebut. Sadar siapa dirimu di mataku tidak terlalu sulit bukan?"

Mulut Baekhyun kelu, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan geraran kecil. Kakinya bahkan telah lunglai tak bertenaga. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa rasa sakit menjalar menggorogoti rongga hatinya saat ini. Seharusnya perkataan lelaki itu tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya bukan?

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam diam, lalu ia meremas bahu si mungil dengan tegas. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengekoriku dan menjauh dariku mulai saat ini? Aku terganggu."

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai merangkai kembali kekuatan, dilepasnya cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di bahunya, lalu mata memerahnya kembali masuk pada ada iris beku lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Kumohon jangan tatapan terluka itu._ Batin Chanyeol

 _"That was my first kiss._ " Tukas si mungil dengan suara pelan setelah menelan saliva yang terasa pahit di kerongkongannya. Lalu tanpa berkata lagi, ia mulai berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan langkah lemah tanpa berkeinginan untuk berbalik lagi.

Sementara yang telah menoreh luka di hatinya hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit itu dengan mata sayu.

Dengan perasaan bersalah yang mulai menyiksa dan memenuhi hatinya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun membencinya karena dengan begitu Chanyeol tidak akan terbebani dan bisa pergi ke Amerika dengan sedikit tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The Sweetest Troublemaker**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bisa dibilang ini adalah hari tersibuk dan merepotkan di kediaman keluarga Byun.

Pasalnya nyaris dari semua pelayan di rumah tersebut berhasil Baekhyun buat hilir mudik dengan berbagai kesibukan yang mana berhubungan dengan keinginan si mungil yang beralasan tengah mengalami demam tinggi.

"Apa kau yakin ini bubur abalone? Rasanya lain! Ganti!"

"Sudah kubilang perasan lemonnya tidak boleh lebih dari tiga sendok! Ganti!"

"Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab jika berat badanku baik drastis karena penggunaan gula berlebih dalam makananku?"

"Aku benci mangkuknya! Ganti!"

"Apa meja makan ini tidak ada yang memiliki ukiran burung dara?!"

"Dasar tidak becus!"

Teriakan membahana Baekhyun yang terdengar kesal dan marah membuat seluruh pelayan yang menjadi sasaran amukannya pagi ini harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi keinginannya yang terbilang sepele.

Namun tentu saja mereka semua tidak berani mengutarakan protes karena telah dipastikan hal itu akan membuat kediaman keluarga Byun layaknya perbatasan perang dunia ketiga.

Belum lagi satu fakta yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Byun Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu secara ajaib akan menjelma menjadi _Jadis -_ si ratu putih yang terkenal jahat seantero _Narnia_ \- jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

Jadi, satu-satunya pilihan paling aman dan terhindar dari amukan cucu kesayangan dari orang paling berpengaruh nomor sekian di Korea Selatan tersebut adalah dengan menuruti semua keinginannya.

Meski mereka sangat kewalahan karena sudah dua hari majikannya tersebut uring-uringan tanpa sebab dan beralasan demam meski hasil pemeriksaan dokter berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli, Luhan jika kau masih membahas tentang si brengsek itu maka aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi!" Final Baekhyun pada Luhan melalui sambungan telepon, setelahnya ia melempar ponselnya dengan geram.

Beberapa saat lalu Luhan menghubunginya, berkata bahwa hari ini bertepatan dengan upacara pelantikan kelulusan Park Chanyeol.

Lantas, apa hubungannya Baekhyun dengan lelaki brengsek yang sejatinya menjadi alasan terbesarnya selama dua hari ini mengurung diri di kamar dan bermusuhan dengan sinar mentari.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, hendak menyangkal semua itu namun tentu saja tidak bisa.

Ya. Park Chanyeol lah sebabnya.

Yang membuat gadis itu berkali-kali terasa lebih menyebalkan bagi seluruh pelayannya di rumah karena tingkah dan perintahnya yang seenak hati pasca kejadian tak menyengangkan yang dialaminya di malam _graduation party_ dua hari lalu.

Baekhyun masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_ dengan mata terpejam ketika telinganya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu kembali tertutup pelan.

"Tao sudah menyerah dengan rasa bubur abalone yang dibuat koki untukmu." Tukas sang kakek yang berjalan mendekati ranjang seraya menenteng nampan berisi semangkuk bubur tersebut.

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membuka mata meski kakeknya sudah duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kalau aku bilang rasanya tidak pas berarti yang salah kokinya!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan geram, lalu membuka mata dan mendelik kecil pada sembarang arah.

Sang kakek tersenyum lembut. Lalu meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas sebelum kemudian membelai rambut cucunya. "Siapa lelaki itu, nak?"

Dahi Baekhyun dihiasi kerutan, pertanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan kakeknya.

"Demam bukan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menyembunyikan patah hatimu."

"Aku tidak patah hati!" Cela Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku patah hati!" Lanjutnya terdengar kesal.

"Oh ayolah, kakek juga pernah muda jika kau lupa."

Tentu saja, kakek tahu betul apa yang tengah dialami cucunya saat ini. Beliau mengenalnya dengan baik, meski terkadang sibuk dengan segala urusan bisnis namun kakek tidak pernah lengah mengawasi cucunya, maka dari itu tak jarang beliau mendapatkan informasi tentang beberapa pemuda yang berakhir frustasi dan patah hati karena ulah cucunya tersebut. Bedanya kali ini, justru cucunya yang malah berakhir merana dan kakek begitu penasaran dengan sosok pemuda yang berhasil membuat si gadis pematah hati kaum adam itu mengurung diri selama dua hari tanpa bersemangat sama sekali dan lebih memilih uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"Kakek, aku.. aku tidak patah hati! Kalau kakek tidak tahu , jangan sembarang bicara!" Kelit Baekhyun untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak patah hati. Gadis itu terus menekankan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja.

Meskipun..

Meskipun hati kecilnya kini bertanya-tanya, apa benar ia patah hati? Karena lelaki itu?

Geram, si mungil memilih untuk berbaring dan memunggungi kakeknya yang tengah tersenyum maklum.

"Istirahatlah." Setelah mengecup sisi kepala sang cucu, kakek lantas berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari ini seolah berlalu dengan cepat bagi Chanyeol, setelah melewati rangkaian acara dari bagian upacara pelantikan kelulusan yang hadiri oleh orang-orang terdekatnya seperti ibu, ayah dan bahkan adiknya, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan lega. Namun tidak seperti teman-temannya yang juga lulus yang mana terlihat dari wajah mereka seolah semua beban terangkat, Chanyeol justru merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit menggangu pikirannya.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya, Chanyeol lantas berpakaian, berdiri di depan cermin dan mengamati refleksi wajahnya.

Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat wajah yang siang tadi sempat bingung karena atensinya tak kunjung menangkap sosok mungil di acara pelantikan kelulusannya.

Ya. Chanyeol mencari keberadaannya tadi siang meski hasilnya nihil. Ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena gadis itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali hingga acara selesai.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa ia seperti seorang pecundang, tidak sepantasnya ia berharap kehadiran gadis itu ketika bahkan ekspresi terlukanya malam itu masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol harusnya lebih sadar bahwa mungkin saja ia telah menyakiti gadis itu dengan ucapannya.

Si tampan masih terjebak dalam lamunan ketika dering ponselnya yang nyaring terdengar.

"Hn."

 _"Kau di mana? Kita semua sudah di lokasi."_ Teriak Wendy di seberang sana.

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat." Sahut Chanyeol lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan sebelum kemudian bergegas keluar setelah menyambar jaketnya.

Malam ini ia dan juga teman-temannya mengadakan acara kecil sebagai perayaan kelulusan di salah satu pub kota.

"Aku mungkin akan tidur di rumah Sehun malam ini." Tukas Chanyeol setelah turun dan pamit kepada ibu dan ayahnya. Lalu bergegas setelah mendapati persetujuan mereka.

Suasana jalanan sedikit lenggang, maka dari itu Chanyeol mempercepat laju kendaraan karena tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya menunggu lebih lama.

Puluhan menit ditempuh, Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Ia disambut oleh teman-temannya yang tengah menyantap bir dan makanan ringan.

 _"Any cigarettes?"_ Tanya Chanyeol pada Johnny sesaat setelah duduk di sampingnya.

Johnny menunjuk dengan dagu pada meja, sebungkus rokok yang sengaja ia bawa tergeletak di sana.

Chanyeol mengambil bungkus kotak itu, mengambil satu batang, membakarnya lalu menghisapnya tak sabaran.

 _"How many cigarettes did you smoke in recently?"_ Tanya Johnny dengan keheranan karena jelas Park Chanyeol bukan seorang pecandu rokok.

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih sibuk memainkan kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Temanmu itu sedang patah hati, biarkan saja." Celetuk Sehun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari layar ponsel.

Sementara Jongdae dan Jongin tengah sibuk berbagi pendapat tentang kegiatan-kegiatan keagamaan yang kerap Jongin ikuti di gereja akhir-akhir ini.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat mendengar celetukan Sehun, seperti yang diduga temannya yang satu itu memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi, bukan berarti Chanyeol membenarkan ucapannya soal patah hati, namun sedikit banyak hal itu berhubungan.

Mungkin.

"Siapa yang telah membuat pangeran dobby ku patah hati?" Seru Wendy sembari menangkup wajah Chanyeol yang tentu saja langsung Chanyeol lepas.

"Oh aku harap kali ini orang yang berbeda." Tukas Wendy dengan masam, karena ia tidak ingin alasan temannya patah hati adalah karena wanita yang sama.

Ingat! Wendy tidak menyukai Irene sama sekali.

"Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, Wendy." Sehun kembali bersuara. "Gadis ini.. Dia.." Ia memberi jeda sejenak hanya untuk memoertontonkan sebuah _video story_ di halaman akun sosial media Baekhyun yang mana isinya memperlihatkan gadis mungil itu tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah _dance floor._ "Yang sedang sibuk menari seksi itu yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kalang kabut belakangan ini." Final Sehun dengan senyuman puas mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari tahu alasan kegelisahan temannya tersebut, akhirnya Sehun menemukan titik terang dari lenyapnya postingan tentang Chanyeol di akun sosial media Baekhyun. Dan bahkan sebelumnya ia sempat melihat mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius pada malam _graduation party_ kala itu.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dalam, lantas merebut ponsel Sehun dan meneliti sekali lagi halaman akun sosial media Baekhyun. Ternyata gadis itu tengah berada di sebuah _club_ , mengenakan pakaian seksi, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan liar, dari gestur yang Chanyeol lihat dalam video tersebut sepertinya Baekhyun setengah mabuk.

Chanyeol menengadah setelah merasa semua temannya memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau tentu tidak ingin B Noona pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan sembarangan lelaki, bukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan geram.

Sementara Johnny, Wendy, Jongin dan Jongdae terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku.. aku akan pergi." Tukas Chanyeol yang mengundang raut lega dari teman-temannya.

"Hei, ingat ini. Bercinta dengan orang mabuk tidak nikmat!" Seru Jongin yang langsung mendapat lima pukulan di belakang kepalanya.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu sebelum melangkah, Johnny menginterupsi.

"Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, apartemenku kosong malam ini." Celetuknya menyeringai dan mengundang gelak tawa Jongin yang membahana.

"Hei apa kalian bersungguh-sungguh akan membiarkan teman kalian yang paling culun dan polos itu melepas keperjakaannya malam ini?!" Seru Wendy terdengar tidak terima seolah ia adalah ibu yang harus melindungi kesucian anaknya yang tampan.

"Son Wendy!" Ucap teman-temannya serempak.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu menanyakannya dengan oktaf suara bertingkat yang menundang perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam pub tersebut.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng maklum terhadap kelakuan teman-temannya. Menyambar kunci mobil lalu bergegas setelah pamit kepada mereka.

Tidak sulit menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sudah tahu _club_ yang kerap gadis itu datangi.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Chanyeol membabi buta membelah jalanan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan celaka jika berani menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya, Byun Baekhyun." Geram lelaki itu dibalik gemertuk giginya.

Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan kalah dan tak mampu menahan diri jika gadis itu sudah berada dalam lingkungan yang dipenuhi lelaki hidung belang. Hal yang menambah kegeraman Chanyeol ialah cara gadis itu berpakaian dan caranya meliuk-liukkan tubuh dan menjadi santapan lapar bagi lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memukul kemudinya. Kesabarannya memang akan terkikis jika itu berhubungan dengan keselamatan seorang wanita, terlebih saat ini..

Byun Baekhyun.

Bantingan keras pintu mobil membuat siapapun menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang telah bergegas memasuki _club_. Seperti biasa, suara gaduh dari hentakan musik semakin keras terdengar.

Chanyeol segera menyapu kerumunan _dance floor_ untuk mencari sosok mungil yang berhasil membuatnya kalang kabut beberapa hari ini.

Lalu Chanyeol melihatnya di sana, posisinya berada paling tengah. Memamerkan lekuk tubuh, paha serta perut mulusnya. Meliuk-liuk seperti gadis sinting yang seolah takkan bertemu hari esok.

Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada Tao karena telah mengijinkannya keluar meski dengan tawar-menawar tentang pukul berapa Baekhyun harus sampai di rumah.

Persetan!

Jika sudah terjebak dunia malam, Baekhyun bahkan akan melupakan bahwa ia mempunyai rumah untuknya pulang. Yang berada dalam benaknya adalah senang-senang, melepas penat, mengusir perasaan buruk yang akhir-akhir ini melanda.

Ia tidak peduli jika harus dicemooh sebagai gadis patah hati yang melarikan diri pada minuman beralkohol karena bagi sebagian orang itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Di sela-sela tariannya, Baekhyun terkekeh renyah. Apa baru saja ia membenarkan dugaan kakeknya yang mengatakan bahwa ia patah hati?

Sial!

Si mungil tertawa keras tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, malah ia bertindak lebih jauh, menarik kerah seorang lelaki dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher lalu kembali menari mengajak lelaki yang saat ini menatapnya lapar untuk bergerak mengikuti hentakan musik.

Baekhyun jelas tidak mabuk karena ia meninggalkan sloki penuhnya di _counter,_ namun mengapa ia seolah sedang berhalusinasi?

Wangi seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal kini memenuhi indera penciumannya. Lalu sepersekian detik setelah itu Baekhyun merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya, punggungnya bahkan menabrak dada bidang.

Sontak saja si mungil menolehkan kepala.

Bola matanya nyaris keluar saat didapatinya sepasang iris kelam dipadukan dengan ekspresi galak seorang Park Chanyeol berada di depan wajahnya saat ini.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar di leher seorang lelaki, hal yang sontak membuat si mungil melepasnnya secepat kilat.

Astaga!

Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

Mengapa ia selalu terintimidasi oleh wajah galak Park Chanyeol?

Tidak. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak boleh seperti ini, ia tidak sudi kalah oleh lelaki brengsek itu. "Lepaskan aku." Tukasnya dengan dingin.

"Kita pulang."

"Lepas!" Ronta Baekhyun seraya mencoba melepas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau tahu betul konsekuensinya jika menolak." Tukas Chanyeol tak kalah dingin.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku! Aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa bantuanmu, brengsek!"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun. _"Language, Byun."_ Bisiknya terdengar berbahaya.

"Lepas kubilang!" Dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga, si mungil akhirnya berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol dan sepersekian detik setelahnya ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi si tampan.

"Apa maumu? Apa sebenarnya mau, Park Chanyeol?!" Teriak Baekhyun tak kalah keras dari suara musik yang tak henti-hentinya menghentak.

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu akibat tamparan yang diterimanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang keberadaanku mengganggumu! Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan lantang, lalu kenapa sekarang kau di sini? Untuk apa? Jangan campuri urusanku, seperti katamu aku pun tidak akan sudi berurusan lagi denganmu!" Final Baekhyun, menabrak bahu Chanyeol dan meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan perasaan marah luar biasa.

Berani sekali! Memangnya dia pikir siapa berani bermain-main dengan Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun berjalan kearah _counter,_ meneguk habis minumannya sebelum kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana sambil tak henti-hentinya merutuk dan menggumamkan kalimat benci terhadap Chanyeol.

Belum lagi langkahnya terurai dengan benar, pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu disambar oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menariknya sedikit paksa karena si mungil lagi-lagi berontak dan menolak.

"Lepas atau aku akan teriak!" Ancam Baekhyun dengan langkah sulit.

Sementara si pelaku penarikan tak mengindahkannya sedikitpun. Diam seribu bahasa sampai langkah keduanya mencapai luar bangunan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuk." Mutlaknya tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak sudi berkedekatan dengan lelaki dingin tak berperasaan itu.

"Masuk, Byun." Tukas Chanyeol lagi dengan suara dua kali lebih rendah.

"Aku tidak sudi. Aku akan pulang sendiri!" Sahut Baekhyun lalu berbalik, namun sebelum ia berhasil melangkah Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya lalu menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin sebelum kemudian mendudukkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di kursi penumpang.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!" Amuk Baekhyun masih meronta saat Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Chanyeol bergegas menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan memutar dan masuk kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi.

Enggan mendengar kemarahan Baekhyun lebih lama, Chanyeol langsung menginjak pedal gas dan mengemudikan kendaraannya membabi buta. "Tunggu saja sampai kau merasakan amukanku." Tukasnya sembari memusatkan atensinya pada jalanan.

Baekhyun berdecak remeh. "Memangnya apa yang mampu lelaki brengsek sepertimu lakukan selain mencium setiap wanita semaumu?" Balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat.

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun berperang melawan ganasnya pergulatan Chanyeol dengan jalanan ibu kota.

"Lihat saja aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi, turunkan aku sekarang juga, Park Chanyeol."

Si lelaki memutar kemudi tak sabaran, hingga di luar sana terdengar bunyi yang mampu membuat ngilu. Ia membawa kendarannya berbelok pada area jalanan yang sepi, lalu menginjak pedal rem dengan ganas setelahnya.

Terdengar suara napas Baekhyun yang memburu. Gadis itu mengerjap berkali-kali karena masih diliputi perasaan terkejut, Chanyeol benar-benar membabi buta membawa kendaraannya dan sebenarnya sedari tadi Baekhyun menahan ketakutannya sendiri.

Hingga di menit berikutnya, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sunyi, bahkan mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara hewan malam dari luar.

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memusatkan atensinya keluar.

"Lihat aku." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nyaris terperdaya karena tidak ada lagi suara dingin yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu, yang terdengar kini begitu hangat dan lembut.

Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap tak mengindahkannya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Lagi, Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan lembut, lantas lelaki itu melepas sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

"Izinkan aku berbicara."

"Kau sudah berbicara, semuanya. Kau sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kau katakan malam itu." Sahut Baekhyun menekan nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, lalu memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mengarahkan gadis itu agar menghadapnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan hati-hati hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu tatap.

"Hanya kau." Bisiknya. "Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cium." Lanjutnya bertambah parau. "Hanya kau."

"Pembohong." Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol secara bergantian, menahan agar matanya tidak kian memanas karena besar kemungkinan ia akan menjelma menjadi gadis cengeng saat ini.

Chanyel menggeleng. "Maaf jika aku apa yang aku katakan menyakiti perasaanmu." Ia meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupinya dengan lembut.

"Aku membencimu." Tukas Baekhyun lalu memundurkan tubuhnya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak saat ini.

Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum kemudian ia menepuk kedua pahanya. Memberi isyarat pada si mungil bahwa ia boleh duduk di sana.

Baekhyun merengut sejenak hingga di detik berikutnya akal sehatnya kembali terpengaruh oleh bisikan hati. Lantas ia bergerak kearah Chanyeol, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya sebelum kemudian berakhir dipangkuan lelaki itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol sedikit menengadah, sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut.

 _"I hate you."_ Gumam si mungil sembari mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, yang dilakukannya membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada gadis itu.

"Aku akan menjauhimu mulai sekarang." Si mungil mulai terdengar merutuk kecil.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau yang mengingkannya, aku bahkan tidak akan mengekorimu seperti anak ayam lagi." Tukas Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Lalu melempar rengutan khasnya pada lelaki yang saat ini memangkunya.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku akan-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terinterupsi karena pada saat yang sama Chanyeol menegakan posisi duduk lalu menangkup wajahnya sebelum kemudian mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir mungilnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun mematung sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menepuk bibir Chanyeol. "Berani sekali kau?! Aku tidak mau dicium oleh lelaki yang bebas mencium wanita manapun! Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol." Geramnya dengan marah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku hanya menciummu." Sahut Chanyeol terdengar sedikit tegas. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak berkeinginan mencium wanita lain." Lanjutnya sembari meneliti bibir merah Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jari secara sensual. "Aku hanya mencium bibir nakal ini, dan sekarang biarkan aku merasakannya lagi." Bisiknya, lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, lelaki itu memagutnya dengan mesra.

Baekhyun masih diliputi perasaan terkejut perlahan mulai merasa rileks, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mulai balas memagut bibir lelaki itu.

Terdengar napas yang memburu dari keduanya, Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk lebih merapat, hal yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher lelaki tersebut.

Terdengar erangan kecil disela-sela ciuman mereka saat tangan si lelaki tanpa sadar masuk dan menjelajah punggung telanjang Baekhyun dibalik pakaiannya, mengelusnya dengan lembut, mengalirkan sengatan-sengatan pada titik sensitif di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hinggan membuatnya menggeliat kecil di beberapa kesempatan.

Si mungil menyerah lalu menepuk dada bidang Chanyeol berkali-kali, berharap lelaki itu memberinya kesempatan menghirup pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis.

Benang saliva yang terjalin diantara kedua bibir yang sesaat lalu saling memagut menandakan lamanya mereka berciuman.

Baekhyun menghirup udara dengan rakus sementara si lelaki masih setia terpejam, menyatukan dahi keduanya sambil terengah dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mencium wanita lain." Ancam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan jahil.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu memasang wajah berpikir yang terlihat lucu.

"Hum?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban hingga delikan mata Baekhyun membuat tawanya pecah seketika.

"Silahkan saja jika kau mau mencium wanita lain." Cicit si mungil sembari memainkan telinga Chanyeol. "Kau bebas mencium siapapun bukan? Katamu." Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

"Jika kau paham situasinya, kau akan mengerti kenapa aku mengatakan omong kosong itu." Kata Chanyeol seraya mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat bengkak akibat ulahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap kecil, masih memproses ucapan Chanyeol.

Menyerah untuk berpikir lebih jauh, akhirnya gadis itu kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan mengusakkan hidungnya di leher lelaki itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Kita pulang dengan posisi seperti ini? Apa kau ingin aku berakhir menjadi daging cincang pengawalmu yang ketus itu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membeo.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba merayu gadis itu agar kembali duduk di tempatnya semula namun sia-sia saja, si manja tidak akan mudah diajak bernegosiasi jika sudah seperti ini.

"Aku kedinginan." Rengek si mungil beralasan.

"Lantas siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai pakaian gelandangan seperti ini?" Balas Chanyeol mulai kembali merasa geram.

"Hei ini baju mahal, aku membeli di paris. Jangan sembarangan! Sekarang kita pulang." Protes Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan rengekan manjanya.

Menyerah, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menata fokusnya sedemikian rupa, mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan posisi memangku seekor anak ayam yang begitu enggan untuk sekedar melepas pelukannya.

Astaga.

Terkadang Chanyeol merasa beruntung karena dianugerahi iman yang begitu kuat sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa cemas akan membuat anak orang lain pulang dalam keadaan ternoda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Nyeong-an :D**

 **Sengaja update yang ini dulu agar malam minggu kalian yang pahit tanpa MuBank sedikit berkurang.**

 **Wkwkwk**

 **Sampai berjumpa kembali di update yang lain.**

 **BIG CHU :***

 **Ciao~**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (lil bit humor)**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Sosok paruh baya itu mengamati dengan teliti secarik kertas berisi biodata seseorang sementara kedua telinganya masih mendengarkan informasi tambahan dari asistennya.

"Dia lulus dengan predikat _Cumlaude,_ dan hal yang cukup mengejutkan adalah Park Chanyeol telah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan Warecorp di mana anda adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan tersebut."

Tuan Byun yang sedari menjadi pendengar yang tenang kini mulai bereaksi lebih, "Benarkah?" Tanyanya kepada sang asisten dengan perasaan antusias.

Kini yang tertanam di benak pria paruh baya itu adalah sosok Chanyeol dengan otak cerdasnya yang tidak main-main.

Bagaimana tidak?

Salah satu alasan tuan Byun menginvestasikan uangnya yang terbilang cukup besar untuk perusahaan teknologi itu karena ia memang kagum dengan orang-orang cerdas dibalik kesuksesan perusahaan yang memiliki nilai kapitalisasi pasar yang sangat tinggi tersebut.

Dan pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol yang ia ketahui sebagai penyebab patah hati cucu kesayangannya tersebut akan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang hebat itu.

"Ya, ketua. Selain itu, dia adalah pemuda yang cukup bersih. Tidak memiliki catatan kunjungan ke tempat-tempat hiburan malam dan hanya sesekali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di sebuah cafe pusat kota. Selain daripada itu, Park Chanyeol hanyalah pemuda rumahan jika berada diluar kampus."

"Oh, kenapa anak itu terdengar membosankan?" Gerutu tuan Byun seraya menguap bosan.

Meski begitu, beliau tetap dibuat terkagum-kagum karena di jaman sekarang ini masih ada pemuda seculun dan sekaku itu.

Tadinya, beliau berharap bahwa pemuda itu ialah sosok urakan yang akan ia berikan pelajaran karena sudah membuat cucu kesayangannya merana. Namun jika infromasi yang beliau dapatkan tentangnya malah berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari harapannya, bagaimana bisa beliau menyalahkan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas mempunyai segudang alasan untuk dapat menjerat lawan jenis masuk ke dalam pesonanya.

Ya. termasuk cucunya.

Diamatinya selembar foto yang menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol di sana. Lantas tuan Byun membalik foto tersebut dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya. "Dulu, aku lebih tampan dari anak ini." Katanya kepada sang asisten yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman maklum

"Hubungi pihak Warecorpdan bilang ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan."

"Baik, ketua."

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Troublemaker_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun masih duduk di sana, di dalam cafe ditemani segelas minuman yang sudah sedikit mengembun.

Dua jam yang lalu, Park Chanyeol menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Baekhyun sempat cemas karena satu setengah jam ia gunakan untuk merias diri dan memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok bersanding dengan tubuh idealnya akan membuat lelaki itu menunggu sembari terkantuk-kantuk di tempat yang mereka janjikan. Namun setibanya Baekhyun, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol. Dan dugaannya bahwa ia datang lebih dulu dibanding lelaki itu.

Oh, Byun Baekhyun dibuat menunggu seorang lelaki?

Kadang Baekhyun sedikit geram ketika mengingat kembali tingkah lakunya yang menyerupai remaja labil dengan tingkat kebahagiaan melambung sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu.

Hei, lelaki itu bahkan hanya menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan nada dingin andalannya, namun mengapa Baekhyun harus berjingkrak riang seolah baru saja diajak berkencan?

Si gadis menghela napas pelan, mencoba mengatur emosinya yang akan mulai terpancing. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menegaskan bahwa manusia tidak luput dari kekhilafan.

Bunyi lonceng pertanda pintu cafe terbuka nyaring terdengar, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah lantas memusatkan atensinya pada sosok tampan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe.

Bukan hanya perasaan Baekhyun, namun ia memang melihat beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada Chanyeol yang terbalut stelan _turtleneck_ biru, rapi dan bersih. Wajahnya cerah, dahinya cemerlang. Sosoknya seolah sengaja dirancang untuk membius nyaris seisi cafe.

Oh, visualnya kali ini terlihat seperti karakter komik yang baru saja melompat ke dunia nyata.

Baekhyun berdeham lantas memasang wajah bangga, seolah tengah pamer bahwa sosok tampan yang sedari tadi mencuri atensi setiap kaum hawa itu menghampiri dirinya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah-wajah iri itu.

Mungkin mereka tengah mengutuk Baekhyun yang tampak serasi duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol yang tak kalah memesonanya.

"Apa hanya itu baju yang kau punya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menelisik penampilan Baekhyun yang terbilang cukup seksi.

Jangan lupakan nada keberatan yang terselip dalam kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengomentari penampilanku?"

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar jika kau memakai pakaian dengan benar."

"Aku sudah berpakaian dengan benar." Seru Baekhyun dengan nada protes. Lalu rasa kesal mulai muncul.

Bagaimana tidak?

Gadis itu rela mengacak-acak isi lemarinya selama satu jam hanya agar terlihat menarik.

Namun respon yang Chanyeol berikan di luar harapannya, tentu saja ia merasa kesal.

Sadar akan raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah, terlihat sebal, tatapan Chanyeol perlahan melunak. Lagipula ada hal lebih penting yang harus ia bahas dengan gadis itu ketimbang berdebat soal penampilannya yang sedikit banyak membuat lelaki itu _migrain_.

"Baik, lupakan soal penampilan. Aku mengampunimu kali ini." Kata Chanyeol, lantas mulai memasang wajah seriusnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum jumawa —merasa menang. Lantas ia menegakkan posisi duduk, bersiap mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Whoa! Benarkah? Di mana?"

Chanyeol sedikit keberatan dengan raut antusias di wajah Baekhyun, karena ia merasa kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya tidak akan mendapat respon yang sama.

"Di Amerika. Dan sore ini aku harus berangkat."

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, sementara otaknya tengah berputar, mencerna setiap informasi yang Chanyeol berikan.

"B?"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta Chanyeol untuk diam dan membiarkannya berpikir lebih jauh karena sedikit banyak Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Bukan pada kata-kata Chanyeol, namun ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang mulai menumbuhkan ketidakrelaan.

"Baekhyun—"

"Diam!" Bentak si mungil satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Gadis itu mulai kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Jadi.. jadi maksudmu, kau akan pergi ke Amerika dan.. dan.. meninggalkanku?" Cicitnya tanpa sadar diakhir kalimat.

Chanyeol mendegus pelan, ia sudah menduga respon Baekhyun akan seperti itu. Kini, lelaki itu hanya mampu bungkam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku, Park Chanyeol!" Desak Baekhyun.

Merasa geram karena lelaki itu tak kunjung menjawabnya, dengan perasaan kesal, si gadis bangkit dari kursi lantas menyambar tas dan berlalu keluar cafe, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai merasa panik.

Lelaki itu dengan sigap mengejarr Baekhyun dengan langkah cepat, ia harus membuat gadis itu mengerti bagaimana pun caranya. Namun belum lagi ia berhasil menyamai langkah, ponselnya telah lebih dulu berdering.

"Hallo?" Sapa Chanyeol setelah menggeser tombol hijau, sedang atensinya menyapu dengan gusar kearah punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

" _Park Chanyeol-ssi, kami dari pihak Warecorp."_

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, meski atensinya masih bertahan pada Baekhyun yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ya?"

Kini fokus Chanyeol sepenuhnya teralih pada si penelepon. Ia bahkan membiarkan mobil yang Baekhyun kendarai perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya.

" _Ada sedikit perubahan jadwal terkait keberangkatan anda. Mohon maaf kami harus mengundurnya menjadi besok lusa, karena pihak pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan kami ingin bertemu dan berbincang dengan anda terlebih dahulu. Sebagai informasi tambahan, beliau adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses Korea. Maka dari itu, mohon luangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan beliau_."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Chanyeol bergegas menuju alamat yang dikirim pihak perusahaan sebagai lokasi pertemuannya dengan pemegang saham yang mereka informasikan.

Dalam perjalanannya, fokus Chanyeol terbagi pada beberapa hal. Disela-sela memikirkan rasa penasaran tentang pemegang saham yang ingin bertemu dengannya, lelaki itu juga memikirkan Baekhyun yang mungkin tengah merajuk saat ini, dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya sama sekali sudah pasti membuat gadis itu semakin meradang.

Chanyeol tebak akan sulit membujuk si manja kali ini.

Helaan napas berat lolos ketika Chanyeol menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di sebuah pelataran sebuah villa besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

Sebelum turun, Chanyeol memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup baik dan pantas untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang mungkin saja memiliki otoritas tinggi, mengingat beliau adalah pemegang saham terbesar salah satu perusahaan teknologi raksasa di negeri paman Sam tersebut.

Seorang pria berperawakan besar yang Chanyeol tebak seorang pengawal itu membukakan gerbang utama, lantas menuntun Chanyeol masuk ke dalam villa yang mempunyai desain tradisional di bagian luar maupun dalamnya tersebut.

Setelah membuka sepatu, kaki Chanyeol menapak pada permukaan kayu jati mengilat di sepanjang lorong. Tampak beberapa pengawal berstelan hitam berjaga di beberapa titik. Chanyeol dibuat kagum sekaligus waswas karena keamanan di tempat itu dijaga begitu ketat dan membuat siapapun akan berasumsi bahwa penghuni villa tersebut adalah seorang presiden.

"Ketua sudah menunggu di dalam." Orang yang sedari tadi menuntun Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu.

 _Ketua?_

Apa ini? Apakah orang yang akan Chanyeol temui adalah semacam ketua mafia?

Mendadak bulu tengkuk Chanyeol meremang, lalu atensinya menyapu pada setiap pengawal di sepanjang lorong. Dan kini ia baru sadar bahwa mereka semua berwajah garang. Tak menunjukan keramahan sedikitpun.

Setelah menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang cukup tidak teratur, Chanyeol akhirnya mengulurkan tangan dan menggeser pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Setelah masuk, Chanyeol dibuat termangu oleh pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang kakek tua mengenakan baju tradisional Korea yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan bahkan terkesan sederhana, tengah duduk di atas lantai seraya menghadap sebuah meja kecil yang mana terdapat papan persegi dengan puluhan batu berwarna hitam dan putih di atasnya.

Chanyeol tahu, itu adalah permainan _Baduk_. Sebuah permainan papan strategis antar dua pemain. Dan yang Chanyeol ketahui lebih jauh, kedua pemain, hitam dan putih, bertempur untuk memaksimalkan wilayah yang mereka kuasai, mengelilingi daerah besar di papan dengan batu-batunya, menjebak batu-batu musuh yang menyusup daerahnya, dan melindungi batu-batu mereka dari penangkapan. Strategi yang terlibat sangatlah halus namun kompleks. Menurut Chanyeol permainan tersebut mirip dengan catur.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ saja? Kemari, lawan aku!" Gerutu sang kakek.

Chanyeol mengerjap sebelum kemudian tersadar bahwa ia telah menanggalkan sopan santun. Lelaki itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat seraya memperkenalkan diri di hadapan sang kakek.

Setelah sempat ragu diiringi perasaan bingung, Chanyeol akhirnya melangkah dan duduk di seberang tuan Byun, lantas diamatinya papan baduk dengan seksama.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa bermain?" Tuan Byun terkekeh, seperti meremehkan. "Tidak heran jika anak muda jaman sekarang tidak mengenal permainan seperti—"

Ucapan tuan Byun terpotong ketika Chanyeol mencuri start dengan memindahkan batu miliknya yang berwarna putih ke daerah lawan dan berhasil menyingkirkan batu milik sang kakek yang berwarna hitam.

Tuan Byun sempat dibuang terkejut sebelum kemudian tersenyum miring, tidak menyangka bahwa anak muda yang kini duduk di hadapannya menguasai permainan tradisional seperti _Baduk_. Dan sesuatu dalam dirinya tergugah, beliau menekankan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah dari pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan, sudah lebih dari satu jam ia larut dalam permainan, namun tak menemukan titik jenuh sedikit pun, malah ia semakin bersemangat melawan si kakek yang telah ia lupakan jati dirinya —bahwa orang tua yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengannya di atas papan _Baduk_ adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan yang akan memperkerjakannya.

"Jangan memberiku keringanan, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Tutur tuan Byun seraya memfokuskan diri pada batu-batu miliknya yang jumlahnya sudah jauh lebih sedikit dari batu milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Ya, ketua."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu, panggil saja kakek." Hardik tuan Byun.

"Baik, kakek." Sahut Chanyeol. Sejenak ia melirik pada tuan Byun, lalu pikirannya kembali dibuat melanglangbuana dengan wajah pria paruh baya itu, sedikit tidak asing.

Dimana Chanyeol pernah menjumpainya?

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong pihak perusahaan mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang ingin kakek bicarakan dengan saya." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Tuan Byun berdeham, dahinya mengkerut dengan jelas. Bukan karena memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol, namun beliau tengah memikirkan strategi lain untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol bukan lawan yang mudah ditaklukan.

Pemuda itu benar-benar menguasai permainan Baduk.

Hal yang membuat tuan Byun semakin tertantang.

"Ah, orang tua ini hanya sedikit bosan. Jadi aku meminta mereka memundurkan jadwal keberangkatanmu untuk menemaniku bermain _Baduk_." Sahut yang lebih tua dengan tenang.

"Hanya untuk bermain _Baduk_?" Beo Chanyeol seolah baru saja disambar petir dahsyat.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sebegitu berkuasanya kah orang tua di hadapannya saat ini sehingga mampu membuat sebuah perusahaan raksasa bertekuk lutut dan memenuhi permintaannya yang terdengar sangat konyol.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol, memasang wajah tersinggung yang sedikit banyak membuat pemuda itu gelagapan.

"B-bukan seperti itu, saya suka dan suatu kehormatan bisa menemani kakek bermain Baduk." Sahut Chanyeol terbata.

Pria paruh baya di hadapannya memang sudah terlihat renta, namun garis wajah serta ekspresinya seperti menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa beliau adalah orang yang memiliki otoritas tinggi.

Chanyeol tidak takut atau terpengaruh akan kuasa seseorang, hanya saja ia merasa beliau adalah orang yang dihormati semua orang.

Geram karena setelah dua jam berlalu jumlah batunya semakin sedikit yang menandakan kecil kemungkinan beliau bisa menang, tuan Byun dengan kesal mengacak-acak permainan. "Permainan bodoh! Bagaimana bisa batuku berkurang sangat cepat?" Gerutunya lagi.

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa, bagaimana bisa kakek bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk seperti itu?

Dan perilakunya tersebut sedikit banyak mengingatkan Chanyeol pada seseorang.

Seorang gadis manja yang saat ini tengah merajuk.

"Hei, anak muda! Kita ganti permainannya, bagaimana dengan _Alkkagi_?" Tuan Byun kembali menantang Chanyeol, diam-diam ia berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak mengetahui permainan tersebut.

"Baik, kakek." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sopan.

Tuan Byun nyaris mengumpat, "Bagaimana kau tahu permainan-permainan kuno seperti ini?" Akhirnya beliau bertanya karena rasa penasarannya telah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Sejak kecil saya sudah diperkenalkan pada permainan-permainan tradisional oleh ayah saya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sopan.

Tuan Byun bergumam pelan, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, tingkah polanya yang sopan, gestur tubuhnya yang tak luput dari kehati-hatian saat berbicara kepadanya.

Hal yang menambah daftar kagumnya terhadap sosok muda dan cerdas tersebut.

Tak heran jika sosok tersebut mampu membuat cucunya yang dikenal pemain laki-laki patah hati.

Anehnya, tuan Byun tidak merasa marah sedikitpun akan fakta tersebut. Sebaliknya ia mempunyai perasaan bagus, beliau merasa Chanyeol memiliki ketegasan dan mampu mengubah perilaku Baekhyun yang kerap membuat sakit kepala menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Baik, kita mulai."

Belum lagi Chanyeol menyahut, seseorang menggeser pintu dari luar.

"Ketua, sudah waktunya."

"Benarkah?" Tuan Byun membeo, lantas melirik jam yang menempel di dinding. Beliau tertawa renyah karena tidak sadar terlalu hanyut dalam keasyikan bermain _Baduk_ bersama Chanyeol hingga melupakan jadwal bisnisnya.

Chanyeol dengan sigap berdiri ketika orang tua di hadapannya bangkit.

"Baiklah, lain kali kita lanjutkan bermain. Orang tua ini sangat sibuk, jadi hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Kata tuan Byun seraya berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu hanya mampu bungkam dan membungkuk kearah tuan Byun.

"Nikmati sisa waktumu sebelum berangkat ke Amerika, bukankah ada hal yang harus kau urus terlebih dahulu?" Tuan Byun kembali berujar ketika mengenakan jas yang dibantu oleh asistennya, lantas tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, pria paruh baya itu berlalu diikuti sejumlah pengawal di belakangnya.

Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, memasang wajah bingung yang cukup kentara. Sekali lagi ia bertanya-tanya, dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan kakek tua itu?

Mengangkat bahu dan tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, Chanyeol mulai melangkah keluar, meninggalkan lokasi pertemuannya dengan tuan Byun.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol kembali merenungi perkataan si kakek tua.

 _Bukankah ada hal yang harus kau urus terlebih dahulu?_

Oh, tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sisa waktunya yang berharga. Yang terbesit dalam benaknya saat ini adalah membujuk serta membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Chanyeol harus menggapai impiannya dan pergi ke Amerika.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Chanyeol ketika dering ketiga panggilannya mendapatkan jawaban.

Ternyata si mungil tidak semerajuk itu.

 _"Ada apa? Pergi saja, brengsek!"_

 _"Language, Byun."_

Chanyeol menyahuti Baekhyun yang terdengar galak di seberang sana dengan tenang seraya mengatur fokusnya pada jalanan.

 _"Untuk apa menghubungiku lagi? Kalau mau pergi ke Amerika ya pergi saja!"_

"Kau yakin?"

 _"Aku membencimu!"_

Chanyeol nyaris tergelak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya ketika kita bertemu, setuju? Sekarang kau di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

 _"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"_

"Byun Baekhyun.."

 _"Aku di rumah!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tidak sesulit itu membuat Baekhyun patuh.

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Chanyeol mempercepat laju kendaraan dan mengambil jalur menuju kediaman Baekhyun.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Troublemaker_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun mati-matian menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti habis menangis ketika menjawab panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol.

Oh, memalukan!

Selama eksistensinya sebagai seorang gadis penakluk kaum adam, Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun meneteskan air mata.

Namun mengapa niat kepergian Chanyeol ke Amerika berhasil membuat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu seraya memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang, menyerupai seorang istri yang hendak akan ditinggalkan oleh suaminya.

"Brengsek!" Gumamnya pelan seraya melempar ponsel.

Lantas setelahnya ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri di depan cermin.

Baekhyun nyaris menjerit takut melihat matanya yang sedikit sembab. Lantas kepanikan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Terlihat jelek di hadapan seorang laki-laki adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun hindari, terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang ia yakini adalah wujud masa kini dari sosok rupawan _Adonis._

"Tidak!" Teriaknya dengan dramatis saat melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan.

 **From: Pematah Kutukanku**

 **Aku sudah di depan.**

Baekhyun semakin kalut oleh kepanikan.

"Nona—"

Belum lagi Tao menyelesaikan kalimat sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, majikannya itu telah lebih menyambar tangannya.

"Lihat aku! Apa mataku terlihat mengerikan? Apa aku jelek?"

Tao memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lantas senyum lembut terulas di bibirnya.

"Saya rasa dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan penampilan nona."

Tao tentu saja tahu apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan.

"Apa dia sudah lama berada di luar?"

"Sepuluh menit sejak mobilnya terparkir di depan gerbang."

"Oh astaga! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Eonni?!" Raung Baekhyu terdengar frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona masih terlihat sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk pasti, Baekhyun memang kerap membuat sakit kepala dengan segala perilakunya. Namun siapapun tidak akan membantah jika gadis itu memiliki kecantikan yang tidak main-main.

"Oh baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ingat! Jangan membuntutiku! Jangan mencemaskanku! Kalau tidak aku akan mogok makan!" Tukas Baekhyun memberi peringatan sekaligus ancaman.

Tao hanya mampu mengangguk patuh jika Baekhyun sudah membawa-bawa ancaman andalannya.

Setelah menyambar tas, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga, setengah berlari menuju luar rumah lalu memasang wajah masam ketika bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kendaraan.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil, dan ketika Baekhyun hendak masuk, lelaki itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga si mungil.

"Cengeng."

Satu kata yang sontak membuat Baekhyun mendelik galak.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun menangis?

Apakah terlihat jelas?

"Kita mau kemana?"

 _"I'll take you to my world._ " Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jari sesaat setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun melupakan rasa kesalnya seketika, terganti oleh getaran lain yang membuat degup jantungnya menggila serta pipinya yang mulai merona.

Astaga!

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah konyolnya. Semantara Chanyeol telah lebih dulu mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Kau mendapat tattoo baru?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah perhatiannya tertuju pada lengan kanan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tak lagi memakai mantel dan hanya melipat lengan _turtleneck_ yang memungkinkan orang melihat dengan jelas bubuhan tinta di tangannya.

"Yeah." Sahut Chanyeol yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Beri aku satu lagi."

"Apa?

"Tattoo."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau curang?"

"Sayangi tubuhmu."

"Sayangi tubuhku." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada sensual, bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. Namun respon lelaki itu jauh dari perkiraannya.

Apa maksud dari senyuman miring yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya?

Mengapa terlihat aneh?

Dan mengapa bulu tengkuk Baekhyun mendadak berdiri?

"Mesum!" Celetuk Baekhyn seraya memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum. Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa dituduh mesum oleh gadis mesum?

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi? Bukankah jadwal penerbanganmu sore ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Jadi. Tapi bukan hari ini."

"Kenapa?

"Karena aku perlu menghabiskan waktu denganmu terlebih dahulu."

"Manis sekali! Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku setelahnya? Tidakkah kau terdengar seperti lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Ini sudah terlalu jauh." Keluh Baekhyun. "Cuacanya juga tidak bagus, kenapa diluar mendung sekali?"

"Tidak lama lagi kita sampai."

"Hei, apa kita akan ke hutan? Kenapa banyak sekali pohon besar?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun." Sahut Chanyeol dengan sabar sebelum kemudian menghentikan mobil setelah melalui perjalanan panjang beberapa jam dari pusat kota.

Baekhyun menelisik ke berbagai arah setelah keluar dari mobil. Gadis itu asing dengan sekitarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak rumah di daerah yang lebih terlihat seperti pedesaan tersebut. Terlihat lebih banyak pohon besar yang menjulang di sepanjang jalan serta lahan pertanian warga dari kejauhan.

"Kita di mana?"

Chanyeol membukakan gerbang kecil penghubung jalan dengan halaman rumah minimalis di hadapannya.

"Ini rumah siapa?"

Tetesan air hujan yang perlahan turun ke bumi nyaris membuat Baekhyun terpekik jika saja Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu menariknya ke depan pintu rumah.

"Dulunya, ini rumah nenekku. Beliau memberinya secara cuma-cuma padaku. Bisa dibilang rumah sederhana ini warisan yang beliau tinggalkan untukku." Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Konyol sekali mengatakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun yang terbilang mempunyai segudang kekayaan yang layak disebut sebagai warisan.

"Whoa!"

Baekhyun berseru sesaat setelah memasuki hunian sederhana itu. Hal yang pertama atensinya tangkap bukanlah isi rumah seperti biasanya, melainkan sebuah galeri seni.

Ada begitu banyak lukisan yang menempel di dinding.

"Ini.." Baekhyun terbata.

"Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hobiku yang satu ini." Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah, meneliti satu persatu mahakarya yang seolah tercipta dari tangan seorang seniman ternama.

"Ini luar biasa!" Seru Baekhyun seraya tesenyum kagum pada Chanyeol, lalu tanpa sadar bergelayut manja padanya.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. Memang tidak banyak orang yang tahu dengan bakatnya yang satu itu. Termasuk teman-temannya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol memilih tempat yang jauh dan sesekali berada di sana untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan melukis.

"Hanya ruangan bagian ini saja yang aku sulap menjadi galeri. Sisanya hanya isi rumah biasa."

Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang keluarga, sebuah sofa menghadap satu set plasma tertata rapi. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas namun ada perapian kecil di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku, memperhatikan si mungil yang tampak sibuk hilir mudik mengunjungi setiap ruangan.

"Kau mempunyai peralatan tattoo juga di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meneliti botol tinta di ruangan lain.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya di sini."

"Hanya ada.. satu.. kamar?" Beo Baekhyun setelah mendatangi seluruh ruangan di rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu mengernyit ketika mendapati Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh, terlihat kedinginan.

"Dingin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengekori Chanyeol yang menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Chanyeol berlalu, mengambil sebuah selimut. Lelaki berlari panik setelah mendengar jeritan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga.

"Aku benci petir!" Gumam si mungil seraya memeluk lutut, tubunnya bergetar kecil pertanda udara dingin terasa semakin menusuk.

Chanyeol membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut. "Inilah kenapa pakaianmu layak diprotes." Lelaki itu sedikit menggerutu.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" Rengek Baekhyun ketika Mendapati Chanyeol hendak bangkit.

"Aku di sini."

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol lantas memeluk lengan lelaki itu dengan erat.

Hujan di luar semakin lebat sementara waktu kian merambat menuju malam. Chanyeol tebak hujan tidak akan reda dengan cepat. "Kita terjebak." Bisiknya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua berbagi selimut dengan posisi saling berpelukan seolah tengah berbagi kehangatan.

Baekhyun mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup jauh dan itu membuat si gadis sedikit banyak merasakan lelah.

"Aku lapar. Badanku lengket, aku mau mandi. Aku mau ganti baju."

"Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat jika kau mau mandi. Dan aku mempunyai beberapa potong pakaian untuk kau pakai." Sahut Chanyeol seraya mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu layani aku dengan baik." Gumam Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya terdengar begitu aneh di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau harus melepaskan pelukannya dulu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mandi jika pelukannya tidak dilepas?"

"Mandikan aku."

"Byun Baekhyun."

Si gadis terkekeh kecil. Lalu dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya. "Bagaimana kalau makan dulu?" Usulnya kemudian.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Apa yang ingin kau makan? Kebetulan aku mempunyai beberapa bahan makanan di lemari es."

"Ramyun terdengar enak."

"Ramyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku."

"Chanyeol.." Rengek Baekhyun seraya merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Dapurnya tidak jauh." Chanyeol terdengar protes, meski begitu ia tetap merengkuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya seperti anak koala.

"Setahuku akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk di kota, kenapa rumah ini terlihat sangat bersih dan terurus?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan kesibukan Chanyeol di seberang _pantry_.

"Aku membayar Ahjumma tetangga untuk mengurus rumah ini."

"Ah, kau terdengar seperti lelaki banyak uang." Canda Bakehyun seraya tertawa.

Hal yang membuat Chanyeol ikut tertawa kecil. "Tapi, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungi rumah ini. Siapa yang tahu berapa lama aku akan tinggal di Amerika?" Ujarnya setelah tawa itu mereda.

Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali berubah menjadi murung.

Hal yang disadari oleh Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu merasa bersalah. Karenanya ia berjalan memutari pantry, menurunkan Baekhyun dari kursi lantas memangku gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah impianku selama ini." Tutur Chanyeol seraya menatap dan membelai wajah Baekhyun. Mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Aku bukanlah apa-apa di mata mereka yang kerap menganggapku pemuda urakan tanpa masa depan. Jadi, kumohon.. biarkan aku membuktikan kepada mereka semua bahwa aku berguna." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun merengut, merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya siang tadi. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol lebih dulu bukan malah meninggalkannya di cafe.

Gadis itu perlahan mengangguk, tangannya terulur membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Pergilah.. aku.. aku tidak apa-apa."

Ya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Park Chanyeol bahkan bukan siapa-siapa. Mengapa ia harus merasa keberatan?

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir perasaan tidak relanya berakar dari kutukan yang hanya mampu dipatahkan oleh Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun cemas jika lelaki itu pergi, lantas bagaimana dengan nasibnya yang terkutuk?

Namun saat ini, entah mengapa itu bukanlah alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia merasa tidak rela Chanyeol akan pergi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok dingin dan ketus tersebut. Namun disaat yang sama gadis itu seolah tengah belajar untuk tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening si mungil.

"Ramyunnya mungkin sudah matang, turun sebentar. Okay?"

Setelah berhasil menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, Chanyeol kembali memutari _pantry_ dan mengangkat Ramyunnya.

"Yeay! Makan!" Seru Baekhyun seraya mengayun-ayunkan kadua kaki dengan riang layaknya anak kecil.

"Makan pelan-pelan." Mengingatkan. Dalam diam ia memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah menunjukan reaksi apapun terhadap Baekhyun selama ini. Namun malam ini biarkan Chanyeol menunjukan kekagumannya pada sosok cantik tersebut.

Malam itu, ketika pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Bakehyun di kantor polisi. Chanyeol mengingatnya dengan baik. Bagaimana centilnya gestur tubuh itu, dan caranya menatap genit pada setiap lelaki, waktu itu Chanyeol sempat menyayangkan kelakuannya yang begitu transparan. Menyayangkan karena gadis secantik itu mempunyai watak haus akan lelaki berparas bagus.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol bersyukur mengenal Baekhyun, mengenal sifatnya yang sesungguhnya. Hal yang sekaligus membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena telah memandangnya sebelah mata.

Baekhyun tidak seburuk itu.

Ya. Kini Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah. Makan bersamaku." Kata Baekhyun seraya menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. "Suapi aku. Aku malas menyentuh sumpit."

Baekhyun mencibir lalu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Gadis itu memasukan setengah Ramyun ke dalam mulutnya, lalu membiarkan ujung mie tersebut menjuntai bebas di udara sebelum kemudian ia himpit dengan ujung sumpit.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku memintamu menyuapiku, bukan malah melakukan adegan tidak senonoh." Hardik Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak, jika Chanyeol membuka mulut dan melahap mie tersebut bukan tidak mungkin semakin ia memasukkan mie nya dalam ke dalam mulut maka jarak wajahnya dengan Baekhyun akan terkikis, lalu kedua bibir mereka akan bertemu dan—

Sebelum Chanyeol berpikir lebih jauh Baekhyun telah memasukkan mie itu ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Si lelaki tampak terkejut namun beberapa saat ia berpikir bahwa pasrah adalah hal yang biasa jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan gadis penggoda bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang memulai namun ia juga merasa waswas, untaian mie yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya juga mulut Chanyeol semakin mengikis jarak wajah di antara keduanya.

Oh, senyuman miring itu lagi?

Ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol hari ini?

Kenapa lelaki itu kerap menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding tak karuan?

Chanyeol tidak lagi fokus pada mie di dalam mulutnya, yang terbesit dalam benaknya saat ini ialah segera menghabiskan untaian mie tersebut.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu bersemangat, namun ketika jarak mereka sepenuh terkikis dan mie nya sudah sepenuhnya tertelan, Chanyeol dengan sigap melahap bibir Baekhyun. Meraupnya seperti kesetanan, lantas mengulumnya dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil, entah sejak kapan tangannya beralih meremas dada Chanyeol. Sebentuk reaksi sensual yang mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menggeram kecil.

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pagutan mesra untuk beberapa saat sampai Chanyeol merasa si mungil menepuk dadanya berulang.

Bunyi sensual dari kedua bibir terdengar saat Chanyeol melepas pagutannya. Ia terengah begitupun si mungil. "Kau harus mandi." Bisiknya seraya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Senyuman kecil terulas tanpa menyahut, Baekhyun menutup wajah sesaat setelah Chanyeol bangkit dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

"Astaga, untuk tipikal orang yang tidak pernah berciuman, dia benar-benar handal." Gumam Baekhyun, lantas mengigit bibirnya. Gugup.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sesaat setelah Chanyeol selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

Semantara Baekhyun membersihkan diri, Chanyeol memilihkan pakaian untuk dikenakan gadis itu. Setelahnya lelaki itu berjalan menuju jendela, memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang semakin lebat.

Mengapa ia merasa malam ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat?

Terhanyut dalam lamunan seraya meneliti hujan di luar sana, membuat Chanyeol melupakan waktu dan bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah selesai dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sama.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut oleh handuk. Salivanya mendadak berulah, sulit tertelan melihat rambut basah si mungil yang tampak begitu berantakan sekaligus terlihat seksi.

Astaga!

Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan?

Oh, seharusnya ia megikuti saran Baekhyun untuk mandi, dan mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Ya, aku akan mandi. Bajumu di atas ranjang." Sahut Chanyeol seraya berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak keheranan.

Setelah mengenakan kaos milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit kebingunan dengan ukuran celananya yang bahkan sangat kebesaran dan mampu menelan keseluruhan kakinya. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan memilih untuk mengenakan kaosnya saja. Lagipula hanya dengan memakai itu saja, tubuh Baekhyun seolah tertelan. "Oh dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik." Gumamnya kemudian.

Selesai berpakaian, Baekhyun berjalan dengan gusar ketika menyadari bahwa hujan semakin lebat dan malam sudah mulai pekat.

Hanya ada satu kamar, satu ranjang. Dan jika memang ia tidak ditakdirkan pulang malam ini, lantas bagaimana nasibnya?

Maksud Baekhyun, ia harus tidur di mana?

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa senang karena ini adalah satu-satunya peluang besar yang harus ia manfaatkan untuk mematahkan kutukan yang ada dalam dirinya, namun ternyata bayangannya selama ini tidak cukup menyenangkan ketika ia dihadapkan langsung pada kesempatan tersebut.

Baekhyun benar-benar gusar, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ia terhenyak dan nyaris melompat saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, lelaki itu sudah terlihat bersih dan rapi dengan pakaian baru.

"Mau menemaniku menonton? Aku punya beberapa film bagus."

"Oh, ide bagus!" Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar lalu mengekori Chanyeol sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa.

Setelah menekan tombol _play,_ Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kau suka menonton film?"

"Tidak juga, aku lebih suka _shopping"_

"Tidak nyambung."

Baekhyun mencibir lalu merapatkan tubuh dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Selain karena udara dingin, lelaki itu juga sengaja mematikan lampu ruangan. Membuat suasana jadi sedikit mencekam.

Chanyeol tampak tidak bereaksi dan sudah lebih dulu fokus pada adegan di layar plasma.

Menit demi menit berlalu, namun Baekhyun belum menangkap inti cerita dari film tersebut, entah karena ia terlalu dangkal atau memang sudah merasa bosan?

"Sebenarnya ini film apa?"

"Tonton saja."

"Apa tidak ada _Harry Potter_?"

"Kau suka film kekanakkan seperti itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan seleraku!"

"Itu memang film anak-anak. Dan juga tidak masuk akal. Mana ada objek dalam lukisan bisa bergerak, jika itu benar-benar ada maka lukisanku sudah laris terjual dan aku sudah kaya raya sekarang."

"Itu kan hanya film."

"Tapi aku yakin kau pernah merapalkan beberapa mantra dalam film itu, dan berharap itu akan bekerja."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau mudah sekali ditebak."

"Apa semudah itu?" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Mendapati respon tersebut, rasa kesal Baekhyun kian tersulut hingga membuat gadis itu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju kamar.

Si lelaki tampak bingung mendapati Baekhyun merajuk, apakah ia membuat kesalahan?

Oh astaga!

Mengapa gadis itu sensitif sekali?

Mematikan layar plasma, lantas setelahnya Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam kamar. Didapatinya gadis itu tengah merengut dan duduk diatas ranjang seraya memeluk bantal.

"Kenapa marah?"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut.

"Hei.." Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Hum?"

"Aku ini apa bagimu?"

Pertanyaan itu mulus keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun.

Bukankah wajar jika Baekhyun merasa asing akan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, tidak terikat dalam satu hubungan apapun namun apa yang mereka lalui bahkan lebih dari sekedar pasangan yang menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Apa kau harus mempertanyakan itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Baekhyun—"

"Apa salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu setelah apa yang kita berdua lalui?"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa? Kau akan bilang bahwa kita bukanlah apa-apa dan kau bisa pergi ke Amerika dengan tenang? Huh?!"

"Dengan tenang katamu? Apa kau tidak tahu beban yang kurasakan karena harus meninggalkanmu?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus merasa terbebani? Bukankah kita bukan apa-apa?"

"Lantas, kenapa kau marah ketika tahu aku akan pergi? Dan kenapa kau melarangku mencium wanita lain?"

Baekhyun membatu seketika. Kalah telak.

Ya. Kenapa?

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku.. aku.." Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya lolos dari pelupuknya.

"Jika kau ragu, biar aku yang memperjelas. Mulai sekarang kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya seketika, kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar.

Bagaimana tidak?

Chanyeol dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Ahh, apakah kau milik orang lain? Apakah laki-laki bernama Kris itu pemilikmu?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan amarahnya saat ini. Matanya menajam sementara gemertuk giginya bahkan terdengar sampai telinga Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu memposisikan diri duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. "Aku milikmu." Mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. "Aku milikmu." Lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa sangat menakutkan jika tengah termakan amarah seperti saat ini.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit si mungil.

"Ya, aku milikmu." Sahut Bakehyun lalu mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, menenangkan lelaki itu.

Cukup lama berada dalam posisi saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing, Baekhyun berinisiatif melepas pelukannya pertama kali. "Tidak lelah setelah seharian mengendarai mobil?" Tanyanya dengan menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah. Baiklah, aku akan pergi tidur." Sahut Chanyeol lalu menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Chanyeol mengerjap lucu, bingung. "Tidur."

"Di mana?"

"Ruang tengah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kasur ini terlalu besar, aku tidak menyukainya. Sekarang naik." Baekhyun menepuk permukaan lembut sprei, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar mengisi kekosongan di sebelahnya berbaring.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" Rengut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus tidur bersama?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Lagipula hanya tidur bersama tidak melakukan hal senonoh seperti yang kerap kau ceramahkan."

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan gugup.

"Ya sudah. Pergi saja, biarkan aku tidur sendirian, ketakutan dan kedinginan."

Chanyeol kalah, lalu tanpa menyahut ia naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring si sebelah Baekhyun dengan posisi tubuh kaku.

"Seperti tidur dengan mayat." Gumam Baekhyun seraya meneliti langit-langit kamar.

"Kenapa protes terus?"

"Hei, bahkan jika orang lain melihatmu saat ini, mereka pasti akan berasumsi bahwa kau sudah tidak bernyawa."

Jelas saja, Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi telentang kaku sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perut.

"Kau tidak akan suka jika aku mengubah posisiku saat ini."

"Oh ya?!" Baekhyun mencibir lantas membelakangi Chanyeol. Namun sepersekian detik setelahnya ia terpekik saat tangan besar kekasihnya melingkar posesif diperutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam jika tidak ingin aku terprovokasi lebih jauh." Bisik Chanyeol seraya meniup telinga Baekhyun dengan jahil.

"O-okay." Cicit Baekhyun, menurut.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian..

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol masih memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat dari belakang.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak memakai celananya?"

"Celanamu terlalu besar, aku akan terlihat seperti kurcaci jika memakainya."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, mengingat saat ini bahkan baju yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun nyaris menelan keseluruhan tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Belum lagi bahu mulus si mungil yang sedari tadi terekspos karena bagian kerah kaos yang dipakainya terus merosot.

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bahu sempit itu sebelum kemudian menaikkan kerahnya ke atas.

Baekhyun sempat menegang, tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa Chanyeol berani melakukan hal itu.

Apa karena mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Oh astaga!

Harusnya Baekhyun waswas bukannya merasa gugup dan merona seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Sudah malam."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Nanti otak mesummu berulah."

Baekhyun berbalik lantas mencubit perut Chanyeol dengen geram. "Aku tidak mesum!" Protesnya,

Lantas melingkarkan tangan dan memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hum?"

"Apa kau cemburu terhadap Kris?" Tanya si mungil dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan bahas orang lain."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menengadah, lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya 'Kenapa?'"

"Kris itu sepupuku. Dia sudah mempunyai pacar, Tao Eonni. Ingat pengawalku yang kau sebut garang tempo hari?"

"Ahh.. ya."

"Kau terlihat lega." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak tahu kau seorang pencemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu."

Chanyeol memang tidak cemburu, meski ia harus dibuat sulit tidur saat tempo hari melihat Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Kris di depan rumahnya.

"Hei, dengar.." Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. "Jangan memeluk sembarangan laki-laki, apalagi sampai bergelayut manja."

"Kena—"

"Kenapa?! Karena itu hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan."

"Bukan karena kau takut cemburu?" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak cemburu."

"Lagipula siapa yang kau maksud memeluk sembarang laki-laki? Aku hanya memeluk Kris dan itu wajar, kami bersaudara. Dan kau, itu juga wajar karena.."

"Karena?"

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir, terlihat lucu. "Karena tubuhmu nyaman untuk dipeluk."

"Jadi, jika ada laki-laki lain yang membuatmu nyaman kau merasa wajar untuk memeluk mereka?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak! Hei, kenapa kita jadi berdebat?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut dan lebih memilih merengkuh Baekhyun masuk kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan berulah."

Chanyeol mengingatkan saat merasa jemari lentik kekasihnya mengelus sensual ke bagian perut.

"Bercinta denganku." Bisik Baekhyun lalu mengubah posisi, menindih tubuh kekasihnya.

Meskipun kini ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, namun kekhawtiran akan eksistensinya sebagai dewi kecantikan yang mampu kaum adam bertekuk lutut masih membayanginya. Baekhyun merasa belum rela kehilangan gelar tersebut.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan lalu menjadikannya bantal. Lantas kedua matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Mau, ya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Jemari nakalnya semakin liar, menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Chanyeol lalu mengelus perut lelaki itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memprovokasiku lebih jauh, bukan?" Chanyeol mencengkram pinggul ramping kekasihnya lalu membalik keadaan. Dalam sepersekian detik kini tubuh mungil Baekhyun berada di bawahnya.

Si gadis terpekik, matanya melotot terkejut. Sementara tubuhnya sudah lebih membeku. Perasaannya saja atau memang ia melihat kilatan lain dari kedua bola mata kekasihnya.

Apa benar lelaki yang saat ini menindih tubuhnya adalah Park Chanyeol?

Mengapa justru Baekhyun merasa asing dengan tatapan kekasihnya saat ini?

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun mencicit takut. Lalu mencengkram sprei dengan kuat saat lehernya jenjangnya menjadi sasara cumbuan Chanyeol yang terasa sensual.

Erangan kecil lolos dari mulut Baekhyun, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang sementara tangannya telah beralih meremas rambut Chanyeol, sebentuk reaksi pelarian atas sengatan tubuh yang dihasilkan dari cumbuan mesra di lehernya.

"Chanyeol.." Gadis itu kembali mencicit saat mendapati Chanyeol tak menghiraukan seruannya yang pertama. "Ampun." Lanjutnya setengah putus asa, ia merasa ini semakin tidak benar saat tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya dengan paksa dan hendak menyentuh gundukan sintal miliknya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menghentikan aksinya. Satu kata 'Ampun' yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seolah menjadi kata kunci yang mampu menghentikan tindakannya dalam sekejap.

Lelaki itu terengah, lantas mengangkat wajah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kebingungan seolah sadar. "Hei, maaf. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya dengan panik saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Belum lagi tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar ketakutan. "Baekhyun, lihat aku.." Ia kembali berujar panik saat air mata Baekhyun lolos dari pelupuknya. "'Maaf. Maafkan aku." Bisik seraya mencium kening Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Chanyeol masih menggumamkan permintaan maaf sesaat setelah mengubah posisi dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia menangis dalam diam. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Meski di sisi lain Baekhyun mengakui memang salahnya telah menggoda dan memprovokasi Chanyeol, namun ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa respon yang lelaki itu berikan justru malah membuatnya takut.

Sesaat yang lalu Baekhyun tidak mengenali lelaki itu sama sekali. Dia seolah sosok yang berbeda, bukan Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal.

Pikiran itu terus memutari benak Baekhyun hingga mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Helaan napas teratur menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa mungkin saja kekasihnya sudah terlelap. Ia mengeratkan pelukan dengan rasa bersalah yang melambung tinggi.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya dengan rasa sesal.

Seharusnya, Chanyeol menahan dirinya lebih jauh. Membuat pertahanan yang lebih kuat. Karena ia sadar jika sesuatu yang terpendam dalam dirinya itu terprovokasi, bukan tidak mungkin ia bahkan sanggup menyakiti Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu hanyut dalam lamunan hingga rasa kantuk perlahan menghampiri, masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan posesif, ia mulai menyusul kekasihnya itu ke alam mimpi.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Troublemaker_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Sisa hujan semalam menguar, bercampur dengan sejuknya udara pagi. Lembab merajai seluruh sudut ruangan, titik embun menghias kaca jendela lalu menetes dengan teratur.

Sementara di atas ranjang, kedua insan itu masih bergelung, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya terlebih dahulu, lantas menikmati wajah tertidur Chanyeol yang tersaji begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rasa bersalah perlahan tumbuh ketika mengingat reaksinya yang dirasanya sangat berlebihan semalam. Ketika mengingat lagi wajah panik serta ekspresi bersalah Chanyeol tadi malam, Baekhyun mendengus kecil.

Kenapa ia malah membuat Chanyeol merasa menjadi tersangka ketika bahkan biang keladinya adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Apa bagusnya melamun pagi-pagi?" Chanyeol bergumam meski matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya sedang menikmati wajah tampan kekasihku."

Chanyeol terjaga.

"Selamat pagi, tampan." Tukas Baekhyun dengan nada manis, tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya.

Mendapati Baekhyun seriang itu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Chanyeol merespon dengan wajar, membelai wajah mungil kekasihnya lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi." Tukasnya dengan serak.

"Sarapan apa kita pagi ini?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Roti bakar dengan segelas coklat panas terdengar enak." Seru Baekhyun seraya menjilat bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Kalau begitu kita ke dapur sekarang." Katanya seraya bangkit dari ranjang.

"Akh, punggungku sakit." Dusta Baekhyun yang mana tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi Chanyeol, lelaki itu tahu Baekhyun adalah ratu modus, meski begitu ia tetap menggendong kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yeay!" Seru si mungil dengan riang.

Pagi itu mereka lalui dengan lebih banyak berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele seperti tingkat kematangan roti bakar, lalu level manis coklat panas, suhu air yang tepat untuk membuat coklat panas, atau bahkan hal paling tidak penting seperti mendebatkan tentang lamanya hujan semalam, hingga tentang banyaknya titik embun yang singgah di jendela dapur.

Hujan kembali mengguyur bumi.

Niat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kota kembali gagal.

Lantas untuk mengisi waktu luang, Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti permintaan Baekhyun untuk membubuhkan satu tattoo baru di paha gadis itu dengan syarat bahwa tinta yang Chanyeol gunakan bersifat semi permanen dan tattoo yang kini berhasil lelaki itu lukis di paha kekasihnya hanya bersifat sementara.

Masih menunggu hujan reda, sepasang kekasih itu kembali mengisi kebosanan dengan bermain catur. Taruhannya tidak biasa, siapapun yang berhasil menyingkirkan bidak lawan maka hukumannya adalah sebuah ciuman.

Namun permainan itu tak bertahan lama, papan beserta bidak catur itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, sementara kedua pemainnya malah sibuk saling memagut dan bertukar saliva.

"Aku suka bermain catur denganmu." Baekhyun terkekeh sesaat setelah ciumannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah sebagai jawaban.

"Hujannya sudah reda, haruskah kita pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meski hatinya merasa tidak rela. Karena jika mereka pulang maka semakin cepat ia akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol sementara keinginannya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Chanyeol memakaikan mantelnya pada Baekhyun, mengingat gadis itu memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka dan berpotensi membuatnya terserang udara dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk.

Setelah sabuk pengamannya terpasang, Baekhyun memeluk sebelah lengan Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki itu dengan manja.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Haruskah aku tinggal di Amerika juga?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lesu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kita tidak berjauhan."

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Semua temanmu berada di sini, dan jika kau pindah ke Amerika hanya untuk mengikutiku, rasanya tidak adil bagi mereka."

"Benar juga."

"Dengar, hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Kita masih bisa memberi kabar satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu.

"Aku tidak mau dimadu."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan meski ia tidak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun. Hanya saja kalimatnya terdengar begitu menggelitik.

"Ceraikan aku dulu jika kau berniat menjadikan wanita Amerika sebagai istri keduamu."

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu bahwa coklat panas mampu membuat seseorang mabuk." Chanyeol kembali tergelak.

Baekhyun memang ajaib.

"Aku serius, Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Bukankah madu itu manis? Kenapa kau tidak mau di madu?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan keras yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan oleh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada gunannya mencemaskan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan selain mencemaskan kekasihku yang akan pergi jauh?"

"Hanya ingat satu hal bahwa aku milikmu, dan kau milikku." Lagi, Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan sayang dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Mulutmu manis sekali."

"Ahh, pantas saja kau suka jika kucium."

"Yak!"

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Troublemaker_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun membenci hari ini, hari di mana ia harus pergi mengantarkan Chanyeol ke bandara sebagai bentuk perpisahan.

Hei, mereka baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana Tuhan begitu tega memisahkan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta tersebut?

Dramatis sekali.

Ditatapnya dengan bosan kedua sahabatnya yang sejak satu jam lalu telah bersiaga di kediamannya.

"Kenapa kalian rajin sekali?"

"Eiyy biarkan kami ikut ke bandara." Luhan menyahut dengan antusias.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa lagi? Luhan bersikeras ingin mengantarmu, padahal jelas-jelas itu modus. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan si pucat itu, aku yakin." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan cepat.

"Jangan sembarangan, Kyung. Niatku tulus benar-benar ingin mengantar Baekhyun. Hei, Byun! Kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap? Mau kupilihkan baju yang cocok?" Seru Luhan sebelum kemudian berlari menuju ruang pakaian Baekhyun. "Orang tua Chanyeol sudah pasti ada, jadi aku pilihkan baju yang sopan. Kesan baik di depan mertua itu sangat penting! Ingat!"

"Hentikan, Lu!" Teriak Kyungsoo. "Kenapa jadi kau yang paling bersemangat?"

"Apa kau suka aku berpisah dengan Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun menimpali.

Luhan tertawa, "Hei, kenapa kau lesu sekali? Bersemangatlah, anggap saja kepergiannya untuk mencari sebongkah berlian agar bisa cepat meminangmu!"

"Xi Luhan!" Seru Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo serempak.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun masih menggerutu meski ia kini sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju bandara, ia memang sudah membuat janji dengan Chanyeol untuk bertemu langsung di sana.

"Ayolah, B. Jangan lesu seperti itu, Park Chanyeol tidak akan suka melihatnya." Luhan mengingatkan.

"Luhan ada benarnya, B. Kau tentu tidak ingin membebani Chanyeol, bukan?" Kyungsoo yang sedari fokus menyetir menimpali.

"Kalian tidak tahu rasanya ditinggalkan di hari kedua setelah resmi berpacaran!" Raung Baekhyun.

"Whoa! Sepertinya teman kita benar-benar sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. Bukan begitu, Kyung?"

"Aku tidak!" Baekhyun berdalih.

"Tidak apanya, bodoh! Tertulis jelas di wajahmu kalau kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada preman itu!" Luhan nyaris mencubit gemas pipi temannya.

"Nah, kita sudah hampir sampai. Buang wajah masammu atau kau yang aku buang ke jalanan!" Ancam Kyungsoo, sedikit banyak ikut gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencibir, meski begitu ia tetap menurut. Kedua temannya memang benar. Chanyeol akan merasa terbebani jika Baekhyun melepas kepergiannya dengan wajah masam dan lesu.

"Aku sudah sampai." Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui sambungan telepon.

Sementara kedua temannya mengekori dari belakang.

Baekhyun melambai pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik yang berkumpul di area tunggu.

"Eonni!" Haru berseru lantas berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Park Haru. Whoa! Kau sudah besar." Canda Baekhyun yang mengundang gelak tawa dari teman-teman Chanyeol.

Biasanya dalam urusan tertawa, Sehun yang akan paling terdengar mendominasi, namun kali ini ia terlihat sedikit tenang. Bukan tanpa alasan jika saja tidak ada sosok bening bak porselin di samping Baekhyun.

Xi Luhan.

Baekhyun menyapa tuan dan nyonya Park dengan sopan, setelahnya ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol. "Kenapa tampan sekali?" Tanyanya berbisik, terdengar protes.

Memang sulit membantah ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol dengan stelan mantel berhias kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Kau juga terlihat cantik, aku suka jika paha dan bahumu tertutup." Sahut Chanyeol, balas berbisik.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, tuan!" Geram Baekhyun seraya merapikan kerah mantel kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. _"I'm yours."_ Bisiknya lagi.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun mencubit perut kekasihnya jika saja saat ini mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian dari keluarga dan juga teman-teman Chanyeol.

"Whoa, Eonni dan Oppa benar-benar terlihat serasi!" Seru Haru yang tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumamannya.

Sementara Wendy sudah menghabiskan beberapa lembar tissue menyaksikan adegan romantis di hadapannya saat ini.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun seakan sudah menjelma menjadi lelehan lilin, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan terlihat serasi jika bersama.

Mereka seolah sengaja Tuhan rancang untuk menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

"Tidak usah iri."

Kyungsoo mengernyit lantas menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sosok Jongin sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Oppa tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Sapa Jongin diiringi kekehan konyol.

"Oppa?

"Ya?"

"Oppa sinting!" Kyungsoo mendelik galak pada Jongin.

Berani sekali si hitam itu menggodanya dengan menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu.

Jongin gemas, baginya gadis galak jauh lebih menarik daripada model tanpa busana yang kerap ia jumpai dalam koleksi majalah dewasa miliknya.

Suara operator tanda bahwa keberangkatan suatu penerbangan terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru bandara.

Setelah memeluk satu persatu temannya, lantas kedua orang tuanya dan juga Haru atau bahkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai pamit.

Si gadis kini menggandeng nyonya Park yang tampak sedih melepas kepergian putranya. Tuan Park terlihat lebih tegar, bahkan ada gurat kebanggaan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, melambai pada orang-orang terdekatnya sebelum kemudian berbalik seraya mendorong kopernya.

Sementara itu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menangis seraya menatap punggung kekasihnya yang kian menjauh.

Oh, ia benar-benar berpisah dengan Park Chanyeol.

Setelah melepas rindu dengan nyonya Park dan juga Haru, atau bahkan berkenalan dengan tuan Park yang baru pertama kalo Baekhyun temui. Gadis itu berinisiatif mengantar keluarga Chanyeol tersebut sampai di depan bandara.

"Sekali-kali kau harus mampir, nak. Omma merindukanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Eonni harus mampir ke rumah." Haru menimpali.

"Baik, sayang." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan Abeonim." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada tuan Park.

"Terimakasih, nak. Kalau begitu kami pamit." Sahut tuan Park diringi senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali membungkuk sopan, lantas menatap kendaraan keluarga Chanyeol yang mulai menjauhi area bandara.

Setelahnya gadis itu berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah menggerutu dari kejauhan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan pada saat yang sama teman-teman Chanyeol keluar dari bandara.

"Mobilnya mogok, bagaimana ini Baekhyun?" Raung Kyungsok terdengar frustasi.

"Apa? Mobilnya mogok?" Luhan berseru dengan lantang, seolah sengaja mengundang pendengaran orang lain.

"Kenapa, Noona?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Mobil Kyungsoo bermasalah dan sekarang kami bingung untuk pulang."

"Ahh, bagaiman jika Noona menumpang dengan Johnny? Kalian searah kalau tidak salah." Sehun menyarankan.

"Ide bagus! Lagipula aku merindukanmu, Eonni. Kita bisa mengobrol di perjalanan." Wendy menimpali.

Sementara Johnny hanya mengangguk.

"Nah temanmu bermata bulat itu bisa menumpang dengan Jongin. Tenang saja, si hitam itu lebih handal dari supir taksi." Kembali Sehun menyarankan.

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka supir taksi!" Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat.

Memilih mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit daripada harus satu mobil dengan lelaki yang memiliki tampang porno tersebut.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Luhan mencicit bak anak ayam.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Jika mau." Sehun menawarkan.

Akal bulusnya memang tidak terlihat kentara namun teman-temannya tahu, lelaki pucat itu penuh dengan siasat.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Luhan, berpura-pura menyesal meski dalam hati ia berteriak riang.

"Tidak, yang merepotkan itu Kim Jongin jika sedang on. Kau tahu? Dia akan melubangi apapun untuk menuntaskan hasratnya." Bisiknya kepada Luhan yang sontak membuat gadis mengernyit dan melempar ekspresi jijik kepada Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, jangan sampai aku membongkar aibmu yang lebih memalukan."

Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar Jongin lantas menuntun Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur marena mobilnya didesain hanya untuk menampung dua orang saja.

Setelah memastikan Luhan aman dengan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di depan tubuhnya, Sehun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil sebelum kemudian melajukannya dengan kecapatan sedang.

Canggung adalah hal menyelimuti atmosfer di dalam mobil.

Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki dua kepribadian.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di depan teman-temannya, lelaki itu terlihat banyak berbicara dan bahkan tidak ragu melempar candaan.

Namun saat ini, wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat beku. Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, terkesan ketus.

 _Apakah dia mencoba terlihat keren?_

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Cheongdam."

Sehun mengangguk paham lalu memutar kemudi dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Apa/Kenapa?"

 _Sial!_ Batin Luhan.

"Kau dulu." Kata Sehun.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Kau saja dulu."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau dulu."

Sehun menoleh. "Kau dulu!"

Hei, apa lelaki itu tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini?

Luhan tidak suka, lantas ia balik menatap tajam. "Kau dulu!"

"Xi Luhan!"

"Kenapa kau pucat?"

Refleks, pertanyaan keluar begitu saja. Luhan terpojok, okay?

Karena Sehun menyerukan namanya dengan suara tegas tak terbantahkan.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan gerak lucu, lalu keberaniannya menguap seiring dengan perasaan malu yang mulai mendominasi dirinya. Meski ia sendiri masih terheran-heran, dari mana Sehun tahu namanya?

Nama lengkapnya?

Gadis itu mengalihkan atensi kearah luar kaca. Sebisa mungkin memghindari tatapan Sehun yang ia yakini akan sangat mengintimidasi.

Namun yang tak di sadarinya, justru atensi Sehun perlahan melunak, ekspresinya berubah lembut, sedang bibirnya tengah mengulas senyum.

Ah, tidak. Sehun tengah menahan tawa karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah Luhan.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Sweetest Troublemaker_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Empat belas jam perjalanan udara yang Chanyeol tempuh membuat lelaki itu merasakan lelah luar biasa. Kini ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di negeri paman Sam.

Pihak perusahaan yang akan menaunginya menjemput di bandara, lantas Chanyeol di bawa ke sebuah kawasan apartemen mewah di seputaran _New York City._ Berkata bahwa setiap karyawan difasilitasi sebuah hunian yang cukup berkelas tersebut.

Niat Chanyeol adalah beristirahat dan menikmati sisa-sisa _jetlag_ seraya mengabari keluarga, teman-teman, serta Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah sampai dengan selamat. Namun belum lagi Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya di seberang sana, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menginterupsi dan memutus sambungan telepon setelah berjanji akan menghubunginya lagi nanti. Bukan tanpa alasan jika saja pria berwajah _western_ yang menjemputnya di bandara tadi mendatanginya dan berkata bahwa orang yang bertugas sebagai _Human Resources Development_ atau personalia di Warecorp ingin bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengiyakan, selain lokasi pertemuannya berada di restoran mewah seberang apartemen, Chanyeol juga berpikir bahwa pertemuan tersebut wajar mengingat mungkin saja ada banyak hal tentang pekerjaan yang harus mereka bahas.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari apartemennya. Lalu mengekori Mike —pria yang menjemputnya di bandara— menuju restoran seberang apartemen.

 _"Mister Im has been waited."_ Tukas Billy seraya menujuk pintu _VIP room_ restoran tersebut.

Setelah Mike berlalu, Chanyeol menarik knop. Namun belum lagi pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia telah mendengar perdebatan di dalam sana.

Dari suaranya terdengar seorang wanita muda tengah adu mulut dengan seorang pria dewasa.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Gaun rancangan Christian Dior itu harus berada di tanganku sore ini!"

"Appa bukan tidak mampu membelikanmu, tapi waktu Appa terbatas, kau tahu ayahmu ini sibuk!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabat dari selebriti terkenal dunia! Dan aku akan dicibir oleh teman-temanku jika memakain gaun jelek! Jika Appa tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, aku akan berhenti kuliah!"

"Im Nayeon!"

Tuan Im memijit pelipisnya dengan gerak kentara, namun tidak ada yang bisa beliau lakukan selain mengabulkan permintaan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah, Appa akan mengurusnya. Sekarang kau pulang, Appa sedang menunggu tamu penting."

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Ups, sepertinya tamu Appa sudah datang."

"Masuk."

Sesuai instruksi, Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu di hadapannya sepenuhnya. Lalu masuk ke dalam ruang VIP restoran mahal tersebut.

Setelah bersalaman dan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang tersedia tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh ketertarikan dari seorang gadis yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Im Nayeon, keluar sebentar. Appa harus membahas pekerjaan dengannya."

"Bicara saja, aku tidak akan membocorkanannya pada siapapun." Sahut Nayeon dengan acuh lalu kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi, namamu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya tuan Im seraya menelisik lembar profil pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ya, benar."

Nayeon menyukai suara _baritone_ itu.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan tuan Byun?"

Ada kerut samar di dahi Chanyeol sesaat setelah pertanyaan tersebut terlontar. "Maaf?"

"Oh seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa Warecorp baru saja berpindah kepemilikan pada pengusaha kenamaan negara kita, Korea. Dan tuan Byun adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan kami." Dalih tuan Im, mencoba mencari alasan paling masuk akal. Sebetulnya niatnya ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena terhimpit rasa penasaran.

Sosok muda di hadapannya saat ini berhasil membuat gempar bebeapa staf perusahaan bahkan sebelum ia memulai bekerja.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tuan Byun sendiri yang menghubungi pihak perusahaan dan meminta jadwal keberangkatan Chanyeol dimundurkan.

Bukankah hal yang wajar jika tuan Im merasa perlu tahu hubungan apa yang Chanyeol miliki dengan orang berotoritas tinggi seperti tuan Byun?

Bagi orang yang kerap dianggap sebagai penjilat, tuan Im memang harus tahu dengan begitu ia bisa memberikan perlakuan baik pada Chanyeol demi sebuah promosi.

"Ahh jika kau bingung tidak usah di jawab." Tuan Im tertawa renyah, tidak ingin mengundang kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, lalu setelahnya ia terlibat perbincangan sederhana dengan tuan Im.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali, beristirahtlah. Aku yakin kau lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang."

"Baik, pak"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan berpamitan dengan sopan, bersamaan dengan itu Nayeon yang sedari tadi memusatkan dunianya pada paras rupawan Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Appa aku mau pulang, ingat! Gaunnya!" Katanya lalu berlalu dengan langkah terburu-buru. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia berniat mengejar Chanyeol.

"Hai, jadi namamu Park Chanyeol?" Sapa Nayeon berbasa-basi sesaat setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hn."

"Aku Im Nayeon, panggil saja Nayeon."

"Hn."

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Nayeon meraih lengan Chanyeol, menahan lelaki itu saat akan keluar dari restoran.

Chanyeol menatap lengan yang dipegang oleh Nayeon dengan tajam, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak suka. Hal yang membuat gadis bermarga Im itu sontak melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja. Kau tampan, aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku besok." Tukas Nayeon terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Dan siapa kau berani memintaku dengan nada memerintah seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pedas.

Nayeon tertawa renyah. "Aku Im Nayeon. Kau tahu? Tidak ada satu pun laki-laki yang pernah menolak ajakanku." Tukasnya seraya mengibaskan rambut, terlihat bangga dan angkuh pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Nah, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang menolak ajakanmu. Cari orang lain. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu mengurus hal yang tidak penting." Final Chanyeol lantas berlalu setelahnya, meninggalkan Nayeon yang tengah membeo tidak percaya atas penolakannya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Nayeon terkepal. Ia terlahir tanpa mengenal penolakan sedikitpun. Maka yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat ini adalah beragam cara agar ia dapat menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pasangannya besok malam.

Bagaimana pun caranya.

•

•

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

 **AN:**

 **Sesungguhnya Irene itu hanya figuran. (If you know what I mean) /tawalicik :D**

 **Dan semoga ada yang ingat dengan peringatan Madam Zhang tentang Chanyeol kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo di Chapter 6. It's a clue bagi kalian yang merasa ada yang janggal di Chapter ini. But.. remember this one, He's not dangerous!**

 **See u next chapt!**

 **BIG CHU :***


	11. Chapter 11

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (lil bit humor)**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Sosok mungil itu masih mengamati refleksi dirinya di depan cermin dengan wajah ragu.

 _Bathrobe_ merah muda melekat, menutupi tubuh polos yang sesaat lalu berdiri di bawah guyuran _shower_. Rambutnya setengah mengering, jika bukan karena libur panjang dan terbebas dari segala aktifitas perkuliahan, Baekhyun akan berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan rambutnya basah dan memilih menggunakan _hair dryer_ untuk mempersingkat waktu. Namun pagi ini, ia bisa lebih bersantai karena bahkan dirinya masih belum memiliki jadwal aktifitas untuk mengisi hari libur.

Dering telepon di atas nakas nyaring terdengar.

Segurat senyum terulas lantas menggeser tombol hijau dengan semangat, "Jika menghubungiku hanya kurang dari satu menit lebih baik jangan."

 _"Kurasa disana masih terlalu pagi untuk kau gunakan marah-marah."_ Suara baritone yang mana pemiliknya sudah genap meninggalkan Korea selama beberapa hari itu menyahut tenang di seberang sana.

Baekhyun mencibir. Lantas hening selama beberapa saat.

"I miss you/ _I miss you_."

Mereka menemukan kembali suaranya lalu menyerukan sebuah kalimat yang sama.

Terdengar kekehan kecil di seberang sana. _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

Park Chanyeol dan suara hangat bernada lembut adalah favorit Byun Baekhyun. Maka senyumnya terulas penuh arti saat ini. "Berdiri di depan cermin. Aku baru selesai mandi, belum berpakaian dan masih mengenakan _bathrobe_."

 _"Oh, nice info."_

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tengah mengejeknya di seberang sana. "Aku belum berpakaian, tuan."

 _"Hn."_

"Hn? Mau kuperlihatkan?" Goda si mungil dengan suara polos yang dibuat-buat.

 _"Jangan aneh-aneh, sekarang pakai bajumu. Hindari pakaian gelandangan dan pilih yang lebih tertutup, cuaca sedang tidak bagus dan pastikan kau tetap hangat."_

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia justru tenggelam dalam pikiran.

 _"B? You still there?"_ Tanya Chanyeol terdengar keheranan karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung menyahut.

"Aku mau kau yang mengahangatkanku!" Seru si mungil seraya merengek kecil.

Astaga, Park Chanyeol dengan segala kalimat mutlak namun penuh perhatian adalah kelemahannya. Hal yang membuat rasa rindu itu kian menumpuk dan Baekhyun frustasi karenanya.

Chanyeol menghela pelan. Suara manja penuh rengekan kekasihnya memang kerap membuatnya termangu. _"Sudah kubilang jangan aneh-aneh. Oh ya, kututup dulu teleponnya, nanti kukabari lagi."_

Belum lagi Baekhyun menyahut namun panggilan teleponnya susah terputus secara sepihak. Gadis itu menatap layar ponsel dengan mata membulat, sementara rahangnya nyaris menyentuh tanah.

Bukankah Park Chanyeol keterlaluan?

Maksud Baekhyun, ia bahkan bisa menghitung lamanya durasi sambungan telepon selama tiga hari semenjak kekasihnya itu menetap di Amerika.

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah lupa memberinya kabar, namun tidak lebih dari satu menit dan lelaki itu akan bertingkah seolah dia manusia paling sibuk lantas mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Jika itu kemarin, Baekhyun masih bisa memaklumi dan menahan kesabarannya, namun kali ini kekesalan gadis itu tidak dapat lagi dibendungnya.

"Kau memang cari masalah denganku, Park Chanyeol!" Geram gadis itu seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Masih menggenggam ponsel, ia membuka akun media sosial lantas memposting salah satu video yang ia yakini mampu memancing kemarahan kekasihnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah videonya terposting, senyum miring tercetak tatkala melihat nama pengguna kekasihnya muncul di kolom komentar.

"Itulah akibatnya jika membuat Byun Baekhyun kesal!" Gumamnya masih dengan ekspresi geram karena kini ia terlibat perdebatan dengan Chanyeol di media sosial.

"Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan kekasihmu sendiri, sayang." Tukasnya lagi, sedang jemarinya masih sibuk menari di atas layar ponsel, membalas komentar Chanyeol dengan cukup sengit.

Baekhyun berniat mengetik beberapa kalimat lagi ketika layar ponselnya berubah menjadi mode panggilan.

Park Chanyeol kembali meneleponnya.

Terlanjur dongkol dan marah dengan kekasihnya tersebut, Baekhyun memilih menggeser tombol merah dan kembali mencurahkan kekesalannya pada postingan di media sosial.

Baekhyun kerap berpikir bahwa tujuan Park Chanyeol dilahirkan ke dunia adalah untuk membuat kesehatan jantung setiap kaum hawa terancam.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bahkan hanya dengan satu kalimat rindu yang lelaki itu lontarkan di kolom komentar kepadanya mampu membuat sesuatu di balik tulang rusuk gadis itu menderu tanpa bisa dicegah.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila hingga tanpa sadar kemarahannya menguap entah kemana.

Lantas, ia dengan mudah luluh dan memaafkan sikap menyebalkan kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini.

Layar ponselnya kembali menampilkan nama Chanyeol dalam mode panggilan, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau. "Hn." Gumamnya berpura-pura ketus.

 _"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh."_

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar suara tegas Chanyeol di seberang sana. "Siapa yang tahu? Kau-"

 _"Baekhyun dengar, yang harus kau percaya bahwa setiap waktu aku selalu menumbuhkan perasaanku kepadamu."_

Baekhyun merengut seolah Chanyeol dapat melihatnya. "Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau bisa adil membagi waktu, aku kesepian, aku.. aku merindukanmu."

 _"Aku tahu ini sulit, keadaan kita cukup sulit karena terhalang jarak. Tapi bisakah kau berdamai dengan egomu dan mencoba untuk memahami kesulitan kita? Memahami aku?! Kita baru saja memulainya!"_

"Kau membentakku?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca tanpa dikomando.

 _"Tidak, sayang.. hei, aku hanya tidak ingin kita terus berdebat apalagi di depan banyak orang seperti di media sosial. Itu terlalu kekanakkan, bukankah kau sudah dewasa, hum?"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih lembut kali ini.

"Hn."

 _"Jadi berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Berhenti melampiaskan kekesalanmu di media sosial, dan pakai baju yang layak! Harus berapa kali aku memberitahumu?"_ Kembali nada geram itu terdengar di seberang sana.

Baekhyun meringis takut, Chanyeol memang selalu mempermasalahkan gaya berpakaian Baekhyun dengan protes keras. "Baik, tuan. Maafkan hamba." Cicitnya dengan nada memohon pengampunan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir mendengar helaan napas berat Chanyeol di seberang sana. "Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau baru pulang dan lelah."

Setelah berdamai dengan Chanyeol dan memutus sambungan telepon dari kekasihnya tersebut, kini Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan kembali berdiri di depan cermin.

Disibaknya dengan pelan _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya. Lantas setelah tubuh polosnya terpampang jelas di cermin, Baekhyun mendekat hanya untuk mengamati pinggang dan lehernya yang sedikit ternoda oleh bercak memar dan sedikit lecet.

Helaan napas pelan lolos dari mulutnya, lega.

Ya, setidaknya noda luka memar itu semakin samar dan tidak separah tiga hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mukanya bahkan terlihat resah ketika ia diingatkan kembali pada malam terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol.

Oh, Baekhyun tidak akan bersikap memalukan dengan meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti jika saja cumbuan itu tidak melahirkan rasa sakit yang cukup membuatnya ngilu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, entah Park Chanyeol sadar atau tidak telah mencengkram pinggangnya cukup keras dan bahkan menggesekkan giginya di sekitar leher Baekhyun hingga melahirkan sedikit luka lecet di area tersebut.

Hingga saat ini gadis itu bungkam tentang kejadian tersebut, tentang bagaimana sorot asing Park Chanyeol sesaat sebelum mencumbunya, tentang luka memar di sekitar pinggang dan luka lecet di area leher, Baekhyun tidak memberitahu siapapun dan hanya menyimpan perasaan resah dan anehnya seorang diri.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, bukan hal itu yang harus ia cemaskan. Di Amerika sana kekasihnya mungkin telah menjadi sasaran empuk para wanita mengingat lelaki itu mempunyai pesona _Alpha_ yang begitu kuat. Baekhyun tidak akan diam begitu saja, meski ia yakin Chanyeol tidak akan melirik wanita lain namun keyakinannya itu harus diperkuat.

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sehun mendengus, terdengar lebih resah. Sedang atensinya masih menatap lekat layar ponsel, mengamati postingan terbaru Baekhyun di akun media sosialnya.

Gelagat aneh Sehun itu pun tak luput dari pengamatan Johnny. Selain merasa geram karena Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengedus seperti anak gadis, rasa penasaran pun menjadi salah satu alasan kernyitan di dahi Johnny semakin kentara. "Okay, sekarang bilang padaku apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu resah, Oh Sehun?" Pada akhirnya ia bertanya.

Sehun sempat melirik kearah Johnny sebelum kemudian kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

Semakin geram, Johnny terpaksa merebut ponsel Sehun untuk mencari tahu apa penyebab dari sikap menjengkelkan si putih pucat itu. "Wow! Jadi kau resah karena melihat video ini?" Tanyanya setelah melihat sebuah video yang Baekhyun posting. "Apa kau tegang?" Tanyanya lagi yang sukses mendapat pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya.

Mengaduh diselingi makian, Johnny menyerahkan kembali ponsel kepada Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu cemas, albino?!"

"B Noona tidak seharusnya memposting hal-hal seperti itu."

"Karena Chanyeol yang alim tidak menyukai jika Baekhyun memamerkan tubuh seksinya di media sosial? Oh ayolah, itu urusan mereka. Jangan memperumit dirimu sendiri." Tukas Johnny dengan cuek.

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Gumam Sehun nyaris berbisik.

"Lantas?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar berpikir kalau Chanyeol adalah si idiot kaku yang sangat alim?"

Johnny meraih gelas _ice tea_ yang embunnya telah membasahi meja cafe tersebut sebelum kemudian meneguknya pelan. "Baiklah Sehun, berhenti berbelit-belit dan jelaskan apa maksudmu?"

Si putih pucat menerawang jauh ke depan, kedua bola matanya tampak dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal yang mengganggu. "Namanya Kim Hyejin." Tukasnya mulai bercerita.

" _And she is...?_ "

" _His ex-_ "

Johnny nyaris menyemburkan minumannya karena terkejut. Raut wajahnya seperti berkata 'Apa kau bercanda?'

Bagaimana tidak?

Setahunya Park Chanyeol tidak mempunyai mantan kekasih.

Ya. Yang Johnny atau bahkan semua orang tahu Chanyeol itu pangeran eskimo yang kaku itu tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

"Wajar kalau kau terkejut karena hal itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama, saat aku dan Chanyeol memasuki tahun ketiga junior high school."

Johnny membeo sebelum kemudian mengangguk paham mengingat pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol baru terjalin ketika memasuki tahun kedua senior high school. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Insiden yang cukup menggemparkan terjadi, saat itu Chanyeol dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dia dituduh melakukan pelecehan seksual dan bahkan kekerasan fisik pada Hyejin di sebuah kelas tak terpakai."

"Persetan, Sehun. Apa ada yang lebih konyol dari semua omong kosong—"

"—Chanyeol mengakuinya."

" _What?!"_ Johnny menaikkan volume suara, tidak peduli oleh beberapa pasang mata yang langsung meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh, lelaki itu hanya berharap telinganya salah mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"Chanyeol mengakui perbuatannya." Sehun kembali mengulang perkataannya dengan lesu.

" _I don't get it!_ " Johnny mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya tersangka.

Sehun menegakkan posisi duduk. Lalu membawa kedua tangannya yang terjalin keatas meja. "Oh, aku tidak percaya akan mengatakannya lagi setelah sekian lama." Ia kembali memberi jeda untuk menetralkan emosinya. " _Sexual sadism disorder_ _._ " Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Kernyitan di dahi Johnny semakin kentara, sedang keterkejutannya kian bertambah seiring dengan informasi yang Sehun beberkan.

"Chanyeol diduga menderita penyimpangan seksual tersebut. Kabarnya, dia bahkan tidak sekali dua kali mencoba melakukan kekerasan terhadap Hyejin saat mereka berkencan."

Kini saliva Johnny tertelan dengan susah payah.

"Dan setelah asumsi itu muncul ke permukaan, Chanyeol dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak saat itu, hingga keluargaku pindah ke Seoul, aku bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol di senior high school. Kau tahu? Dia sedikit banyak telah berubah."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti yang kita kenal sekarang kecuali sifat pendiam dan kakunya. Memang untuk penyimpangan seksual yang aku katakan tidak membuat si penderita terlihat menonjol dan berbeda dari yang lain. Namun setelah kuamati sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala itu lagi. Ya, setidaknya sikap _protective_ nya terjadap Baekhyun Noona membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin Chanyeol memang sudah benar-benar sembuh dan tidak akan membahayakannya. Terlebih seperti yang kita tahu, Chanyeol sangat menghormati perempuan."

"Apa seberbahaya itu?" Johnny bertanya dengan nada rendah, lantas menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Apa yang terjadi pada Hyejin dulu?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, seolah berat untuk memberitahu. "Oh, gadis itu bahkan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan, tapi kabarnya Hyejin mengalami trauma yang cukup hebat."

"Lantas... apa hubungannya ini semua dengan postingan video seksi Baekhyun?"

"Itu yang aku risaukan sedari tadi, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah ikut berbaur ketika kita membicarakan sesuatu berbau porno itu bukan karena dia tidak berminat atau bahkan tidak normal seperti yang kerap Jongin katakan, melainkan karena Chanyeol mencoba membatasi diri. Coba kau pikir, pemuda normal mana yang membiarkan folder komputernya bersih dari konten-konten laknat? Hanya Park Chanyeol! Bukankah itu jauh lebih aneh?"

"Jadi yang kau maksud, Chanyeol hanya menahan dirinya sendiri?"

"Bingo! Chanyeol hanya berusaha menghindari sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya terprovokasi, dan masalahnya sekarang teman kita itu berpacaran dengan gadis se-seksi B Noona! Siapa yang tidak akan menelan ludah melihat video ini?!" Tukas Sehun seraya memperlihatkan lagi postingan Baekhyun. "Jika B Noona terus menerus memprovokasi Chanyeol, yang aku takutkan sisi berbahaya teman kita itu akan muncul kembali."

"Eiyy tidak mungkin, bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol sudah sembuh? Dia tidak akan semudah itu terprovokasi."

"Benarkah?"

Johnny menggaruk tengkuk, sejujurnya ia sendiri ragu mengingat lelaki mana pun akan dibuat kalang kabut jika melihat gaya berpakaian seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Benarkah Park Chanyeol sudah sembuh?

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh, kedua tangannya berada dalam pangkuan, anggun dan terlihat sopan.

Setelah sekian lama, gadis itu akhirnya datang kembali ke kediaman madam Zhang. Meski sebenarnya ia kurang suka dengan suasana temaram di ruang konsultasi sang cenayang, itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu adegan film horor.

Dan Baekhyun benci genre film yang satu itu.

Kali ini Baekhyun sengaja datang seorang diri, karena jika ia mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sudah dipastikan kedua temannya itu akan mencibirnya berlebihan.

"Jadi kau belum berhasil mematahkan kutukan itu?" Tanya madam Zhang dengan mata terpejam, caranya duduk bersila benar-benar meyakinkan.

Oh belum lagi ikat kepala yang bertengger.

"Ya, madam. Tapi aku sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya, aku sudah berkencan dengannya."

"Hatimu pun sudah tercuri olehnya."

Rona merah mendadak hadir membubuhi kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Masalahnya kutukan itu tidak penting lagi bagiku, aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu yang lain."

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Biar ku ceritakan terlebih dahulu kisah cintaku yang benar-benar tragis." Baekhyun mulai bercerita dengan dramatis. "Aku baru berkencan dengannya dua hari, tapi nasib buruk memang bisa menimpa siapapun, termasuk kepada gadis secantik aku. Bukan begitu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada meratap.

Madam Zhang mengangguk wibawa sementara jemarinya telah lebih dulu mengelus dagu.

"Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan di Amerika dan sekarang hubungan kami terhalang jarak dan itu membuatku selalu merasa resah. Kekasihku itu sangatlah tampan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskrispkannya seperti apa. Maka dari itu aku selalu takut dia akan berpaling dan tergoda oleh wanita lain di sana, meskipun aku selalu disamakan dengan ikon kecantikan yang tak memiliki kekurangan sedikit pun, tapi tetap saja aku takut dia berselingkuh."

Madam Zhang nyaris membenturkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang mana membuatnya berpikir bahwa kepercayaan diri gadis itu sudah melewati batas.

"Jadi, bisakah madam membantuku menghindarkan kekasihku dari segala macam godaan berbahaya di Amerika sana?"

Berdeham penuh wibawa, sang cenayang mengangguk paham. "Itu hal yang mudah, bahkan dengan sekali mantra maka jimat tak kasat mata yang kupunya akan dengan sendirinya mengudara, membelah lautan, mengarungi samudera sebelum kemudian sampai di tempat tujuan, yakni tempat di mana kekasihmu berada. Maka sudah dipastikan jimat itu akan melindunginya dari apapun yang membuatmu cemas." Tukasnya dengan bualan profesional.

"Whoa!" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertepuk tangan saat menyakikan madam Zhang berbicara seraya memetakan diri layaknya seorang master pantomim.

Madam Zhang mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak memujinya berlebihan. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, tinggalkan saja syarat ritual yang sepadan maka semuanya akan beres."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham sebelum, ia mengerti syarat yang madam Zhang katakan adalah segepok Won yang sudah ia siapkan. Gadis itu merogoh tas hanya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop sebelum kemudian meletakkan di atas meja sang cenayang. "Kalau begitu aku percayakan semuanya kepadamu madam." Finalnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dari posisinya setelah mendapati anggukan dari madam Zhang.

"Apa dia tahu?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika bahkan ia sudah nyaris menyentuh knop pintu keluar. Lantas ia kembali berbalik hanya untuk mendapati ekspresi wajah serius madam Zhang.

Si gadis mengerjap pelan. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti pertanyaan sang cenayang.

Madam Zhang menunjuk dengan pada area sekitar perut Baekhyun. "Luka memarmu. Apa dia sadar telah melukaimu?"

Baekhyun masih mencerna pertanyaan sang cenayang sebelum kemudian ia sadar akan sesuatu. Gadis itu berlari tergesa dan kembali duduk di hapadan sang cenayang. "Da-darimana madam tahu?" Tanyanya dengan berbisik seolah takut didengar oleh orang lain. Sedang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu syok. "To-tolong katakan padaku!" Lanjutnya dengan memohon, karena sejujurnya ia masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu.

"Aku bisa saja keliru, tapi seumur hidupku hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi, jika ku tanya apa kau lebih memilih terancam dengan jaminan terus bersamanya atau memilih aman tapi harus berpisah dengannya, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Baekhyun tidak sedangkal itu, ia mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan madam Zhang meski ia masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang hubungan pertanyaan itu dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. "Aku menyukainya, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang. Jadi, kalaupun aku harus terancam dalam sesuatu yang tidak baik, bukankah ada dia yang akan melindungiku? Dia begitu _protective_ terhadapku."

Madam Zhang berdecak remeh. "Masalahnya dia tidak hanya berperan sebagai seseorang yang melindungimu. Dia juga ancaman terbesar yang berpotensi menempatkanmu dalam bahaya."

Baekhyun membeo, lantas menggeleng pelan ketika mengingat luka memar dan lecet yang didapatinya tempo hari. Pikirannya seolah terhubung pada beberapa kilas kejadian lalu.

"Kau tidak akan mampu menyangkalnya." Madam Zhang menunggu Baekhyun untuk kembali bersuara, namun nihil. Gadis itu tampak terlihat begitu syok. "Namun tentu saja, tidak ada masalah tanpa adanya solusi. Meski sebenarnya jalan terbaik adalah menghindari bahaya tersebut. Tapi jika kau bersikukuh ingin tetap bersamanya maka keadaan akan berbalik, bukan dia yang kau butuhkan sebagai obat, tapi kau yang akan berperan sebagai penyembuh itu."

"A-ku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihku? Apa dia bermasalah?"

Jika itu benar, maka sulit dipercaya mengingat Park Chanyeol adalah definisi nyata dari sebuah kata 'Sempurna'.

"Satu pengorbanan akan membuat semuanya perlahan membaik. Jika kau tulus dan menyerahkan apa yang kau anggap berharga kepadanya, maka awal yang baik akan di mulai, karena itu sepadan. Mungkin kau akan merasa takut dan putus asa pada awalnya, namun ingat satu hal. Penderitaanmu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaannya. Dia telah merasakan itu sejak lama, dan dia sudah terlalu lelah memendam perasaan bersalah itu seorang diri."

Setelah berlalu dari kediaman madam Zhang, Baekhyun terduduk lesu di dalam kendaraannya tanpa berniat menyalakan mesin mobil yang ia parkirkan di tepian jalan raya.

Dari segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulut madam Zhang perihal kekasihnya, hanya satu yang membuat gadis itu resah.

 _Penderitaanmu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaannya._

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun cemas ketika kalimat itu terngiang di benaknya.

Apa kekasihnya semenderita itu?

Anehnya, dibanding dirinya yang berpotensi terserang bahaya seperti yang madam Zhang jelaskan, Baekhyun justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

Si gadis menggeleng pelan, ia adalah tipikal orang yang tidak akan diam dan ditaklukan oleh perasaan resah. Maka dari itu ia menekan speed dial pada _smart monitor_ kendaraannya, menghubungi Tao.

"Aku akan ke Amerika. Jadwalkan penerbangannya besok pagi. Dan katakan pada kakek tua aku bosan dan hanya ingin menghadiri pagelaran pekan busana di New York." Perintahnya dengan suara mutlak.

Dan jika sudah seperti itu, maka Tao pun tidak berani melayangkan protes.

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada sisi kursi pesawat karena rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya pasca melalui belasan jam perjalanan dari _Seoul_ menuju negeri Paman Sam.

Suara pramugari terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut kabin, mengumumkan bahwa beberapa saat lagi pesawat akan mendarat di _John F. Kennedy International Airport._

Tanda pasang sabuk pengaman sudah dimatikan, lantas Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai seraya menjinjing tasnya menuju gedung bandara.

 _"Hai, Mike.._ _I'm sorry for interrupting your routine."_ Sapa Baekhyun sesaat setelah seseorang keluar dari sedan hitam di depan gedung bandara.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Saya senang ketua mempercayakan saya untuk menjemput anda."

"Whoa, bahasa Koreamu sudah begitu fasih ternyata." Tukas Baekhyun diselingi kekehan seraya mengambil langkah sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang sesaat setelah Mike membukakan pintu.

"Jadi, kemana saya harus mengantar anda, nona?"

"Urmm.. _The Peninsula Spa_ , please. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah dan butuh dimanjakan." Sahut Baekhyun diselingi dengusan lelah.

Mike menurut lantas menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area bandara.

•

•

•

Setelah sampai di tempat spa, Baekhyun berterimakasih pada Mike dan membiarkan lelaki itu berlalu dengan alasan Baekhyun bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri selama berada di Amerika, gadis itu mulai melangkah memasuki gedung perawatan kecantikan tubuh di hadapannya.

Ia langsung disambut ramah oleh beberapa staf karyawan yang sejatinya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, mengingat Baekhyun kerap menyempatkan diri datang ke spa tersebut jika berkunjung ke Amerika.

Terlebih, pusat perawatan kecantikan itu memang sudah menjadi langganan banyak orang-orang asia terutama Korea.

Baekhyun mengekor salah satu karyawan yang menuntunnya pada salah satu kamar spa untuk mendapatkan _treatment_ jika saja ia tidak lebih dulu mendengar suara gaduh dari ruangan lain.

Sedikit terganggu dengan suara ribut yang seharusnya dilarang di sebuah tempat spa, Baekhyun akhirnya memutar langkah menuju pusat kegaduhan. Ia sedikit tercengang melihat salah satu karyawan yang tengah ditampar berkali-kali oleh seorang wanita.

"Berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!" Bentak Nayeon pada salah satu karyawan yang sebelumnya tidak sengaja melakukan sedikit kesalahan dengan menumpahkan rempah-rempah pada tas kesayangannya pada saat ia melakukan _treatment_ pijat.

"Maafkan saya, nona Im. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja." Si karyawan mengaduh, memohon ampun seraya menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu, huh?!" Nayeon kembali membentak, kali ini ia kembali melayangkan tamparan dengan geram. "Bahkan jika kau menjadi budak di tempat ini selama puluhan tahun pun tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti tasku yang sudah kau kotori, sialan!" Raungnya dengan marah. "Lihat saja, aku akan menuntutmu dan membuatmu membusuk di penjara!" Lanjutnya berlebihan.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, nona. Saya tulang punggung keluarga, saya mohon." Karyawan itu mulai menangis.

"Maka dari itu, orang miskin sepertimu seharusnya tidak cari masalah denganku! Kau hanya orang rendahan yang membuatku jijik! Kau seharusnya sadar bahwa dirimu tidak ada bedanya dengan anjing kotor di pinggir jalan, menjijikan!" Bentak Nayeon dengan kesal namun sebelum tangannya berhasil melayangkan kembali sebuah tamparan, Baekhyun dengan sigap menahannya.

Nayeon berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sosok asing di depannya.

Baekhyun menghempas tangan Nayeon dengan cukup keras, lantas membuka kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Nayeon lantas meraih tas yang tergelatak. "Kau membuat keributan hanya untuk tas edisi lama ini?" Baekhyun bertanya diselingi kekehan renyah, namun siapapun tidak melewatkan nada remeh yang gadis itu lontarkan.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali—"

"—Aku? Aku orang yang bahkan bisa membelikanmu puluhan tas murahan ini." Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat, lantas memangku tangan setelah menunjuk dengan dagu pada tas milik Nayeon.

Wajah Nayeon perlahan kian memerah padam, ia tidak mengenal sosok gadis berpenamilan _high-end_ di hadapannya saat ini, namun aura otoriternya benar-benar membuat Nayeon geram.

Baekhyun melirik pada beberapa karyawan yang sejatinya sedari tadi menyaksikan kegaduhan yang Nayeon ciptakan, lantas pandangannya berakhir pada karyawan yang Nayeon maki sebelumnya. "Urmm, namamu Lisa, bukan? Kau ingat dulu pernah melayaniku di sini?"

Lisa mengangguk keras, siapa yang tidak mengingat Byun Baekhyun? kedatangannya kerap membuat setiap orang senang karena gadis itu memang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun mengelus bahu Lisa, memberinya kekuatan. Lantas pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Nayeon yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Jika kau merasa derajatmu lebih tinggi dari Lisa, kau salah. Karena kelakuanmu tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang rendahan yang kau cemooh." Baekhyun merogoh tasnya hanya untuk meraih ponsel, lantas menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, kalau perlu sapu bersih etalase _new arrival_ toko tas tersebut." Baekhyun berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana seraya menatap Nayeon dari bawah hingga atas dengan tatapan mencemooh. "Sepertinya seseorang harus tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya membuat keributan demi sebuah tas kumal." Finalnya lantas memutus sambungan telepon.

Nayeon tak berkutik, aura penuh kekuasaan Baekhyun seolah mengalahkannya secara telak.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut jika ada setumpuk kiriman yang datang ke rumahmu hari ini, anggap saja itu ganti rugi atas kesalahan Lisa."

Bahkan ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya, Nayeon tak kuasa melawan. Gadis itu hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya dengan cukup keras.

Dia tidak pernah dipermalukan seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Dia adalah Im Nayeon, sang ratu berotoritas tinggi.

"Whoa, nona Byun benar-benar keren!"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan setelah salah satu karyawan memujinya. "Aku hanya anti pada orang-orang kampungan seperti itu." Tukasnya lalu merebahkan diri dengan posisi telungkup, siap untuk mendapat beberapa pijatan yang akan membuat tubuhnya rileks.

"Tapi, ini bukan pertama kalinya nona Im membuat kegaduhan, dia selalu mempermasalahkan sesuatu bahkan kesalahan sekecil apapun selalu dibesar-besarkan. Dia selalu merasa bahwa dia orang kaya yang mempunyai banyak uang lantas bisa menginjak-injak harga diri siapapun yang dianggapnya rendah." Karyawan wanita itu mulai memijat punggung Baekhyun dengan oelan seraya berceloteh tentang kelakuan buruk Im Nayeon.

"Nah, perbuatan tak mendidik itu tidak pantas untuk ditiru, nak." Sahut Baekhyun dengan candaan sementara matanya terpejam nikmat akan pijatan yang diterima.

Suasana berubah hangat, gelak tawa pun mendominasi pada sesi _treatment_ yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

•

•

•

Setelah melakukan serangkaian _spa treatment,_ Baekhyun bisa bernapas dengan lega karena rasa lelah yang ia dapat setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh seolah terangkat. Selain melakukan pijat seluruh badan, gadis itu juga melakukan beberapa _treatment_ kecantikan lain seperti _body scrub_ , masker pemutih, terapi musik, _aromatherapy_ atau bahkan mandi susu.

Senyum nakal berkembang di wajahnya, semua perawatan kecantikan itu ia lakukan hanya karena ia akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Dan mottonya masih tetap sama.

Baekhyun anti terlihat jelek di hadapan pangeran eskimo itu.

Si mungil melirik jam tangan sesaat setelah memasuki taksi, ia mendesah lega karena masih mempunyai waktu satu jam sebelum kekasihnya pulang dari kantor.

Baekhyun bisa menjadi orang yang begitu posesif, maka tak heran jika ia hafal dengan betul alamat tempat tinggal Chanyeol hingga kata sandi apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Si mungil ber-Wah-ria sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak lantai dingin apartemen sang kekasih. "Bagus, kau difasilitasi dengan baik." Gumamya seraya menelusuri berbagai ruangan di apartemen Chanyeol yang terbilang cukup mewah.

"Oh astaga! Sebentar lagi dia pulang!" Baekhyun mulai panik lantas setelah meletakkan barang belanjaan berisi bahan makanan di atas meja _pantry,_ gadis itu berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol, membuka lemari pakaian lantas memilih dengan acak kaos milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Oh, Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru, ia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk melirik pada celana dalam _calvin klein_ di laci kaca yang mana akan terasa sangat cocok dipakai oleh kekasihnya.

Si mungil menggeleng keras ketika pikiran mesumnya mulai berulah, lantas setelah berganti pakaian, kaki telanjangnya kembali berlari menuju _pantry,_ bersiap memasakkan sesuatu sebagai kejutan untuk kekasihnya.

Karena memang Chanyeol tidak tahu-menahu tentang kedatangan Baekhyun ke Amerika.

•

•

•

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari mulut Chanyeol sesaat seelah jam kerjanya berakhir, lelaki itu sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya berharap rasa pegal dan lelah karena seharian penuh duduk menghadap komputer bisa sedikit menguap.

"Hai, Park. Mau pulang bersama?"

Chanyeol melirik pada wanita berambut pirang yang ia ketahui bermama Ashley. Wanita itu sesama karyawan yang mana tempat duduknya dengan Chanyeol hanya terhalang dua meja.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja."

Ashley berbalik tanpa menyahut, mungkin sudah merasa bosan akan penolakan Chanyeol untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sementara si lelaki mengangkat bahunya, acuh. Ia tidak cukup berbesar hati untuk merasa bersalah karena kerap bersikap dingin kepada Ashley atau bahkan beberapa karyawan wanita lainnya yang kerap mencoba mendekati dirinya ketika bahkan belum genap seminggu ia bekerja di sana.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi lantas meraih tas kerja sebelum kemudian berlalu dari kantornya.

Jarak dari tempat kerja menuju apartemen yang cukup dekat bahkan bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena memang ia ingin segera sampai dan menghubungi kekasihnya, dengan begitu ia tidak harus merasa cemas jika si mungil akan merajuk karena telat memberinya kabar setelah pulang kerja.

Senyum kecil terulas ketika mengingat kelakuan Baekhyun, caranya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol benar-benar unik meskipun sedikit banyak membuat sakit kepala.

Oh, Chanyeol bahkan masih kerap di buat _migrain_ ketika mengingat postingan Baekhyun kemarin.

Meski tak Chanyeol pungkiri bentuk tubuh kekasihnya benar-benar membanggakan.

Bunyi elevator terdengar, lantas Chanyeol bergegas menelusuri lorong sebelum kemudian menekan sandi apartemen dan masuk.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal ialah mengernyit heran, wajar karena ia mencium bau sesuatu.

Setelah meletakkan tas kerja di atas sofa, Chanyeol kembali melangkah seraya membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah menuju dapur hanya untuk mendapati siluet mungil yang tampak sibuk di seberang _pantry_.

Chanyeol mematung karena terkejut, ia tidak bertanya-tanya tentang siapa sosok mungil yang memakai kaosnya saat ini karena ia mengenalnya dengan baik. Justru pertanyaan lain berputar di benaknya.

Sedang apa Byun Baekhyun di sini?

Sejak kapan dia di sini?

Baekhyun bisa tetap berfokus pada masakannya jika saja ia tidak membutuhkan lebih banyak penyedap rasa, lantas ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa tujuan sebelumnya harus terbengkalai.

Matanya molotot namun berbinar saat mendapati sosok jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu. Lantas, ia berjingkrak ria sebelum kemudian berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. "Park Chanyeol!" Serunya sebelum kemudian mengusakkan hidung pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

 _"Whoa, slow down."_ Chanyeol mengangkat tangan lalu terkekeh ringan karena sosok mungil itu layaknya perangko yang menempel kuat.

"Akh! Masakanku!" Seru Baekhyun panik lantas melepas pelukan dan berlari kembali menuju _pantry_.

Terlambat, karena bahkan Chanyeol pun dapat mencium bau hangus itu.

Si mungil merengut kesal. Lalu menghentakkan kaki dengan keras.

Gelak tawa Chanyeol mengemuka, ia menghampiri Baekhyun lantas meraih pinggang rampingnya dengan sebelah tangan. Melingkar posesif sebelum kemudian ia menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Astaga! Tolong katakan jika ini benar-benar dirimu.." Bisik Chanyeol lalu mengubah kecupan itu menjadi sebuah lumatan kecil, lantas dengan sendirinya berubah menjadi ciuman panas sesaat setelah tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya.

Dahi mereka bersatu, mata keduanya terpejam sementara senyum satu sama lain mengembang.

Dalam sunyi, detak jantung keduanya mendominasi. Lantas terjebak dalam satu momen yang dipenuhi oleh rasa rindu.

"Gendong." Si mungil mulai merengek

Chanyeol menggeleng maklum, lantas mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang dengan sigap melingkar bak anak koala.

"Biar kulihat wajah tampan kekasihku dulu." Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia berakhir di pangkuan Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar pada sofa.

Sementara si lelaki memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Lelah, hum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lantas memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian tangan Baekhyun di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih terlihat begitu tampan bahkan dengan wajah selelah ini?"

"Kau terdengar protes."

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak yakin masih akan terlihat cantik dengan wajah selelah itu. Tidak adil!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik, sementara wajahnya sudah lebih dulu terusak pada bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Dan mencemaskanmu._

 _"_ Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Sebaliknya ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. "Aku menyukainya."

Suara parau itu sedikit banyak membuat hati Baekhyun teriris.

 _Penderitaanmu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaannya._

"Apa yang terjadi, hum?" Setelah merasa aneh dengan tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya seraya mengecupi telapak tangan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mau ku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Apa kau lapar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak juga, melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang."

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengusakkan hidung keduanya dengan gemas.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi." Tukasnya sebelum kemudian mengecup dahi Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

Si lelaki menurut, lantas ikut bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar tanpa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah menatap punggungnya tak berkedip.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah _pantry_. Pikirnya akan lebih baik jika menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi dengan membersihkan dapur yang sempat ia gunakan tadi.

Cukup lama Baekhyun berkutat di dapur, membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat hingga tak terasa bulir keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Merasa cukup lengket dan tidak nyaman ia bergegas menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Dihatnya Chanyeol masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi, maka dengan cepat ia memilih kaos dan celana panjang milik kekasihnya lantas segera memakainya.

Baekhyun tengah memusatkan atensi pada jam dinding yang mulai menunjuk pada jam malam ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar, lelaki itu sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan stelan santai.

Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Baekhyun yang cukup lucu dengan kaos dan celana miliknya yang terlihat begitu kebesaran di tubuh mungil itu. Namun diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena pikirnya lebih baik gadis itu memakai pakaian yang tertutup terlebih jika sedang bersama dirinya.

"Berhubung aku dan dirimu sama-sama lelah, bagaimana malam ini kita beristirahat saja. Besok baru kita pikirkan akan jalan-jalan kemana."

" _Deal!_ " Baekhyun berseru sebelum kemudian meraih remote televisi dan duduk manis di ujung ranjang, menyaksikan acara di layar plasma di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu naik keatas ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Dalam diam, ia menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Membosankan!" Gumam Baekhyun seraya memindahkan saluran tv berkali-kali. Gadis itu berbalik hanya untuk memamerkan rengutan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia melempar remot sebelum kemudian merangkak naik, tidak pada ranjang melainkan langsung keatas tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hanya wajahmu yang tidak pernah membosankan." Gumamnya setelah menumpukan kedua tangan di dada Chanyeol dan mengamati wajah kekasihnya itu dari dekat.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, jahil. Lantas membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mencibir lalu memainkan telinga Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Urmm, bagus."

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana dengan karyawan lain? Apa kau sudah mempunyai teman?"

"Ya, ada beberapa yang selalu mengajakku makan siang bersama."

"Siapa saja?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir, karena jujur saja ia tidak tahu nama orang-orang yang kerap mendekatinya di kantor. "Selain Ashley, aku tidak tahu nama mereka."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Siapa Ashley?"

"Teman satu kantor." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia cantik?"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun serta pertanyaannya yang seolah keluar dari mulut seorang detektif profesional. "Dia cukup cantik." Tukasnya seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah masam. Ia tidak lagi bersuara dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan rengutan sempurna.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lantas mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa arti kecantikannya itu ketika bahkan aku sudah mempunyai dirimu."

"Kata-kata manismu itu tidak mempan sama sekali, tuan!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Tapi kau merona." Bisiknya, "Dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu saat ini."

"Park Chanyeol!" Rengek si mungil karena tertangkap basah, disembunyikannya wajah merona itu di dada kekasihnya.

Si lelaki tertawa geli sebelum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada punggung Baekhyun. Mengelusnya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan berkali-kali pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

Baekhyun kembali menengadah setelah tawa Chanyeol mereda, ia suka mendengar kekasihnya itu tertawa tanpa beban, tanpa embel-embel penderitaan yang madam Zhang rapalkan.

Sebelah tangannya terulur membelai wajah Chanyeol, lantas menatapnya lekat. Mencoba menyelam lebih jauh dan ketika ia menemukan sedikit titik sendu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia sadari ada di kedua iris kelam kekasihnya tersebut, hatinya kembali terusik.

 _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

 _Apa kau mau berbagi penderitaanmu?_

 _Aku tidak peduli jika kau benar-benar berbahaya seperti yang dikatakan orang itu._

 _Tunjukkan padaku._

 _Percaya padaku._

 _Aku akan menyembuhkanmu._

Batin Baekhyun melontarkan segala kalimat yang sulit terjabarkan oleh mulutnya.

Lantas sebuah keyakinan tertanam.

Ya. Jika benar, Baekhyun hanya harus menyerahkan apa yang menurutnya berharga kepada Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mengindahkan konsekuensi terburuk yang madam Zhang katakan.

Ia hanya terlalu mencemaskan kekasihnya.

Meski dirinya sadar, bahwa keputusan itu mungkin akan menghadapkannya pada sesuatu yang tidak ia duga ada dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

•

•

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

 **AN:**

 **Ciaaa yang biasanya ngebet minta mereka di-ENA-in tapi kali ini pada deg-degan takut B nya kenapa-kenapa ciaaa hahaha :p**

 **Sorry guys, hanya saja tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Begitu pun Park Chanyeol, meskipun ini fiksi tapi aku terlalu enggan menciptakan satu karakter yang seolah terlalu sempurna dan gak memiliki cacat sedikit pun.**

 **BIG NO! :P**

 **Dia gak berbahaya tapi bisa jadi sangat berbahaya~~**

 **Maaf kalo pada syok wkwkwk tapi sebenarnya** **dari awal aku udah pernah kasih semacam clue (ada di adegan terakhir chapter 4) :P**

 **Gimana? Apa Chanyeol yang kelyan elu-elukan di sini yang secara fakta menderita sexual disorder kayak gitu, masih menjadi fav kalian?**

 **Kalau aku sih tetap ya. Of fucking course! He's still my fav! And I don't know why but it feels like h** **e's more than 'Just the hot guy' ugh! (Tunggu aja chapt depan akan kubuat lebih banyak dari sisi pemikiran si penderita sexual disorder!) #SpoilerGemes :D Be patient!**

 **At last, aku agak sedikit keganggu ya sama yang nyama-nyamin sifat Baekhyun sama Nayeon di sini!**

 **Mereka memang menyebalkan tapi kesan yang didapat dari sifat menyebalkan mereka sangat jelas berbeda! -_-**

 **Yaudah deh, See You!**

 **BIG CHU :***


	12. Chapter 12

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OCs**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance (lil bit humor)**

 **•**

 **Warns for mature contents and** **sexual harassment!**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

•

•

Waktu menunjuk pada jam-jam malam ketika Baekhyun menyusuri lorong apartemen kekasihnya.

Setelah cukup bersusah payah menekan sandi -karena sejatinya tangannya dipenuhi oleh kantong belanjaan- gadis itu akhirnya bisa merebahkan diri di atas sofa sambil mengatur helaan napasnya yang sedikit memburu karena lelah.

Meski begitu ia berterimakasih kepada Mike karena sudah meminjamkan mobilnya untuk Baekhyun gunakan selama di Amerika.

Karena Baekhyun terlalu enggan untuk menggunakan taksi kedua kalinya setelah kemarin akibat diburu waktu.

Setelah rasa penat sudah berangsur lenyap, gadis itu segera membedah isi kantong belanjaannya hanya untuk mendapati beberapa potong pakaian tidur dengan berbagai jenis.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah gaun tidur transparan, _bodystocking_ dan beberapa set _lingerie_ yangmana cukup membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum membawa semua itu ke meja kasir.

 _Well_ , tentu saja perang batin tak terelakkan ketika ia mengingat bahwa ia akan mengenakan salah satu gaun tidur itu untuk menyambut kekasihnya saat pulang kerja nanti.

"Kau terlihat seperti bintang porno, Byun Baekhyun." Gumam gadis itu setelah berdiri di depan cermin dan mengamati tubuhnya yang terbalut salah satu gaun tidur transparan pilihannya. Terlepas dari rasa bangga akan bentuk tubuhnya yang diyakini mampu membuat sesak celana setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulut si mungil ketika diingatkan lagi akan tujuannya menyapu bersih beberapa set _lingerie_ di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di New York tersebut.

Di antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo, banyak yang bilang bahwa Baekhyun lah yang sedikit kurang pintar. Atau lambat mencerna informasi? Apapun itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan ucapan madam Zhang.

 _Satu pengorbanan akan membuat semuanya perlahan membaik. Jika kau tulus dan menyerahkan apa yang kau anggap berharga kepadanya, maka awal yang baik akan di mulai.._

Selain tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol terus menerus menanggung penderitaan yang madam Zhang beritahukan, Baekhyun pun yakin inilah saatnya perannya dibutuhkan. Meski harus menyerahkan apa yang menurutnya berharga, tidak masalah karena ia akan memberikannya pada Park Chanyeol. Terlepas dari segala perasaan waswas pada konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya.

 _Baby.. you're not that dangerous, right?_

Gadis itu membatin meski tidak tahu hal berbahaya apa yang tengah menantinya.

 _Because I'm ready to give everything I own to heal you.._

"Jadi cepatlah pulang, sayang.." Lanjut Baekhyun sembari bergulingan di atas ranjang, menunggu kekasihnya pulang dan memberantas rasa bosan dengan membaca buku hingga melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti memotret dirinya dengan kamera ponsel sebelum kemudian mempostingnya di akun media sosial.

Lalu kembali bergulingan tidak karuan.

Sebenarnya bukan karena bosan, namun perasaan gugup dan juga waswas yang mengiringi detik-detik pulangnya sang kekasih.

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

Chanyeol memandang datar pada kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Tak repot-repot menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak suka semenjak tuan Im mengajaknya ke salah satu kafe dekat kantor untuk menyesap kopi selepas jam kerja berakhir.

Chanyeol belum mampu menolak ketika bahkan belum genap seminggu ia menjadi bawahan pria paruh baya itu.

Sebanarnya, Chanyeol tidak akan sejengah seperti saat ini jika saja Im Nayeon tidak datang dan membuat suasana berubah semakin membosankan. Menurutnya.

Gadis itu merengek tentang sesuatu yang terpajang di etalase salah satu _brand_ sepatu ternama kepada ayahnya.

"Jadi, kita bisa pergi ke acara itu besok malam. Kau dan aku, Park Chanyeol."

Entah mengapa, senyum yang terulas dari bibir Nayeon tidak terlihat manis sama sekali.

"Saya sibuk, jadi tidak bisa." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa berkeinginan mencumbu kopi yang sejatinya sudah mendingin.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kemarin kau menolak ajakanku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Sekarang kau tidak boleh menolakku lagi." Seru Nayeon, lantas atensinya beralih pada tuan Im yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. "Appa, aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya Park Chanyeol harus menemaniku ke acara kampus besok." Tegasnya bersama nada suara memerintah. Merasa memiliki kuasa karena Chanyeol adalah bawahan ayahnya.

Memangnya siapa dia?!

Namun sebelum tuan Im dapat menyahut, ponsel pria paruh baya itu telah lebih dulu berdering.

"Oh kau sudah di depan? Masuklah, nak. Appa dan adikmu menunggu."

"Apa-apaan? Gadis jalang itu ada di Amerika?! Seru Nayeon dengan wajah membeo sesaat setelah mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan seseorang melaui sambungan telepon.

"Im Nayeon! Panggil dia Eonni! Dia baru sampai, dan Appa memintanya untuk mampir kesini, dengan begitu kita bisa pulang ke rumah bersama-sama."

"Dia bukan Eonni ku! Dia hanya gadis jalang yang ibunya kebetulan menikah denganmu, Appa."

"Meskipun aku hanya saudara tiri, aku tetap Eonnimu, Im Nayeon."

Suara lain yang terdengar tenang itu mengalihkan ketiga pasang mata yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu sudut kafe tersebut.

Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, meski terlihat enggan, lelaki itu kemudian menengadah hanya untuk mendapati sesosok wanita kesurupan dengan dua bola mata nyaris keluar, menatap kearahnya.

Tanpa dikomando, garis rahang lelaki itu mengeras sementara tangannya mulai terkepal cukup kuat. Lantas hatinya mengutuk sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan betapa sempitnya dunia yang mampu mempertemukannya kembali dengan wanita keji yang sayangnya pernah mengisi relung hatinya, dulu.

"P-park Chanyeol.." Lirih wanita itu dengan suara bergetar. Sementara matanya sudah lebih dulu berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mengenal ekspresi itu. Raut wajah yang kerap diperlihatkan oleh seseorang yang merasakan penyesalan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya tuan Im dengan sedikit terkejut.

Sementara Nayeon mencibir benci jika memang benar mereka berdua saling mengenal.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang." Tanpa berkeinginan menyahuti wanita itu, Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada tuan Im dan melenggang dengan langkah kentara menuju luar kafe.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol menghempas pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh wanita itu sesaat setelah dia mengejarnya. Lantas berbalik hanya untuk menancapkan jutaan belati dari kedua iris matanya yang membeku pada wanita di hadapannya.

"Dulu kita sudah sepakat untuk mati dan hidup kembali di jalan masing-masing tanpa mengenal satu sama lain." Geram Chanyeol di balik gemertuk giginya.

"Tapi..."

"KIM HYEJIN!" Bentak Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Hyejin tersentak hebat.

Si lelaki memejamkan matanya dengan geram lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan tegas pada Hyejin. "Simpan semua permintaan maafmu, dan jangan pernah berani muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Lantas tanpa berkeinginan memberikan kesempatan pada Hyejin yang berusaha menukas sepatah atau dua patah kata sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya, nak?" Suara tuan Im membuyarkan lamunan Hyejin yang berdiri di depan kafe.

Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. "Appa tidak mengenalnya?"

Ada kerutan samar di dahi tuan Im saat ini. Pria paruh baya itu lantas menggeleng. "Dia karyawan baru di kantor, setahuku."

"Appa, dia Park Chanyeol putra dari Park Seunghyun!" Seru Hyejin dengan geram. "Park Seunghyun Sajangnim yang dulu keluarga kita jebak." Lanjutnya hanya untuk mendapati tuan Im membatu dengan kedua bola mata nyaris keluar.

•

Kini yang tersisa untuk Chanyeol adalah hari yang buruk, tubuh dan pikiran yang lelah serta suasana hati yang sangat kacau.

 _Park Chanyeol memperkosaku!_

Rahang Chanyeol kian mengeras ketika suara menggema yang berasal dari masa lalu itu memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

 _Dia memukul, mencekik dan membanting kursi itu pada kakiku._

Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepala pada pintu _lift_ dan membenturkannya berkali-kali, benci mendengar suara-suara menggema itu.

 _Dia menodaiku._

 _Dia melecehkanku berkali-kali._

Tanganya mengepal keras sebelum kemudian meninju pintu _lift_ berkali-kali, mengabaikan rasa perih bersama darah segar yang mulai merembes dari kepalan tangan akibat pelampiasannya yang membabi buta.

Lelaki itu menekan sandi apartemen dengan perasaan tak menentu, marah tentu saja hal yang paling mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Kemunculan Hyejin benar-benar membuat emosinya terpancing bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat kedua matanya melembut meski di depannya saat ini berdiri sosok mungil yang canggung seraya merapatkan kedua kaki, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya yang terekspos dibalik gaun transparan yang dikenakannya.

 _Park Chanyeol benar-benar berbahaya! Dia menyakitiku! Dia menyentuhku!_

 _Dia brengsek!_

Kilatan amarah di kedua iris Chanyeol kian kentara, langkahnya tanpa sadar terurai, mendekat pada si mungil dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala seraya melonggarkan dasi yang melilit di lehernya.

"Sayang? K-kau.. baik?" Cicit Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur saat dilihatnya ekspresi asing dari wajah kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol terlihat berbeda.

Lelaki itu tampak marah.

Dia.. menakutkan.

"P-park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun setelah kedua pipinya dicengkram kuat oleh lelaki itu. Lalu ia kembali dikejutkan oleh darah setengah mengering pada kepalan tangan kekasihnya. "Hei, kenapa tanganmu, hum? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Serunya dengan perasaan cemas.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, sedang matanya semakin membeku.

 _Dia membenturkan tubuhku ke dinding._

Seperti sebuah komando, suara Hyejin di masa lalu itu membuat Chanyeol terhipnotis, lantas dengan gerak kentara Chanyeol membenturkan tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu pada dinding.

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras diiringi pekikan hebat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Sakit luar biasa menjalar di sekitar punggung hingga membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menopang beban tubuh sebelum kemudian terhuyung ke lantai.

Seperti terlahir kembali, Chanyeol memejamkan mata lantas menghirup udara seraya mengulas seringaian aneh di sudut bibirnya.

Oh, dia menyukai perbuatannya beberapa detik lalu.

Erangan kesakitan masih keluar lolos dari mulut Baekhyun, namun terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu di telinga Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berlutut, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun sebelum kembali mencengkram kedua sisi wajah gadis itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lidahnya masih kelu akibat terkejut atas perlakuan tak terduga dari Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu dan kini ia kembali mendapati sorot asing dari kedua iris kelamnya, lelaki dengan kilatan mata menakutkan di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Park Chanyeol- _nya_.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan berpenampilan provokatif seperti ini?" Chanyeol menelisik penampilan Baekhyun.

Benar atau tidak, Baekhyun mendapati tatapan merendahkan yang terlempar kepadanya.

Bahkan suara lelaki itu terdengar lain, jauh lebih berat dan seolah memiliki sejuta kemarahan.

"Jawab aku, Byun!" Dihempasnya wajah Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Apa kau sengaja ingin memancing gairahku?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ketika ia berpikir untuk memberontak lantas melarikan diri, petuah dari madam Zhang kembali terngiang di otaknya.

 _Mungkin kau akan merasa takut dan putus asa pada awalnya, namun ingat satu hal. Penderitaanmu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaannya._

Dan Baekhyun memilih mengambil resiko, sejauh mana lelaki itu akan menempatkannya dalam bahaya?

Dengan begitu Baekhyun akan tahu penderitaan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau menguji kesabaranku!" Geram Chanyeol lantas menjambak rambut si mungil dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak takut. Bahkan ketika punggungnya yang masih sakit harus kembali terbentur pada permukaan ranjang, ia mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya di balik mulut yang mengatup rapat.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan menahannya." Tukas Chanyeol diringi seringaian itu lagi. Lantas atensinya menyapu tubuh polos Baekhyun dibalik gaun tidurnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa tolol karena telah memendam hasrat kelelakiannya selama ini.

Saliva Baekhyun tertelan pahit, sedang matanya mencoba melihat kearah lain saat Chanyeol mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Kenapa menghindar? Bukankah kau memakai pakaian jalang itu untuk ini? Untuk memancingku agar menyetubuhimu, bukan begitu?" Kekeh Chanyeol setelah naik keatas ranjang namun sikap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam cukup membuat amarahnya membuncah.

"Kau tahu, hukuman adalah apa yang pantas diterima oleh seseorang yang mengabaikan ucapan orang lain."

Lantas setelah mengumpat kecil, memaki Baekhyun dengan kata-kata kasar yang juga memberinya kepuasan tersendiri, Chanyeol merobek gaun tidur yang dikenakan si gadis hingga berhasil menelanjanginya.

Dan ternyata, Baekhyun tidak sekuat dan setegar itu. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, perasaan takutnya mulai mendominasi.

Bahkan rasa sakit mulai mencubit hatinya, ia pernah diperlakukan sekasar itu, ia pernah dilecehkan dan nyaris ditelanjangi, dulu. Insiden yang tidak pernah pupus dari ingatannya hingga kini, sampai membuatnya kerap berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan alat transportasi umum jika tidak dalam keadaan mendesak. Dan apa yang tengah berlangsung kini seolah kembali memutar kilas balik kejadian menakutkan itu. Lebih buruk lagi yang melakukannya bukan orang lain, bukan orang asing berseragam supir taksi, melainkan Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Sosok yang kerap Baekhyun yakini jelmaan malaikat yang Tuhan ciptakan tanpa emosi dan hawa nafsu.

"Ya, memang sudah seharusnya kau takut." Bisik Chanyeol seraya terkekeh, Demi Tuhan ia menyukai ekspresi ketakutan Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol sungguh menikmatinya, dan itu membuatnya menginginkan lebih. Hasrat yang mendoronganya untuk membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar.

Si gadis berontak keras, ia bahkan menendang kakinya berulang diselingi suara isak tangis yang mulai terdengar. Hal yang membuat gelak tawa Chanyeol mengemuka dengan nikmat. "Teruslah berontak, sayang. Aku menyukainya. Menangislah lebih kencang." Lanjutnya lalu menunduk, menjilat cairan bening yang lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Ohh, Byun Baekhyun.." Gumamnya merasakan nikmatnya air mata itu. Tidak. Poin utamanya adalah penderitaan di balik air mata itu.

Chanyeol menyukainya. Dan lagi, hasrat untuk menginginkan lebih kembali tertanam dalam dirinya. Kepalanya bergerak, menyapukan lidah disekitar pipi Baekhyun lalu turun ke leher, mengecapnya sejenak hingga berakhir pada kedua gundukan sintal. Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol kini kembali menjelma menjadi seorang bayi rakus, melumat daging kenyal itu dengan buas, memainkan benda merah muda yang menegak itu dengan jilatan sensual diakhiri gigitan keras, membuat Baekhyun yang semula berada dalam perasaan tak menentu karena sengatan-sengatan aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan.

Diremasnya rambut Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit, namun tak bertahan lama karena lelaki itu balik menghempas tangannya, semantara dia bangkit kembali pada posisi bertumpu di depan selangkangan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya yang lain kembali mencengkram kedua pipi si gadis sementara yang lainnya mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sedari mengacung pada lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan sedikit tatapan mata tajamnya dari si gadis.

Lelaki itu mendesis, sementara yang lebih mungil menjerit saat bagian bawahnya dijelali batang keras berukuran besar dalam satu kali hentakan. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung menerima rasa sakit luar biasa itu untuk pertama kalinya. "Park.. Park Chanyeol.. hentikan kumohon.." Cicitnya putus asa, diselingi tangis payah. Menyedihkan, meski ia tahu sesuatu yang berharga itu adalah kesuciannya, namun Baekhyun menolak membenarkan tindakan Chanyeol yang merebutnya secara paksa.

Bukan berakhir menjadi si pasrah dengan tangis pilu menyedihkan, karena kehilangan mahkota berharga yang ia jaga setengah mati dengan cara tak manusiawi seperti ini yang Baekhyun harapkan.

Chanyeol tak menggubris, fokusnya sudah sepenuhnya teralih pada cengkraman lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu menjebak dirinya dalam ruang kenikmatan. "Ya, menjeritlah sayang. Karena.. ohhh.." Ia menggantung ucapannya hanya untuk menyentak kejantanannya lebih dalam. "Astaga aku tidak tahu rasanya seluar biasa ini.. " Lanjutnya dengan geraman dan hentakan pinggul yang lebih keras tanpa mengenal belas kasih pada si mungil yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri akibat rasa sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Suara tangis dan wajah kesakitan Baekhyun adalah apa yang Chanyeol nikmati, terlepas dari cengkaraman pada kejantanannya di dalam sana. Sengatan nikmat tak kunjung menguap bersama dengan hentakan pinggul yang ia maju mundurkan dengan tempo cepat.

Erangan payah Baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan lembut di bawah tubuh kekar berhias tattoo, pukulan demi pukulan yang sedari tadi dilayangkan pada dada bidang si lelaki yang masih sibuk menggagahinya berubah menjadi remasan dan cakaran kecil. Sebuah pengalihan.

Lantas ketika mengidamkan kembali raut penderitaan di wajah si mungil yang tengah Chanyeol jajah di bawah tubuhnya, lelaki itu kembali berulah. Tangannya terulur sebelum kemudian kepalannya berhasil mencengkram leher Baekhyun, mencekiknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menggengam tangan Chanyeol, memukulnya berkali-kali dan berusaha melepaskan cekikan yang mendarat di lehernya. "Lepas.. Chanyeol aku.. t-tidak bisa bernapas!" Suaranya tercekat berkali-kali sambil berusaha meraup pasokan udara yang semakin terhambat.

 _Park Chanyeol menyakitiku secara mental dan fisik._

"Yeah.. mendesahlah dalam kesakitan seperti itu! Biar ku tunjukan seperti apa rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya!" Umpat Chanyeol menjawab suara-suara menggema terkutuk itu lagi tanpa berniat melepas cekikannya di leher Baekhyun, tanpa berkeinginan memperlambat hentakan pinggul pada lubang kewanitaan si mungil. Hanya demi satu kepuasan yang menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun, suara payah di balik cekikan yang diterimanya, tubuh mungil yang berontak meminta dilepaskan, mata yang mulai terpejam...

Genggaman tangan yang mulai mengendur...

Helaan napasnya yang semakin payah...

Sepayah gerakan Chanyeol yang ikut melemah, lantas berhenti saat sosok mungil di bawahnya tak lagi terjaga.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam lantas mengalirkan kesadaran yang menghantam Chanyeol secara telak.

Kesadaran Baekhyun yang menghilang, membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol diselimuti gigil kentara.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari leher Baekhyun, tangan yang semula mencengkram leher si mungil dengan kekuatan kini bergetar hebat.

Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk membenturkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding, menjambaknya, menyeretnya, menelanjanginya tanpa belas kasih kini ditatapnya dengan kedua bola mata terkejut, memerah, dan basah.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng keras seolah membantah semua perbuatan kejinya beberapa saat lalu. Ketika kesadaran lain menghantamnya lagi tak kalah telak, lelaki itu secepat kilat menarik diri lantas merengkuh sosok mungil yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam pelukan erat. "Tidak.. kumohon.. bangun.. sayang maafkan aku.. kumohon.."

Tidak ada pendeskripsian yang tepat untuk menggambarkan penyesalan Chanyeol saat ini.

Ia hanya mampu merapatkan tubuh dan mendekap erat si mungil yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya.

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

•

•

Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan raut wajah tidur seorang gadis. Memang, ia kerap mendapati Haru terkulai di bahunya saat mereka duduk di depan layar plasma, menonton sebuah acara yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun telivisi swasta. Namun apa yang kini terjadi jelas tidak sesederhana ketika Chanyeol membiarkan adiknya membasahi lengan kaos dengan air liur yang menetes.

Lelaki itu masih terpaku pada sosok mungil yang terlelap di atas ranjang. Cahaya matahari yang mulai meninggi menerpa sebagian wajah Baekhyun sementara helai rambut panjang tersebar di sekeliling kepalanya, lantas kesan tak nyata berhasil tercipta. Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Dia tampak serupa patung porselen yang tercipta untuk melahirkan decak kagum dari setiap atensi yang melihatnya.

Bahkan, kelopak matanya yang tertutup halus menciptakan satu harapan konyol dalam benak Chanyeol. Lelaki itu ingin menjelma menjadi seorang pangeran yang membangunkan sang puteri tidur dengan sebuah ciuman.

Namun sebelum Chanyeol berharap lebih jauh lagi, ia kembali dihantam oleh pahitnya kenyataan. Apa yang menjadi harapannya tentang segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Ya, bahkan Chanyeol masih memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas dirinya terima atas perbuatan kejinya semalam. Jika ada hukuman paling menyakitkan hingga membuat siapapun lebih memilih mati daripada menanggungnya, maka Chanyeol akan bersedia menerima hukuman tersebut.

Karena sungguh, meski raut wajah tidur Baekhyun terlihat begitu lembut namun hal itu tak cukup mengusir rasa sesal dan luka yang mulai menganga di dalam hatinya.

Tidak. Gadis itu tertidur karena memang sedari awal kesadarannya terenggut, dan itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengakuinya dengan perasaan menyesal yang teramat dalam.

Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah begitu menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Baekhyun. Ia hanya kerap menatap penuh kagum dalam diam, menggambar tingkah laku si mungil sebelum pergi tidur, menyembunyian rasa cemas dibalik tatapan galak andalannya, atau bahkan hal tersulit yaitu mengusir hasrat kelelakiannya yang diakibatkan oleh kelakuan Baekhyun yang suatu waktu akan begitu memprovokasi dirinya.

Dan Chanyeol keliru, pikirnya setelah berhasil melewati semua ujian itu, ia benar-benar berhasil menjadi sosok yang baru.

Chanyeol bahkan selalu berpikir bahwa ia bukan lagi manusia berbahaya seperti yang kerap dituduhkan oleh orang-orang, dulu.

Ia sudah sembuh. Chanyeol selalu menerapkan keyakinannya itu.

Namun kini ia menyadari betapa naif dirinya. Hanya tidak lebih kurang dari lima menit pertemuannya dengan Hyejin, wanita itu berhasil membangkitkan sosok buas yang selama ini sudah Chanyeol yakini telah lenyap dalam dirinya.

Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya diiringi helaan napas berat, lantas berjalan lunglai sebelum kemudian memusatkan atensi pada pemandangan kota New York di bawah sana.

Cahaya terik yang mengenai wajahnya kini terasa cukup mengganggu, lantas kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun mengemuka seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka. Pelan dan lemah.

Si mungil mendesis kecil ketika bergerak, lalu rasa nyeri yang menjalar di bagian bawah tubuh menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Dengan sedikit berusaha karena melawan rasa ngilu di punggungnya, gadis itu akhirnya berhasil bangkit dari posisi tidur. Ia mengamati tubuh yang semalam terbujur menyedihkan dalam keadaan telanjang kini sudah terbalut kemeja besar.

Sontak ia kembali disadarkan oleh sesuatu, matanya beralih menyapu seluruh ruangan tanpa waswas, tanpa perasaan takut seperti yang ia rasakan tadi malam. Malah kini atensinya berakhir pada punggung tegap berhias tattoo dengan tatapan cemas.

Kekasihnya itu mungkin tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Baekhyun menjulurkan kaki ke permukaan lantai, lalu mengurai langkah pelan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kaca besar yang menghadap langsung pada pemukiman padat kota New York.

Ketika Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia sudah siap menerima konsekuensi atas perbuatannya yang tak termaafkan tadi malam, termasuk memikirkan kesulitan apa yang akan ia hadapi karena akan kehilangan sosok yang entah sejak kapan menjadi prioritasnya, lelaki itu justru dibuat terkejut oleh sepasang lengan halus yang kini menelusuri perut telanjangnya dari belakang, melingkar sebelum kemudian memeluknya erat.

Sunyi yang mengudara terasa menyiksa.

Chanyeol terlalu menyesal untuk sekedar bersuara, ia cemas. Lantas mengutuk mulutnya sendiri akibat berbagai kalimat kasar dan kotor yang semalam ia tujukan pada si mungil yang kini justru tengah mengusakkan wajah di punggungnya.

Usapan lembut di sekitar perut Chanyeol adalah apa yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai usaha menenangkan ketika tubuh lelaki itu dialiri getar samar.

"Tidak apa-apa.." bisik si mungil.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara matanya mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kembali Baekhyun menukas, sedikit mempertegas. Mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalah yang bahkan menguar dengan jelas dari bahasa tubuh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam sebelum kemudian berbalik, menghadap pada si mungil sebagai seorang pendosa yang tak termaafkan.

"Aku baik.. aku tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun mengalihkan rasa ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya dengan membelai wajah Chanyeol.

Lagi lagi Chanyeol menggeleng keras, menolak membenarkan pengakuan Baekhyun yang jelas berusaha memperbaiki perasaan kacaunya saat ini.

"Hei, lihat aku.."

Lalu perlahan Chanyeol mulai membagi atensinya pada Baekhyun.

Si mungil menggeleng pelan melihat kilatan kesedihan di kedua iris Chanyeol dan masih membelai lembut telapak wajah kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya ia menarik tangan Chanyeol, membawa lelaki itu pada _single_ sofa hingga keduanya duduk berhadapan. "Katakan, apa yang terjadi? Hum?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya dengan lembut sementara tangannya sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Si lelaki masih bungkam, namun kebisuannya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari si mungil yang kini menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Aku mungkin bukan pemecah sebuah masalah. Aku bahkan payah dalam memperbaiki sesuatu, tapi.. aku pendengar yang baik. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahkan selalu menjadikanku tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Jadi, kau tak perlu cemas. Aku cukup dapat dipercaya." Tukas Baekhyun diakhiri senyum tulus.

Chanyeol menunduk sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan kembali menengadah. "Aku.. aku cacat." Tukasnya parau.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol ketika dirasanya ada getar samar di sana. Ia tidak menyahut, membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dulu, meskipun tidak sekaya dirimu, aku berasal dari kalangan cukup berada. Setidaknya.. ayahku memiliki beberapa gedung pencakar langit untuk mengembangkan usahanya. Keluargaku cukup terpandang dan dikenal oleh setiap orang di lingkunganku. Tapi yang mereka tidak tahu, kekuargaku tidak seharmonis dan sebahagia yang terlihat." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, helaan napas kian memburu karena ia harus mencongkel kembali luka lama itu.

"Nyaris setiap hari orang tuaku bertengkar, dari situ aku sadar bahwa mempunyai banyak uang tidak cukup membuat manusia puas. Aku sering mendapati mereka bertengkar hebat, hingga ibuku berakhir menjadi korban kekerasan ayahku. Tak jarang beliau melayangkan pukulan terhadap ibuku jika bisnisnya tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan pahit sebelum kemudian mengusakkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu membelainya dengan lembut.

"Semua itu terus berlanjut bahkan hingga bisnis ayahku berada di ambang kehancuran. Pertengkaran mereka semakin intens terjadi. Aku.. pada saat itu ikut putus asa. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku mempunyai dia yang selalu berada di sampingku, menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah."

"Dia?"

"Dia.. kekasihku dulu." Chanyeol mengambil alih genggaman tangan, merapatkannya dengan erat, mencoba memberi perhatian pada Baekhyun, memberi tahunya dalam bisu bahwa wanita itu hanya masa lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu menggeleng pelan, seperti tengah menjawab apa yang Chanyeol ungkapkan dalam diam. Meski ia cukup terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa Park Chanyeol pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

"Namanya Kim Hyejin. Kita menjalin hubungan saat aku duduk di kelas dua. Dan saat itu Hyejin adalah kakak kelasku. Dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang aku andalkan disaat perasaanku kacau, disaat keadaan di rumah tengah memanas akibat pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku. Aku mempercayakan semua hal kepada Hyejin. Aku.. aku begitu mengandalkannya."

"Dan kau begitu mencintainya, dulu. Begitu?"

Awalnya, Chanyeol sempat ragu namun ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak tenang membuatnya yakin untuk mengangguk.

"Kim Hyejin adalah salah satu murid populer waktu itu. Selain cantik, dia juga pintar, baik dan ramah. Maka tak heran jika nyaris semua murid laki-laki menggilainya. Termasuk aku. Bahkan beberapa bulan semenjak resmi menjadi kekasihnya, aku masih menjadi sasaran amukan kakak kelas yang masih tidak terima karena Hyejin menjadi milikku."

"Ahh.. kau beruntung sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Satu dari sekian upaya untuk menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

Oh tentu saja, momennya dirasa kurang pas untuk cemburu, bukan?

"Tapi, karena begitu menggilainya. Begitu mencintainya, terlalu fokus hanya pada perasaanku yang menggebu, aku jadi begitu sangat ceroboh dan bodoh. Aku terlalu memusatkan seluruh perhatianku padanya, menganggap Hyejin adalah orang yang paling kupercaya hingga tanpa kuketahui, dia tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Dia.. mempunyai tujuan lain untuk mendekatiku."

Chanyeol kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan dari Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu telah lebih dulu terpaku. Ia rasa apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan selanjutnya adalah titik dari segala penderitaan yang dirasakan lelaki itu.

"Hyejin hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mengetahui semua hal buruk tentang keluargaku. Awalnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa berita tentang kekerasan yang ibuku alami yang terpampang di surat kabar adalah perbuatan para tetangga yang iri dengan kehidupan mewah keluargaku, tapi tidak. Itu semua ulah Hyejin. Ulah keluarganya yang ternyata adalah saingan berat bisnis ayahku."

"Kau tahu, yang membuatku merasa lebih buruk adalah tanpa sengaja aku sendiri yang memberinya informasi tentang keluargaku. Akulah penyebab hancurnya bisnis ayahku karena tak ada satu pun hal tentang keluargaku yang aku sembunyikan dari Hyejin. Aku mengeluhkan semuanya kepada wanita itu."

"Ja-jadi.. dia dan keluarga memanfaatkan keadaan keluargamu untuk menggulingkan bisnis ayahmu? Seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga menjadi topik yang begitu sensitif pada saat itu, dan kau tahu apa yang membuat semuanya hancur dalam sekejap?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah, lantas menggeleng.

"Hyejin mengakhirinya dengan menggunakanku, seolah tidak cukup hanya membuat bisnis keluargaku berada di ambang kehancuran, dia menggunakanku sebagai senajta terakhir."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Sedikit banyak Baekhyun mulai merasa geram terhadap wanita bernama Kim Hyejin itu.

"Dia menghebohkan seluruh sekolah atau bahkan lingkungan tempat tinggalku dengan pengakuannya. Dia bilang.. d-dia bilang.."

Baekhyun mengelus bahu Chanyeol yang tampak dialiri getar kentara.

"Dia bilang aku melecehkannya, memperkosanya.. dan.. melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadapnya. Dia meyakinkan semua orang dengan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Dia membuat semua orang yakin bahwa luka memar di seluruh wajahnya adalah perbuatanku. Dan dari situ semuanya benar-benar hancur karena aku tak memiliki daya untuk mengelak, aku terlalu mencintainya hingga tidak ingin dia dibenci karena pengakuan palsunya."

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk mengontrol emosi saat ini, kedua mata yang sedari tadi memerah kini mulai basah. "Setelah ayahku benar-benar bangkrut, aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Seoul, tapi itu bukan awal yang baru. Setidaknya bagiku yang harus mendekam di ruang psikiater selama beberapa jam setiap hari sebagai penderita kelainan seksual karena orang tuaku termakan ucapan Hyejin. Mereka yakin ada sosok monster yang hidup dalam diriku."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Keyakinan mereka bertambah saat ayahku menyatakan kerap bertengkar dan melayangkan kekerasan terhadap ibuku. Dan psikiater yang menanganiku mengatakan bahwa hal itu yang memicuku menderita kelainan seksual itu."

Mulut Baekhyun kelu, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk sekedar menepuk bahu kekasihnya, atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan. Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku menderita bukan karena harus menjalani serangkaian pengobatan sebagai penderita sakit mental. Tapi karena orang tuaku menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas apa yang mereka yakini menimpa diriku. Terlepas dari perasaan lega karena perlahan mereka mulai menerima kenyataan, menjalani hidup sebagai orang-orang sederhana."

"Meski tidak bagiku." Chanyeol mencicit pelan. Tenggorokannya tercekat berkali-kali. "Meski mulai hidup baru dengan keluarga yang mulai tertata dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran berarti dari kedua orang tuaku, tapi aku tumbuh dengan keyakian bahwa aku menderita kelainan seksual. Mereka memaksaku percaya bahwa aku benar-benar berbahaya hingga membuatku yang mulanya membantah perlahan justru menanamkan sendiri keyakinan itu. Bahwa aku mempunyai sosok buas dalam diriku."

Chanyeol kembali menengadah, lantas tangannya terulur mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar si cacat itu, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak video sex yang melibatkan kekerasan yang aku tonton diam-diam waktu itu." Lalu suaranya mulai berubah menjadi asing seiring dengan atensinya yang menyapu seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

Si mungil menggeleng pelan. Mencoba menanamkan kekuatan dalam pikirannya, bahwa ia tidak akan takut kalau-kalau sosok buas itu kembali hadir.

"Aku menikmati ekspresi kesakitanmu tadi malam. Aku menyukainya." Bisik Chanyeol, lalu tubuhnya mulai bergerak, mengikis jarak dan membuat si mungil ikut bergerak pada posisi tertidur di atas sofa dengan sedikit waswas. "Aku mendapat kepuasanku sendiri saat melihatmu menderita tadi malam."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menghirup wangi rambut Baekhyun dengan gestur yang amat sensual.

"Aku tidak lebih dari seorang psiko berbahaya." Suara Chanyeol kian rendah, hingga tubuhnya kini berhasil mengungkung si mungil di bawahnya. "Jadi, apakah sekarang kau ingin melarikan diri? Berlari sejauh mungkin dan lenyap atensiku. Jika ya, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bangun sekarang, pakai bajumu dan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dan jangan pernah kembali."

Namun usaha Chanyeol sia-sia. Ia tidak sedikitpun membuat si mungil gentar. Malah kini ia dibuat terkejut saat gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher, menarik tengkuk dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut.

"Kau tidak berbahaya." Bisik Baekhyun. "Setidaknya biar kuingatkan lagi kejadian di hutan, bukan malah senang mendapatiku menangis ketakutan di pedalaman hutan yang gelap, kau malah memelukku erat. Mencemaskanku, dan menenangkanku."

Chanyeol hendak menyahut namun Baekhyun lebih dulu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir lelaki itu. "Urmm.. saat di sungai.. oh aku yakin kau mengingatnya. Jika memang kau seberbahaya itu, bukankah seharusnya saat ini aku sudah memenjarakanmu karena tuduhan pelecehan? Aku telanjang bulat waktu itu jika kau lupa." Bisik Baekhyun lalu menjentikkan jari dengan keras, membuat lelaki di atasnya sedikit terkejut.

"Saat membuat tattoo! Studiomu bahkan lebih terang dari pencahayaan di sungai, kau melihat payudaraku dengan cukup jelas, kau bahkan menyentuhnya, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Kenapa kau frontal sekali, 'sih?" Lama-lama Chanyeol mulai sedikit kesal, bagaimana bisa gadis itu mengatakannya tanpa sedikitpun merona?

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku bahkan sudah tidak perawan."

Dan Chanyeol dibuat mati kutu oleh pernyataan si mungil. Lelaki itu memainkan bola matanya dengan cukup gusar. "Itu.. tadi malam pengalaman pertamaku."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, bukan merasa ngeri mengingat kejadian tadi malam, ia justru lebih tertarik memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol saat ini, seperti seorang anak kecil nakal yang tertangkap basah sudah mencuri sesuatu.

"Hei, setidaknya jika kau tidak yakin, kita bisa mencobanya."

"Hum?" Chanyeol mengernyit samar.

"Kita lakukan dengan caramu. Kita lihat apa benar kau seberbahaya itu."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Baekhyun."

Si gadis menggeleng, "Sebelumnya kau tidak seperti itu, dan aku cukup merasa heran. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa sesuatu terjadi sebelum kau sampai di apartemen?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, menimbang opsi antara 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' untuk memberitahukan pertemuannya dengan Hyejin.

"Tak apa, sayang.. katakan padaku."

Dan suara merengek si mungil adalah apa yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kalah.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hyejin, kemarin."

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali, lantas ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga keduanya kembali duduk berhadapan. "Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Hum? Kau baik-baik saja!"

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya mengecupi pungung tangan kekasihnya. "Akibatnya..." lalu ia sadar akan satu hal.

"Aku marah dan.. melampiaskannya padamu? Itu yang terjadi kemarin, bukan?"

Lalu Chanyeol menggeleng pelan saat berpikir bahwa perbuatannya tadi malam hanya terpancing emosi yang dipicu oleh pertemuannya dengan Hyejin. Ia mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa ia sudah sembuh dan yakin bahwa monster itu masih bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Apa kita sedang memikirkan hal yang sama?" Tukas Baekhyun seraya melayangkan tatapan curiga pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Daripada ragu-ragu seperti itu, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Aku sedang mengajakmu bercinta, Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol melotot sempurna sebelum kemudian menggeleng keras, ia bahkan masih dibayangi-bayangi oleh perbuatan kejinya tadi malam.

"Apa ini? Kau menolakku setelah merenggut kesucianku?!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, lalu mengikis jarak dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya.. aku takut menyakitmu seperti tadi malam. Terlepas dari perasaanku yang begitu menginginkanmu." Lalu mencium pelipis Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Kau menginginkanku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan jelas.

Baekhyun mengusakkan wajah meronanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Dengar aku, dari awal tekadku adalah menyembuhkanmu. Jadi kumohon beri aku kesempatan melakukannya. Jika kau memang seperti itu, bukankah kita bisa melalui kesulitan itu bersama? Aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Setidaknya kita coba dulu, apa kau masih si berbahaya itu atau kau perlahan sudah sembuh. Kita harus mencari tahu."

"Aku tidak yakin, Baekhyun." Tukas Chanyeol di bahu sempit kekasihnya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan, lantas menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Percaya padaku kita bisa mengatasinya."

•

•

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Troublemaker**_

* * *

•

•

Ketika Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk percaya padanya, walaupun sempat ragu namun akhirnya lelaki itu mengangguk dengan pasti.

Namun ia cukup terkejut saat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri, sosok mungil itu menyambutnya dengan senyum nakal beserta satu set _lingerie_ yang sudah menempel di tubuh seksinya.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Tidakkah dia ingat perbuatan keji Chanyeol di malam sebelumnya?

Tidakkah gadis itu merasa trauma?

Astaga!

Lelaki yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ itu perlahan berjalan, mendekat pada si mungil yang berdiri di samping ranjang. "Aku tidak tahu kau senekat ini." Bisiknya setelah melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Tidakkah kau merasa takut padaku?" Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian menyapukan lidah di telinga kekasihnya.

"Aku.. takut. Tapi.." ucapan Baekhyun terinterupsi oleh sengatan-sengatan kecil yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh akibat ulah lidah nakal kekasihnya. "Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu. Jadi, jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba membuatku pergi dari hidupmu." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian melepas tali _bathrobe_ Chanyeol dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga terpental pada permukaan ranjang.

"Whoa." Baekhyun mengerjap kagum pada selangkangan Chanyeol, di sana sudah berdiri batang panjang yang mengacung dan ukurannya mampu membuat si mungil menelan saliva berkali-kali.

Chanyeol yang masih cukup terkejut atas perlakuan Baekhyun kini kembali dibuat melongo saat si mungil bergerak nakal seraya melepas satu-persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Dari mana kau belajar membuka bra dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" Heran Chanyeol terlepas dari perasaannya yang begitu ingin menerkam si mungil yang kini sudah bertelanjang bulat dan mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sedang protes?" Delik Baekhyun tak terima.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku justru menyukainya." Bisik lelaki itu sebelum kemudian bibirnya dilumat dengan cara susah payah oleh si mungil.

Lelaki itu menyambutnya dengan kekehan kecil lantas mengambil alih bibir Baekhyun sepenuhnya, dilumatnya dalam satu kali suapan dan menyesapnya dengan cara yang amat lapar, seolah ingin mengunyah bibir manis itu dan menelannya.

Erangan tertahan lolos, Baekhyun yakin ia sudah sering berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Namun hal itu tak cukup membuatnya terbiasa, kekasihnya itu memang sosok dominan yang seolah tidak akan memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mengecapi setiap inci bibir tebalnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, gadis itu melepas pagutan terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol berniat kembali meraup bibir gadis itu namun Baekhyun telah lebih dulu menepuk bibir tebalnya yang mana berhasil melahirkan kekehan kecil.

"Aku penasaran dengan hal ini.."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyahut, gadis itu telah lebih dulu menurunkan kepala, mengecupi setiap inci dada bidang Chanyeol dengan telaten tanpa meninggalkan kesan sensual. Lidahnya berulah nakal, menggambar garis basah pada keenam kotak menonjol di perut Chanyeol, lantas menjadi lebih seduktif saat tiba di pangkal paha kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata, lantas kepalanya terayun ke belakang tanpa kendali yang pasti saat kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun menggenggam kejantanannya. Napas lelaki itu perlahan memburu, desisan kecil lolos saat benda basah dan hangat yang ia ketahui lidah itu menyapu urat-urat menonjol dari batang sembilan inci miliknya.

Si mungil merengut saat mencoba memasukkan ujung kejantanan Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. "Sayang, ini terlalu besar, bahkan kepalanya saja tidak muat masuk ke dalam mulutku." Rengeknya seraya menengadah dan melempar wajah merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"B-benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepala dan seketika ia terkekeh mendapati wajah kesal si mungil di antara selangkangannya.

Pemandangan yang begitu kontras, melahirkan kesan sensual dan jenaka secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nakal! Little Chanyeollie nakal!" Kesalnya seraya cemberut dan menyentil kejantanan kekasihnya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol tertawa di balik punggung tangan. "Sayang, jika kau begitu menginginkannya, coba saja pelan-pelan.." tukasnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Seperti ini?" Si mungil mulai mengikuti insting, kembali membuka mulutnya sebelum kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan ujung kejantanan kekasihnya. Setelahnya ia bergumam tidak jelas sambil terus berusaha memasukkan batang besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol tentu bereaksi, meski kejantanannya masih belum berhasil bersarang di mulut Baekhyun dan hanya sampai pada tahap di mana gadis itu mengecapnya seperti tengah melumat ujung es krim, namun hal itu sudah sangat berefek dan berhasil mengalirkan sengatan-sengatan nikmat pada seluruh urat sarafnya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol masih menahan napas ketika si mungil di bawah sana masih sibuk dengan upayanya. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang..." lantas mengingatkan.

Baekhyun sedikit menarik diri, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada protes.

"Karena.. aku tidak yakin bisa menjamin keselamatan mulutmu." Tukas Chanyeol dengan napas tersengal. "Jika kau terus melakukannya, aku bisa saja mendorong pinggulku ke atas dan merobek bibir kecilmu itu dengan kejantanannku." Lanjutnya dengan gemas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya seorang tahanan, "Okay, okay.." katanya terdengar tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Di detik berikutnya, gadis itu mulai kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh kekar Chanyeol, melempar kerlingan nakal yang sebenarnya cukup membuat Chanyeol cemas terlepas dari rasa gemas ingin melumat tubuh mulus dan seksi kekasihnya itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya.." bisik Chanyeol.

Ada sedikit raut ragu yang berkelabat di wajah Baekhyun, dan kejadian tadi malam cukup terngiang di benaknya, melahirkan sedikit rasa takut karena demi apapun Baekhyun masih mengingat rasa sakitnya.

" _Hei, I'm not gonna hurt you.. trust me, will you?_ " Chanyeol cukup mengerti keraguan Baekhyun, namun seperti yang gadis itu katakan, mereka hanya harus mencobanya, mereka hanya harus percaya. Dan Chanyeol ingin menjadi yang pertama membuktikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lantas mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi cemerlang kekasihnya. " _Do it.."_ bisiknya.

Seperti sebuah komando yang mutlak, sepersekian detik setelahnya Chanyeol membalik keadaan. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu sebelum kemudian menindihnya.

"Hei, tarik napas dan keluarkan pelan-pelan. Ingat, kau bukan seorang monster, kau kekasihku.. Park Chanyeol yang aku tahu tidak akan menyakitiku.." Baekhyun membelai wajah Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya kilatan asing yang cukup membuatnya merinding itu berkelebat di kedua manik kekasihnya.

Si lelaki memejamkan mata, menarik napas pelan lalu menanamkan keyakinan dalam dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun, bahwa dirinya mampu melawan hasrat terkutuk yang begitu ingin menikmati wajah kesakitan si mungil di bawah kendalinya.

" _Good boy, so proud of you.._ " Baekhyun melempar pujian, sebentuk aksi yang dirasanya cukup mampu mengendalikan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya. "Nah.. sekarang lakukan pelan-pelan, aku percaya padamu.."

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti, ia mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun sementara di bawah sana tengah berupaya menerobos apa yang sebelumnya telah ia rusak.

Yang lebih mungil menahan napas, mengalihkan rasa perih yang menjalar dengan meremas otot lengan kekasihnya tanpa berniat melemahkan atensi dari kedua manik sayu itu.

Desisan serta erangan pun lolos berbarengan saat batang keras itu mulai merangsak masuk oleh dorongan tersendat.

Chanyeol akui lebih sulit melakukannya kali ini, karena ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak fatal dan sebisa mungkin berhati-hati. Walaupun bisikan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang akan berujung menyakiti Baekhyun terngiang di benaknya, namun lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk melawan hasrat terkutuk itu.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah mempercayakan dan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuh hati, maka Chanyeol tidak akan merusak kepercayaan itu, ia lantas memulainya dengan dorongan pinggul yang begitu pelan, mencoba menjerat seluruh kejantanannya pada lubang sempit Baekhyun tanpa terburu-buru.

Kernyitan samar tercetak di dahi Baekhyun, ia mengigit bibir bawah cukup kuat mengalihkan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang menjejali kewanitaannya di bawah sana. "Kau.. melakukannya dengan baik.." lantas kembali melempar pujian pada Chanyeol dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal. "Kau hebat, sayang.." lanjutnya dengan erangan tertahan saat kekasihnya mulai memburu kenikmatan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo pelan.

"Aku bisa, Baekhyun.. aku bisa." Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti malam sebelumnya, lelaki itu mulai melarikan tangan ke bawah lutut Baekhyun sebelum kemudian melingkarkan betis ramping itu pada pinggulnya.

" _Of fucking course! Baby, you can do it.."_ Baekhyun mencicit dalam desah, meyakinkan kekasihnya kembali bahwa mereka, terutama Chanyeol mampu terbang, menjemput rasa nikmat itu tanpa harus menyakiti. Karenanya si mungil mengikuti kendali Chanyeol dengan menekan pinggul kekasihnya itu lebih ke dalam selangkangannya, mencoba melakukan hal yang sama, memburu apa yang mereka sebut kenikmatan yang mulai terasa merajai lapisan kulit yang diwakilkan oleh titik-titik peluh sebagai bukti.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tadi malam ia terlalu fokus pada rasa takut, terlalu terkejut pada sosok baru yang keluar dari dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol hingga ia tidak merasakan apapun selain kesakitan, sisanya bahkan tak cukup berarti. Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini jelas berbeda, kepalanya terayun berkali-kali ke belakang saat hentakan demi hentakan di bawah sana kian intens. "Park Chanyeol.. Y-ya.. di sana!" Kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan kini bersarang tepat pada titik sensitifnya, berhasil mengendalikan seluruh tubuh, membiarkan kedua tangannya menjelajah, mencari pengalihan dan berakhir meremas rambut si penjajah tanpa menemukan opsi lain.

Geraman yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol adalah bentuk lain dari perasaan putus asa, disaat dirinya mulai tergoda untuk melakukan hal-hal yang melenceng dari kenikmatan yang kini menjajah dan membakar seluruh urat sarafnya, ia pun merasakan perang batin yang cukup hebat karena pada saat yang sama kalimat-kalimat menenangkan itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Baekhyun diiringi desahan yang terdengar begitu merdu. Seperti sebuah nyanyian yang menghipnotis tubuh Chanyeol hingga bahkan tak kuasa mengendalikan kedua tangannya yang mulai terselip ke bawah punggung si mungil sebelum kemudian membalik tubuhnya, membiarkan punggung mulus itu terkekspos.

Desahan terdengar kian mengeras dari mulut Baekhyun yang kini menumpukan kedua telapak tangan pada permukaan ranjang saat Chanyeol kembali menjejalkan batang keras berukuran super itu di belakangnya. Lantas Baekhyun beralih menyalahkan sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk dengan meremasnya cukup kuat.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menempatkan perlakuan Chanyeol yang kini menampar bokongnya berkali-kali pada tindakan radikal manapun. Karena ia merasa dibuat begitu seksi untuk mengartikan tamparan demi tamparan itu sebagai bentuk kekerasan. Gadis itu merasa terlalu dimanjakan oleh kenikmatan yang mulai berada di ambang batas hingga membiarkan Chanyeol menyentakkan kejantanannya lebih dan lebih, bahkan tempo yang kian membabi buta itu tidak mendapatkan penyalahan berarti ketika perannya berhasil menjemput Baekhyun di puncak kenikmatan. Gadis itu meneriaki nama kekasihnya cukup keras, ia meraihnya dengan kepala menengadah lantas menebarnya di udara.

Punggung sempit itu masih sedikit melengkung dalam getar samar -setelah pemiliknya mengalami orgasme hebat- saat Chanyeol memutuskan merapatkan dadanya di sana. Kedua telapak tangannya mulai menjelalajah sebelum kemudian menangkup dan meremas gundukan sintal yang sedari tadi menggantung dan berayun, sementara gerak pinggulnya semakin kehilangan kendali menjajah di bawah sana.

Keberadaan _air conditioner_ tak cukup berarti, bahkan tak sedikit pun mendinginkan birahi Chanyeol yang telah lama terbakar, hanya butuh satu hentakan keras sebelum menjadikannya bara api yang meleleh di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lantas kenikmatan tak terbendung itu merenggut geraman dan semua kekuatan yang tersisa. Chanyeol jatuh, tubuhnya ambruk dan berakhir menindih si mungil yang masih terengah ditemani peluh yang tercecer tanpa kendali.

Chanyeol masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun, perasaannya terlalu tak menentu hingga menjadikan dirinya si bisu yang terharu dalam diam. Ia hanya mampu mengecupi bahu sempit itu berkali-kali sebelum kemudian menarik diri dan mengantarkan punggungnya pada permukaan sprei yang sudah terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena dijadikan kambing hitam oleh pergumulan erotisnya dengan Baekhyun.

Si mungil menyusulnya, gadis itu bergerak pelan dalam upaya membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian ia berhasil dan merapatkan diri pada Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan rengkuhan dan dekapan erat. " _We did it!_ " Bisik Baekhyun setelah cukup mengendalikan napasnya yang tersengal. " _You did it!_ " Lanjutnya diiringi perasaan haru.

Kecupan bertubi-tubi mendarat di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Lidahnya dibuat kelu oleh perasaan ragu, ia sendiri masih tidak percaya bisa melakukan ritual surga duniawi itu tanpa menoreh lecet sedikit pun pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Padahal itu terbilang cukup dini. Dan berhasil di percobaan awal terasa sangat tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol.

Adakah hal lain yang tidak Chanyeol sadari?

Apakah perasaan hangat yang kerap ia rasakan setiap berbagi momen manis dengan Baekhyun selama ini yang membantunya mengendalikan diri?

Jika benar..

Apakah kekuatan cinta memang sedahsyat itu?

Tunggu..

Cinta?

Tentu saja, Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Dan perasaan itu tumbuh cukup pesat hingga kini berada pada tahap yang cukup serius di mana rasa takut kehilangan itu mulai kerap menyelinap di setiap hela napasnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

 **AN:**

 **Dan readers pun tumpengan~ Setelah menunggu belasan chapter akhirnya menemukan yang ena juga~ Pada mesyum emang ya~ :P**

 **Ini mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi aku kok suka ya waktu B diperkosa pacarnya wkwkwk :D #RaisaPerusakMoralBangsa #BoikotRaisa**

 **Ps: Hyejin cuma figuran ya hehehe**

 **Karena dari awal ff ini kubuat seringan mungkin, jadi konfliknya juga gak berat dan gak berkepanjangan. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sini itu couple goals banget jadi aku gak mau ngerusak itu dengan konflik yang menguras emosi (meski sempat netes sih pas nulis bagian masa lalu Chanyeol) huhuu T.T**

 **At last, hope you guys enjoy with this chapter.**

 **BIG CHU ***


	13. Chapter 13

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

Bakehyun telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan setelah merundingkan berbagai opsi dengan Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo melalui sambungan _video call_ perihal kejutan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Chanyeol yang akan bertambah usia tak kurang dari beberapa menit lagi. Gadis itu menyibak selimut perlahan setelah mengecup dahi Chanyeol yang mana lelaki itu sendiri sudah melanglangbuana di alam mimpi.

Kakinya terjulur ke lantai sebelum kemudian mengurai langkah di sana, senyumnya tersungging ceria saat menemukan kotak berlogo sebuah _brand_ pakaian dalam ternama juga pada satu pasang _lingerie_ yang berada di dalamnya. Tanpa bersuara, gadis itu mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya lalu menggantinya dengan _lingerie_ tersebut.

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri melirik Chanyeol yg semakin terlelap di atas ranjang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar menuju _pantry_. Gadis itu membuka lemari es, rasa haus mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak meraih _birthday cake box_ yang ia simpan di sana sebelumnya. Lantas gadis itu mengambil satu botol air mineral. Baekhyun sudah bersiap meneguk air minum tersebut ketika secara tiba-tiba lampu ruangan padam.

"Huh? Kenapa lampunya mati?"

Baekhyun membenci gelap. Lebih tepatnya ia takut. Gelap selalu berhasil membangkitkan memori buruk yang tak pernah lenyap dari benaknya. Dan gelap tak pernah gagal menggali rasa panik serta cemas dalam dirinya.

" _Babe.._ " Suaranya bergetar sementara tubuhnya terpaku, tak berdaya dan terlalu takut untuk sekedar melangkah. " _Baby!"_ Gadis itu menaikkan _volume_ suara berharap Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap mendengarnya.

Sunyi mengudara sementara panik semakin menguasai. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melawan rasa takut, pikirnya jarak kamar dan _pantry_ tidak terlalu jauh, meski gelap ia yakin bisa sampai dengan selamat. Maka dari itu kini ia berbalik, berniat memutari _pantry_ namun telah lebih dulu dibuat tercengang saat tubuhnya menambrak dada bidang seseorang. Gadis itu menjerit hebat, air mineral di tangan ia gunakan untuk memukul serta menyiram sosok lain yang berada di sana. "Pergi kau, hantu sialan! Pergi kau, pergi!" Serunya dengan lantang.

"Hei, ini aku! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol meringis kecil saat kekasihnya tak berhenti memukulinya dengan botol air mineral. Lebih buruk lagi gadis itu membiarkannya terbuka tanpa tutup. Alhasil Chanyeol basah kuyup.

Namun saat ini bukan itu masalahnya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu cemas mendengar getar ketakutan dari nada suara kekasihnya. Hal yang membuatnya dengan sigap mencekal pergelangan tangan si gadis sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Ini aku, Park Chanyeol. Kekasihmu." Bisiknya setelah berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun yang semula meronta hebat.

"Aku takut."

"Ada aku di sini."

"Bawa aku ke kamar. Sekarang. Gendong."

Tanpa menyempatkan diri mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya akibat rengekan manjanya, Chanyeol bergegas merangkul si mungil sebelum kemudian menggendongnya. _Bridal_.

"Kenapa listriknya bisa padam?" Gumam Chanyeol sebelum kemudian merebahkan kekasihnya. "Aku ambil lilin terlebih dahulu."

Lelaki itu kembali dengan tiga buah lilin yang menyala, cahaya yang dihasilkan cukup untuk membuat penglihatannya jelas sebelum kemudian terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah melepas _lingerie_ nya yang basah. Namun sepertinya gadis yang tengah membelakangi Chanyeol itu mengalami kesulitan.

Setelah meletakkan lilin di atas nakas, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri sang kekasih sebelum membantu membuka pengait bra yang membuat si mungil itu kesulitan. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di _pantry_ tadi?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati lembutnya setiap kecupan yang mendarat di bahu mulusnya. "Aku haus." Dalihnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hum?"

Si mungil berbalik tanpa merasa terganggu meski kini ia dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Ia menggeleng pelan lantas mengulurkan tangan dan membantu melepas pakaian Chanyeol yang semula memang sudah basah akibat perbuatannya. "Aku kira kau hantu. Maaf sudah membuatmu basah."

"Tidak ada hantu setampan diriku." Goda Chanyeol kemudian meringis ketika cubitan ngilu mendarat di perutnya.

Lelaki itu sempat tertawa sejenak sebelum apa yang menyita atensi membungkam segalanya. Kini ia bertahan pada wajah cantik yang dihujani cahaya lilin menguning, pada bibir yang mengilat basah, juga pada mata sayunya yang mengantuk.

Apa yang tergambar jelas sebagai bentuk keindahan itu melekat pada sebuah raga tak berbusana.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lambat, membelai wajah si mungil dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian tubuh polos itu kembali berada dalam gendongannya sebelum membuatnya menyentuh permukaan lembut sprei.

Baekhyun menyambut tubuh besar itu ke dalam dekap, merespon setiap cumbuan yang mendarat di lehernya dengan lenguhan pelan, menyerukan nama yang sama setiap kali sengatan adiktif menjelajah titik sensitif.

Kecupan itu tak pernah usai, bahkan kini mulai memendam sebuah rasa penasaran pada perut hingga sampai pada pangkal paha.

Baekhyun terpejam erat, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Chanyeol mempunyai bakat menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka, juga pada kelihaiannya menyapukan benda hangat bertekstur kasar itu pada setiap inci daerah terintim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencumbunya dengan lidah, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak mendesah, mengalihkan apa yang dirasanya candu pada sebuah irama tersendat nikmat juga pada sprei kusut yang sedari tadi ia remas dengan kuat.

Gadis itu nyaris menjepit kepala kekasihnya dengan kedua paha, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih memalukan dari sekedar mengoceh dan memohon dalam desah agar lelaki itu memberinya lebih.

Orgasmenya masih menyisakan bekas yang mendalam. Napas si mungil tersengal tanpa jeda, kelopaknya masih terpejam erat ketika sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di keningnya.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Chanyeol saat mata mereka bertemu pandang dalam temaram.

" _Happy birthday, baby._." Cicit Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menggigit bibirnya. "Seharusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah. Kenapa justru-"

Ucapannya diinterupsi oleh sebuah ciuman hangat yang mendarat di bibirnya. Suara sensual itu terdengar saat Chanyeol mengakhirinya lebih dulu. "Mulai sekarang, ini semua tentangmu."

"Hum?"

Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke telinga. "Jika aku yang berulang tahun maka kau yang dapat hadiah. Seperti itu contohnya." Lantas kembali mendaratkan kecupan pada kelopak mata sang kekasih.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bibir Baekhyun yang mencebi kecil. "Karena kau istimewa."

"Jika seperti itu kenapa tidak kita selesaikan apa yang kita mulai beberapa saat lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya si mungil seraya menutup wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah lebih dulu tertangkap oleh atensi Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu terkekeh di balik punggung tangan, tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. _Kita memang berhasil melakukannya kemarin, tapi aku masih belum yakin pada diriku sendiri._ Ia membatin.

Merasakan perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, Baekhyun perlahan mengerti. Dibelainya wajah tampan itu seraya melempar senyum penuh pengertian. Si mungil sangat paham bahwa Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko menyakitinya kembali.

"Tidak apa, sayang." Tukasnya sebelum menuntun Chanyeol berbaring, lalu memeluknya erat. "Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat."

Si lelaki mengangguk, lantas balas memeluk gadisnya yang telah sibuk mengusakkan wajahnya di dada.

Yang tersisa adalah sunyi, merambat diiringi detak jarum jam yang mengejar waktu. Sebuah masa yang menuntun setiap pasang mata terperangkap ke dalam lelap.

••

Disebabkan oleh tindakan radikal Baekhyun semalam hingga membuat Chanyeol basah kuyup, maka pagi ini lelaki itu demam. Dan itu seharusnya bukan masalah bagi si mungil jika saja kekasihnya itu tidak mendadak menjelma menjadi bayi besar yang merapalkan beberapa rengekan tak masuk akal di sela-sela bahu sempitnya.

"Sayang, biar aku selesaikan ini dulu." Si mungil sedikit kewalahan, masih berdiri di seberang _pantry_ dengan arahan salah satu pelayannya melalui sambungan telepon, gadis itu mencoba membuatkan bubur untuk kekasihnya.

Namun sosok jangkung yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang seolah tuli, lelaki itu masih saja mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu mulus Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Hum?" Lelaki itu akhirnya bersuara, meski hanya terdengar seperti gumamam mengantuk.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum lantas meletakkan spatula sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap kekasihnya.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat dengan kedua mata menyipit seperti hendak akan melayangkan protes.

"Ekspresi macam apa itu?" Heran Baekhyun sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol, memastikan suhu tubuh sang kekasih.

Lagi-lagi bukan sahutan yang Baekhyun terima, ia malah mendapati lehernya menjadi sasaran empuk cumbuan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

" _Baby_.." cicit si mungil dengan kedua tangan menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka bubur." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupan lembutnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Si gadis memutar bola mata, lantas menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan paksa. Ia bahkan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menahan kepala lelaki itu agar tidak kembali terbenam di lehernya. "Kau demam. Kau harus makan dan minum obat." Tegasnya langsung pada kedua iris kelam di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Bukan karena takut Baekhyun akan merajuk jika ia menolak memakan bubur buatannya yang rasanya masih penuh misteri -mengingat gadis itu bukanlah seseorang yang akan dipercaya oleh siapapun bahwa dirinya mampu menyulap beberapa bahan makanan menjadi sesuatu yang lezat di atas piring- melainkan raut cemas yang berkelebat di wajah mungil meronanya yang membuat Chanyeol tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengangguk patuh.

Ya, tentu saja gadis itu mencemaskannya. Meski menurut Chanyeol ia baik-baik saja namun ia tahu kelembutan hati seorang perempuan bukanlah hal yang harus disepelekan.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupinya dengan lembut.

"Anak pintar." Baekhyun terharu. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya dan mencium pipi Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. "Bagaimana jika hari ini kau mengambil cuti?"

"Sayang, aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Aku masih kuat untuk sekedar duduk di depan komputer seharian, itu bukan masalah."

"Masalahnya-"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Pungkas Chanyeol, menyela ucapan Baekhyun dengan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun memastikan, wajahnya lebih dulu terusak di dada Chanyeol, namun tak ada sahutan berarti. "Babe?" Gadis itu kembali bersuara, lenguhan kecil mengemuka saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menelusup masuk di balik gaun tidurnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka _strawberry_." Bisik Chanyeol setelah memastikan bahwa yang saat ini ia remas adalah bokong sintal kekasihnya.

"Heunggg.. mana yang lebih kau suka? Aku atau _strawberry_?" Baekhyun menyelipkan jemarinya pada rambut sang kekasih sebelum membelainya seduktif.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Chanyeol disaat ia sibuk mencumbu bahu kekasihnya. " _Strawberry_.."

Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Baekhyun, gadis itu menarik wajah Chanyeol dari bahunya lantas menangkup seraya mendaratkan cubitan di kedua pipinya. Pikirnya kedua mata yang menyipit itu akan terlihat menyeramkan, namun nyatanya ia malah berakhir menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol.

".. _strawberry_ yang menguar dari tubuhmu." Chanyeol kembali berbisik, dan Baekhyun harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri jika saja lelaki itu tidak mengucapkannya dengan setengah mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu, aroma _strawberry_ yang selama ini mempunyai kesan kanak-kanak bisa semenggoda ini."

"Itu karena kau mesum." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol menarik dulu lantas menggeleng. "Aku normal."

"Oh ya, tentu saja kau Park Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanku menang dalam berbicara."

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. Wajah merajuk Byun Baekhyun memang selalu berhasil melahirkan rasa gemas. Hal yang tak pernah gagal membuat lelaki itu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah dekap erat.

Lantas ada sunyi yang tiba-tiba mengudara.

"Lusa aku pulang."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut. Justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Sulit dipungkiri bahwa fakta akan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang terbentang jarak kerap melahirkan perasaan tak nyaman. Kehadiran Baekhyun selama beberapa hari ini benar-benar sebuah momen yang sangat berharga, maka ketika gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali menjalin hubungan jarak jauh seperti semula perlahan ego Chanyeol membludak.

Dia ingin Baekhyun.

Dia ingin gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya, selalu di sampingnya.

"Sayang.."

"Aku di sini." Kecupan lembut itu mendarat di puncak kepala si mungil.

Kalimat yang hendak Baekhyun lontarkan tertahan di kerongkongan ketika bunyi bel terdengar memenuhi setiap indera pendengaran.

"Biar aku saja. Tunggu di ruang tamu sementara aku memeriksa siapa yang datang." Kata Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memutari _pantry_ dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Setelah menarik pintu, Baekhyun di sambut oleh siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan apartemen kekasihnya.

"Kau! Se..sedang apa kau di sini? Dimana Park Chanyeol?" Nayeon nyaris melompat dari tempatnya. Bukan hanya terkejut karena sosok gadis yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah gadis yang tempo hari mempermalukannya di tempat spa pijat, Nayeon juga dibuat terperangah pada penampilan Baekhyun yang terlampau seksi dengan balutan gaun tidur tipis juga pada bercak merah yang menghias leher gadis itu. Selain wajah cantiknya, tubuh supermodel itu kembali melahirkan decak iri dalam hati Im Nayeon.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun membeo setelah mengingat dengan jelas siapa gadis yang bertamu sepagi ini ke apartemen kekasihnya. _Gadis kampungan waktu itu._ "Dan kau? Apa yang dilakukanmu sepagi ini di depan apartemen kekasihku?"

 _Kekasih?_

Nayeon tidak tahu mengapa suhu di sekelilingnya mendadak begitu panas. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan. "Bukan urusanmu! Di mana Chanyeol? Aku-"

Nayeon menggantung ucapan ketika usahanya memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dicekal oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja masuk. Aku kesini untuk menemui Chanyeol!"

"Kau masih tidak tahu caranya bertatakrama rupanya." Baekhyun mendengus jengah. "Yak! Siapa kau berani masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihku? Huh?!"

Setiap kali kata 'kekasihku' itu terdengar, kepalan tangan Nayeon kian mengerat. Ia benci fakta itu.

"Sayang.. kemarilah, ada yang ingin menemuimu." Baekhyun menaikkan volume suara, berbicara pada kekasihnya. Mengenyahkan segala tanda tanya tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan Nayeon.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol tiba, wajah mengantuknya menyipit seketika mendapati Nayeon berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau, sedang apa di sini?"

"Benar 'kan?!" Baekhyun berseru sebelum kemudian bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya. "Tidak ada orang yang bertamu sepagi ini 'kan, sayang?"

Gerak Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba refleks membuat tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping, sembari bergumam lelaki itu memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati.

Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana santai serta kaos tanpa lengan. Satu hal yang membuat pikiran Nayeon melanglangbuana jika dikaitkan dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang terlampau seksi. Dan ia semakin membencinya, cara Baekhyun bergelayut manja, cara Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan protektif.

Nayeon membencinya.

Kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?

Kenapa harus gadis yang mempermalukannya tempo hari?

"Lupakan!" Nayeon berseru kesal sebelum kemhdian berbalik dengan langkah yang menghentak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melempar tatap heran, sebelum kemudian mata Baekhyun menyipit sempurna.

Mereka masih di sana di depan pintu utama.

"Apa?" Kening Chanyeol berlipat, heran pada perubahan ekspresi di wajah kekasihnya.

"Siapa dia? Kalian saling mengenal? Kenapa dia tahu apartemenmu?!"

Chanyeol membeo. Seharusnya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari tadi mengingat Baekhyun mempunyai tingkat kecurigaan yang begitu tinggi. Dan satu lagi fakta yang Chanyeol dapat. Gadisnya seorang pencemburu. Terbukti kedua bola matanya saat ini seolah mampu mengeluarkan sinar laser yang mematikan.

"Jawab aku!" Baekhyun meronta sebelum kemudian menarik diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol. "Kau belum lama di sini dan sudah ada seorang gadis yang datang ke apartemenmu?"

Baekhyun adalah seorang perasa. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol tahu, kekasihnya tak jarang menjadi gadis manja yang kerap merajuk dan sulit dibujuk. Dan Chanyeol seperti mempunyai sebuah tantangan, di saat kekasihnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda marah dan kesal, yang dilakukan lelaki itu adalah mencoba semampu mungkin meredakan amarahnya.

"Dia putri dari atasanku." Lelaki itu maju satu langkah sebelum membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia kesini? Darimana dia tahu tempat tinggalmu?"

"Dia memang selalu menggangguku setiap kali kami bertemu. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia tahu tempat tinggalku, mungkin dia memanfaatkan jabatan ayahnya untuk menggali informasi tentangku." Chanyeol kembali memeluk kekasihnya, meredakan amarah yang mulai terkikis. "Percayalah, aku tidak pernah macam-macam selama ini." Lalu mencium pelipis Baekhyun.

"Cobalah untuk selingkuh maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Merasa heran dan bertanya-tanya darimana Baekhyun mempunyai nyali untuk melontarkan kalimat berbahaya itu?

"Biar kulihat.." Baekhyun menarik diri lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Tampan sekali!" Kesalnya.

Tentu saja, jika kekasihnya setampan itu maka wajar saja jika ada ular berbisa yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah alarm peringatan di dalam benak Bakhyun berbunyi dengan panik.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan beberapa siasat untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari godaan setan yang terkutuk ketika bunyi bel kembali terdengar.

"Dia kembali?" Beo Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan, sepertinya ia harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis gatal itu.

"Enyahlah dari apartemen kekasihku sebelum- Tao Eonni!" Baekhyun terperangah saat membuka pintu.

Bukan Im Nayeon yang kali ini bertamu, melainkan pengawal pribadinya yang entah bagaimana caranya menyapa atensi.

Sosok itu berdiri di sana. Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas kilatan berbahaya selayaknya panglima neraka yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Tao.

"Bagaimana bisa kau.."

Tao membungkuk sopan meski hatinya merasa cukup geram melihat penampilan Baekhyun, gadis yang yang selama ini ia jaga dalam pengawasannya. "Ketua ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

"Huh?! Kakek tua ada di sini?" Baekhyun berseru panik. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebaiknya kalian bergegas." Tegas Tao, menyempatkan diri melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah sengit yang kentara.

 _Dia berlebihan._ Pikir Chanyeol.

••

Baekhyun masih menyipitkan mata, menatap kekasihnya dengan sengit di saat lelaki itu tengah sibuk terkekeh di balik punggung tangan.

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" Geram si mungil seraya mencubit perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyaris tergelak, meski ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa cukup senang dengan penampilan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Jika bukan karena ulahmu semalam yang membuat leherku dipenuhi bercak merah, aku akan sangat tidak sudi memakai stelan ini!" Gadis itu berbisik dengan geram seraya mengutuk _turtleneck_ berbalut mantel panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu. Kau cantik. Lagipula kau tidak pantas menyalahkanku. Sayang.. kau menikmatinya semalam."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menggoda Baekhyun sampai sejauh itu, karena si mungil yang tengah menahan kesal semakin tersulut amarahnya, "Aku membencimu."

"Silahkan." Tukas Tao setelah menuntun mereka pada sebuah _private room_ restoran ternama.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tua yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi beserta menu sarapan lainnya.

Sukar dipungkiri meskipun menurut Baekhyun sosok _Dumbledore_ dirasanya lebih baik dan hangat namun siluet renta yang kini melempar senyum kecil kearahnya tak pernah gagal membuat hati Baekhyun dipenuhi perasaan senang. "Kakek!" Si mungil berseru sebelum berhambur dan duduk di pangkuan kakeknya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terpaku, dahi cemerlangnya berlipat saat sosok yang Baekhyun panggil 'Kakek' tersebut menyita atensi.

"Kenapa kau masih di sana? Masuklah, nak."

Rasa terkejut Chanyeol membuyar saat orang tua itu berseru kepadanya.

Ya. Orang tua yang pernah menantangnya bermain _baduk_ tempo hari.

Apakah sosok yang memiliki auta otoriter itu yang juga membuat Chanyeol mendadak mendapat cuti kerja?

Entahlah. Namun yang pasti Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang terjadi kini. Meski sosok orang tua itu menyambutnya dengan bersahabat.

"Jadi, kakek.. bagaimana jika kakek minta mereka memindahkan pekerjaan kekasihku ke Korea?"

Kakek berdeham keras. "Anak nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilnya seperti itu di depan kakekmu sendiri, huh?"

"Dia memang kekasihku. Benar 'kan, sayang?" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri merangkul lengan Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Lagipula kakek sudah terlanjur memata-mataiku selama aku di sini. Apa aku benar?"

Selanjutnya hanya ada interaksi antara cucu dan kakek tersebut.

Tentang segala rengekan yang Baekhyun tujukan pada kakeknya juga tentang berbagai petuah yang orang tua itu lontarkan.

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol hanya menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Sesekali menyahut sopan saat kakek Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu. Lelaki itu telah lebih dulu dibuat bungkam dengan topik pembicaraan Baekhyun dan kakeknya yang mana nyaris semua mengenai mereka adalah tentang status dan otoritas. Terlebih Baekhyun kerap kali menyinggung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang harus terhalang sebuah jarak karena pekerjaan.

Ini bukan dunia Chanyeol. Lelaki itu asing di dalamnya.

Baekhyun seolah berada jauh di atasnya, gadis itu seperti hal yang tidak mungkin Chanyeol gapai.

••

Baekhyun tidak lagi dijinkan tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol, karena untuk berbagai alasan masuk akal tentang lelaki dan perempuan yang tidak terikat oleh pernikahan kakek dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus ikut pulang ke Korea.

Meski begitu, kakek memberikan ijin pada Baekhyun untuk meluangkan waktunya bersama Chanyeol sebelum jadwal penerbangan ke Korea tiba.

"Hei.. kau baik?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah mobil yang kakek tumpangi melesat jauh. Kini ia berada di depan bangunan restoran bersama Chanyeol dan juga dikawal oleh Tao.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol selama mereka berkumpul. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya lebih banyak diam saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Katakan saja."

Chanyeol melirik Tao yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Oh, Eonni bisa kau tunggu saja di mobil?"

Pengawal pribadinya itu mengerti lalu menuruti perintah majikannya.

"Apa maksudmu meminta kakekmu memindahkanku ke Korea?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. "Tentu saja agar kita bisa selalu dekat. Tenang saja, kakekku bisa mengatur semuanya."

Chanyeol membuang napas di udara lalu memijat tulang hidungnya dengan kentara. "Semudah itu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku mengais ilmu dan mendapatkan segala yang kubisa kini dengan susah payah. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku saat mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk mencicipi hasil dari usahaku selama ini. Dan semudah itu kau dengan segala apa yang kau punya dan-"

"Tunggu!"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut sempurna, ada sekelebat geram yang mengemuka karena Baekhyun dengan tidak sopan memotong ucapannya.

Si gadis mulai sadar apa yang ia lakukan beberapa detik lalu adalah kesalahan, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sengit seperti itu.

"Aku hanya.. aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita. Apa itu salah?"

Benar. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau disiksa oleh perasaan rindu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau berjauhan denganmu! Kau.. bahkan.. aku hanya takut gadis itu-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Si mungil terlonjak saat satu bentakan nyaris merobek gendang telinganya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. Lalu ia melihat kemarahan besar di kedua irisnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan kakekmu dengan mengandalkan segala otoritasnya hanya karena seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal berdiri di depan apartmenku pagi ini? Kau..."

Chanyeol kehilangan kosa kata.

Sementara Baekhyun telah lebih dulu mengigit bibirnya dengan takut. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya, namun kali ini lelaki itu bahkan menatapnya dengan dingin hanya karena Baekhyun meminta bantuan kakeknya dengan tujuan agar hubungan mereka tidak lagi terkendala oleh jarak.

"Aku membencimu!" Teriak si mungil seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sebelum kemudian berlari menuju mobil dan memerintahkan Tao meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara Chanyeol nyaris mengerang frustasi di tempat yang kini ia pijak. Tiada hal apapun yang mengganggu benaknya kini selain rasa bersalah.

Merasa bersalah karena tak dapat mengendalikan emosi dan berakhir membentak kekasihnya.

Dan ia pikir akan sangat sulit mendapat ampunan dari si mungil kali ini.

••

Namun nyatanya Baekhyun lah yang lebih merasa bersalah. Ia telah merenungkan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Baekhyun menyesal karena telah bertindak sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tersinggung meski niatnya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun sadar seharusnya ia tidak merengek, meminta sang kakek mengandalkan otoritasnya untuk membuat pekerjaan yang Chanyeol hargai tampak seperti sebuah lelucon.

 _Oh maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, sayang.._

Gadis itu merangkai langkah dengan gusar di lobi apartemen setelah meminta Tao mengantarnya sebelum jam penerbangannya ke Korea tiba.

Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin ada masalah yang bernaung pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan meminta maaf. Mulanya langkah Baekhyun terangkai dengan yakin menuju pintu apartemen kekasihnya, namun ketika pintu itu terbuka rasa bersalah Baekhyun menguap begitu saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Si mungil bertanya pada Nayeon yang sesaat lalu membuka pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

"Ya. Tuhan. Bukankah ini terasa seperti _dejavu_?" Nayeon memangku tangan, berdiri dengan angkuh seraya mengangkat dagu seperti tengah mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

"Kau melupakan tas- Baekhyun?" Itu Chanyeol, berdiri di belakang Nayeon, telah lebih dulu terkejut dan cemas. Belum lagi ekspresi dingin yang Baekhyun lempar kearahnya seperti semua kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan dengan mudah gadis itu percayai.

"Kekhawatiranku ternyata terbukti. Sial! Apa yang kulakukan di sini dengan rasa bersalah sementara kau sedang bersama wanita lain."

" _Babe_.." Chanyeol tak peduli jika bahunya menabrak punggung Nayeon dengan kasar hanya untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah salah paham.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Tukas Baekhyun dengan dingin. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menghinamu. Aku hanya.. aku mencintaimu maka dari itu.. aku.. aku tidak ingin berjauhan denganmu." Napasnya tercekat berkali-kali. Rasa sesak yang menguasai ulu hati telah sampai di pelupuk mata. Lantas cairan bening itu lolos.

"Sayang.. dengarkan aku-"

"Cukup, Chanyeol."

Lelaki yang tengah mengiba itu tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun berbalik, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengejarku." Lantas mengingatkan sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah begitu kalangkabut.

"Oh sayang sekali dia pergi." Nayeon akhirnya bersuara setelah menjerit senang dalam hati, menikmati pertikaian antara sepasang kekasih itu.

"Keluar."

"Aku yakin kau sedang membutuhkan hiburan, Chanyeol." Gadis itu tampak tak peduli dengan suara rendah yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Bahkan ia memberanikan diri merangkul bahu lebar itu.

"Keluar!"

Namun bentakan itu tak membuat kesenangan Nayeon bertahan lama. Apa yang kini dirasakannya justru adalah ketakutan. Cara lelaki itu menatapnya seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ada yang lain dalam sorot kemarahannya, seperti sosok seorang psikopat terpendam dalam auranya.

Nayeon tidak menduga lelaki itu bisa sangat menakutkan.

Hal yang membuat gadis yang semula datang hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran akan sosok Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa di tempat kerja ayahnya kini berbalik dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan apartemen lelaki itu.

•• **THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER** ••

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak makan malam! Kalian ingin membuatku gendut? Huh?!"

"Tapi nona, ketua memerintahkan-"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Itu adalah satu dari sekian teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah, hingga sampai pada gendang telinga para asisten rumah tangga. Alhasil mereka semua dibuat kalang kabut.

Bukan hanya itu, semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun kerap membesar-besarkan hal sepele yang dilakukan para pelayan di rumahnya.

Tak jarang si mungil marah pada perkara sekecil apapun.

Gadis itu jadi lebih pemarah dari sebelumnya. Hal yang membuat Tao harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi tingkah sang majikan yang kini kerap memusingkan.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

Tao mengibaskan tangan pada beberapa pelayan yang ditugaskan membawa hidangan makan malam ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Eonni juga keluar. Aku mau sendiri." Baekhyun menukas di balik bantal yang memendam wajahnya.

Tak ingin membuat suasana hati Baekhyun semakin memburuk, Tao memilih untuk menuruti keinginan majikannya.

Baekhyun meremas sprei ranjangnya dengan kuat sebelum kemudian membalik badan menghadap langit-langit kamar. Ketika mengingat lagi fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengejarnya tempo hari benar-benar sukses membuat amarahnya kembali tersulut. Meski sebenarnya beberapa hari ini lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti menghubunginya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja!" Gumam si mungil seraya menarikan jemarinya di atas layar ponsel yang menyala. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuatmu marah?" Lantas dengan keyakinan yang membumbung tinggi Baekhyun menekan opsi 'post' di akun media sosialnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian foto yang ia unggah terpampang di halaman beranda.

Baekhyun tahu cara membuat Chanyeol marah. Tidak. Baekhyun tidak memposting foto seksi untuk mencari sebuah perhatian. Baekhyun tidak semudah itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol merasakan kemarahan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Bukan rindu, Baekhyun hanya dendam. Dendam yang tak masuk akal karena hatinya menjerit senang mendapat sebuah nama masuk dalam kolom komentar postingannya.

"Aku tidak rindu padamu!" Serunya seraya menulis sebuah komentar balasan dengan geram.

 _I was here._

Satu baris kalimat yang terpampang di kolom komentar itu berhasil membuat si mungil terlonjak sebelum berakhir duduk di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergetar pelan saat satu pesan masuk.

 **From: Baby Boy**

 **Aku di luar. Kau tega membiarkanku kedinginan?**

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali.

 **From: Baby Boy**

 **Pastikan memakai pakaian yang kau posting di _Instagram._**

Si mungil menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya telah lebih dulu menjadi sasaran kegundahan yang ia gigit dengan bergetar.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Baekhyun sesaat setelah Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak memerlukan indera keenam untuk tahu informasi yang akan wanita itu sampaikan.

"Nona ingin menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawaban Baekhyun terlalu cepat. Gadis itu berdeham seraya bangkit. "Jangan mengintip!" Tukasnya dengan mata memicing kepada Tao.

Sudah sangat hafal tingkat kepedulian serta tanggung jawab wanita keturunan China tersebut.

Setelah dibukakan gerbang utama oleh petugas keamanan, Baekhyun menyapukan atensi pada seluruh sudut komplek lalu mendapati siluet jangkung yang berdiri di bawah cahaya temaram di ujung blok.

"Dia benar-benar pulang?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Lalu mulai mengurai langkah seraya menancapkan atensi pada sosok yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil, kepalanya menengadah, kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celana.

Untuk ke sekian kali Baekhyun mempertanyakan keadilan Tuhan karena meski hanya terbias cahaya temaram sosok itu masihlah kekasihnya yang berparas sangat tampan.

Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh, meringis kecil mendapati wajah sengit yang Baekhyun lempar kearahnya.

Baekhyun masih mematung, di samping tengah menahan gigil karena suhu beku yang menusuk pori-pori, ia juga masih sangat marah pada sosok yang kini menyentakkan kepala, memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa kursi belakang?"

"Karena aku ingin memelukmu." Chanyeol menyahut sebelum merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan.

Si kecil meronta. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku! Aku membencimu!" Serunya seraya memukul dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kumohon.." Chanyeol mempertegas suara, cukup ampuh menghentikan gerak Baekhyun yang defensif. "Aku putus asa, sayang. Aku merindukanmu."

Gerak Baekhyun semakin melemah. "Kau menyalahkanku karena aku berusaha membuat hubungan kita lebih baik, tapi pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang membuktikan kekhawatiranku."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengusakkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit itu. "Aku salah. Maafkan aku. Dan untuk Nayeon, itu semua salah paham. Dia menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku waktu itu."

"Dan aku membencimu untuk itu!" Baekhyun menarik diri lalu bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan mendapati kekasihnya merengut hebat. "Percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berpotensi melukai hatimu." Diraihnya jemari lentik itu sebelum ia kecupi dengan lembut. "Oh tidak, kumohon jangan menangis.." Chanyeol mengiba hingga akhirnya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil berpakaian minim itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tetaplah di sini, aku benci jauh darimu." Si mungil mencicit lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memutuskan."

Baekhyun menarik diri lantas dengan sedikit menunduk ia menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan di sini."

"Benarkah? Kau mau menerima bantuanku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Seharusnya waktu itu ia tidak lebih dulu memusingkan harga diri ketika bahkan Baekhyun mempunyai niat baik. Ya. Tentu saja. Demi mereka dan hubungan yang terjalin.

Baekhyun tersenyum lantas menankup wajah Chanyeol yang posisinya lebih rendah mengingat kini ia berada dalam pangkuan sang kekasih. Dikecupnya bibir lelaki itu, niatnya hanya beberapa detik namun Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memerangkap bibir mungil itu di dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh mungil yang berada diatas pangkuannya adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menggila selama beberapa hari ini. Rasa rindunya membuncah dengan hebat hingga sanggup menuntun kedua tangannya melakukan tindakan radikal dengan merobek pakaian Baekhyun, di samping lelaki itu masih cukup merasa geram karena si mungil memposting dirinya demgan pakaian terlampau minim itu.

"Sayang, dingin.." Baekhyun mencicit, membiarkan pakaiannya tergeletak menyedihkan.

"Kau bisa memakai kaosku." Dari awal Chanyeol memang berniat merusak pakaian minim laknat itu dan menggantinya dengan kaos yang kini ia kenakan. Namun ketika pakaiannya itu lolos dari tubuh dan hendak ia kenakan pada si mungil kekasihnya, atensinya telah lebih dulu tertancap pada dua gundukan sintal di balik cup bra merah menyala. Ukurannya yang tak biasa untuk seorang gadis seperti Baekhyun membuat geraman itu lolos dari kerongkongan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mulai kehilangan akal sehat, tangannya melingkar di punggung Baekhyun sebelum jemarinya dengan lihai melepas pengait bra.

Desisan yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun adalah sebentuk reaksi alami yang muncul ketika Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dengan apa yang mencuat di pangkal payudaranya.

" _Big baby_.." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menengadah, meremas rambut Chanyeol lantas menekan kepala lelakinya hingga membuat wajahnya terpendam di antara kenyalnya belahan dada itu.

Chanyeol masih sibuk berlaku adil pada dua gundukan sintal yang menjadi sasaran mulut dan lidahnya, ia masih menikmati desahan kecil yang kerap lolos dari mulut Baekhyun juga pada pengalihan si gadis yang mengkambing hitamkan rambutnya dengan remasan juga cakaran sensual.

Ada yang menggilai setiap hisapan yang Chanyeol berikan, dan Baekhyun kembali mempertanyakan kelihaian Chanyeol dalam melahirkan sebuah sensasi candu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Si mungil masih menyapukan jemari di atas rahang kekasihnya sebelum kemudian menarik lantas menangkup wajah lelaki itu, hal yang membuat Chanyeol sangat tidak rela hingga melempar ekspresi merajuk seperti bayi kekurangan ASI.

Baekhyun melempar wajah sensual, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan perlahan sebelum menurunkan tubuhnya pada posisi lebih rendah, perlahan tapi pasti kini gadis itu telah berada di antara kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Benaknya mulai memberi komando, lalu jemari itu perlahan mendaratkan sebuah elusan di atas perut dan berlanjut dengan gerak menurun ke bawah hingga ia sadar bahwa ada yang cukup terprovokasi di balik _zipper_ yang tertutup rapat. Gadis itu melempar seringaian seksi pada Chanyeol yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan susumu, dan kini giliran aku yang mendapatkan lollipopku." Si mungil itu terlampau nakal dengan kerlingan matanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan kekehannya. Adakah yang seajaib Byun Baekhyunnya?

Yang lebih mungil mulai muak membuang-buang waktu, ia menjulurkan kepala sebelum mengusak _zipper_ sialan itu dengan giginya.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Gumam Chanyeol dengan kagum yang berdecak pada perbuatan seksi yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Ketika apa yang menegang den berurat itu mencuat dan meronta keluar dari balik _zipper,_ Baekhyun dengan segera menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. "Benar-benar besar." Gumamya dengan perasaan sedikit ragu dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika bibirnya robek?

Si mungil menggeleng kecil, pikirnya bukan masalah besar jika ia mampu memberi kepuasan terhadap Chanyeol meski harus mengorbankan bibirnya yang diprediksi akan robek jika mengulum batang 9 inci tersebut.

Dengan keyakinan dan tekad kuat Baekhyun mulai menepis jarak mulut dengan ujung kejantanan kekasihnya. Gadis itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan mudah putus asa, ketika bahkan pangkal rudal itu tak kunjung berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia masih mencoba bersabar dan dengan cerdik mengakalinya dengan jilatan sensual.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan sengatan adiktif itu di sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai bersandar pada jok mobil sementara geraman kecil menyusul lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Lelaki itu tahu gadis mungilnya tengah kesulitan, maka dari itu ia mencoba memberikan dukungan dengan membelai puncak kepala kekasihnya tersebut.

Sentuhan yang diterima seperti sebuah _yelyel_ yang membangun semangat, maka dengan gencar Baekhyun memutar batang besar itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil membenamkannya di dalam mulut.

Chanyeol merasa hangat. Apa yang semula adalah sebuah belaian pada rambut Baekhyun perlahan berubah menjadi remasan kecil saat gadis itu mulai menjelma menjadi pecandu eskrim.

Geraman itu kerap lolos, berkali-kali kepala Chanyeol terlempar ke belakang. Sambil mengumamkan segala jenis pujian pada kelihaian mulut Baekhyun yang bercinta dengan kejantanannya.

Mendengar lelakinya melontarkan kalimat pujian, Baekhyun semakin merasa bahwa sensasi batang kejantanan yang menggesek dinding mulut hingga membentur ujung kerongkongannya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ia bahkan mengenyahkan pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis, yang tertanam dalam benaknya hanyalah kepuasan yang harus ia berikan kepada kekasihnya. Baekhyun mulai menggilai kecepatan tempo, ia tidak peduli jika kepalanya pusing karena ia naik-turunkan dengan _intens_. Ia tidak peduli jika sudut bibirnya mulai merasa ngilu akibat bergesekan dengan urat-urat yang menegang, karena yang pasti saat geraman Chanyeol mulai terdengar lebih keras serta remasan pada rambutnya terasa putus asa, Baekhyun melakukan upaya terakhir dengan baik hingga ia merasa ada yang meledak di dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya hangat, jumlahnya tidak sedikit, bahkan Baekhyun yakin apa yang kini mengalir di sudut bibirnya adalah bagian dari pencapaian yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Lelaki itu tersengal hebat, napasnya memburu dalam kenikmatan. Ia tidak lagi dapat mendefinisikan kebahagiaannya yang membuncah, ada perasaan bangga luar biasa pada sosok mungil yang kini mencoba memisahkan rudal panas dan basah itu dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menunduk, menancapkan segenap atensi pada si mungil di bawahnya. Lantas ia kembali menggeram gemas saat kekasihnya mengerjapkan mata dengan ekspresi jenaka, mungkin si mungil tengah mengecap pada rasa aneh yang tertinggal di lidahnya.

Sadar tidak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya lebih lama berada di bawahnya, lelaki itu dengan sigap membantunya bangkit sebelum kembali membawanya keatas pangkuan.

"Mau minum?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh perhatian seraya menyeka sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih berhias cairan kental berwarna putih.

Si mungil mengangguk kecil sebelum meneguk air mineral yang Chahyeol berikan. "Bibirku sakit." Cicitnya kemudian mengusakkan wajah di leher lelakinya dengan manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik. Kau luar biasa, Byun Baekhyun." Lantas menyahutinya dengan lembut. Menyambut raga mungil itu ke dalam dekap penuh rindu. Mengalirkan rasa hangat, menepis gigil yang menggrogoti.

 _Bahkan hawa dingin pun tidak akan kubiarkan menyentuh tubuhmu._

 _Karena kau adalah mutlak milikku seorang, Byun Baekhyun._

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

 **A/n:**

 **Nyot nyot di kenyot nyooott~**

 **Yang balik dari Amerika haus bener yak.. LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Third Last Chapter**

 **•**

Beberapa hari terakhir Chanyeol cukup disibukkan oleh kepindahannya kembali ke Korea, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun menawarkan kemudahan agar lelaki itu tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, namun Chanyeol tidak akan menerima bantuan lebih dari kekasihnya.

Ia tidak bisa duduk berongkang kaki seperti pemalas yang hanya mengandalkan sebuah otoritas.

Karena baginya tiada sebuah pencapaian yang datang tanpa kerja keras.

Namun tentu saja, segala kesibukan yang menyita waktu tersebut kerap dikeluhkan oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol baru saja meluangkan beberapa saat untuk mencuci wajah berharap penatnya sedikit berkurang, lalu ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ya, sayang?"

 _"Berminat menemuiku di taman kantor? Ini jam istirahatmu, bukan? Aku membuatkan sesuatu."_

"Kau di sini?"

 _"Tentu saja, cepatlah."_

Setelah menutup panggilan telepon, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri menata rambutnya di depan cermin toilet.

"Kenapa anak ayam itu ada di sini? Apa dia tidak ke kampus?" Gumamnya seraya berjalan menelusuri lobi kantor, sesekali mengangguk kecil, membalas sapaan staff kantor yang sebenarnya belum ia kenal dengan akrab.

 _"Babe, right here."_

Mendengar suara familiar saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di taman, Chanyeol sontak menyapukan atensi ke segala arah sebelum kemudian berhenti pada sosok mungil yang duduk beralaskan selembar kain di atas rumput hijau.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan berkedip dan lebih jauh mengagumi kecantikan Baekhyun jika si mungil tidak lebih dulu melayangkan pertanyaan bernada curiga.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Oh, ayolah. Selama ini Chanyeol adalah pihak yang selalu menentang keras tentang gaya berpakaian Baekhyun. Wajar saja jika si mungil yang kini mengenakan pakaian sedikit lebih tertutup merasa waswas oleh cara Chanyeol menatap pada dirinya.

"Apa aku jelek?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat sebelum kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Baekhyun setelah mengecup singkat puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ahh, ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada keranjang rotan yang Kyungsoo pinjamkan kepadanya. "Aku membuatkanmu _kimbab_."

 _"K-kimbab?"_

Mendengar nada ragu dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun sontak memicing tak terima. "Ada apa? Kau takut rasanya tidak enak?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Bukan hanya karena ragu akan rasa _kimbab_ buatan kekasihnya, ia pun memikirkan segala kemungkinan itu pada bentuk _kimbab_ yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun dari keranjang kecil yang dibawanya.

"Jangan dilihat dari bentuknya, rasa yang paling utama! Buka mulutmu.."

" _Err- babe.._ "

Dan rengutan seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah senjata terampuh untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol secara telak. Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya sebelum potongan _kimbab_ dengan bentuk abstrak itu masuk yang lalu ia kunyah. Ia memainkan bola mata, tengah meresapi rasa _kimbab_ buatan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menumpukan dagu pada kedua telapak tangan seraya melempar ekspresi penuh harap.

"Enak." Gumam Chanyeol, lantas meneguk air mineral yang Baekhyun sodorkan. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu, rasa lezat dari _kimbab_ buatan kekasihnya adalah campur tangan bantuan seseorang.

Bagi Chanyeol, akan lebih masuk jika Baekhyun memporak-porandakan suatu negara dibanding memberikan rasa lezat pada sebuah masakan.

Gadis itu memang payah dalam memasak.

"Kyungsoo hanya memberiku arahan. _Kimbab_ ini murni buatanku! Apa rasanya benar-benar enak?"

"Tidak seenak itu, sayang."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Si lelaki terkekeh di balik punggung tangan sebelum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas alas kain dan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantal.

"Lelah, hum?"

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat mendengar lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aku menikmatinya." Chanyeol menyahut sementara matanya terpejam. "Aku sangat suka pekerjaanku, meskipun harus duduk berlama-lama di depan komputer tapi rasanya menyenangkan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan bekal ilmu yang aku punya. Aku bangga dengan diriku akan hal itu." Lalu menyempatkan diri mengulas senyum kecil sebelum kemudian mengecupi tangan Baekhyun yang semula sibuk mengusap lembut rambutnya.

Baekhyun terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang terbias cahaya matahari yang menyusup di balik rimbunnya dedaunan pohon taman. Andai saja ia tidak berkedip, andai ia meluangkan lebih lama mengamati sosok tampan itu, apakah jantungnya akan meledak?

Tuhan memang tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam meciptakan sebuah mahakarya.

"Aku turut bangga." Itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk dan menghujani wajah Chanyeol dengan kecupan gemas yang membuat lelakinya terkekeh renyah.

Kedatangan Baekhyun bukan tanpa tujuan, bukan untuk sekedar membawakan potongan-potongan _kimbab_ yang dibuatnya atas dasar arahan kilat dari Kyungsoo.

Karena faktanya memang membutuhkan jeda yang cukup panjang untuk kembali berucap setelah kekehan kekasihnya mereda, untuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat dengan nada serius.

"Sayang.."

"Hum?" Mata Chanyeol masih terpejam.

Baekhyun kembali sibuk membelai rambut kekasihnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kita sama-sama sibuk belakangan ini. Aku dengan tugas akhirku, dan kau tentu dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Ya. Aku bahkan belum sempat meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

"Tapi, apa kau tahu ada yang lebih penting dari semua kesibukan kita saat ini?"

"Apa itu?"

" _Babe.._ "

Chanyeol membuka mata, dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di kedua irisnya. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa apa yang hendak terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya adalah hal yang benar-benar serius.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang ahli dalam bidang psikologi," Baekhyun mencoba memberi perhatian lebih melalui sorot matanya yang lembut, "dan aku rasa dia bisa membantumu. Sayang, aku bukannya tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu enggan menyentuhku malam itu. Kau takut akan semua resikonya bukan?"

"Aku.. sudah berjanji tidak akan menggores luka sedikit pun pada dirimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mengenggam tangan kekasihnya, sebuah kepercayaan berpendar di kedua matanya. "Maka dari itu, kau harus keluar dari masalahmu. Bukankah kita hanya perlu memastikan kondisimu saat ini? Aku tidak ingin kau memendam keraguan pada dirimu sendiri ketika bahkan kemungkinan itu bisa saja tidak terjadi."

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, sebelum duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, sayang. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Apapun hasilnya, kita berjuang bersama."

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, menikmati belaian telapak tangan Baekhyun di wajahnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan gadis manja, angkuh serta semena-mena. Tapi kini, dia telah berubah menjadi gadis dewasa yang membuatku sulit berkata-kata. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir yang berpotensi membuat siapapun gemas bukan main. "Pengalaman?"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Pengalaman apa yang kau maksud? Hum?" Ia memasang wajah jahil yang kentara.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan mesra, tanpa takut akan menjadi tontonan orang di sekeliling mereka, karena faktanya taman dalam keadaan tidak terlalu ramai. "Pernah mendengar istilah cinta mampu membawa perubahan baik?"

"Oh.. cinta. _So cheesy, babe_." Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Baekhyun lalu mengusakkan hidungnya pada pipi si mungil, membuat gadis itu terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, saranmu, perhatianmu. Semua hal itu tidak layak mendapat penolakan."

"Benarkah?" Dengan nada riang, si mungil memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bukan untuk kebaikanku saja, 'kan?"

"Tentu! Untuk kebaikan kita bersama." Baekhyun memeluk erat kekasihnya, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tampan sekali hari ini?" Lalu memicing setelah melepas dekapannya. "Kau tidak sedang memancing perhatian wanita-wanita di kantormu bukan?"

"Daripada itu, mereka lebih senang menggali latar belakangku."

"Huh?"

"Sayang, kau lupa telah membuatku diperlakukan istimewa?"

"Ahh.." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, aku bahkan tidak sanggup menghitung berapa kali mereka menggosipkanku."

"Maaf untuk itu. Tapi jika tidak begitu aku akan sekarat karena rindu. Aku akan kejang-kejang karena berjauhan dengan kekasihku. Oh! Aku tidak mau mati muda." Baekhyun berucap histeris dan setiap kalimat yang terlontar terasa begitu berlebihan.

Chanyeol tergelak. Tingkah ajaib kekasihnya memang kerap membuatnya sulit berkata-kata.

••

Kepulangan Chanyeol dari Amerika yang terkesan mendadak melahirkan rasa penasaran, dan Nyonya Park adalah pihak yang paling banyak memendam tanda tanya, di samping merasa cukup senang karena tidak lagi harus berjauhan dengan putranya yang tampan.

Akan tetapi, bukan Nyonya Park namanya jika tidak merasa puas dan mengusir kegelisahan akan berjuta tanya tentang segala hal yang menyangkut Chanyeol.

Tentu saja, dari semua itu rasa cemas lah yang membuatnya kini menginjakkan kaki di halaman sebuah rumah. Namun, hilir mudik beberapa orang di sekitar rumah sang cenayang itu melahirkan kerut di dahi Nyonya Park.

Mereka tampak sibuk mengemas barang dan mengangkutnya ke atas mobil truk.

Nyonya Park mengambil satu langkah ketika sosok yang akan ia temui keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Oh, sepertinya dewa menghendakiku melayanimu, Nyonya." Yixing mendengus sesaat, "masuklah, anggap saja kau pelanggan terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkan negara ini."

"Apa? Jadi, madam akan pergi?"

Nyonya Park memasang wajah terkejut meski langkahnya terurai mengekori Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Sepertinya madam memang benar-benar akan pergi." Gumam Nyonya Park setelah menelisik ruangan sang cenayang yang dulunya syarat akan hal-hal berbau mistik, kini beliau bahkan tak menemukan satu pun dupa menyala di ruangan itu.

Yixing berdeham setelah duduk bersila di depan Nyonya Park.

"Jadi, hal mengkhawatirkan apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku hari ini?"

Nyonya Park nyaris bertepuk tangan, bagaimana bisa wanita yang gemar memakai ikat kepala itu tahu bahwa dirinya tengah mencemaskan sesuatu?

 _Di balik penampilannya yang aneh, kesaktiannya memang tidak main-main._

"Tentang putraku.."

"Hmm..." Yixing bergumam panjang dengan mata tertutup, mengusap dagunya seraya mengangguk pelan berkali-kali. _Padahal aku sedang malas berpikir._ Di balik gesturnya yang syarat akan kewibawaan, wanita itu menyimpan umpatan kecil di dalam hatinya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ada aura kuat yang mengganggu indera keenamnya. "Ahh, apa ini?"

"Y-ya? Apa yang madam lihat?" Nyonya Park bertanya dengan antusias, masih setia mengerahkan seluruh atensinya pada wanita yang tengah berperang di dalam persimpangan titik fokusnya.

Mata Yixing terbuka perlahan bersamaan dengan senyum kecil yang menghias sudut bibirnya. "Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau cemaskan. Putramu melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Ya? Jadi, pekerjaannya-"

"Semua baik-baik saja-"

"Benarkah, madam? Jadi putraku tidak bermasalah? Jadi dia bukan tenaga kerja ilegal yang dideportasi ke negara asalnya?"

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya kentara. "Tentu saja. Tiada hal apapun yang mesti kau cemaskan. Karir, kesehatan, asmara-"

"Nah!"

Yixing memejamkan matanya dengan geram, karena lagi-lagi wanita paruh baya di depannya menginterupsi ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal asmara, putraku dekat dengan gadis yang kau beritahu tempo hari."

"Aku tahu, bahkan hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh." Yixing memangku tangan, lalu kembali menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Benarkah? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka, apa.. apa putraku.. dia.."

Kekhawatiran yang lainnya, Yixing mampu merasakan itu jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Jika yang kau cemaskan perihal apa yang selama ini terpendam di dalam diri putramu, maka mulai sekarang kau hanya harus mempercayai putramu. Karena karena kesalahan kalian lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu."

Ada beragam perasaan yang mencuat melalui ekspresi wajah yang Nyonya Park perlihatkan.

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya baik-baik saja. Putramu melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Jangan banyak berpikir, apalagi tentang hal buruk. Siapapun yang saat ini tengah menyita segala perhatian dan kasih sayangnya yang membuat dia pulih seperti sedia kala."

"Benarkah? A-pa.. benar putraku kini baik-baik saja?"

"Ahjumma ini kenapa malah menangis, huh?!" Yixing berucap, ia tidak akan sekesal itu jika tangisan haru Nyonya Park tidak membuat matanya ikut memanas.

Oh, tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa Yixing mudah terharu oleh hal-hal kecil. Bahkan ia tidak dapat memastikan sudah berapa kali menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena menonton serial drama Korea.

"Terimakasih, madam. Atas bantuanmu selama ini, terimakasih." Nyonya Park menangkup tangan sang cenayang penuh haru.

"Madam, semua barang-barang penting sudah dipindahkan ke atas mobil." Seseorang di balik pintu ruangan muncul.

"Oh, baiklah." Yixing menyahut, lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada Nyonya Park. "Ingat pesanku, mulai sekarang hanya kepercayaan yang dapat menata kembali apa yang telah tertimpa oleh badai kehidupan. Putramu, mempunyai tekad dan ketulusan. Tiada hal apapun yang lebih penting dari hal itu. Karenanya dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Nyonya Park mengangguk paham.

"Nah.. sepertinya kita harus berpisah sekarang." Yixing kembi menukas.

"Ngomong-ngomong madam akan pergi kemana?"

"Ahh.." Yixing terkekeh anggung di balik telapak tangan. "Aku telah dipersunting oleh saudagar minyak dari negara timur tengah. Dia memboyongku dan putriku untuk tinggal di sana." Lalu mengipasi wajahnya dengan gestur jumawa.

Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya dengan gerak dramatis. "Oh, selamat madam! Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Oh, hidupmu pasti akan sangat terjamin di sana. Ngomong-ngomong berapa pendapatan saudagar minyak sekarang? Omo! Omo! Pasti sangat besar.."

Yixing mengangkat bahu. _Ya. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menjadi cenayang gadungan lagi. Hidupku akan bergelimang harta mulai saat ini._ Lalu membatin seraya tertawa seperti seorang penyihir licik.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, madam." Nyonya Park menjabat tangan Yixing sesaat setelah mencapai halaman depan, "omo! Apa ini putrimu?" Wanita paruh baya itu melupakan jabatan tangannya ketika melihat sosok bayi dalam pangkuan asisten Yixing. Naluri keibuannya mencuat ke permukaan melihat betapa lucunya putri Yixing. "Oh, rasanya menyenangkan bukan memiliki bayi selucu ini mengisi hari-harimu."

Yixing tersenyum dalam diam. _Tentu saja. Kau pun begitu. Tawa dan tangis seorang anak kecil akan segera hadir di keluargamu, Nyonya._

••

Chanyeol melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, lalu atensinya kembali tersita pada kemacetan sore hari. Jam-jam di mana kendaraan para pegawai kantoran berhambur memadati jalan. Berbeda dengan mereka yang mengambil jalur menuju rumah masing-masing untuk pulang, Chanyeol justru memutar kemudi ke lain arah.

Tepat pukul lima sore di sebuah lapangan usang tak terpakai, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di sana.

 _"Yo! My bro! Long time no see, yo! Yo!"_

Jongin yang pertama kali berhambur keluar lapangan, menyambut Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan anak lelaki masa kini.

"Pangeran Dobby-ku!"

Sebelum sempat berhasil memeluk Chanyeol, gerak Wendy telah lebih dulu tertahan oleh jari telunjuk Chanyeol di dahinya. Alhasil, gadis itu melayangkan protes bertubi-tubi.

Sehun dan Jongdae turut melepas rindu kepada teman mereka. Dan terakhir Johnny, pemuda itu melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi ia dribble kearah Chanyeol dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh lelaki itu.

"Yes!" Semua orang berseru karena tembakan Chanyeol tepat sasaran, bola itu masuk ke dalam ring tanpa meleset sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Johnny meninju bahu Chanyeol, sementara pemuda itu mulai melipat lengan kemejanya.

"Kami dengar Baekhyun menyusulmu kesana." Kata Jongdae.

"Aku juga melihat beberapa postingan Noona di akun media sosialnya." Sehun ikut berseru.

"Whoa. Jadi, apa kau masih perjaka?!" Lalu Jongin bertanya, tak pelak ia mendapatkan pukulan di belakang kepalanya dari Wendy. Meskipun Pertanyaannya berhasil membuat Chanyeol refleks menoleh kearahnya.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu mematung sesaat, lalu semua orang bersorak mendapati wajahnya bersemu merah.

" _Seriously?!_ " Johnny membeo tak percaya.

Senyum kecil menghias sudut bibir Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Oh! Ya Dewa! Pangeran Dobby-ku sudah ternoda!" Wendy menjerit histeris dan mendapati balasan dari Jongin berupa cubitan bertubi-tubi di pipinya.

Lalu terjadilah adegan saling mengejek. 'Si hitam berwajah porno' adalah apa yang keluar dari mulut Wendy, dan 'Renkarnasi siluman rubah' adalah balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

Sehun dan Jongdae berusaha melerai sementara Chanyeol dan Johnny sudah terlalu kebal akan tingkah laku mereka yang _absurd_.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Johnny kembali bertanya sesaat setelah meneguk kaleng minuman dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di tepi lapangan.

Chanyeol bungkam sesaat, atensinya masih setia mengikuti kemanapun Wendy dan Jongin saling mengejar di tengah lapangan. Oh, pertengkaran mereka memang tiada habisnya. "Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Dan bagi Johnny hal itu hanya akan dilakukan jika temannya itu tidak menemukan jawaban yang menurutnya layak untuk dilontarkan.

Terdengar helaan panjang, Chanyeol hendak kembali bersuara, namun telah lebih dulu diinterupsi oleh kegaduhan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat, apa dari maksud pertanyaan Jongin?

"Eiyy! Rasanya sudah tidak perjaka maksudku." Jongin tergelak, Jongdae dan Sehun pun begitu.

"Biarkan aku melihat wajah tampak pangeran Dobby yang sudah tidak perawan lagi." Webdy berseru seraya menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Kecuali Johhny dan Chanyeol, semua serempak menepak kepala Wendy.

"Berhenti membuat Wendy kesal." Itu peringatan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol teruntuk teman-temannya. Sementara Wendy telah lebih dulu terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika rambutnya diusak oleh Chanyeol seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

"Tapi, aku juga penasaran seberapa jantan pangeran Dobby-ku ini saat melakukannya." Wendy menangkup wajahnya dengan ekspresi polos.

Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik kata-katanya, niatnya untuk melindungi Wendy sirna tatkala teman-temanya kembali menepak kepala gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Hei! Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu! Apa kalian tidak penasaran?!"

Semua bungkam, lantas melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan serempak.

"A-apa?" Si jangkung mengernyit ngeri.

"Oh, ayolah! Ceritakan kepada kami!" Jongin merengek.

"Hei! Apa aku harus menceritakan keintimanku dengan kekasihku kepada kalian?!"

"WOW!" Mereka berseru menggoda Chanyeil

" _Oh, yeah! Come on, baby!_ Ceritakan sedikit saja, sayang!" Jongin kembali merengek dengan nada diiringi lenguhan menjijikan.

Chanyeol menepuk dahi, lantas terkekeh di balik punggung tangan. " _That was... amazing!_ "

"WOW!"

"Oyeayeayeahhh!"

Semua orang tergelak, saling meninju bahu Chanyeol seraya melempar ekspresi bangga.

"Aku mempercayaimu, kawan." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, melempar ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi yang telah banyak Chanyeol pelajari, sebuah ekspresi yang membuat hela napas panjang lolos dari hidung mancungnya.

"Aku.. tidak melakukan sebaik seperti yang kalian kira."

Lalu ada hening yang tiba-tiba mengudara.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, lalu menunduk dalam. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku cacat."

Semua orang mendengus keras. "Kami mempercayaimu. Kami mengenalmu dengan baik. Yakini itu." Johnny berkata.

Wendy memeluk Chanyeol, lantas menepuk punggungnya berkali-kali. Tiada kata yang terucap, namun bungkamnya semua orang tidak berarti Chanyeol telah ditinggalkan. Mereka akan selalu ada untuk lelaki itu. Karena mendukung dan memberi kepercayaan lebih adalah apa yang sepantasnya mereka lakukan untuk Chanyeol.

•• **THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER** ••

Mulanya, Chanyeol berpikir bahwa kepulangannya akan membawa banyak dampak, terlebih mengingat Ibunya kerap bersikap kritis pada hal apapun yang menyangkut dirinya.

Itu bentuk kasih sayang, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Namun menjadi pihak yang paling peka terhadap sifat Ibunya, membuat pemuda itu kerap dirundung perasaan gundah jika mengambil sebuah keputusan yang berpotensi melahirkan beragam tanya.

Terhitung tiga hari sejak kepulangannya, namun ia tak merasakan perubahan apapun. Tiada satu pun yang melontarkan keraguan dalam tanya. Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya bersikap wajar. Pun bungkamnya mereka adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Chanyeol cukup lega akan hal itu.

"Park Haru! Cepatlah, nanti kita terlambat!"

Teriakan Nyonya Park yang tengah menyajikan sarapan menyentak lamunan Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu mengisi kursi kosong.

"Biar aku saja.." Chanyeol telah lebih dulu bangkit dari kursi sebelum kemudian menginterupsi langkah Ibunya yang hendak menuju kamar Haru di lantai dua.

Hiasan pintu kamar berupa sebuah nama yang menggantung menjadi tanda pengenal si pemilik kamar. Chanyeol berdiri di sana sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintu, selama itu senyum di bibirnya tergurat tipis.

Terkadang, Chanyeol merasa kagum dengan kekuatan sang waktu. Masa yang telah merubah banyak hal tanpa membuat siapapun sadar telah melewati begitu banyak detik yang terbuang. Lucunya, Chanyeol merasa baru saja beberapa waktu lalu ia membantu Ibunya mengganti popok adiknya tanpa ragu, sebelum kemudian waktu menciptakan sebuah batasan yang tak boleh Chanyeol lewati. Kini ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang membatasi privasi sang adik, Harunya sudah menjadi gadis remaja. Harunya bukan lagi si kecil yang merengek ingin di gendong kesana kemari, dia kini seorang gadis yang tumbuh sangat cantik dan telah mengenal sejuta kata romansa.

"Masuk! Aku tidak mengunci pintu."

Chanyeol mendorong pintu, "Harus kuperingatkan berapa kali agar mengunci pintumu, Park Haru?!"

Haru meringis kecil, rambutnya setengah basah namun pakaiannya telah tersemat rapi di tubuh. "Lagipula tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini, Oppa."

"Itu hanya alasan." Chanyeol melangkah lebih dalam sebelum kemudian menyambar handuk yang tersampir di punggung kursi belajar, menyusul Haru yang telah lebih dulu sibuk memilih jepit rambut di atas ranjang. "Jangan ulangi kesalahannmu, kunci pintu! Anak perempuan harus mengutamakan privasi." Lelaki itu kembali bersuara seraya mengeringkan rambut Haru dengan handuk.

"Aku mengerti, Oppa." Haru mengangguk kecil, lalu menyerahkan sisir dan jepit rambut kepada Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka akun media sosialnya. "Whoa. Eonni benar-benar cantik, tubuhnya sangat ideal. Aku iri.."

Tanpa melirik pada layar ponsel pun Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa yang Haru maksud.

"Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya sebagus ini? Oppa beruntung sekali mempunyai kekasih seperti Baekhyun Eonni."

Chanyeol masih sibuk menyematkan beberapa jepit rambut di kepala sang adik, tidak terlalu mengindahkan celotehannya namun senyum miring tercetak mengingat kekaguman Haru terhadap Baekhyun membuatnya merasa bangga mempunyai kekasih yang kerap membuat kaum hawa iri dengan visual yang dimilikki.

Oh, kekasihnya memang menggoda.

Chanyeol nyaris tersenyum lebih lebar jika tidak lebih dulu sadar bahwa Haru mempunyai tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi akan sesuatu hal.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sontak membuat Haru terkejut.

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai kekasih."

"Kenapa? Apa Mr. Kancing belum menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu sampai saat ini?"

"Hei! Dari mana Oppa tahu perihal Mr. Kancing?!"

Chanyeol tergelak, jepit rambut terakhir telah ia sematkan. Setelahnya ia menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Haru. "Menurutmu?"

Haru mendengus malu, ia masih menuntut sebuah jawaban kala Chanyeol telah lebih dulu berbalik.

"Cepatlah turun. Omma bilang kalian akan kehabisan diskon jika datang terlambat ke _department store."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol berlalu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

•• **THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER** ••

"Rileks, sayang.." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol seraya menuntunya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sosok wanita dewasa menyambut keduanya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kabarmu baik, Minseok Eonni?" Baekhyun berbasa-basi setelah mengajak Chanyeol duduk di seberang meja kerja Minseok.

"Tentu saja aku baik, B."

"Oh, seharusnya aku lebih sering mengunjungimu. Maaf, aku sibuk dengan tugas akhirku." Baekhyun meringis.

Minseok terkekeh di balik punggung tangan. "Akan kupastikan hadir di acara kelulusanmu, nanti."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Ahh ya, kenalkan.. ini Park Chanyeol," lalu melirik kekasihnya "babe, ini Minseok Eonni. Dia terapis yang akan menanganimu saat ini."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Minseok lantas melempat senyum tipis.

"Apa seserius seperti yang kau ceritakan di telepon?" Minseok bergumam kepada Baekhyun sebelum kemudian bangkit dan menuntun Chanyeol duduk pada sebuah kursi terapi yang telah tersedia. "Nah.. apa anda bersedia menceritakan keluhan yang tengah dihadapi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang.. katakan saja semuanya." Baekhyun melontarkan kalimat penenang sesaat setelah mendapati Chanyeol menatap ragu kepadanya.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian menceritakan keluhannya kepada Minseok yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan segala hal yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Pun ada beberapa pertanyaan seputar keluhan lain yang Chanyeol rasakan, namun lelaki itu lebih banyak membantah, karena ia memang tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal lain.

Segala hal yang terlontar mulus dan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam itu melahirkan satu akar masalah yang mencuat untuk diselesaikan.

Minseok telah berhasil mendeteksi titik masalah yang menghantui pasiennya. "Selain melampiaskan yang anda sebut dengan hasrat tersebut pada koleksi _blue film_ , apa ada hal lain yang anda lakukan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Saya cukup merasa lega hanya dengan menonton itu. Tiada hal apapun lagi yang saya lakukan." Ia berkata jujur seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Anda menikmatinya?"

"Di satu sisi, saya merasa terhibur. Sementara di sisi yang lain kerap merasa..."

"Iba terhadap si lawan main atau si masokis itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Minseok sejenak, lantas mengangguk ragu.

"Apa hal itu masih berlanjut?"

"Tidak. Saya menyudahi hal itu sejak lama. Tepatnya setelah memasuki perguruan tinggi, banyak hal yang saya lakukan dan perlahan saya mulai melupakan obsesi menonton _blue film_ bertema kekerasan itu."

Minseok sempat membeo kecil, lantas melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian saat kalian berada di Amerika. Menurut anda, apa yang memicu anda melakukan hal itu?"

Ulu hati Chanyeol terhantam keras ketika diingatkan lagi pada hal yang membuat Baekhyun terluka kala itu, perubahan ekspresinya bahkan tak luput dari pandangan Minseok.

Baekhyun mengelus lembut tangan kekasihnya, mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Saya.. saya marah akan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu yang bisa saya sebut pemicu yang melahirkan suatu keluhan yang anda alami selama ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Saya marah besar. Rasa benci saya tidak terbendung, benak saya mencari segala hal untuk melampiaskan semua itu. Dan.. dan..."

"Itu sugesti."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menatap Minseok tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini, kelainan seks yang tertanam dalam benak anda memang benar adanya. Namun hal itu berlangsung begitu dini, selain tidak mendapati sarana pelampiasan yang memuaskan, faktor lingkungan pun mempengaruhi, seperti bercengkrama dengan kawan, melakukan hal-hal positif, dan mengisi waktu kosong dengan hal bermanfaat." Minseok tersenyum sejenak. "Beruntung kala itu masih berupa sugesti-sugesti ringan, dan kesibukan yang menyita waktu membantu anda melupakan akar dari masalah itu sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun saya yakin ada suatu waktu di mana anda merasa ingin kembali menonton film-film itu."

Sunyi adalah sebuah jawaban.

"Lalu.. yang terjadi di Amerika.."

"Itu sugesti yang muncul akibat luka masa lalu yang tak mampu dibendung, ada pun merasa senang itu hanyalah rasa puas karena terdorong oleh rasa benci yang selama ini terpendam dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kesehatan mental Park Chanyeol-ssi, karena sejauh pengamatanku, Park Chanyeol-ssi dinyatakan sehat secara mental, mungkin sejak beberapa tahun ke belakang."

Minseok mengambil satu kesimpulan berdasarkan apa yang ia teliti dari akar permasalahan, keluhan serta pola pikir yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol merasa hasrat kelainan seskualnya muncul. Juga, Minseok tidak melewatkan bagaimana ekspresi bersalah pemuda itu kala ia menyinggung perbuatan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di Amerika. Karena, dikatakan memasuki kategori berbahaya pada jenis kelainan seksual ini jika si penderita sudah tak mengenal belas kasih dan justru menjadikan rasa sakit lawan mainnya dalam melakukan hubungan seks sebagai sarana untuk mencapai kenikmatan.

Sesi terapi untuk tahap pertama berakhir dengan rasa puas yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun juga Chanyeol. Kabar bagus yang mereka dapatkan tentu berhasil melahirkan suasana baik di dalam hati.

Meski begitu, Minseok tidak menyarankan Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengontrol kondisi kesehatan mentalnya. Lelaki itu diwajibkan melakukan konsultasi secara rutin.

••

Chanyeol membawa kendaraannya memasuki sebuah _basement_ apartemen. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Baekhyun mengajaknya kesana setelah menemui Minseok.

"Jangan menatapku penuh curiga seperti itu, sayang." Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengaman sebelum kemudian membelai wajah kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa kita di sini? Dan apartemen siapa ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh di balik punggung tangan. "Cerewet sekali. Ini apartemenku. Dan aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, maka setelah keluar dari mobil, gadis itu menyeret kekasihnya memasuki elevator sebelum tiba di lantai unit yang dituju.

Baekhyun kembali berbalik ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. "Tutup matamu."

"Huh?" Chanyeol semakin heran dan penasaran akan apa yang tengah Baekhyun rencanakan. Meski begitu, ia tetap menutup mata seperti yang telah Baekhyun instruksikan.

Setelah menekan sandi, Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" _Babe.. open your eyes._ "

Cahaya menguning menyapa indera penglihatan saat Chanyeol membuka mata. Beberapa lilin menyala menghias sebuah meja sofa, bukan hanya itu, _birthday cake_ juga _champagne_ tertata rapi di sana. Dan balon juga beberapa kotak hadiah yang berserakan di atas lantai menjadi pelengkap.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi kala ia merasa ada lengan yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya.

"Aku.. tidak pintar membuat seseorang senang karena aku terbiasa dibuat senang oleh semua orang. Tapi, aku berusaha membuat kejutan ini meskipun harus meminta bantuan Luhan dan Kyungsoo," Baekhyun tersenyum manis seraya mendongak, menatap kekasihnya "mungkin ini cukup terlambat, tapi aku masih ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, bersamamu," lantas semakin lekat menatap Chanyeol. "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Sebuah pelukan erat ia berikan. "Terimakasih untuk berada di sisiku selama ini. Aku menyusukuri itu setiap waktu."

Chanyeol masih kehilangan kosa kata kala Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku malu!" Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Lantas ada yang tergelak. Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Kejutanmu berhasil. Aku bahkan masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Ucapkan terimakasih."

"Terimakasih."

"Lalu cium aku."

Tanpa menyahut, Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dan memberi ciuman singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sebelum kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kejutanmu menambah daftar panjang hal-hal yang menyenangkan hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan rasa senangku seperti apa."

Baekhyun menarik diri lalu menatap kekasihnya lamat-lamat.

"Kau tahu? Aku telah lama menantikan seseorang untuk berkata bahwa aku tidak sakit. Bahwa aku tidak cacat." Chanyeol membelai wajah kekasihnya. "Dan hari ini akhirnya aku mendengarnya. Babe.. aku bukan seorang monster. Kau percaya itu?"

Mata Baekhyun memanas, membayangkan betapa tertekan dan menderitanya Chanyeol selama ini mengalirkan perih di dasar hatinya.

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun justru mengangguk dalam dekap erat kekasihnya. "Terimakasih karena kau baik-baik saja. Aku mencemaskanmu, aku benci melihatmu tersiksa seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihanmu."

Tiada kata syukur yang terucap, namun bungkamnya Chanyeol ada segala terimakasih yang telah lebih dulu tersita oleh rasa haru.

"Lilin-lilinnya hampir padam." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Bisa apa? Kau tidak ingin melepas pelukanmu."

"Biarkan saja, aku kekasihmu."

"Tidak haus?"

"Nanti saja!" Baekhyun merengek seraya mengeratkan pelukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. " _Babe._."

"Hum?"

"Minseok-ssi bilang aku baik-baik saja."

"Lantas?"

"Mau melakukan uji coba?"

Baekhyun masih mencerna ucapan Chanyeol dalam diam, dan setelah beberapa saat ia refleks melepas pelukannya dan mundur satu langkah.

" _Baby.._ "

"Hum?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu melangkah maju.

" _Stop right there.._ " Baekhyun mengingatkan seraya menunjuk penuh peringatan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" Masih dengan seringaian yang berpotensi membuat bulu kuduk meremang, Chanyeol semakin gencar mempersempit jarak.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melesat lari. Ia berteriak panik saat Chanyeol mengejarnya.

Lelaki itu tergelak karena tempat Baekhyun melarikan diri adalah kamar.

"Mau kemana, sayang?"

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol! Jangan bertingkah menyeramkan seperti itu!" Langkah Baekhyun buntu, punggungnya menabrak dinding di seberang ranjang. Gadis itu memejamkan mayanya erat saat tak lagi menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, ada yang membelai lembut pipinya.

Tatapan Chanyeol terlalu intens, Baekhyun yakin jika saat ini lututnya nyaris menjadi agar-agar.

" _I'm not gonna hurt you._ " Bisik si lelaki. " _So, let me kiss you first."_

Chanyeol tak memerlukan izin ketika bahkan ciumannya disambut hangat oleh si mungil, sementara bahunya mulai terbebani oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar.

Lenguhan si mungil teredam oleh permainan ganas mulut Chanyeol yang memabukkan, sementara tangan lelaki itu mulai menjajah, mencari celah yang pas untuk merobek pakaian kekasihnya.

"Sayang, bajuku itu edisi terbatas rancangan desainer paris ternama." Baekhyun melontarkan protes saat pakaiannya terlanjur bersepah tak beraturan di atas lantai.

"Aku akan menggantinya, kelak."

Baekhyun tergelak, lalu membiarkan bibir kekasihnya menjelajah leher dengan ciuman serta jilatan sensual.

Melenguh memang cara terbaik untuk mengalihkan pertahanan diri dari sengatan candu yang menjajah seluruh tubuh. Dan Baekhyun melakukan itu seraya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kekasihnya.

" _Hei.. hei.. slow down, baby.._ " Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan, lalu mengingatkan kala Chanyeol mulai lupa daratan.

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol mendadak tuli, ia menggeleng, setelah menanggalkan celana dan menjejaki leher Baekhyun dengan bercak merah, lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya hingga sepasang kaki mungil itu melingkar di pinggulnya.

" _Babe.._ " Baekhyun meringis saat punggungnya menekan dinding. " _Baby.._ " kepalanya terlempar ke belakang kala dirasanya pinggul Chanyeol menekan, menjelajah serta mencari sesuatu di area selangkangan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol.." Dalam desahnya Baekhyun menyerukan nama sang kekasih. Lalu mencakar punggung tegap itu ketika sesuatu menerobos masuk dan menjajah dinding kewanitaanya, membuatnya sempit di dalam sana.

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi harus dengan cara apa meredam libido kekasihnya yang kian merajarela, karena yang terlontar hanya berupa desahan, juga bertahan dalam posisi bercinta yang kurang lazim.

Darimana Chanyeol mempunyai kekuatan menopang tubuh Baekhyun dan mencumbunya dengan buas dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu?

Pelukan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol kian mengerat, desahannya yang saling bersahut dengan geraman kecil yang keluar dari mulut si lelaki, juga bulir keringat yang mulai menghiasi dahi keduanya menjadi tanda bahwa kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh mereka tak layak untuk diakhiri secepat kilat.

Dan Chanyeol tentu tidak akan mengakhirinya secepat itu. Ia menyentak kecil kemudian membawa kekasihnya ke atas ranjang. Membiarkan tubuh mulus itu ditelanjangi kembali oleh matanya. Disamping tengah begitu menikmati ekspresi memohon si mungil yang semakin membangkitkan hasrat.

" _Oh Baby.._ " Baekhyun merengek, kedua kakinya sudah terbuka lebar sementara Chanyeol masih sempat mempermainkan libidonya. "Sayang.." Gadis itu melenguh manja, meronta dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat, mencoba menggapai tubuh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan berhenti bertingkah namun nyatanya gadis itu mencoba memegang kendali.

Baekhyun bangkit sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan membiarkan punggung lelaki itu bertabrakan dengan permukaan sprei. "Jangan main-main denganku, tuan!" Ancam si mungil sebelum kemudian mengangkangi pangkal paha kekasihnya lalu mendesah keras saat berhasil memenuhi lubang kewanitaannya dengan kejantanan super besar seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyerukan nama si mungil dalam geraman sensual, mengalihkan sensasi nikmat yang menjajah seluruh saraf akibat gerak Baekhyun yang terlampau brutal di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian meremas pinggul kekasihnya, membiarkan tangannya menjelajah lebih jauh dan menikmati dua gundukan sintal milik Baekhyun dengan lumatan kasar.

Tentang bagaimana payudaranya di eksplor oleh mulut Chanyeol, desahannya bertambah keras. Apalagi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana dinding kewanitaannya bergesekan dengan urat menonjol dari batang kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia suka ketika sensasi perih dan nikmat itu teraduk di dalam sana. Maka ia tidak peduli akan sisa energi akibat terkuras oleh geraknya yang tak begitu bersahabat.

Selain tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kehilangan energi, Chanyeol pun merasa sudah cukup membiarkan si mungil memegang kendali. Karenanya ia menarik tangan kekasihnya sebelum kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung molek itu dan membiarkan pinggulnya bergerak dari bawah.

Desahan keduanya teredam oleh ciuman basah, benang saliva yang terjalin tak lantas membuat permainan mereka berakhir. Chanyeol kembali berinisiatif dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun, mengambil posisi di antara kedua kaki si mungil yang terbuka sebelum kemudian mengeksplor kembali kenikmatan yang sempat tertunda.

Pinggulnya bergerak kesetanan. Chanyeol terlalu mendewakan kenikmatan yang melumuri setiap inci batang kejantanannya sehingga tidak ambil pusing akan konsekuensi yang mengabaikan sebuah tempo.

"Park Chanyeol.. ya! Ya! Seperti itu.. di sana, Baby!"

Orgasme yang Baekhyun capai cukup untuk membuatnya kewalahan. Kepalanya menggeleng intens, kedua kakinya menegang dan melingkar erat pada pingul kekasihnya, sementara tangannya telah lebih dulu menjadikan punggung Chanyeol sebagai sarana untuk mencakar, juga meremas rambut lelaki itu dengan putus asa.

"Astaga.. kenapa kau begitu sempit?!" Chanyeol menggeram, mengabaikan setiap cakaran dan teriakan penuh kenikmatan yang terlahir akibat orgasme yang telah dicapai lebih dulu oleh kekasihnya.

"Byun!" Lelaki itu menyentak untuk yang terakhir kali, menekan pinggulnya lebih dalam sebelum apa yang telah ia capai membanjiri dinding kewanitaan yang telah dijajah oleh kejantanannya selama puluhan menit.

Cairan kental dan hangat itu bahkan meronta untuk keluar lebih jauh dari sarangnya.

Ada geraman yang tersisa saat Chanyeol menemggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Napas yang memburu saling bersahutan, sementara sisa orgasme dari keduanya masih terasa memenuhi saraf dan otot-otot yang menegang.

Baekhyun menelan saliva, lalu mengerjap dengan mata lelah. Meski begitu, kepuasan yang telah ia capai berhasil membuat senyum di bibirnya terulas. "Kau membuatku kewalahan." Bisiknya, lalu mengecup pelipis Chanyeol berkali-kali. "Tapi aku suka."

Chanyeol menarik diri sebelum kemudian menatap kekasihnya. "Minseok-ssi tidak berbohong. Aku.. ternyata aku tidak lagi bermasalah." Rasa harunya bertahan beberapa saat pada kecupan di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tidak bermasalah, tapi cukup buas!"

"Tapi dirimu menyukainya." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sebelum kemudian berguling ke samping ranjang.

Sisa napas yang tersengal menemaninya sesaat dalam pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar.

"Sayang.." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh si mungil ke dalam dekap.

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang.. menikah muda?"

Dan refleks, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala sebelum kemudian menatap kekasihnya dengan beragam tanya.

 **••**

 **TBC**

 **••**

 **An:**

 **Ennnnaaa~**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Second Last Chapter**

 **•**

Hanya terdengar detak jarum panjang jam dinding kala pertanyaan itu terlontar. Bersama sisa orgasmenya, Baekhyun masih mendongak, menatap sang kekasih dengan mulut yang telah lebih dulu kelu.

Chanyeol merasakan perubahan itu, dan kernyitan di dahinya adalah apa yang wajar terjadi. _"Why do you look so surprised?"_

Baekhyun berdeham kecil. Apa yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol bersamaan dengan sorot yang tak sedikitpun menyiratkan gurauan membuatnya terjebak pada dimensi terdalam perasaan tak menentu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Menikah muda?"

Chanyeol mengerjap kecil, lantas mengangguk. "Ya. Apa pendapatmu tentang menikah muda?"

"Aku belum siap!"

Baekhyun jelas menyuarakan sebuah penolakan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol digelayuti tanda tanya saat si mungil bangkit dari ranjang dan menyibak beberapa pakaian di lemari, sebelum kemudian memakai salah satu pilihannya.

" _Babe?_ " Chanyeol masih terheran-heran di atas ranjang.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Aku belum siap untuk menikah!"

" _Hei, i'm just asking!_ "

" _And it doesn't mean you don't have any purpose with that question_!"

Beberapa detik berhasil membuat Chanyeol kelu, lalu ia menghela berat saat menyadari apa yang membuat kekasihnya terlihat sangat tidak tenang. "Lantas apa masalahnya? Kau takut jika aku mengajakmu menikah?"

"Kenapa kau setenang itu? Tentu! Aku? Menikah? Apa kau bercanda?" Emosi Baekhyun terpancing.

Apa yang selama ini ia jalani bersama Chanyeol memang berhasil melahirkan momen-momen indah dan tak terlupakan. Lelaki itu tentu memiliki tempat istimewa dalam hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu berhasil menarik segala perhatian dan juga atensinya pada sebuah dimensi bernama cinta.

Ya. Baekhyun yakin ia seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Jatuh cinta dan dimabuk asmara. Namun hanya sebatas itu, ia bahkan belum yakin mampu melewati batas tersebut. Batas yang akan membawanya pada level lebih jauh, hubungannya bersama Chanyeol memang bukan sebuah candaan, namun untuk seserius tahap yang mereka sebut dengan pernikahan, Baekhyun tentu berpikir ulang untuk itu.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun telah memperlajari bagaimana pola pikir seorang Park Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia memahaminya dengan sangat baik. Apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan dan apa kerap tersirat dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu cemas, huh?" Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang, menyempatkan diri memakai kembali celana yang berserak di lantai, lantas menghampiri kekasihnya. "Bukankah kau mencintaku?"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam erat. "Aku pikir kau lebih mengerti bahwa menikah butuh lebih dari sekedar cinta. Lagipula bagaimana denganmu?"

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, ia kembali dirundung kebingungan.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

 _"Babe.."_

Baekhyun tertawa. "Lupakan saja, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkannya padaku. Dan sekarang? Menikah?" Ia kembali tergelak. "Bukankah kita masih terlalu labil? Tidak. Kau saja, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak, bukan?"

Usia tentu menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersikap begitu defensif saat ini. Bersenang-senang adalah satu-satunya patokan saat ini meski ia tidak berprasangka buruk terhadap sebuah pernikahan, namun Baekhyun merasa hal sakral tersebut perlahan akan merenggut kesenangan yang dinikmati di masa-masa muda. Semua keadaan itu tentu akan berubah drastis, bukan?

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mencoba meredam amarahnya.

"Baekhyun, dengar aku.. _Babe_!"

Chanyeol menyerah pada pintu yang dibanting kasar oleh Baekhyun.

Cukup lama atensi itu tertancap pada sisa-sisa jejak Baekhyun di sana. Lalu beratnya sebuah helaan pertanda pikirannya bermuara pada satu hal.

"Kalau pun kita menikah, apa itu salah? Jangan membuatku menyalahpahamimu, Baekhyun." Ia bergumam kecil. "Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, dengan kemarahanmu itu.. aku bisa salah mengartikan semuanya.

 _Kau tahu? Butuh sebuah usaha menanyakan hal tersebut. Dan sekarang aku bahkan kehilangan kepercayaan diriku._

••

Sehun nyaris menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja ia teguk saat Chanyeol menyampaikan keluhannya.

Suasana minimarket sore itu terbilang sepi. Chanyeol menyempatkan beberapa menit untuk bertemu dengan Sehun di sana setelah jam kerjanya berakhir, karena rumah pemuda itu cukup dekat dengan lokasi mini market tersebut. Lagipula hanya Sehun yang tengah mempunyai waktu luang untuk mendengar curahan hatinya. Dan, hanya pemuda itu yang paling banyak Chanyeol andalkan perihal urusan pribadi.

"Jelas saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Meskipun niatmu hanya bertanya, namun makhluk bernama perempuan mempunyai pemikiran yang luas."

Chanyeol masih memainkan cincin asap nikotin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak membantah sedikitpun petuah yang Sehun lontarkan. "Dan dia benar, aku tidak hanya sekedar bertanya."

Dan akhirnya Sehun menyemburkan minumannya di udara.

Chanyeol kesal lantas melempar _potato chips_ kearah lelaki albino tersebut.

"K-kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat sebercanda itu?" Chanyeol mematikan puntung rokok, sebelum kemudian menegakkan posisi duduk.

"T-tapi kenapa? Kalian masih begitu muda. Baekhyun Noona bahkan baru akan melakukan acara kelulusan minggu depan."

"Baekhyun memang masih begitu muda, begitu pun aku."

"Lantas kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru 'sih?"

"Sederhana. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa gaya berpacaranku dengannya tidak akan sehat. Kau tahu maksudku. Jadi, daripada terus-menerus menambah dosa, lebih baik disahkan saja, bukan?"

Sehun kehilangan seluruh perbendaharaan kata yang ia punya. Tanpa ragu, ia mencondongkan tubuh lantas mengulurkan tangan hanya untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Chanyeol melalui dahi. Tentu saja hal semacam itu langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut pada sosok Chanyeol yang terbilang cukup antipati pada hal-hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan yang semestinya, karena pemuda itu memang culun, meski Wendy menganggap Chanyeol bak malaikat tak berdosa karena hal tersebut. Tapi, apakah Chanyeol tidak berlebihan ketika bahkan selama ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran?

"Apa kau sedang mengumpat di dalam hatimu?" Chanyeol dengan santai bertanya, lalu meneguk kaleng minumannya.

"Apa menikah satu-satunya jalan? Apa kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu?"

" _Soon_." Chanyeol menyahut. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Baekhyun."

"Wow!" Sehun bertepuk tangan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi budak cinta seperti ini? Ahh apa yang telah B Noona lakukan padamu sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan? Aku hanya.. entah. Budak cinta.." Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku hanya tidak mau kehilangan anak ayam itu."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau bahkan sudah ditolak lebih dulu sebelum menyatakan niatmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku rasa dia hanya terkejut. Bukan berarti tidak ingin menikah denganku."

"Percaya diri sekali!" Sehun mendecih sebal.

"Kau tidak percaya? Mari bertaruh denganku. Kurasa saat ini dia sedang gelisah karena merindukanku." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, "di dering kedua dia akan langsung mengangkat teleponku." Lantas menekan speed dial dan mengaktifkan _speaker mode._

 _1.._

 _2.._

Sehun menghitung dalam hati.

" _Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!_ "

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

" _Aku ingin kita putus!_ "

"Benarkah? Bisa kita tunda dulu? Aku sedang sangat merindukanmu saat ini."

" _Park Chanyeol!_ "

"Hum? Mau bertemu?"

" _Tidak! Aku membencimu!_ "

"Baiklah, pakai baju yang bagus. Nanti malam kita bertemu."

" _Siapa kau berani menyuruhku?!_ "

"Ahh.. kalau begitu biarkan yang bukan siapa-siapa ini menerima undangan makan malam dari teman kantor.."

" _Aku tidak pedu-_ "

"..wanita di sebuah apartemen. Ahh, seingatku hanya aku saja yang diundang-"

" _Lotus bar! Pukul delapan! Jika kau terlambat aku tidak mau bercinta lagi denganmu!"_

Chanyeol kelu sementara matanya telah lebih dulu membola. Dan gelak tawa Sehun membuktikan bahwa wajahnya yang memerah tampak terlihat konyol.

Chanyeol tidak akan semalu itu jika dua orang pelajar yang baru saja akan memasuki mini market mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dan cara mereka tertawa diam-diam membuat Chanyeol mengutuk fitur _speaker mode._

 **•• THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER ••**

Dengusan sebal lolos dari hidung Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia mematikan sambungan telepon. Ponsel itu dilemparnya keatas ranjang sementara ia kembali duduk di depan layar televisi bersama kedua temannya.

"Dia bilang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya meski matanya masih memelototi karakter _Cinderella_ yang terpampang di layar plasma. Ia dan juga kedua temannya bahkan tidak tahu seberapa sering menonton film negeri dongeng favorit sepanjang masa tersebut, namun tak sedikit pun merasa bosan.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Dia ingin bertemu."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu!" Luhan berseru sebelum kemudian kembali menikmati _popcorn_.

"Kau bilang bagus?!"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Paling tidak kau tidak akan marah-marah lagi setelah bertemu dengannya dan melepas rindu."

"Hei! Aku tidak semudah itu!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Katakan itu kepada yang sesaat lalu nyaris berjingkrak karena mendapatkan telepon dari sang kekasih." Ujar salah satunya.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. "Apa salahnya jika aku merindukan dia?"

"Jangan merajuk berlebihan jika kau akan serindu itu." Kyungsoo memperingati.

"Sikapku wajar, bukan?"

"Tidak!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak.

Dan Baekhyun kembali merengut. "Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya terkejut!"

Tentu saja, Baekhyun hanya terkejut saat itu. Ia telah menimang beberapa kemungkinan. Dan memikirkan berpisah dengan Chanyeol hanya karena tidak ingin setuju dengan pemikiran lelakinya tersebut adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup. Ia mencintai lelaki itu, dan ia hanya harus memastikan satu hal sebelum benar-benar mempertimbangkan pemikiran kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu perbaiki kesalahanmu. Bukankah dia mengajakmu bertemu?"

Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Luhan. "Tapi, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sendiri. Kau tahu? Cara Park Chanyeol meluruskan kesalahpahaman dan memperbaiki hubungan bisa dikatakan tidak lazim. Paling tidak leherku akan dipenuhi bercak merah saat pulang nanti. Oh, astaga kenapa dia mesum sekali 'sih?!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tergelak.

"Baekhyunku sayang.. tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Daripada mengatai kekasihmu seperti itu lebih baik kau berkaca! Seperti apa penampilanmu saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol! Kau sendiri yang membuat libidonya terpancing!"

"Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Baekhyun memprotes pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Whoa! Kau lupa? Jika kau belum merasa payudaramu akan melompat dari tempatnya, maka kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun!"

"Hei, burung hantu! Kenapa kau membuatku terdengar seperti bintang porno 'sih?!"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan seolah tak peduli.

"Lotus bar, katamu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun mengangguki pertanyaan Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Dan gadis rusa sudah lebih dulu merona. "Menurut salah satu informanku, Lotus bar itu milik sepupu Oh Sehun."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak.

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersipu. "B.. kalau kau takut pergi sendiri, aku bisa menemanimu."

Dan ekspresi jengah Kyungsoo pertanda bahwa ia sudah cukup hafal maksud licik dari si gadis rusa. "Oh ya, berharap saja Oh Sehun ikut dengan Chanyeol, karena kalau tidak kau hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk!"

"Tak masalah, aku bisa meminta Chanyeol mengajak Sehun." Baekhyun menimpali.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu senang, meski begitu ia tetap menutupi ekspresi wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Selain menghindari cibiran Kyungsoo yang berpotensi membuat telinganya memerah kepanasan.

 **•• Second Last Chapter ••**

"Lu, apa lagi sekarang?"

Baekhyun berkali-kali mendengus kecil pada tingkah laku Luhan selama satu jam terakhir. Kini mereka berdiri di depan pintu masuk bar.

"Apa riasan wajahku berlebihan? Apa aku terlihat cantik? Dress-ku bagaimana?"

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Baekhyun memutar mata, jengah. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu ratusan kali, Lu."

Luhan tersipu malu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat konyol."

"Kau saat ini sudah cukup membuat rahang lelaki mana pun jatuh ke tanah. Jadi, percaya diri saja. Luhanku sangat cantik malam ini." Selain berkata jujur, Baekhyun juga berniat membungkam mulut Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya menanyakan penampilannya. "Ayo, kita masuk." Lantas ia menggandeng Luhan setelahnya.

Suasana temaram yang khas menyambut kedua gadis yang telah lebih dulu mencuri perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang ada. Namun Baekhyun terlalu sibuk mencari sosok tampan yang belakangan ini begitu ia rindukan. Binar di matanya berpendar kala menangkap sosok itu tengah meneguk minuman di seberang bartender bersama dengan Sehun di sampingnya.

Langkahnya bersama Luhan semakin intens kala lelakinya melambaikan tangan.

Dan Baekhyun telah lebih dulu dibuat grogi oleh tatapan Chanyeol. Bukan sejenis tatapan yang biasa, melainkan tatapan menilai.

"Ini tidak terlalu terbuka!" Baekhyun menggeram kecil di depan telinga kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk duduk di sana.

"Duduklah, Lu. Pilih tempat duduk manapun." Baekhyun berujar sebelum membiarkan Luhan mengambil langkah kaku kearah Sehun.

Dan lelaki albino itu? Ia tampak begitu acuh dan sibuk dengan sloki nya.

"B-boleh aku duduk di-"

"Duduk saja. Tidak ada larangan. Kenapa meminta ijin?"

Luhan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, _kenapa dia galak sekali?_

 _"No alcohol."_ Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memperingati kekasihnya ketika bahkan Baekhyun baru mengangkat tangan, berniat memesan minuman.

"Lantas apa yang harus kuminum?-tuan, apa ada susu _strawberry_ di sini?" Si mungil terlanjur geram.

"Sudah ada lima pasang mata yang memperhatikanmu, dan jika itu terus bertambah, maka kau akan menerima konsekuensinya dariku." Chanyeol berbisik, suaranya rendah. Terdengar mutlak dan posesif.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Baekhyun bergumam kecil sebelum kemudian melirik Luhan. "Lu, tidak masalah bukan jika kau kutinggal di sini?"

Luhan membeo kecil. "H-huh? Ta-tapi-"

"Tenang saja, Sehun akan menemanimu."

Dan lelaki albino itu tersedak. "Noona!" Lantas melempar ekspresi iba.

"Hei, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Park Chanyeol."

" _Babe.._ "

"Ikut aku!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Aku sudah memesan _VIP room_. Kau tidak ingin aku menjadi tontonan gratis para mata keranjang itu bukan?" Sahut si mungil seraya menggandeng lengan kekasihnya. "Lagipula apa kau pikir aku juga akan diam saja membiarkan wanita-wanita di sini mencoba mencuri perhatianmu?" Gadis itu terus berceloteh kecil, hingga pintu ruangan VIP tertutup.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, lantas menyeringai mendapati kekasih mungilnya terengah kecil seraya menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu.

"A-ada apa dengan wajah mesum itu?"

"Mesum katamu?" Chanyeol menepis jarak sebelum kemudian meraih pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

"Errr- tuan.. apakah tidak keterlaluan berbuat mesum di tempat umum?"

Chanyeol tergelak kecil. "Tidak masalah jika kita saling merindukan."

"Aku tidak!"

"Ahh.. kau tidak merindukanku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu dengan berani. "Tentu saja! Kau puas? Sekarang peluk aku!"

"Astaga!" Chanyeol berseru gemas sebelum kemudian menggendong si mungil dan memangkunya di atas sofa yang tersedia.

" _Should we kiss first?"_

Pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab oleh sapuan lidah Baekhyun di atas bibirnya. "Terlalu banyak berbasa-basi itu tidak baik, sayang."

"Okay."

Sesingkat sahutannya, Chanyeol membungkam mulut kecil itu dengan ciuman rakus. Sebanyak rasa rindu yang terpendam, lidah itu saling membelit tanpa jeda.

Rasanya terlampau sensual, hingga mendorong Chanyeol berlaku lebih. Tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh mulus sang kekasih sebelum kemudian telapak besar itu berhasil menangkup gundukan sintal yang dibuat nyaris keluar dari cup nya.

Lenguhan kecil Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman itu adalah untuk remasan lembut di atas payudaranya.

Bunyi khas dari dua bibir yang tengah bergelut dalam sebuah ciuman diakhiri oleh saliva yang terjalin saat jarak itu kembali menemukan ruang.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol menggutarakan kejujuran di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah.

"Kemarin.. aku hanya terkejut. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya mengusapkan ibu jari pada bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual. "Aku tahu. Aku yang tidak berhati-hati.. seharusnya aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku tahu cara berpikirmu dengan baik."

Chanyeol menenangkan si mungil oleh sebuah pelukan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu tentu saja, tapi aku hanya butuh sedikit lagi keyakinan." Baekhyun menciumi pelipis kekasihnya.

" _Baby.._ "

"Hum?"

"Haruskah kita pergi berkemah akhir pekan ini?"

 **••**

Telapak tangan Luhan semakin membasah. Sejak ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun satu jam yang lalu, ia tidak berbicara satu patah katapun. Dan kehadiran lelaki albino di sampingnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apa kau akan terus diam saja seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya seraya melirik Luhan.

"Lihat siapa yang bertanya!" Luhan bergumam.

Meski suaranya tidak keras, namun Sehun masih hisa mendengarkan.

"Apa kau akan berfoto dengan dress-mu itu lalu mempostingnya di media sosial?!"

"Whoa, itu kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulutmu. Lagipula, apa urusannya denganmu? Dengar ya, Sehun-ssi, mari untuk tidak menghakimi satu sama lain tentang apapun yang kita posting di media sosial."

Sehun berdecih. "Coba saja kau posting.." lantas meneguk sisa minumannya. "Ahh, apa mereka juga memberitahumu bahwa aku mempunyai keahlian meretas?"

'Mereka' yang Sehun maksud adalah beberapa orang yang Luhan jadikan informan untuk mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Sehun.

"Wajah terkejutmu menjawab semuanya." Sehun tersenyum tipis di balik slokinya. "Luhan, daripada bertingkah seperti seorang penguntit, bagaimana jika kau mencoba untuk mengenalku dengan cara yang lazim. Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau mau menanyakan semua tentangku hanya kepadaku." Kemudian menatap Luhan tepat di kedua iris. "Tanpa perantara siapapun. Hanya ada kita. Bagaimana?"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun sesaat lalu jelas adalah yang terpanjang selama sejarah, meski sempat bingung akhirnya Luhan menangkap inti dari apa yang lelaki itu lontarkan.

Dan wajahnya yang merona adalah sebuah jawaban untuk Sehun. Bahwa lelaki itu tahu Luhan memahami segala ucapannya.

 **•• The Sweetest Troublemaker ••**

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengutuk waktu. Karena kontribusinya terlihat begitu besar. Adalah hal yang menyenangkan melihat segala hal berubah menjadi lebih baik mengikuti musim yang silih berganti. Termasuk rasa senang bisa menjadi saksi bagaimana Haru yang dulu hanyalah balita pecandu susu tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja dalam balutan seragam sekolah menengah. Atau pada perasaan senang yakni menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya kian menjadi pribadi yang baik dan patut dicontoh terlepas dari kemelut kelam yang dulu sempat mencekam.

Lelaki itu nyaris mensyukuri setiap pelajaran hidup yang terbawa oleh arus waktu, namun kadang kala ia merindukan satu titik di mana dirinya hanyalah bocah laki-laki yang merengek berbagai hal kepada Ayahnya. Waktu di mana hubungan kekeluargaan itu tidak terbatas oleh perasaan canggung yang lahir dari sosoknya yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membuatnya terdengar tidak menyenangkan, karena bagaimana pun keluarga adalah apa yang selalu ia prioritaskan. Ia hanya merasa semakin usianya bertambah, ruang antara hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya semakin lebar. Tiada hal yang pantas ia rengekkan, karena ia telah dewasa. Chanyeol bukan lagi si kecil gempal yang kerap mengadu pada Ayahnya jika diusili oleh teman sebaya, tidak ada lagi Park Chanyeol yang minta dibelikan mainan atau sekedar ditemani tidur. Dan waktu yang telah merubah semua itu.

Selama ini tidak ada banyak kata yang tertuang ketika bahkan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Ayahnya di ruangan yang sama. Yang lebih tua kerap menyibukkan diri dengan surat kabar dan secangkir teh, sementara yang lebih muda selalu enggan bercakap lebih dari sekedar berbasa-basi.

Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan sang Ayah tidak secanggung itu, namun semakin dewasa seorang lelaki semakin banyak hal yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang pantas untuk memendam.

Ya, paling tidak semua hal itu tidak menyulut suatu masalah dalam suatu hubungan keluarga. Dan Chanyeol masih sadar bahwa Ayahnya adalah apa yang selalu ia panut, sosok paruh baya yang menang sudah sepantasnya Chanyeol jadikan tempat untuk mengadu terlepas dari rasa hormat yang Chanyeol beri setulus hati.

Chanyeol telah melupakan masa lalu, dan ketulusannya kini tertuang pada dua sendok gula yang telah diaduk ke dalam cangkir berisi kopi hitam mengepul.

Tuan Park melirik secangkir kopi yang sesaat lalu diletakkan di atas meja sofa oleh putranya. Lantas kembali membuka laman surat kabar seraya menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang tergurat.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Lelaki paruh baya itu memulai sebuah percakapan.

Tentu saja, beliau tahu secangkir kopi ditemani berjuta kebingungan yang tersirat di wajah putranya adalah ragam kalimat yang terpendam. Ia sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat putranya, Chanyeol tidak akan berbasa-basi dengan secangkir kopi, pemuda itu melakukannya hanya karena satu alasan.

Ada beberapa hal yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya, dan Chanyeol tidak pandai mencari celah untuk memulai. Maka dari itu tuan Park berinisiatif memulainya sendiri.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Aku menikmatinya." Chanyeol menyahut seadanya.

"Hmm.. Appa ikut senang mendengarnya." Tuan Park mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. "Selama kau jujur, maka kau akan semakin menikmati pekerjaanmu."

"Aku akan mengingatnya, Appa." Chanyeol menyerap nasihat secara tak langsung tersebut. Lantas lelaki itu mengikuti gerak sang Ayah yang tengah menyesap kopinya. "Appa.."

Yang lebih tua melepas kacamata baca, lalu melirik pada Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya. Menunggu putranya kembali berbicara.

"Aku menyukai Baekhyun."

Tuan Park terlalu peka untuk tidak tahu perasaan putranya kepada seorang gadis yang begitu dilindunginya. Karenanya beliau mengangguk. "Appa tahu itu."

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seposesif itu?"

"Aku berniat menikahinya." Chanyeol menjeda beberapa saat. "Menikah muda."

Dan kalimat itu berhasil membuat tuan Park membisu beberapa saat.

"Laki-laki sejati tahu dan mau menanggung segala konsekuensi dari setiap perkataannya. Kau yakin sanggup?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya."

Tuan Park kembali kelu dalam kekaguman. Pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapannya bukan lagi bocah laki-laki yang kerap meminta digendong dengan nada manja. Putranya telah tumbuh dewasa. Dan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya melahirkan rasa bangga tanpa sedikit pun meragukan ketulusannya.

"Kalau kau seyakin itu, lantas apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau harus memenangkan hatinya?"

"Y-ya?"

Tuan Park tersenyum. "Tugas orang tua hanya mendukung, dan itu sudah pasti akan Appa lakukan."

"Tapi.. apa aku pantas untuknya?"

Yang lebih tua berdeham keras, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit menegas. "Kau putraku, tidak ada hal yang pantas membuatmu ragu dan berkecil hati. Jadilah lelaki sejati dan hadapi apapun tanpa rasa khawatir. Jika kau takut mendapat penolakan karena merasa bukan siapa-siapa yang pantas bagi gadis itu, maka kau tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang pengecut. Dan putraku tidak boleh menjadi pengecut!"

Beban Chanyeol terangkat dan membumbung ke langit ke tujuh, semangatnya terisi penuh setelah sang Ayah menghardiknya dengan sebuah nasihat di balik nada tegas dan berwibawa yang patut untuk dicontoh,

 _Seperti itulah harusnya aku. Seperti Ayahku._

 **•• Second Last Chapter ••**

Akhir pekan memang sudah ditentukan menjadi hari yang suci bagi Kakek Byun.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena akhir pekan akan mereka lalui dengan berdoa di kuil kecil yang terletak di halaman belakang kediaman Byun.

Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah terbiasa. Selain merasa terganggu dengan _Hanbook_ yang wajib ia kenakan, gadis itu juga tidak suka duduk berlama-lama di depan kepulan asap dupa. Baunya terlalu menyengat.

Sebenarnya, sesi berdoa sudah lama berlalu. Namun kakek masih betah duduk di posisinya.

Padahal, Baekhyun butuh waktunya sebentar untuk membicarakn hal penting.

"Kakek.."

"Katakan."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hum?"

Kakek berbalik, tak lupa tersenyum kecil. Sebentuk reaksi pada cantiknya sang cucu dalam balutan _Hanbook_.

"Sejak awal kau kehilangan fokusmu dalam berdoa. Katakan, nak. Apa yang membuatmu begitu terganggu?"

Jemari Baekhyun silih bertaut dalam kegelisahan.

Bagaimana jika kakeknya syok berat dan jatuh pingsan saat tahu niat Baekhyun?

"Err- kakek, apa pendapat kakek tentang menikah muda?"

Kakek tergelak, membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kekasihmu melamarmu?"

 _Kenapa kakek setenang itu?_

 _Kenapa dia tidak marah?_

"Untuk apa kakek harus marah?" Seolah mengetahui isi hati Baekhyun, lelaki tua itu kembali berujar.

"Chanyeol belum melamarku, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu dia membicarakan tentang menikah muda."

Kakek yang tengah duduk bersila menghadap Baekhyun itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Berani sekali anak muda itu!" Lalu bergumam kecil. "Lagipula punya apa dia sampai berani memikirkan sebuah pernikahan dengan cucuku."

"Kakek, aku dapat mendengarmu. Lagipula, jangan mencoba untuk memgintimidasi seseorang berdasarkann keadaannya, terutama jika dia mempunyai niat yang tulus."

Kakek kembali tergelak untuk kedua kali. Niatnya hanya bergurau, namun tak disangka-sangka cucunya malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

Oh, benarkah gadis bijak di hadapannya adalah cucunya yang manja?

"Kau masih begitu muda, nak." Kakek tidak mencoba untuk menghakimi, karena beliau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk cucunya.

"Maka dari itu mereka menyebutnya 'menikah muda'. Dan lagipula anak muda ini telah mengantongi sembilan puluh persen kesiapan."

"Kau yakin?!"

"Ayolah, kakek! Apa kakek tidak pernah muda dan jatuh cinta?"

"Anak nakal! Kenapa kau malah menceramahi kakekmu terus-menerus?!"

Baekhyun menunduk, meski merasa sedikit kesal.

"Nak, cinta saja tidak akan cukup untuk dijadikan pondasi dalam sebuah rumah tangga."

"Aku setuju."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu terhadap Chanyeol?"

"Aku rasa kakek pun tahu bahwa dia berbeda. Dan aku merasa tidak ada yang sebaik dirinya untukku."

"Tapi kau tentu tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa memilikimu sutuhnya begitu saja. Kakek merawatmu sedari kecil. Kau sangat berharga untuk kakek. Jadi, bukankah dia seharusnya menyampaikan segala pemikiran mengenai hubungan kalian kepadaku!"

"Kakek, percayalah. Dia lelaki yang paling _gentle_!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tentu tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."

 _Apa benar aku belum sepenuhnya menaruh keyakinan terhadap Chanyeol?_

 _Tapi kenapa aku begitu bersikeras agar Chanyeol terlihat begitu tak bercelah di mata kakek?_

 _Mengapa aku takut kakek akan menolak dan marah setelah aku mengutarakan apa yang membuatku gelisah?_

 **••**

Baekhyun kembali merengut kecil setelah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh kakeknya menjauh dari gerbang rumah.

Bahkan ia yakin kesibukan kakek tua itu mengalahkan pemimpin negara sekali pun.

"Kakek sibuk sekali, padahal aku masih merindukannya." Gumamnya kecil, meski begitu kesedihannya meluap ketika mengingat bahwa ia mempunyai jadwal khusus dengan kekasihnya hari ini.

"Kakek sudah berangkat ke Tiongkok. Kau di mana?"

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah berkemas sejak malam."

"..."

"Okay, aku menunggumu di depan rumah."

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Baekhyun bergegas kembali ke halaman depan dan menunggu kekasihnya di sana. Tangannya sontak melambai melihat kendaraan beroda empat yang ia kenali melaju kearahnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Menyepatkan diri mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengambil alih tas punggung sebelum kemudian membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat pengawalmu yang ketus itu."

Baekhyun memberi jeda kepada Chanyeol yang tengah memakaikan sabuk pengaman.

"Ahh, Tao Eonni? Dia ditugaskan ikut dengan kakek ke Tiongkok."

Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan sedih. Maklumi kesibukan kakekmu, dan bersenang-senanglah denganku hari ini."

" _Aye captain!_ "

Baekhyun berseru ketika Chanyeol mulai melajukan kendaraan, membelah jalanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan berkemah di mana?"

"Di tempat yang akan membuat kita bernostalgia." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusak rambut kekasihnya.

"Whoa! Kita akan ke hutan itu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Errr- hanya kita berdua?"

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut. Aku bersamamu."

"Sayang, justru kau yang harus aku waspadai saat ini." Baekhyun mencibir kecil, lantas bergidik waswas seolah akan menghadapi makhluk termesum sedunia.

Tawa Chanyeol tak kunjung merada, perjalanannya terasa begitu menyenangkan karena diselingi obrolan yang menepis kejenuhan.

" _And here we go._ "

Chanyeol berseru setelah mengisi formulir dan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan di pos penjagaan.

Langkahnya yang hendak mencapai angka tiga terhenti setelah menyadari si mungil membatu di tempatnya berpijak.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih ingat betapa lelahnya berjalan dari sini menuju pusat perkemahan."

Chanyeol tersenyum pada ekspresi mengiba Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. "Kita jalan terlebih dahulu, jika lelah kita bisa beristirahat."

"Hanya itu?"

" _Of course not. I won't mind to give you a piggyback ride._ "

Baekhyun tersipu. Pipinya yang memerah membuatnya dihujani cubitan gemas dari sang kekasih. Pun bagaimana Chanyeol memberinya perhatian sebanyak itu membuat si mungil bersemangat hingga tak terasa setengah dari perjalanan telah ia tempuh bersama Chanyeol tanpa satu pun keluhan yang keluar.

"Lelah, hum? Mau minum?" Chanyeol menyeka keringat Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

Si mungil menggeleng. "Caramu berkeringat benar-benak keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat seseksi ini 'sih?" Ia justru dibuat gemas dengan bulir keringat yang menghias leher dan pelipis kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepala. "Baik, kita lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum hari mulai gelap."

" _Aye captain!_ "

Seruan si mungil serta tak sedikit pun melonggarkan genggaman tangannya membuat semangat Chanyeol terus-menerus terisi.

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mempunyai pengaruh sebesar itu?

" _Babe.._ " celotehan Baekhyun mulai kehilangan semangatnya. Napasnya sudah kian tersengal dan persendian kakinya berteriak meminta diistiarahatkan.

Menyadari kekasihnya sudah begitu kelelahan, Chanyeol merasa tak tega. Karenanya ia berlutut memunggungi si mungil, "naiklah.."

"Tapi.."

"Kita sudah dekat, tidak apa-apa sayang."

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mentolerir lagi rasa penatnya, meskipun merasa tak tega terhadap Chanyeol yang ia ketahui sama lelahnya, namun gadis itu tetap naik ke punggung Chanyeol, dan berakhir dalam gendongan lelaki itu.

"Apa kau lelah? Aku bisa jalan, turunkan saja."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menyahut dengan santai seraya memilah jalan yang tepat agar tidak tersandung.

"Whoa! Bukankah itu lokasi perkemahan kita yang dulu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk pada beberapa puluhan meter di hadapannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum kemudian menepis jarak dengan lokasi yang dituju.

Ada yang berdecak kagum sesaat setelah turun dari punggung kekasihnya. Baekhyun kembali dibuat terpesona dengan panorama yang tersaji di hadapan mata. Danau itu masih sama hijaunya seperti terakhir kali. Bedanya beberapa pohon cemara di seberang hamparan air terlihat menguning, meski tak sedikitpun mengurangi keindahan keseluruhan pemandangan yang mengundang decak kagum.

Sementara Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu membongkar isi tas dan bergegas membuat tenda.

"Butuh bantuan?" Baekhyun menawarkan diri.

"Tidak, hampir selesai." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri tersenyum di balik wajah lelahnya.

"Ahh, baiklah." Baekhyun mengalah meski merasa tak tega melihat kekasihnya. "Err- mau aku nyanyikan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, raut wajahnya sontak menunjukan ketertarikan. "Biar kudengar."

Si mungil berdeham kecil. "Kau tahu? Lagu ini sedang populer di internet, dan aku sudah mempelajari tariannya selama beberapa hari."

" _Really? Show me then._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias sebelum kemudian mengambil posisi di hadapan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menjulur kearah kanan, sebelum kemudian menepuk kedua telapaknya seirama. " _Baby shark doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark_ _doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark_ _doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark!_ "

Seandainya Baekhyun tidak menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika saja gadis itu tidak memutar tubuhnya ke berbagai arah, dan andai saja Baekhyun tidak bernyanyi dengan suara lucu seraya melempar ekspresi bak balita, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan menjatuhkan rahangnya terlalu bawah.

Lelaki itu mengerjap, sementara mulutnya menganga. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berhenti bernyanyi dan bergoyang layaknya murid taman kanak-kanak.

" _It's the end!_ "

Baekhyun merentangkan tangan sebagai penutup dari pertunjukannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus bukan nyanyian dan tariannnya? Ahh, apa aku meleawatkan beberapa part.." si mungil bergumam seraya mengambil tas sebelum kemudian memasuki tenda yang telah selesai Chanyeol buat.

Chanyeol bangkit lalu memunggungi tenda, di balik telapak tangan ada tawa gemas yang teredam.

Tawa itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga ia sadar harus membuat api unggun sebelum hari semakin gelap.

"Sayang.. apa kau lapar?" Baekhyun bertanya di dalam tenda.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk di makan secara instan?"

"Tentu! Aku membuat _sandwich_ tadi di rumah."

" _S-sandwich_?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan kepalanya keluar tenda, lantas memicing curiga. "Kenapa? Kau takut rasanya tidak enak?"

Chanyeol akui, ia masih ragu akan kemampuan Baekhyun dalam membuat suatu makanan.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Mana _sandwich_ nya?"

Selain roti yang dihias dua lembar daun selada, Chanyeol tidak melihat apapun yang pantas disebut sebagai ' _sandwich_ '.

"Ini _sandwich,_ sayang! Buka mulutmu!" Baekhyun melotot lucu.

Chanyeol rasa Tuhan sudah menakdirkannya pasrah terhadap situasi yang berhubungan dengan makanan yang Baekhyun buat.

Lelaki itu mengunyah seraya melempar wajah mengiba.

"Enak bukan?"

Kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Oh, kau manis sekali!" Baekhyun berseru seraya mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Habiskan _sandwich_ nya!"

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin sekali memprotes pernyataan Baekhyun. Roti tawar yang kini ia kunyah tidak pantas disebut sebagai _sandwich_. Namun ia tak memliki cukup keberanian jika mengingat lagi bahwa Baekhyun akan sangat merajuk untuk hal itu. Karenanya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Akh, badanku penat sekali. Sayang, bagaimana jika kita mandi? Kau tahu air terjun di seberang danau itu? Aku ingin mandi di sana. Terakhir kali aku merasa airnya sangat sejuk."

Chanyeol melirik langit yang semakin kehilangan cahayanya, menimang opsi yang tepat sebelum menyetujui keinginan Baekhyun. Lantas mengangguk. "Baiklah."

" _Yes!_ "

Si mungil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol seraya memulai langkah menuju lokasi incarannya. Sesekali merengut kecil saat Chanyeol menghardik tingkah ceroboh yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Whoa!"

Seruan Baekhyun terdengar menggema di sekeliling air terjun, tanpa ragu ia berlari kecil seraya melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya lamat-lamat sebelum kemudian mengikuti jejak si mungil, masuk ke dalam kolam berair jernih dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"Hallo kalian, berkenan membiarkanku mandi di sini sebentar? Oh aku sangat lelah, kalian tahu?" Baekhyun mengajak segerombolan ikan kecil berbicara.

"Tentu saja, tuan puteri. Mandilah sepuasnya." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun setelah menyempatkan diri memeluk si mungil dari belakang.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, lantas berbalik. Membiarkan setengah tubuh telanjangnya yang terendam air menjadi tontonan bagi kekasihnya.

Begitu pun sebaliknya, diam-diam ia tengah menikmati otot lengan dan tattoo yang membubuhi bagian atas tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

Kerasnya jutaan partikel air yang turun dan terjun ke atas kolam menjadi saksi bagaimana pasangan itu saling mengagumi, saat Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan di leher Chanyeol, kala bibir keduanya terpaut ke dalam sebuah ciuman basah.

Apa yang semula terendam oleh sejuknya air kini muncul ke permukaan, Baekhyun telah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Sementara pasrah adalah satu-satu yang tersirat saat gairah itu memacu tubuh basah keduanya bergumul di atas batu besar.

Hanya ada mereka juga desah yang saling bersahutan. Di bawah langit yang mulai berbintang, di temani jajaran pohon raksasa di tepian sungai, juga oleh air terjun yang gagah menjulang Chanyeol terus mengejar tempo demi sebuah pencapaian.

Lantas semuanya berakhir dengan geraman yang tertahan dari mulut si lelaki. Pencapaian yang ia raih melahirkan ragam perasaan menyenangkan, lelaki itu bahkan melupakan penat dan tanpa ragu menggendong si mungil kembali ke tenda.

" _Baby.._ " Baekhyun melenguh manja seraya merentangkan tangan sesaat setelah Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di dalam tenda.

"Bajumu basah, biar aku yang menggantikan." Chanyeol merasa bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap si mungil, maka ia merasa sudah sewajarnya memberikan perhatian ekstra terhadapnya.

"Bajumu juga basah." Baekhyun bangkit lantas membantu membuka kaos Chanyeol.

"Di mana selimutnya?" Chanyeol membongkar isi tas lalu tersenyum kecil mendapati selimut tebal di sana. "Kemarilah.."

Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar kedinginan masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu menutup tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut.

"Apa apinya cukup? Kau sudah merasa hangat?"

Si mungil mengangguki lelaki yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

Posisi tenda yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau di bawah sana, membuat penglihatan menjadi lebih jelas ke arah langit. Dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali decak kagum Baekhyun pada taburan bintang menemani suara binatang malam yang begitu khas.

Chanyeol mengusakkan wajahnya pada bahu mulus Baekhyun. Lalu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Mata bulat itu terpejam, ia menghela panjang sebelum kemudian berbisik di depan telinga kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Refleks Baekhyun menoleh, matanya sedikit membola dalam keterkejutan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun begitu dalam, menyelami iris bening itu sebelum akhirnya menanamkan sebuah kepercayaan dalam kalimat bernada tulus. "Aku diam bukan berarti tidak mempunyai perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Mulut Baekhyun masih kelu ketika ia kembali dibuat terkejut juga penasaran.

Sejak kapan lelakinya mengenggam kotak merah itu?

"Ini tidak mahal." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil seraya membuka kotak merah tersebut, "bahkan mungkin cincin ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan apa yang kau miliki. Namun paling tidak aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang layak dan pantas untuk memenangkan hatimu, meskipun aku tidak akan menjanjikan sebuah kemewahan nantinya. Untuk itu maaf jika aku lancang dan tidak tahu diri." Lelaki itu menjeda ucapan, mengambil cincin yang terpendam di dalam kotak merahnya, meraih tangan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Byun Baekhyun yang begitu aku kasihi, menikahlah denganku."

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata Baekhyun yang mana telah lama berkaca-kaca.

Senyum tulus yang terulas di bibir lelaki itu meruntuhkan pertahanan diri Baekhyun, lalu air matanya jatuh dengan haru bersamaan dengan sebuah anggukan tegas yang berhasil menggores lebih banyak warna ke dalam kebahagiaan yang dirasa.

Mereka seyakin seorang hamba bahwa Tuhan itu ada.

Dan jelas, keraguan yang semula menyiksa terhempas di udara.

 **••**

 **TBC**

 **••**

 **An:**

 **Aku sih ikutan nangis pas B diajak kaweeeennnn. Ya Allah sisain satuuuu yang kayak Park Berandal coba! T.T**

 **Aaaaaakkkkk! Btw, aku update bareng lagi sama barbie parkayoung dong :***

 **Amteun! See You On The Last Chapter!**

 **SAMPISCHU (Salam Pisang Chu!) :***


	16. Chapter 16

**THE SWEETEST TROUBLEMAKER**

 **•**

 **Final Chapter**

 **•**

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar lebih meriah saat dokumen penyelesaian jenjang pendidikan diterima oleh Baekhyun di atas podium kelulusan.

Sehun dan Kai terdengar paling gaduh sementara Chanyeol duduk dengan khidmat, menyaksikan kekasihnya dengan senyum yang terulas bangga.

Melihat sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun mendapat gelar sarjana tentu melahirkan kesan mendalam bagi Chanyeol. Meski tidak dengan gelar _cumlaude_ seperti yang diraih olehnya kala itu, namun Chanyeol tetap merasa bangga karena Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Pemuda itu masih duduk di sana, memperhatikan si mungil yang telah turun dari podium dan kini tengah berbaur dalam pelukan penuh haru sang Kakek.

"Ahh, jadi Kakek itu salah satu konglomerat paling berpengaruh di negara ini?"

"Tentu, dia Kakek tua yang sangat kaya. Bisa kulihat B _Noona_ memang memiliki aura berkelas."

Obrolan singkat Sehun dan Kai yang berdiri di belakang sampai di telinga Chanyeol, dan entah mengapa hela napas kecil lolos setelahnya.

Benar. Baekhyun adalah apa yang tidak pernah gagal melahirkan decak kagum setiap orang. Dia definisi dari kata sempurna. Baekhyun mempunyai segalanya, dan hal itu kerap membuat Chanyeol menjelma menjadi manusia yang tak memiliki rasa percaya diri.

"Hei!" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sontak melempar lelaki itu dari lamunannya.

"Huh?" Chanyeol membeo setelah menoleh.

"Baekhyun _Noona_ melambaikan tangan padamu."

"Oh, ya.." Chanyeol kembali menoleh kepada Baekhyun lantas refleks berdiri dan mulai mengurai langkah kearahnya.

Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kepada Kakek Byun dan dibalas dengan tepukan hangat di bahunya.

"Kakek, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Ajak Baekhyun dengan nada harap.

"Maaf, sayang. Tapi Kakek mempunyai jadwal lain setelah ini. Kau bisa pergi makan dengan Chanyeol. Dan nak.." Kakek Byun menoleh kepada Chanyeol, "bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju saat kekasihnya memohon ijin dalam tatap.

Tak lama setelahnya kedua pria favorit Baekhyun itu sedikit menjauh dari pusat keramaian.

"I-ini apa, _Sajangnim_?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menerima sebuah amplop kecil.

Kakek Byun berdeham keras pertanda tidak merasa nyaman akan suatu hal. "Meski kau belum secara resmi melamar cucuku, tapi sudah pasti bahwa kau akan menikah dengannya. Maka dari itu mulai sekarang panggil aku Kakek."

Chanyeol mengerjap kecil sebelum kemudian menunduk sopan. "Baik, Kakek. Tapi ini apa?" Ia kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sesaat lalu diterimanya.

"Gunakan itu untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian."

Chanyeol membeo sesaat sebelum kemudian mendapati _black card_ di dalam amplop yang baru saja ia buka. Lelaki itu menelan saliva seraya menunduk, melenyapkan segala keraguan sebelum kemudian menatap Kakek Byun dengan berani. "Maaf, Kakek. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk hal ini. Saya juga mengerti tidak ada sedikit pun niat buruk yang terbesit ketika Kakek memutuskan untuk memberikan ini kepada saya, tapi.. perihal mempersiapkan segala hal tentang pernikahan, saya masih cukup mampu mengatasinya sendiri. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, namun saya harus menolak. Meski tidak sebanyak yang Kakek beri, tapi saya memikiki hasil jerih payah saya sendiri."

Setelah menilai dengan cermat, Kakek Byun tersenyum tipis bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyadari itu. Satu hal baru berhasil membuat Kakek berdecak kagum dalam diam pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang tegas dan mempunyai pendirian. Sosok yang mampu membawa perubahan besar juga baik bagi cucunya.

Kakek Byun meyakini itu.

 **~oOo~**

Tangan Chanyeol meraba pada panel _air conditioner_ di dalam mobil sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk meremas gundukan sintal di balik bra merah yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Si mungil melenguh kecil di atas pangkuan kekasihnya, desahannya tertahan oleh ciuman panas yang membuai dan sebagai pengalihan, ia meremas serta mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol dengan geram.

Bunyi kecipak dari kedua bibir yang terpisah menghasilkan benang saliva yang terjalin diantara ruang yang tercipta.

Keduanya terkekeh kecil setelah menetralkan napas yang semula tersita oleh pergulatan bibir yang bersifat candu.

" _You're a good kisser_." Chanyeol berbisik seraya tersenyum miring memperhatian penampilan Baekhyun yang tampak berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan melamarku secara resmi? Aku bahkan sudah lulus hari ini." Masih di atas pangkuan kekasihnya, kini Baekhyun sibuk memainkan telinga lelaki itu.

" _Out of the topic as usual._ " Si lelaki mengecup kembali bibir merah menggoda kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau dan Kakek bicarakan tadi?" Diam-diam Baekhyun memendam rasa penasaran.

" _He gave me an unlimited black card._ Beliau mungkin cemas aku tidak mampu membelikanmu gaun pernikahan yang bagus."

"Oh ayolah.."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku bergurau. Aku tahu maksud Kakek bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja," lelaki itu menggantung ucapannya lantas menatap Baekhyun. "Apa beliau meragukanku?"

"Apa kau punya uang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polos.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Aku masih waras, sayang. Tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu menikah jika tidak mempunyai uang."

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama. Anggap apa yang Kakek beri sebagai bonus. Kau tahu? Mungkin maksudnya bukan meragukanmu, beliau hanya terlalu menyayangiku. Kau mau memahaminya?"

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu sayang." Baekhyun mengecup dahi kekasihnya, "Kakek mempunyai banyak kolega penting, apa kau mau membantuku menjaga nama baiknya? Kau mau memahami posisi beliau? Sekali lagi ini bukan karena tidak menghargaimu juga keluargamu. Kita lakukan ini bersama-sama, itu saja.."

Chanyeol masih membeo, mendengarkan kekasihnya dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih belum paham. Bagaimana jika begini.. aku satu-satunya yang berharga untuk Kakek. Beliau membesarkanku seorang diri dengan penuh kasih sayang, paling tidak biarkan beliau melakukan sesuatu yang berkesan untukku sebelum aku benar-benar lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Kau mau memakluminya? Kau mau mengerti posisi beliau?"

" _Oh, my baby.._ " Chanyeol merengkuh kekasihnya ke dalam peluk. "Kenapa kau semakin dewasa saja, hum? Aku bahkan semakin kau buat terkagum-kagum."

"Jadi kapan kau akan datang ke rumah? Jangan bilang kau hanya bercanda saat mengajakku menikah, apa seperti itu?"

Chanyeol memang selalu kalah dengan rengutan lucu Baekhyun dalam situasi apapun. Karenanya ia tertawa kecil sesaat lalu. "Besok." Bisiknya kembali.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berbinar senang, "oh aku nyaris mengembalikan cincin ini padamu." Tunjuknya pada kilauan berlian yang tersemat di jari manis.

"Terimakasih telah bersabar. Sebenarnya ada hal yang sedikit menyita waktu."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Mendadak Baekhyun diserang rasa cemas dan helaan napas berat Chanyeol yang hinggap di pipinya menambah kepanikan.

"Sebelumnya _Omma_ masih meragukanku. Beliau tipikal orang tua yang mencemaskan segala sesuatu di masa depan. Beliau takut putranya akan membuat anak orang lain kesulitan dan-"

"Hentikan." Baekhyun mendekap kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang, "kau tahu aku selalu yakin selama bersamamu semua akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Beruntunglah _Omma_ percaya akan hal itu."

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun mulai sekarang, karena kita akan segera memulai sesuatu yang baru. Kau paham, tampan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum seraya mendongak dan menatap kekasihnya. " _Babe.._ "

"Hum?" Baekhyun mengecup ujung hidung si tampan.

"Apa kau sengaja menggesekan bokongmu sedari tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa celanaku sempit?" Chanyeol mencicit seraya mengerang kecil.

" _Seriously?_ " Baekhyun membeo pada sang kekasih yang melempar tampang memelas, "di sini? Di dalam mobil?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semakin memelas.

Setelah Baekhyun mendengus pasrah, Chanyeol tidak lagi terlalu peduli jika ada siapapun di luar sana merasa kebingungan melihat sebuah mobil yang bergerak dengan tak lazim.

 **\- The Sweetest Troublemaker -**

Sekali lagi nyonya Park menepis debu yang hinggap di bahu pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan setelah mereka turun dari mobil. "Putraku benar-benar tampan." Senyumnya terulas lebar manakala Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

Pemuda itu memohon segala kekuatan di balik tatapannya kepada sang Ibu.

Selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah lebih dari dua detik saat memusatkan atensinya pada sosok yang telah membawanya ke dunia. Bukan karena alasan yang tidak menyenangkan, namun semakin ia beranjak dewasa banyak hal yang harus ia sembunyikan seorang diri, karena ia telah paham bahwa Ibunya adalah wanita paling peka ketika tak jarang Chanyeol kerap mengalami kesulitan dalam beberapa hal yang tidak orang lain ketahui.

Sifat sang Ibu yang tak jarang merasa cemas berlebih membuat Chanyeol harus menjaga situasi agar semuanya baik-baik saja di mata wanita itu. Chanyeol paling benci membuat Ibunya sedih, cukup sekali saja ia membuat kesalahan dengan berakhir di kantor polisi kala itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Sebenarnya itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan, karena kejadian tak menyenangkan itu yang membawanya kini berdiri di depan gerbang mewah sebuah rumah seorang gadis yang pertama kali ia temui di kantor polisi tersebut.

Konyolnya, niat Chanyeol datang untuk melamar gadis genit itu secara resmi.

Oh, semesta selalu mempunyai cara yang mengejutkan, bukan?

" _Oppa, you look so handsome_!" Haru berbisik dengan decak kagum.

" _Yes, i am._ "

Chanyeol nyaris merusak tatanan rambut sang adik karena gemas dengan cengiran lucunya.

"Whoa, ini bukan rumah tapi istana."

"Park Haru." Tuan Park mengingatkan diakhiri dehaman tegas.

"Selamat datang!"

Sosok tua itu menyambut dengan hangat di halaman rumah.

Keluarga Park membungkuk sopan pada sosok berwibawa tersebut.

"Tidak usah sungkan, silahkan masuk." Kakek Byun merangkul bahu tuan Park dengan hangat dan menggiring tamunya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Oppa_ , apa mereka _bodyguard_?" Haru berbisik dengan rasa pensaran bercampur rasa kagum.

Chanyeol mengangguk untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran berlebih sang adik.

"Park Haru- _ssi_? Nona Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan anda di kamarnya. Mari ikut saya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kearah Tao lantas mengangguk tanda mengijinkan Haru untuk ikut dengannya.

Sesaat setelah membiarkan adiknya naik ke lantai dua, Chanyeol kembali mengekori kedua orang tuanya menuju tempat perjamuan tamu.

Pemuda itu kembali mengulas sedikit keterkejutan di balik ekspresi wajah saat melihat sosok sebayanya duduk di sofa tamu. Chanyeol masih mengingatnya, lelaki yang kini mengulurkan tangan kearahnya bernama Kris, yang kala itu sempat membuat Chanyeol sulit tidur mengingat tingkah manja Baekhyun kepadanya.

 **~oOo~**

" _Eonni_ , apa kau pengawal Baekhyun Eonni?"

Tao mengangguk. "Ya benar, nona." Sahutnya, masih setia menuntun Haru menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"Whoa, _daebak!_ " Haru bertepuk tangan dengan kagum, "bagaimana bisa ada pengawal secantik dirumu? Oh ya, kenapa kamar Baekhyun _Eonni_ sangat jauh? Sebenarnya seberapa besar rumah ini?"

Haru nyaris akan mengeluh lebih panjang jika saja Tao tidak lebih dulu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Nona Baekhyun ada di dalam, silahkan masuk." Tao memutar knop dan mendorong daun pintu.

"Terimakasih, _Eonni_." Haru bergegas masuk dengan langkah ragu.

Sesampainya di dalam, rahangnya nyaris dibuat lepas karena terkagum pada dekorasi kamar serta luas bak sebuah kamar putri di negeri dongeng.

"Park Haru!"

Seruan itu berasal dari Baekhyun, ia baru saja selesai dirias oleh _makeover_ kenamaan dengan hasil yang membuat Haru untuk ke sekian kalinya membatu karena rasa kagum. Gadis itu bahkan masih mematung setelah dipeluk oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh adikku sangat manis." Baekhyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Haru.

" _Oppa_ benar-benar beruntung." Haru kembali berdecak kagum, " _Eonni_ sangat cantik! Astaga! Cantik sekali!" Lanjutnya dengan histeris.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sudah. Haru bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Oh, manis sekali. Kemarilah, _Eonni_ mempunyai hadiah untukmu."

Haru menurut saat digandeng oleh Baekhyun menuju ranjang tidur.

"I-ini apa, _Eonni_?" Haru membola pada beberapa kotak hadiah yang dihiasi _golden tape._

Terlihat mewah dan mahal.

"Ini semua untukmu. Haru boleh membukanya nanti di rumah, _okay_?"

Haru masih membola meski kini ia tengah dipeluk gemas oleh Baekhyun.

"Manis sekali kau ini. Astaga, aku tidak pernah menduga rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai seorang adik. Kau tahu? _Eonni_ selalu berpikir rasanya akan sangat mengganggu, _Eonni_ tidak ingin segala perhatian dan kasih sayang itu terbagi. Ugh! Dulu membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri. Tapi Haru begitu manis, _Eonni_ menyukaimu. Sungguh!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika tidak mendapat kasih sayang, sayangilah sesama. Jika tidak mendapat perhatian, maka pedulilah terhadap sesama. Kebahagiaan itu tidak akan hinggap jika kau masih ragu untuk berbagi dengan orang lain. Karena mereka adalah alasan mengapa hidupmu berwarna."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan, lantas menangkup wajah Haru. "Astaga, siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata bijak seperti itu?"

" _Oppa_." Haru menyahut dengan lucu, "dia selalu mencermahiku seperti itu." Lanjutnya dengan polos.

Baekhyun terenyuh dalam haru. "Calon suamiku memang terbaik. Ahh tidak, Park Haru yang terbaik."

Baekhyun hendak akan kembali memeluk Haru jika saja ketukan pintu tidak lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Nona, semua sudah menunggu. Mari turun ke bawah."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menetralkan napas, Baekhyun bangkit dan melangkah dengan yakin ditemani oleh Haru dan Tao.

 _Oh, astaga! Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan sangat mendebarkan bertemu dengan calon mertuaku dalam prosesi lamaran seperti ini._

Dan sore itu menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua belah pihak keluarga, tanpa terbebani oleh perbedaan status sosial dan latar belakang sepakat untuk menjadi satu pada sebuah tanggal yang telah ditentukan bersama.

 **\- Final Chapter -**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Baekhyun mendengus, mencoba menekan kesabarannya hingga ke titik terendah ketika jarum pendek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan menunjuk pada angka yang memasuki siang hari.

Perjanjiannya tidak sesiang itu, namun Chanyeol belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Nona, apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu di dalam rumah?" Tao sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun memberi saran.

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah datang." Sahut Baekhyun dengan ketus ketika atensinya menangkap mobil Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil lantas membanting pintu, tak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk membukakan pintu ketika bahkan lelaki itu telah keluar dari kendaraannya.

"Hei.. aku terlambat. Aku mengaku salah dan-"

"Kita berangkat sekarang."

" _Babe.._ "

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua tangan seperti seorang tahanan. Menyerah pada niatnya yang akan membujuk Baekhyun yang kini jelas tengah merajuk.

Chanyeol akui ia salah karena terlambat dari jam yang telah ditentukan. Perjanjian mereka melakukan _fitting_ baju pengantin tidak dijadwalkan sesiang itu memang. Dan Chanyeol terpaksa menyalahkan jam kerja lembur kemarin atas merajuknya si mungil yang kini masih memasang wajah ketus tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Sayang.." Chanyeol masih sibuk membagi atensinya pada jalanan juga Baekhyun.

Tak ada sahutan. Baekhyun justru memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Aku terlambat bangun. Omma bilang tidak tega membangunkanku karena aku pulang kerja larut."

Lelaki itu masih mencoba membujuk gadisnya. Satu tangan masih setia memegang kemudi sementara satu tangan lainnya menggenggam jemari si mungil. Dan sibuk mengecupi punggung tangannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, lantas rasa bersalah timbul. Ia melirik kekasihnya sebelum kemudian memeluk lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu menunggu itu sangat mengesalkan." Tukas Chanyeol diakhiri kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Urmm- nyaris pukul 12. Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita makan terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak mau. Itu akan memakan waktu. Kita sudah sangat terlambat."

Chanyeol mengernyit seraya memutar kemudi. "Lantas?"

"Di depan tikungan sana ada restoran cepat saji." Baekhyun menunjuk keluar jendela, "belikan aku 2 _big mac_ , 2 _sandwich_ tuna, _medium french fries_ , dan 2 botol air mineral."

Chanyeol membola selama sejenak. "Kau akan menghabiskan semua itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan menikahiku jika aku gendut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. "Bukan itu maksudku. Oh, baiklah. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak, di luar panas. Dan-"

"Aku benci terpapar sinar matahari." Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan menirukan suara Baekhyun yang centil.

Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menyeramkannya orang yang sedang kelaparan? Cepatlah!"

" _Okay. Okay._ " Setelah menepikan kendaraan, Chanyeol bergegas keluar dan memasuki restoran cepat saji.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar, ditemani alunan lagu-lagu yang mengisi seluruh ruang di dalam kendaraan. Selang beberapa saat, ia melihat kekasihnya kembali, dengan beberapa kantong makanan di tangannya.

"Air mineral dingin?" Si mungil membeo kesal pada titik embun yang menghias botol minuman yang Chanyeol bawa. "Aku tidak bilang air dingin! Ganti! Aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol bahkan belum menetralkan napas setelah terpapar terik matahari di luar sana, dan kesalahan yang ia buat terpaksa kembali membawanya keluar mobil dan berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat.

Sementara si mungil mulai menguak isi kantong makanan yang dipesannya beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat kepada kasir minimarket tanpa sadar setelah ia membayar dan berlalu, banyak yang menggila akan ketampanannya di dalam sana.

Lelaki itu kembali dengan harapan tidak lagi membuat kesalahan. "2 botol air mineral. Tidak dingin." Tukasnya seraya menyerahkan kantong plastik kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Sekarang makanlah." Tukas Baekhyun dengan santai seraya menelisik _nail art_ kesayangannya.

Sunyi yang mengudara membuat si mungil keheranan, kemudian ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang tengah membeo.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Makan sayang.." lantas membuka kantong makanan dan menyerahkan sandwich kepada kekasihnya. "Habiskan."

Nada mutlak tak terbantahkan itu adalah sebentuk rasa cemas, karena ia tahu kekasihnya yang terlambat bangun sudah pasti belum sempat mengisi perut.

"Park Chanyeol, aku bilang makan!"

Mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol bergegas menyantap semua yang ia beli sesaat lalu. "Ini terlalu banyak, perutku bisa meledak."

"Berlebihan. Habiskan sayang, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku mencintaimu." Si mungil membelai wajah kekasihnya dengan sayang sebelum kemudian membuka tutup botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol sempat menyentakkan kepala, meski begitu ia tetap merasa begitu terhibur dengan cara Baekhyun memberikan sebuah perhatian.

Selalu tak terduga.

 **~oOo~**

Chanyeol menghabiskan beberapa saat dengan membolak-balik katalog yang tersedia di atas meja tunggu. Lalu sesaat kemudian gorden di ruangan _fitting_ itu terbuka.

Mulutnya terbungkam, atensinya tersita dan dunianya seolah berhenti dalam beberapa saat.

Byun Baekhyun-nya seperti menyedot segala keindahan yang ada di muka bumi.

Dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu pas di tubuhnya, Chanyeol mulai tertarik untuk menyombongkan diri kepada siapapun, bahwa calon istrinya adalah versi masa kini dari dewi kecantikan Yunani.

"Astaga, anda sangat cantik, nona Byun. Bukan begitu, tuan?"

Chnayeol tersentak dari rasa kagum, lantas mengangguki pertanyaan si pemilik butik.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun kembali memastikan bahwa dirinya memang pantas bersanding dengan lelaki setampan Park Chanyeol di altar nanti.

"Cantik. Sangat cantik." Chanyeol memuji dengan lantang. "Tapi.."

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Chanyeol berdiri dan mengurai langkah kearahnya.

"Apa bagian dadanya tidak terlalu terbuka, sayang?" Tukas Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, mengingat Baekhyun tampak menggilai gaun pengantin berhias manik berlian tersebut.

"Oh!" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, kekasihnya masihlah Park Chanyeol dengan kadar posesif yang begitu tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

"Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, aku menyukai gaun ini.." Baekhyun merengut kecil, mencoba merayu sang kekasih agar tidak memintanya mengganti gaun pilihannya.

Chanyeol menimang opsi. Cukup lama sebelum kemudian desahan kecil terdengar. "Baiklah, untuk calon pengantinku. Tentu saja."

"Yeay! Park Chanyeolku terbaik!" Si mungil refleks menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan.

Tanpa sadar ada dua orang pelayan dan pemilik butik yang tampak canggung melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun merasa begitu penat, _fitting_ baju pengantin tidak sesederhana pikirnya. Banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan dan diurus agar sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan karena prosesi _prewedd_ dilakukan di hari yang sama hingga petang menjelang, Baekhyun menghabiskan perjalanan pulang dengan tertidur di bahu kekasihnya.

Ciuman kecil yang menghujani pipinya adalah sebuah alarm.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan mengerjap, disambut oleh gelapnya langit yang terlihat di balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Oh, sejak kapan kita sampai?"

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan sebuah elusan di punggung tangan. "Satu jam yang lalu."

"Astaga, aku pasti sangat lelah."

"Tentu, kau lelah."

"Tapi menyenangkan. Aku bersama calon suamiku melakukan _fitting_ bersama, hal yang diidamkan oleh banyak pasangan."

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun membali memeluk perut kekasihnya. "Oh ya, mau memainkan sebuah _game_?

" _Game?_ "

"Berhubung kita akan segera menikah bagaimana kita memainkan _game_ kejujuran?"

"Bagaimana cara mainnya?"

"Kau hanya harus mengungkapkan satu rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku. Begitu pun aku."

"Terdengar menarik." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baik, kau lebih dulu."

"Kenapa harus aku? _Ladies first_." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Oh, baiklah. Ini sebuah rahasia besar. Aku harap kau tidak marah."

" _We'll see.._ "

"Aku pernah pergi ke dukun."

"Huh?!" Chanyeol membeo, "dukun?"

"Aku tidak tahu dia dukun atau apa sebutannya yang jelas dia sangat sakti."

"Oh ayolah!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dengar dulu, kau ingin tahu mengapa aku pergi menemui dukun itu?"

" _Tell me._ "

"Karenamu!"

"Sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

"Hei, bayangkan saja semua laki-laki yang melihatku sudah pasti akan bertekuk lutut. Tapi kau? Melirikku saja sepertinya tidak sudi! Ada apa denganmu?!" Baekhyun menggeram kesel seolah hendak akan mencakar kekasihnya.

"Astaga! Jadi karena aku tidak melirikmu kala itu jadi kau pergi ke dukun? Tunggu.. apa aku masih dalam pengaruh guna-guna?"

Baekhyun mencubit gemas perut kekasihnya. "Tidak seperti itu! Dukun itu berkata, alasan kau tidak melirikku karena aku mengalami kutukan sial yang membuatku jadi jelek di mata laki-laki."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya.

"Dan dia berkata aku akan menjomblo seumur hidup jika tidak melepas keperawananku kepada lelaki bershio monyet."

"Ya Tuhan, B! Kau percaya pada dukun itu?"

"Tentu! Sebelum aku sempat duduk dia sudah berhasil menebak permasalahnku."

"Lalu?"

Dia menyebut namamu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dan raut wajah Chanyeol sama sekali tak membantu.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Dia bilang kutukanku akan lenyap jika aku menyerahkan keperawananku dan bercinta denganmu."

Chanyeol menggaruk kulit kepala sementara wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Tunggu.."

Baekhyun semakin gugup dan takut.

"Jadi karena.. astaga! Kau mendekatiku karena kau pikir aku mampu mematahkan kutukan itu? Apa kau yakin terkena kutukan? Hei pantas saja kau selalu bersikap mesum terhadapku!"

"Eiyy! sudahlah itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Kita jadi menikah 'kan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu merayu dengan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Kutukan.." Chanyeol tertawa, "dan dari mana dia tahu tentangku?!"

"Sudah kubilang dia sakti! Baiklah, jangan diperpanjang lagi. Sekarang giliranmu."

Si lelaki tampak berpikir. "Aku memikirkanmu semalaman suntuk setelah kita bertemu di kantor polisi untuk pertama kali."

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan dramatis. "Astaga! Jadi kau tertarik padaku sejak pertama kita bertemu?"

Chanyeol melempar cengiran jenaka. Lantas memeluk kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Lantas kenapa sok keren sekali 'sih?"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya diri. Pikirku hanya tertarik saja. Lalu aku tahu sangat berisik dan merepotkan, dan entah mengapa sejak saat itu semesta kerap mempertemukan kita. Konyol sekali!"

"Hei!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun. "Aku juga senang saat mengantarmu pulang waktu kau mabuk berat kala itu. Lalu aku merasa terhibur dengan tingkah konyolmu sewaktu menabrakkan mobilmu pada mobil travel yang aku serta teman-temanku tumpangi. Dan aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kau ikut _camping_ dengan kami ke hutan. Kau sangat cantik. Aku suka." Ia menukas panjang lebar dengan polosnya.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun terkekeh, "tapi sampai saat ini aku masih kesal jika mengingat perhatian yang kau berikan pada Irene Eonni!"

"Aku salah. Itu bukan cinta, hanya sebentuk rasa peduli. Dan ternyata aku menyukaimu."

Si mungil tersenyum jumawa lantas memeluk kekasihnya dengan sayang. Dibalas dengan kecupan manis di dahi.

" _Babe.._ "

"Hum?"

"Setelah ini kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dulu."

Baekhyun mematung sesaat sebelum kemudian menghelan napas. "Oh, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu. Astaga, aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir." Si mungil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Lalu menangkup wajah kekasihnya. "Kau pasti bisa, sayang."

"Pastikan meneleponku besok, besoknya, besoknya lagi. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak melarikan diri sebelum pernikahan kita digelar."

Ada gelak tawa yang mengudara, setelah mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, Chanyeol menatapanya dalam. "Sampai bertemu di altar, kekasihku."

Dan Baekhyun terlalu terbuai, rona di pipinya disembunyikan di balik telapak tangan.

Satu dari sekian banyak tingkah menggemaskannya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol menggila.

 **\- Final Chapter -**

Selang beberapa hari setelah melakukan _fitting_.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka sampai di apartemennya. "Oh! Kalian sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini."

Tentu saja, setelah lulus tidak ada waktu yang ingin Luhan maupun Kyungsoo buang. Keduanya sibuk dengan agenda masing-masing baik mempersiapkan diri mengikuti wawancara kerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan, atau mulai memasukkan beberapa demo untuk memulai suatu bisnis menjanjikan seperti yang Luhan lakukan belakangan ini.

"Oh! Aku lapar sekali!" Luhan berhambur menuju meja saji yang mana telah banyak hidangan kesukaannya di sana. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang menyiapkan semua itu, "kau tahu, B? Aku merindukanmu!" Seru Luhan dengan mulut penuh.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu sehingga kau kehilangan keanggunanmu, Luhan?"

Luhan tersedak. Sementara Kyungsoo merasa begitu puas dengan penderitaan temannya.

"Kyungieee.." Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Benar-benar di rundung rindu.

"Mari kulihat wajah calon mempelai kita." Kyungsoo menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan serius. "Hei, anak muda! Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kusut? Apa yang menyita waktu istirahatmu?"

Seketika Baekhyun merengut. "Ternyata ada banyak hal yang mencemaskan sebelum pernikahan, _Ahjumma_!"

" _Ahjumma_? Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Baekhyun lolos dan Kyungsoo mengejarnya memutari meja saji.

Keduaya tertawa lepas layaknya anak kecil yang terlibat sebuah permainan.

Dan acara _Bridal Shower_ yang menjadi niat utama dibumbui oleh pola jenaka khas anak-anak remaja.

"Oh, Tao _Eonni_ di sini juga?" Luhan menyuap potongan _pizza_ terakhir sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Tao yang tengah menikmati segelas _wine_.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati _wine_ mahal ini?" Luhan memberi saran sebelum kemudian menuangkan botol berisi cairan merah ke dalam tiga gelas kosong yang tersedia.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyerah dengan sisa tawa, lalu berhambur menuju sofa.

"Tao _Eonni_ cantik sekali malam ini. Jika Kris _gege_ melihat maka habislah kau!" Celetuk Kyungsoo sebelum memeluk lengan pengawal pribadi Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ja! Dalam rangka melepas masa lajang.." Luhan terkekeh geli seraya mengangkat gelas _wine_ -nya, "dan menjelang hari pernikahan sahabat kita tercinta. _Cheers!_ "

" _Cheers!_ " Seru semua orang.

Ke empat orang di ruangan itu sepakat menghabiskan malam dengan bersenang-senang dan melakukan apapun dengan tawa bahagia. Tidak ada yang membahas perihal apa yang akan terjadi setelah Baekhyun resmi menjadi seorang istri.

Mereka sepakat tidak akan membiarkan kesedihan menyelimuti acara _Bridal Shower_ tersebut.

"Kita sambut.. Hwang Zitao!" Luhan berseru layaknya seorang pembawa acara ketika sebuah lagu di layar plasma siap diputar.

Tao telah memegang mic dan berdiri menghadap ketiga gadis nakal itu sebelum sebuah iringan musik menggiring tubuhnya ke dalam gerakan yang terlampau ketinggalan jaman. Siapa sangka wanita yang kerap berwajah serius dan garang tersebut memilih lagu jaman dulu yang terkenal memiliki irama menggelitik.

Dan gerakan badannya yang konyol membuat tawa ketiga gadis yang menyaksikan aksi berkaraokenya itu meledak.

Meski selang beberapa saat Kyungsoo bangkit dan ikut menikmati alunan musik dengan gerakan badan yang terlihat sama konyolnya, ia bahkan ikut menyanyikan beberapa bagian seraya berdansa dengan Tao.

" _Baby don't cry.. tonigt.._ " Lalu Luhan menjelma menjadi makhluk sendu dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari salah satu _boygroup_ Korea terkenal yang kerap membuat Baekhyun berteriak histeris karena ketampanan salah satu _rapper_ -nya. " _Say no more.."_

 _"Baby!"_ Semua orang berseru saat Luhan mengerahkan mic ke arah penonton.

" _No more._."

" _Don't cry!_ "

Lagu yang Luhan bawakan telah lama berlalu namun dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Tao kini menatap datar pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menggoyangkan badan di depan layar plasma, dengan iringan sebuah lagu yang belakangan viral di kalangan anak-anak balita.

" _Baby shark doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark_ _doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark_ _doo..doo..doo..doo..doo. Baby shark!_ Semua gerakan badan!" Baekhyun berseru dengan suara melengking di balik mic layaknya diva internasional.

Luhan memijit pelipis sementara Kyungsoo memilih menyantap makanan yang tersedia.

Tao?

Wanita itu telah lama menatap kosong pada udara. Seolah hidupnya didera oleh hampa yang menyiksa.

Bagaimana bisa gadis yang akan menjadi seorang istri dalam beberapa hari ke depan begitu menggilai nyanyian balita dan hafal setiap gerakannya?

"Ja! Sudah, ya. Nona Byun, lebih baik kita minum!" Luhan dengan gemas merebut mic dari tangan Baekhyun, memaksa si mungil menghentikan gerakan badannya yang terlihat kekanakkan dan menyerahkan kaleng bir kepada gadis itu.

Semua orang menikmati malam itu. Ke empat wanita yang telah menghabiskan beberapa kaleng bir itu kini merebahkan tubuh mereka sejajar di atas permadani, memusatkan masing-masing atensi pada langit-langit ruangan dengan kaki yang di angkat dan di sandarkan pada punggung sofa.

"Aku menyukai malam ini." Tao memecah keheningan.

"Oh, Tao _Eonni_ bisa berbicara juga." Celetukkan Luhan itu membuat semua orang terkekeh dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Apa _Eonni_ masih perawan?"

Luhan seharusnya menjambak Kyungsoo karena pertanyaannya, namun kadar alkohol yang terkandung dalam bir yang ia nikmati beberapa saat lalu seolah membuat semua hal terasa menyenangkan.

Tidak ada tindakan radikal apapun selain kekehan konyol.

"Kris dan aku.. sering melakukannya."

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berseru seraya menangkup wajahnya yang merona. "Eonni jujur sekali."

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling memukul bahu satu sama lain dengan polah jenaka.

"Lu, apa kau sudah resmi dengan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu, dengan sebuah ciuman panas di toilet umum pengisian bahan bakar."

"Tidak ada tempat lain?" Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Saat hendak akan mengantarku pulang, kita mampir ke tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Sialnya aku merasa ingin buang air. Dan.. dan.. kita berciuman di sana."

"Sihun mengikutimu?"

"Sehun, namanya Sehun, Tao _Eonni_!" Luhan meralat. "Benar juga, apa dia mengikutiku ke toilet umum itu?"

"Hei, mengapa dia terdengar seperti penguntit mesum?" Baekhyun berseru diakhir gelak tawa.

"Apa Kyungsoo punya kekasih?"

"Tidak!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menyahuti Tao secara serempak.

"Kasihan sekali.."

Dan lagi, gelak tawa mengudara. Mereka seolah tak mempunyai beban, dan efek dari alkohol begitu membantu.

"Siapa sangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, B.." ada yang kembali memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar pelan.

"Ya. Siapa sangka. Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar menguasai duniaku. Aku begitu menggila karenanya."

"B.. aku bertanya karena merasa penasaran begitu lama."

"Apa itu, Lu?"

"Bagaimana bentuknya?"

Semua orang kecuali Luhan masih mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut. Dan ketika Kyungsoo maupun Tao telah sampai pada tahap sebuah pemahaman, mereka pun seolah menaruh rasa penasaran yang sama dengan menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Eiyy! Kau tahu maksudku.." goda Luhan seraya menyenggol lengan Baekhyun.

Sementara gadis itu masih mencoba mengerahkan segala upaya untuk mencerna pertanyaan Luhan sebelum kemudian ia berteriak histeris. "Astaga, Lu!"

"Ayolah beritahu aku!" Rengek Luhan dengan wajah lucu!

"Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat penasaran juga?" Beo Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Ayolah. Ayolah beritahu bagaimana bentuk dan ukurannya."

"Hei, dasar kau rusa mesum!"

"B.. jawab saja!" Kyungsoo menggeram karena tak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak mau! Itu punyaku! Untuk apa memberitahu kalian bentuk dan ukurannya?" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan tegas, membuat semua orang bungkam dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

Cukup lama sunyi menemani.

"9 inci."

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Tao sempat menyangka Baekhyun telah pulih dari mabuknya. Namun mereka salah besar, dan serempak melirik Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum nakal.

"Keras dan besar." Si mungil menelan salivanya dengan lapar, "mulutku bahkan hampir robek saat itu. Astaga, apa dia keturunan raksasa atau semacamnya?" Meski begitu binar mata Baekhyun menunjukan kekaguman pada benda yang saat ini terngiang di otak mesumnya.

Semua orang ikut menelan saliva.

"Punya Kris tidak sepanjang itu." Celetuk Tao dengan polos.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Luhan menimpali.

"Hidungnya besar dan sudah pasti 'anunya' menjanjikan." Kyungsoo berbicara seolah ia adalah seorang pakar.

Desah pelan lolos dari semua orang. Baekhyun dan Luhan masih merona dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Sementara Kyungsoo menyimpan tanda tanya di balik ekspresi wajah. "Apa.. punya Jongin sehitam dirinya?"

 **\- The Sweetest Troublemaker -**

Seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan sesuatu selain daripada bersenang-senang, menikmati hidup dan menghabiskan masa mudanya. Pun tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa suatu saat ia akan melalui sebuah fase baru yang mereka sebut dengan sebuah pernikahan.

Baekhyun masih sangat muda. Ia bisa saja terus melanjutkan hidup dengan status lajang dan mencari kesenangan dengan cara lain. Namun satu nama itu membuatnya percaya bahwa kebahagiaan hanya akan didapat dengan terus bersamanya seumur hidup.

Baekhyun adalah penganut paham bahwa apa yang terikat kuat tidak akan lepas dengan mudah. Alih-alih memilih menghabiskan masa muda dengan bersenang-senang, ia kini lebih memilih mematut diri di ruangan mempelai wanita dengan sebuah gaun pengantin yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya.

Senyum lebar terulas meski berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung yang memburu tak sabar.

Pujian demi pujian akan sosok cantiknya kini telah banyak menghuni gendang telinga.

Beberapa orang terdekat sudah berdatangan ke gedung resepsi, dan waktu berjalan dengan cepat seirama dengan sesuatu yang berada di balik tulang rusuk.

Luhan bilang Baekhyun adalah wanita tercantik dengan gaun pengantin yang kini dikenakan. Kyungsoo menimpali bahwa tidak akan ada yang mampu menandingi kecantikan Baekhyun hari ini.

Kris memuji dengan binar ketulusan dan Kakek berkali-kali mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah putri kerajaan.

Oh, Kakek tua itu berlebihan.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Buket bunga senantiasa dipegangnya dengan erat saat sebuah bisikan dari Luhan sampai pada indera pendengaran.

"Calon suamimu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan! Astaga! Demi Tuhan! _Tuxedo_ -nya sangat pas dan cocok. Kalian benar-benar pantas bersanding!"

"Lu.." Kyungsoo mengingatkan sementara Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Nak.. sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sebelum kemudian mengangguk pada sang Kakek.

Pintu ganda itu terbuka secara dramatis. Deretan kursi berpenghuni menghias akses jalan di mana seorang gadis berbalut gaun berkilauan mengurai langkah, dan Kakek tua berwajah penuh wibawa menggandengnya dengan senyum tulus.

Decak kagum lambat laun terdengar. Seolah tanpa cacat, Baekhyun membius para tamu undangan dengan kecantikannya yang sempurna.

Perlahan netra itu mulai berpaling pada sosok yang tengah membatu di altar.

Tidak tahukan dia bahwa Baekhyun tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit histeris karena ketampanannya?

Sosok itu tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya yang membuncah.

 _Sempurna_. Pikirnya.

Tidak ada yang mampu menyita atensinya selain dari pada mempelainya yang kini telah sampai di pangkal altar.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Kakek Byun yang kini menepuk bahunya dengan hangat sesaat setelah mengulurkan tangan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Cara kedua mempelai saling bertatap dan melempar senyum membuat siapapun menghela dalam haru. Tak terkecuali pihak keluarga.

Nyonya Park dan Haru bahkan telah lama menitikan air mata bahagia.

Diantara mereka yang berdiri di garis altar, tidak ada yang tahu jantung siapa yang paling menggila karena berdegup dalam gugup.

Lalu keduanya adalah sepasang suami istri yang telah terikat oleh janji suci.

Riuh tepuk tangan bercampur haru adalah ujung dari sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Adakah yang sebahagia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini?

 **~oOo~**

Ketika Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memahami posisi penting sang Kakek, meski pada awalnya sempat ragu namun kini Chanyeol mengerti.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak orang dalam balutan stelan jas mahal dan gaun berkelas yang menyalami serta memberi Chanyeol selamat.

Kakek Byun mengenalkan menantunya pada semua kolega penting yang hadir dengan perasaan bangga. Dan Chanyeol memang mengimbangi otoritas sang Kakek tua dengan tata krama dan sopan santun yang melahirkan begitu banyak pujian.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyapu atensi, lalu meminta izin kepada sang Kakek untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya dalam keramaian pesta yang tengah berlangsung.

" _Yo! Dope wedding!"_ Tiba-tiba Johnny berhambur memeluk Chanyeol, " _congrats my bro!_ "

"Oh pangeran Dobby sangat keren saat berdiri di altar." Itu Wendy.

Sisanya seperti biasa, hanya kegaduhan kecil yang berasal dari Sehun, Jongin dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, dari sekian banyak hal, teman-temannya berpengaruh besar dalam segala keputusan yang diambilnya. Mereka adalah apa yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai keluarga kedua.

"Di mana B _Eonni_?"

"Mungkin sedang ganti baju- Oh itu dia.." Chanyeol menunjuk pada sosok cantik berbalit gaun anggun.

Istrinya.

Semua orang berseru menyaksikan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun di balik gaun putih yang kini dikenakannya.

"Kau menang banyak, bung!" Jongin meninju bahu Chanyeol yang di balas dengan cengiran.

"Hei.." Baekhyun menyapa semua orang lalu tersenyum saat tangan suaminya melingkar posesif di pinggang.

"Cantik sekali, Baekhyun." Puji Johnny.

"Cantik sekali, wow!" Jongin, Sehun dan Jongade menimpali.

"Apakah aku akan secantik _Eonni_ kelak ketika berdiri di altar?"

"Kau belum berniat melamar Wendy?" Celetuk Baekhyun pada Johnny yang sontak membuat lelaki itu maupun Wendy bersemu dan canggung.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

Keduanya kembali berbaur dengan para tamu undangan. Banyaknya kolega penting sang konglomerat membuat pesta pernikahan yang berlangsung mewah dan meriah memakan banyak waktu.

Chanyeol telah berkali-kali mencoba menepis rasa lelah Baekhyun dengan segala cara hingga akhirnya pesta mereka mencapai puncak.

Meski begitu mereka masih harus mengikuti penerbangan terakhir karena jadwal bulan madu ditetapkan pada hari yang sama.

"Makan dulu. Kau belum terlihat makan apapun." Chanyeol masih mencoba membujuk istrinya yang kini terkulai lemah di pelukan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Minta sopir matikan ac nya. Dingin."

Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. "Apa sebaiknya kita tunda dulu penerbangannya? Aku bisa minta sopir memutar balik dan kita pulang. Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang lelah, tapi tidak ingin menunda bulan madu kita." Baekhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan suaminya.

"Oh, baiklah."

Dan Chanyeol membiarkan sang sopir terus melaju, mengantar mereka menuju bandar udara.

 **\- Final Chapter -**

Adalah Dubai, yang menjadi destinasi wisata _honeymoon_ yang Baekhyun pilih saat sang Kakek memberikan beberapa rekomendasi.

Pasangan pengantin itu kini menginjakkan kakinya di _Dubai International Airport_ setelah menempuh perjalanan udara kurang lebih delapan jam.

Disambut oleh beberapa staf _resort_ yang baru Chanyeol ketahui adalah rekan bisnis dari Kakek mertuanya, kini _limousin_ yang terparkir elit di depan bangunan megah bandar udara internasional itu mulai melaju.

Baekhyun tak lagi banyak berbicara, lelapnya kembali berlanjut setelah sempat terinterupsi oleh _landing_ -nya pesawat yang ia dan suaminya tumpangi.

Chanyeol masih setia terjaga, membiarkan istrinya beristirahat. Meski ia sama lelahnya, namun melihat Baekhyun terkulai di pangkuannya, membuat lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya mengecup puncak kepala si mungil dengan sayang.

Salah satu _resort_ yang terkenal dan menjadi destinasi wisatawan dunia saat berkunjung ke Dubai menjadi tujuan utama saat ini.

Chanyeol mulai terkantuk-kantuk saat dirasanya kendaraan yang sedari melaju kini berhenti.

" _I can handle her by myself._ " Chanyeol menolak saat beberapa staf _resort_ menawarinya bantuan karena melihat Baekhyun masih terlelap.

Setelah itu ia menggendong istrinya menuju kamar, dituntun oleh salah satu pelayan yang membawakan barang-barangnya.

" _Is_ _there anything else I can do for you, sir?"_

" _No. Thank you._ "

Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya setelah membaringkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan membiarkan pelayan itu berlalu.

Hela panjang menguar di udara. Setelah menetralkan napas, Chanyeol bergegas menguak isi koper dan menggantikan pakaian istrinya.

Si mungil terganggu dalam lelap, karena sebentuk hawa dingin menyapa kulit saat sang suami menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Setelah istrinya kembali tenang, Chanyeol bergegas memakaikan pakaian untuknya, ia sendiri pun melepas pakaian. Dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada, Chanyeol ikut berbaring dan memeluk Baekhyun, menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

 **~oOo~**

Semilir angin sejuk adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan kesadarannya terkumpul saat pori-pori kulit tak mampu lagi menahan serangan suhu pagi.

Matanya setengah terbuka, dan gorden yang berterbangan menyambut penglihatannya. Samar, debur ombak terdengar, dari celah jendela Chanyeol dapat melihat pasir putih yang bersanding dengan biru air laut.

Senandung kecil mengalihkan perhatian, mengikuti insting Chanyeol yang semula tertelungkup kini membalik badan, ia menoleh sebelum kemudian mendapati sosok mungil berbalut _bathrobe_ dengan rambut basah di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Senyum miring tercetak, Chanyeol bertumpu pada telapak tangan seraya memperhatikan istrinya yang kini sibuk memilah pakaian.

Rasanya menyenangkan merasakan pagi yang disambut oleh sosok cantik, yang kini ia sebut istri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol bangkit.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun terlonjak ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, "hei, aku terkejut!" Protesya seraya menegakkan punggung.

"Selemat pagi, istriku." Bisik si lelaki lalu mengecup daun telingan istrinya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum lalu berbalik. "Selamat pagi, suami- astaga!" Ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan telah lebih dulu menyembunyikan rona merah pipi di dada bidang sang suami.

Kontan saja Chanyeol tertawa. "Kemari, kau harus melihat ini." Lalu menuntun Baekhyun menghadap jendela kamar.

"Whoa!" Si mungil berseru kala garis bibir pantai menyapa atensi. "Aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya. Indah sekali.."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan dari belakang. Tanpa bersuara, ia memejamkan mata. Menikmati sapuan lembut angin laut juga aroma _shower gel_ yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. "Aku punya uang.." bisiknya kemudian.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lantas?"

"Mau berbelanja?"

"Oh Tuhan! jadi kau memberiku uang saku?"

"Tentu. Karena kau istriku."

Baekhyun berbalik lantas menangkup wajah suaminya. " _Shopping is my life, darling!_ " Lalu menghujani pipi suaminya dengan ciuman gemas.

"Pakai bajumu. Setelah aku mandi, kita berangkat."

" _Yes, sir!_ " Baekhyun memberi hormat sebelum membiarkan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **~oOo~**

Baekhyun kerap disebut sebagai seseorang yang suka berlaku seenaknya. Manja. Sombong dan angkuh. Namun semua hal itu tidak serta merta membuatnya menghakimi keadaan orang lain. Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun menilai seseorang dari apa yang terlihat oleh netra. Baginya menghakimi status sosial dan latar belakang seseorang adalah tindakan yang tidak elegan.

Meski begitu ia tarpaksa dibuat penasaran dari mana datangnya jumlah saldo yang terpendam di dalam kartu kredit suaminya?

Bahkan Baekhyun yakin jumlahnya tidak sedikit karena selembar kartu itu mampu membayar sebuah tas keluaran terbaru di salah satu konter brand ternama.

Si mungil masih membeo ketika kantong berlogo mewah itu berada dalam genggamannya.

Chanyeol yang senantiasa setia menunggu kini terheran-heran dengan ekspresi wajah sang istri. "Apa yang salah? Kau tidak suka modelnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lantas?"

"Uangmu banyak, sayang kau tidak terlibat bisnis ilegal bukan?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan waspada.

Chanyeol mengulum bibir, lebih tepatnya menahan tawa. Lalu menggeleng.

"Oh syukurlah.."

"Hei, aku tidak semiskin yang terlihat." Goda Chanyeol seraya menggandeng istrinya keluar.

 **~oOo~**

"Ahh jadi studio _tattoo_ itu sebenarnya milikmu? Dan kau punya beberapa cabang di pusat kota?"

Chanyeol menyedot minuman yang sesaat lalu di antar ke kamar oleh pelayan resort. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau membiayai kuliahmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

Baekhyun melirik beberapa kantong belanja dari beberapa store dengan logo brand kenamaan dunia, hasil dari menguras isi saldo kartu kredit suaminya tadi siang.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pembisnis ilegal melihat ekspresi istrinya kini. Ia tidak tersinggung, malah sangat terhibur. Lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa lantas memeluk si mungil. "Apapun itu aku selalu berharap bisa mengimbangimu."

Baekhyun mematung sesaat. Helaan napas suaminya sampai pada tengkuk, dan itu menyayat hatinya. "Bahagia tidak selalu dengan nominal, sayang."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku pun begitu."

"Hei.." Baekhyun menarik diri, "kita mempunyai kolam renang pribadi. Mau mencobanya?"

Si mungil mundur satu langkah sebelum kemudian menanggalkan seluruh pakaian dengan senyum nakal dan berlari menuju kolam renang yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai.

Chanyeol sempat cemas namun mengingat pengemanan _resort_ bagitu ketat, dan setiap suit mempunyai ruang privasi, ia akhirnya merasa lega tanpa takut tubuh molek istrinya menjadi tontonan orang lain.

Lelaki itu ikut menanggalkan seluruh pakaian sebelum akhirnya menyusul si mungil masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Wow!" Baekhyun tertawa senang saat merasakan sejuk di seluruh tubuh.

"Aku nyaris membawamu masuk kembali jika tidak ingat suit kita mempunyai ruang privasi." Bisik Chanyeol setelah berhasil memerangkap tubuh istrinya di pangkal kolam.

"Tenang saja, sayang.. hei, lihat! _Sunset_!" Si mungil menunjuk antusias pada gradasi keemasan di penghujung senja. "Cantik sekali." Serunya seraya menumpukan lengan pada ujung kolam.

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mengecupi bahu telanjang istrinya dari belakang, lalu berulah dengan telapak tangan yang menjelajah gundukan sintal favoritnya. "Aku haus." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, ia berbalik, melupakan senja. Dan memilih memuaskan dahaga suaminya.

" _Big baby.._ " gumamnya seraya bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol dan membiarkan bayi raksasa itu melumat habis payudaranya.

Chanyeol mulai mendambakan sebuah pencapaian, melepas dahaga di tenggorokannya saja tidaklah cukup. Ia akan memburu kenikmatan lain sesaat setelah mengangkat tubuh sang istri dan membaringkannya di pinggiran kolam.

Ia selalu menggila kala jemari Baekhyun menyisiri rambut basahnya dengan sensual. Wanita itu berhak disalahkan atas tindakannya. Namun Chanyeol lebih senang membalasnya dengan satu hentakan keras yang melahirkan rasa hangat di bawah sana.

Dan jelas, teriakan kecil yang berasal dari mulut Baekhyun adalah untuk si jumbo yang belum terbiasa beradaptasi dengan ruang sempit dambaan Chanyeol.

Semula hanya berupa lenguhan kecil, namun Chanyeol tidak sudi beraliansi dengan sebuah tempo. Ia mendamba pada kecepatan yang melahirkan sengatan nikmat nan candu.

Dan ulah beringasnya membuat desahan Baekhyun mengemuka lebih liar.

Si mungil menggeleng dalam nikmat, seluruh sarafnya kaku tampak jelas oleh bagaimana kakinya melingkar erat pada pinggul sang suami..

Tidak ada yang cemas akan merasa beku dengan suhu yang dihasilkan oleh air kolam karena peluh mulai mengimbangi sisa titik air di badan.

"Pelan-pelan.. sayang.. astaga!"

Baekhyun jelas putus asa, klimaks pertamanya telah lama berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah berniat menjemput pencapaian kedua wanita itu dengan tempo yang tak kenal kompromi.

" _Ssstt.. just enjoy.. the sunset!_ " Chanyeol menggeram.

"Di sana sayang.. yeah! Di sans! Oh! _Babe!_ "

Kuku tangan Baekhyun memutih, saraf di dalam tubuhnya menegang hebat sementara apa yang tak terbungkus sehelai kain itu sedikit melengkung karena sebuah pencapaian. Tidak berakhir di situ, Baekhyun masih dibuat kewalahan dengan libido Chanyeol yang kian meninggi. Suaminya menggeram kecil, sorot elangnya menuntun sang pemilik pada ujung kenikmatan sebelum kemudian memuncaki permainan mereka dengan panas yang menyemprot bagian terdalam tubuh Baekhyun berulang kali, mengimbangi setiap hentakan.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, masih sibuk menyentak lahar panas yang nyaris keluar dari sarangnya sebab jumlahnya yang tidak bisa disebut seberapa.

Kicauan burung di penghujung hari, debur ombak yang tak pernah berakhir saling bersahut dengan sisa lenguhan yang menguar di udara.

Cintanya begitu besar, Baekhyun melihat di kedua iris kelam itu.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi lalu senyum kecil di bibir Chanyeol terulas. "Terimakasih pada Kakek untuk pesta pernikahan yang mewah dan berkesan. Untuk penerbangan kelas satu, juga suit berbintang yang kita huni sekarang. Setelah kemewahan ini berakhir, tanggung jawab beliau akan aku ambil alih. Keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu melingkarkan lengan pada leher suaminya.

"Park Baekhyun. Kau adalah mutlak milikku hingga seterusnya. Maka dari itu, apa kau siap melepas apapun yang kau punya di istanamu dan ikut denganku kemana pun aku pergi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Tentu, suamiku. Aku akan berada di sampingmu. Maka dari itu bimbing aku, ajari aku dengan baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Dan kecupan lembut yang hinggap di bibir Baekhyun adalah sejuta cinta yang dirasa.

 **\- THE END -**

 **an:**

 **Demi apa END? whoaaa masih inget banget pas pertama ngetik chapter 1. Nekat banget bikin romance comedy sementara playlist galau semua (makanya maklumin aja kalau humornya gak kerasa, gak bakat lawak aku tuh) huahahaha**

 **Apa cuma aku aja yang mesem-mesem sendiri pas mereka nikah? Hahahaha sampe kayak orang gila aku tuuuhhh ngetiknyaaaaa :D**

 **Dan yeaahhh aku gak akan lupa buat ucapin terimakasih kepada readers-nim tercinta yang setia mengikuti ff ini dari awal banget, dari 0 review sampe 4k! Salut sama animo kelyan. Terharu juga T.T makasih banyak-banyak kepada reviewers/followers/favers/siders :p ayaflu guys!**

 **So, it's time to say goodbye to Park Berandal dan Goddess B! Ugh kok sedih ya? :(**

 **Tapi tenang aja IG mereka tetap aktif kok, buat mengobati rasa rindu kelyan.**

 **Okay, sampai** **bertemu di romance comedy selanjutnya :p**

 **SAMPISCHU CHU CHU :***


End file.
